Saiyans and Yokai
by Digitize
Summary: Goten and Trunks want to go to Yokai Academy, their mothers are reluctant, but allow them to attend. Follow Goten and Trunks as they make new friends, enemies, and live far more interesting lives. Past friends and enemies will also make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my second story, which I promise will have more plot and character development than my other one, Goten and Trunks will not be overpowered, there will be a reason for that.

The pairings, which have already been said, will be Tsukune/Moka, Trunks/Kurumu, Goten/Mizore.

This is the prologue. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this Fanfiction, each character and other such things belong to their respective owners. This is the only time I will state this, as it becomes repetitive.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Three people were trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, otherwise known as The Room of Spirit and Time. Two of which were fighting to determine the fate of Planet Earth.

The youngest, a small child, about seven or eight. His age does not matter though, as he is currently the strongest being in the universe. The cause for his massive power was being the result of a fusion between Goten and Trunks, the sons of two of the strongest saiyans in existence. He sported dark blue and yellow colored vest, one which all beings created by the Fusion Dance would have. Around his waist was a teal sash, and he wore white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hair was gravity defying, the front and back of his hair was black, the sides being a mixture of purple and white. He had a prominent widow's peak. The name of this young fighter was Gotenks.

The second, a Namekian. A rather tall one at that, standing at a seven foot five. Unlike humans and saiyans, his race's skin was different shades of green. He wore a gi which was dark purplish blue, and his obi light pale blue. His power was high, but he was currently the weakest of the three. His name, Piccolo.

The last one, a being of pure evil, one of the oldest beings in existence, and also, one of the strongest. His pink skin tone, contrasted his evil nature. His arrogant facial features showed his evil nature, the way he looked at his opponents proved as much. However, his arrogant smile was gone, he was in a predicament. This being, known as Majin Buu, had an affinity for sweets, specifically, chocolate.

"Want candy. Want candy now!" Majin Buu said, though to no one in particular.

"Huh?" Said both Gotenks and Piccolo.

An aura of pure energy formed at his feet, then surrounded his whole body. Majin Buu growled lowly, but it quickly got louder. It grew into a full blown scream. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET ME OUT! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His scream produced pink lightning and shock waves that would threaten to blow away anyone who wasn't strong enough to hold themselves in place. The shock waves seemed to stop at a certain point within the chamber. Cracks appeared in midair and became more numerous. When it became too much something shattered. It sounded like glass, but Gotenks and Piccolo knew it was more than that. It was the dimensional barrier, the invisible field that separated the chamber from the Earth.

In the hole, the outside world could be seen, Kami's Lookout. Even Majin Buu was dumbfounded by this, apparently, he didn't know he could do that.

"What is that? A hole?" Gotenks asked.

"It's a tear through the dimensions!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Oh no! He'll escape. Somehow he's made a tear through space and time, if he gets away he can get back to Earth! Majin Buu! Fight me!"

"The hole's closing!" Gotenks pointed out.

"I knew I could have my candy." Majin Buu happily told himself. He liquefied himself and flew through the portal.

"Let's go!" Yelled Gotenks as he flew forward.

"Hurry!" Yelled Piccolo as he followed him. The portal closed, causing Gotenks to stumble forward and trip onto some rubble. "We were too late." His voice just above a whisper.

"What are we gonna do now Piccolo? I'm way too young to spend the rest of my life in this place." Gotenks asked Piccolo.

"Stop that! Your whining is not going to get us out of here!"

"What do you want me to do?! Sing a song and do a little dance and wait for Buu to destroy the whole Earth!"

"Hmm. Maybe you should sing that song. Let's put that voice of yours to work."

"My voice?"

"The vibrations in his voice caused the rip. If we combine our voices maybe we can punch a dimensional hole of our own... If we tried."

"Hehe, yeah. I'm in."

Both slipped into their stances. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both screamed with all their might, Piccolo at full power, and Gotenks as a Super Saiyan. It wasn't enough. They powered down.

"No. Try again." Piccolo commanded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They failed again. This continued for a while.

"Nothing. We've been at this for hours. You've had time to defuse and fuse several times, and still nothing." Piccolo said, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Well then I guess I have no choice." Gotenks said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too bad. I wish I had an audience."

"What are you going to do?"

Gotenks smirked, "Just try and guess."

Piccolo smacked him on the head. "This is no time for games!"

Gotenks frowned, "Party pooper. Ok, stand back." He stepped a few feet away. "Taaadaaaaaa!" He brought his hands down and crouched. "HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" The seemingly infinite room shook. Sparks of bio-electricity surrounded Gotenks like a blanket, then it became streaks. His very being became outlined in golden energy, which after a few seconds looked like it caused his eyebrows to recede and his brow ridge to become more pronounced. His teal eyes turned into a dark shade of green. His golden hair became even more brilliant as it extended to a little below his waist. His muscles grew and became more defined.

He stood up straight, proud of his accomplishment.

"Your hair! Your body! You've been transformed!" Piccolo stated in shock.

"You like the new look? You should." Gotenks picked up a nearby and looked at his reflection. "Man, with all this hair I barely even recognize myself. Eh, at least it's better than pointy ears."

"You've become a Super Saiyan Three! H-how did you do it?!"

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'll tell you about it later. I can't stay like this for long. We've better get to work." Gotenks mustered a large amount of energy and released it in the form of a scream. It quickly tore through the dimensions. But it wasn't Kami's Lookout on the other side, it was a mansion. Though at the moment, they couldn't care less. "You coming?"

Piccolo quickly came out of his stupor. "Let's go."

* * *

A young girl was outside of her mansion with her younger sister. She was seven years old. She possessed long, silky, smooth silver hair. She had piercing red eyes with vertical slits. She had pride that could rival Vegeta's. She was wearing a red and black gi. She stood up and looked at her defeated opponent.

"It's over Kokoa. You lose." She stated in a cold voice.

"I'll beat you one day 'nesan!" Kokoa said in a determined voice. She had fiery, orange hair and emerald green eyes. She too wore a red and black gi.

"Tch." Moka turned around to walk to her father, who was watching.

"You did well Moka. You still have much to improve on Kokoa." The man sitting down said. He was Issa Shuzen, father of Kokoa and Moka, and mate of Akasha Bloodriver and Gyokuro Shuzen. He possessed black hair and red eyes like Moka. He was dressed in European clothes. Though he appeared cold and calculating, he cared for his daughters very much. "Time for lunch..."

"What is it father?" asked Moka.

"Something's wrong." He said in an emotionless voice.

As soon as those words left his mouth, a glowing, ethereal-like portal appeared before them. Not long after a tall green man appeared before them, a stern look on his face.

A young boy came out of the portal as well, but as soon as he did, he split into two people.

"What the? That's it? Does Super Saiyan Three really drain that much power?" asked Trunks.

"Then you have to make the most of it. You can fuse again later then get us out of here. This isn't where we wanted to be. And I can't sense Majin Buu anywhere." Piccolo said. He looked up and saw Issa, his eyes narrowed.

"I do not know who you are, but you are trespassing on my property, I can very well kill you. But since I'm spending time with my daughters, I am in a generous mood. Leave now and never come back." Issa told them, his expression never wavering.

Piccolo was going to retort, but Goten said something before he could. "Excuse me mister. But we're trying to save the world, so can you tell us how to get back to Kami's Lookout?"

"Such matters do not concern me. But if it gets you out of here, there is a portal in a cave two miles west of here. Now go. You have wasted enough of my time."

Piccolo grunted, "Let's go." He flew away. Trunks followed, seconds after, a faint "Jerk" could be heard coming from him.

Goten smiled, "Thank you mister." He laughed as he flew away.

Issa's eyes narrowed, "Very few people can fly without revealing their true forms. And if I'm not mistaken, that was Demon King Piccolo. Come Moka, Kokoa, it is time to eat." He led them inside the mansion. _'I feel like I will be seeing them again.'_

* * *

 **Well, here's the prologue. The reason for Gotenks's instant defusion after flying through the portal will be explained.**

 **It's good to be back. Leave reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames, but if you guys ever feel there is a continuity error, or the time dates don't add up, feel free to point it out.**

 **By the way, the Rosario cast will have stronger abilities than their canon counterparts, but they will still be leagues below the Dragon Ball Z cast.**

 **Also, Issa can't kill Piccolo, he just said it, because he can't sense energy as well as Piccolo, he doesn't know the true depths of Piccolo's power, or Trunks and Goten. I mean they are way more powerful than him.**

 **There's more to come. I'll see you guys soon.**

 **-SuperSaiyanGodVegito**


	2. First Day of School

**Hey I'm back with the first chapter of Saiyans and Yokai.**

 **I am nerfing Goten and Trunks' power, even if just a bit, because I want something a little more interesting than them flicking each monster and taking them out. I want them to be caught off guard by Kurumu's charm and illusions, Mizore's cryokinesis, Ruby and Lady Oyakata's magic, Kuyou's intense KitsuneBi flames, and Moka's abilities, which include gaining the powers of those she feeds on if she takes enough blood. (In this fic anyway). Of course, Kuyou can't do shit to our favorite Saiyan duo. If you want to know why Gotenks defused and why I'm not going to allow Super Saiyans until Kuyou's fight there will be in explanation in this chapter.**

 **Edits: 6/3/15**

 **Edited: 6/19/15**

* * *

Three people were sitting at the dinner table in the Son household. The matriarch of the family Son Chi-Chi. She, like the rest of her family, possessed black hair and onyx eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back. Her age was just beginning to show, some wrinkles being visible on her face. The patriarch, Son Goku. He possessed spiky, black hair that stuck out at different angles, accompanied by onyx eyes and his customary orange gi with a weighted blue undershirt, weighted blue wristbands, and weighted blue boots. And finally their son, Son Goten. He was practically a clone of his father, except his gi had long sleeves and his hair was a bit shaggier. The sun was setting, it was evident because of the pink tint the sky held. All was quiet except for the rushing waterfalls and critters that were idly roaming around the mountain. Talking could be heard from the Son house.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Chi-Chi said with uncertainty in her voice. This conversation had been going on for a half-hour. At first Chi-Chi was completely against the idea of Goten going to Yokai Academy. Several valid points had been made on both sides. Chi-Chi's main point being how the school has never been heard of, and how Bulma found no records of the school in any database. Goten's being that the school offered him a full scholarship, no test Entrance Exam needed, all accommodations taken care of. Chi-Chi knew it was too good to be true, no high school would do that.

Goten was stubborn, and it made sense considering he was their son, it seemed it was one of the many qualities he inherited from his parents. Both Chi-Chi and Goku saw it in his eyes, he wanted this, and nothing would change his mind.

Chi-Chi sighed, she had never lost an argument concerning her children's education. But there's a first time for everything.

"Come on Mom. Trunks is going, I want to go too. It sounds way more interesting than Orange Star High School." A now 15-year-old Goten protested.

"Your education is very important to me, Goten. So where you are going to attend school is matter that has to be done carefully. And besides, Orange Star High School is a good school, you know Gohan went. Doesn't that want to make you want to go too?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I look up to Gohan, but that doesn't mean I want to do everything he did. I want to go to Yokai Academy. Trunks and I made a promise that we would go together. If I have to go to a different school, I'm breaking that promise. Besides, I already told him you said yes."

Goku smiled, "If you want to go to that school, son, I support your decision."

"Thanks Dad."

Chi-Chi saw how Goku agreed with Goten. Goku wasn't the brightest person, but he did love his family. "I suppose you can go to that school. But I want you to write to me to tell me how it's going."

Goten smiled as he got up and hugged his parents. "Thanks Mom, Dad. I promise I won't make you regret this decision."

"You better not." replied Chi-Chi with a playful glare.

"Make us proud Goten." Goku told him.

"I'll go start packing." Goten flew to his room.

Chi-Chi looked at the packet on the table that had 'Yokai Academy' on it, "Guess I better start filling this out."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

A lone person was lying on his bed thinking about the next few days. His name was Trunks. He had lavender hair that reached his ears. He possessed deep, blue eyes. He had the same confidence his father had, and like his mother, he possessed a massive amount of knowledge, as to be expected from the Capsule Corp. heir.

But right now, he wasn't thinking of his future career, or his father's harsh training schedule. He was grinning. The reason? Simple. He convinced his father and mother to allow him to attend Yokai Academy, his father agreed, not really caring. His mother agreed on the condition that he was the top of his class. It was something he could guarantee. He was Briefs Trunks after all, son of Briefs Bulma, the head of Capsule Corporation, and Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

"I wonder if Goten already packed his bags. We're supposed to leave tomorrow." Trunks continued with his musings for a while until his stomach growled. He stood up and walked out of his room. He looked at the long and seemingly endless hallway. The only sound were his footsteps. 'I hope this school is more interesting than the ones here. Orange Star? I don't think so.'

Trunks walked into the kitchen to see his father eating. He thought nothing of it and retrieved his own mountain of food from the fridge. He placed the food on the table and started eating right away.

Vegeta glanced at his son and continued eating, biting the chicken he held in his hand. He was waiting for Bulma to walk in, they had agreed to talk to Trunks before he went to sleep. He didn't have to wait any longer though.

"Trunks?" Bulma's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah, Mom?" He swallowed the food in his mouth. "You need something? The files you asked me to analyze are already sent to you."

"That's good. But we need discus something, your enrollment at Yokai Academy. Earlier, we agreed to let you attend the school. I let you, even though the school has no records. Anywhere. Normally, I'd be concerned. But I know you're more than strong enough to handle whatever life throws at you, and you have Goten with you as well..." Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta's condescending chuckle. "Regardless of what your father may think. I think you need to think about it again. Are you positive that you want to go there? There are other schools in Japan."

"Mom, I'm certain that this school is the one for me. I wouldn't be so sure if it wasn't, trust me Mom. Besides you know Goten is going, we're not going to have any problems." Trunks continued to eat.

Bulma sighed, "Any comments Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted, "He can take care of himself. He doesn't need Kakarot's brat to help him."

"Just the type of answer I'd expect from you." Bulma retorted.

"You asked if I had any comments." Vegeta shot back. Bulma frowned.

"Let's just let this drop." Trunks said nervously. He'd seen his parents argue before, it always ended with his father on the couch. Vegeta grunted and went back to the rice in his bowl. Bulma glared at him for a few seconds before going back to her lab.

Vegeta stood up, "Your lack of training's made you weak. I'm allowing you to attend that school because I don't care about something as trivial as school, but it's important to your mother that you go to one. But I want you to go, not because of your education, but because Kakarot's brat is going to push you to your limits. I'll make sure of it." He walked out of the room and back to his training.

Trunks sat there contemplating his father's words. He has been neglecting his training. But it wasn't his choice. His mother needed help running the company. Even for Bulma, the smartest woman in the world, it was difficult running the largest multi-billion dollar company in the world. He'd love to train, but his current schedule wouldn't allow him to have the luxury... But his new school life would easily allow it. Training before school, he could get a few hours. After school, he could finish homework no problem. That would grant him the rest of the day. Trunks smirked, that coupled with the fact that Goten was going, maybe he could back into shape in no time.

He stood up and walked through halls. Once again, the sound of footsteps the only sound that accompanied him. The sight of his room being slightly open alerted him. Trunks quickened his pace until he finally reached his room, he didn't sense anyone in there, but his did notice a uniform on his bed. It was a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a green blazer, a black belt, and light brown khakis.

There was a note.

 _The same uniform has been sent to Son Goten. Classes begin in two days. You will not find my academy unless you and your friend take this note to any bus stop. Once you have arrived I would like to speak to you, there are some matters we must discuss._

 _Mikogami Tenmei_

Trunks looked at the uniform again. "This uniform isn't my style."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Goten looked confused for a second. His mother had just sent the packet this morning. And yet, the uniform had already arrived. It was a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a green blazer, a black belt, and light brown khakis.

"Hmm, strange." Goten picked it up to examine it further. He noticed a note underneath. He leaned forward to read it.

 _The same uniform has been sent to Briefs Trunks. Classes begin tomorrow. You will not find my academy unless you and your friend take this note to any bus stop. Once you have arrived I would like to speak to you, there are some matters we must discuss._

 _Mikogami Tenmei_

"Hey Mom!"

"Yes Goten!" He heard coming from the kitchen. Goten opened his bedroom door and stepped out.

"Did you anything arrive in the mail yet?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well there is a uniform on my bed, and I don't know when it got there. Or how." He explained.

"Well that is odd." Chi-Chi remarked. She noticed the note in his hand. "What's it say?"

"Huh?"

"The note."

"Oh." He handed the note to her.

Chi-Chi read it over. _'_ _Not find my academy unless you take this note to any bus stop? This just screams suspicious.'_ Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, but then they softened when she saw Goten's innocent stare. After the Majin Buu incident, she made him study day in and day out, though not as much as Gohan. His intelligence may have increased by a massive amount, but he was still innocent. She handed the note back to him, "I want you to find your father and bring him back. Supper is almost ready."

Goten nodded and pocketed the note. He opened the front door and flew to where he sensed his father's ki.

A few minutes of flying at sonic speeds and he found his father watching the landscape from the highest point on Mount Paozu.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it Goten?" Goku asked while watching a nearby waterfall.

"Yeah Dad. Is this the reason you and Mom chose to live here?"

"That's one of the reasons." Goku turned to Goten. "This is what I strive to protect. I want this to be safe, the beauty of nature. I wish others could see that. But sadly, construction continues, and little do people know it also causes destruction. And in the words of Lord Beerus, _'Before creation must come destruction.'_ I heard from Bulma that there's a project to destroy a sunflower field, I think it's called Witch's Knoll, and use the land to build office buildings and other public facilities. I asked Bulma if there's anything we can do to stop it. She said there's nothing she could do. She said that her friends in high places are actually supporting it." Goku sighed. "The world can be a cruel place."

Goten listened to his father, "Can't we petition against the construction?"

Goku shook his head, "I don't think there's enough time for that. But enough about that, I'm guessing supper's ready."

Goten nodded, "I'll see ya there!" He flew off. Goku knew Goten had just challenged him.

"You're on!" Goku flew at subsonic speeds after Goten.

Chi-Chi was waiting patiently for her husband and son. "Where are those two?" She squinted and made out two figures surrounded by white auras. Not long after they stopped and descended to the ground.

Goku walked to her, "Let's eat!" He opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Goten and Chi-Chi followed and sat down. Goku was eating like there was no tomorrow, Goten was eating at almost the same pace. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, only had one plate and was slowly enjoying her meal. Years of living with her husband caused her to grow used to his eating habits. Goku turned to Goten, and said something incoherent.

"Swallow your food first." Chi-Chi instructed Goku.

He did so, "I asked Goten when he's starting school."

"Tomorrow Dad." Goten replied before going back to eating. Goku nodded then continued eating as well. The food was gone not long after the conversation.

"Thanks Chi-Chi. I'll never get tired of eating your cooking." Goku sighed in content as he patted his stomach. Goten nodded in agreement.

Chi-Chi smiled. She was used to hearing her husband compliment her food, but she still appreciated it every time.

"Well, I'm gonna go try on the uniform." said Goten as he walked to his room. Goku and Chi-Chi heard his door close.

"Goten's finally growing up." pointed out Goku.

"My little boy is finally going to school. I hope the school staff isn't underqualified. Otherwise I'm going to have Goten removed."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure the teachers are fine." Goku assured her.

"I guess you're right." Chi-Chi relented. "Oh Goku. What am I going to do? Gohan has his own family, and Goten is going to an academy that requires its students to stay in dorms. It's going to be really quiet."

"You still have me. It's going to be like when we just got married."

"Except now we're older."

"How is that a problem?" Goku's face was just mere inches away from Chi-Chi's. They leaned forward. Their lips brushing against each other.

"Hey Mom, Dad, how do I look?" Goten asked, causing his parents to pull away. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no. You look great Goten. The suit makes you look even more handsome." Chi-Chi told Goten, causing him to blush.

"The suit makes you look sharp son." Goku pointed out. "Make sure the ladies don't fight each other over you." He nudged his son with his elbow. Goten blush got darker.

"Alright, take it off, and get your school supplies ready. It's your first day tomorrow and I don't want you ruining your uniform before school. Actually, I don't want you ruining your uniform at all." Chi-Chi ordered him. Goten nodded in understanding before heading back to his room. "I hope he takes care of himself. And I wouldn't mind if he married straight out of high school. I need more grandbabies."

Goku chuckled in amusement, "You always told Gohan you wanted grandkids, and now you're tellin' Goten the same thing."

"I'm not getting any younger you know. I don't stay in my youth like you Saiyans, although I'd love to. I'd still love to have more grandchildren." Chi-Chi sighed happily. "I'd like to get to know them before I go."

"You're only forty-six. I'm sure we'll get to know them before we go. Heck, if we're lucky, we might even get great-grandkids."

"I'd love that. Maybe Goten will meet the perfect girl at school, who knows?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. You told him to write to us didn't you?" Goku asked her, though it sounded like more of a statement than a question. "If he does find someone, he'll tell us. There's no need to worry or remind him about it."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go outside and enjoy the view." Goku told her as he held her hand and led her outside.

Goten was in his room unbuttoning the green blazer. "Did Mom and Dad just discuss me having kids? I don't think having a girlfriend is a priority right now. I just want to go through school without any trouble." He untied the tie. "Dad was right. Suits are evil. This isn't something I could fight in. Or train in." He took off his shoes, "Why does it have to be so formal? Why couldn't it be more casual? Oh well." He got out of the pants. "I wouldn't have chosen green for the blazer. That's something that's more of Trunks's style." He pulled his gi out of the closet and put it on. "Maybe Trunks will be up for a little training before and after school."

Goten entered the kitchen and saw his parents were not there. He sensed them outside and decided to join them. He opened the door and saw his parents together laughing, reminiscing about their younger years. He noticed how happy they looked. _'Maybe I should leave them alone.'_ He walked back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Trunks's number and waited. He heard them pick up.

"Hey Trunks, wanna spar?" He asked.

 _"Sure. We can do it in the gravity chamber."_

"Okay." He hung up. Goten walked into his room, opened the window and climbed. There was no way he'd disturb his parents. As soon as he walked a far enough distance Goten powered up and flew to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Trunks just hung up the phone and turned around to see his father leaning against the doorway, smirking. "Are you and Kakarot's brat going to train?" Vegeta asked his son.

Trunks was slow to answer, he knew his father would put them through hell if he found out. But it would happen regardless. "Yeah."

Vegeta said nothing as he walked to the living room to watch television. Trunks was dumbfounded, did his father just leave him to train alone? There was never a time when he trained alone, Vegeta always made sure of that. Trunks heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the front door and saw his grandmother already there.

"Why hello there Goten. Can I help you with anything?" She asked, ever the polite woman and hostess.

"I'm looking for Trunks." He responded.

"Let me go find him. Feel free to come in and sit down." She said sweetly as she turned around.

"No need." Trunks announced. "Let's go Goten." Trunks led him through the halls of the building, until they finally reached the chamber. "How long's it been since we last trained?"

"Since Beerus's visit years ago. We stopped because there hasn't been an enemy since." Goten explained.

"It's time we get back into shape." Trunks declared as they entered the chamber.

* * *

"Goten! Time for breakfast!" Chi-Chi called. "It's your first day and I don't want you going to school on an empty stomach!" Goten slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings for a moment. He groaned lightly as he blinked the sleepiness away. He moaned when the aroma of bacon and various other foods found their way into his nose. There was nothing like his mother's cooking. Goten yawned then sat up in his bed. He smacked his lips and swung to the side of his bed. He struggled slightly when standing up.

"I hope Dad doesn't eat all the food." Goten mumbled to himself as he walked to the kitchen and joined his father at the table.

"Mornin' son." Goku told Goten. "You ready for your first day of school?"

"I'm kind of nervous. What if I don't make friends?" Goten asked worriedly.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll have people who will be proud to say you're their friend." Goku assured Goten. "Besides, Trunks is going to be there. You won't be alone. Trust me Goten, You're going to have a great time there."

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement. "I want you to eat up, then get ready for school. You have a big day ahead of you." She ordered as she set the last dish on the table. "Alright you two, have at it." Goku and Goten didn't hesitate in the slightest as they started devouring the mountains of food before them. Chi-Chi watched in slight amusement as they ate. There has never been an instance where one of her sons or husband choked during their meals, which was surprising considering the pace they ate at. "You could eat a buffet and still have room for dessert."

Goku stopped mid-bite, "You got that right!" He continued to eat his omelet. As soon as he finished that he moved on to the nearby potatoes. Not long after, the remaining food was gone in the bottomless pits of the Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan's stomachs.

"Go shower, and get ready for today." Goten nodded obediently and went to the bathroom. "I hope Goten does well. He's almost as smart as Gohan, but I didn't push him as hard as I did Gohan."

"Stop worryin'. He'll be fine, he's our son. If there's anything to be worried about it should be that he's not going to be living here for the next four years." Goku explained, though he quickly realized what he said when he saw Chi-Chi's unshed tears. "But don't worry! I'm sure those four years will just fly by!" He chuckled nervously as he gave Chi-Chi his famous 'Son Grin'.

"My baby's going to be gone for four years." Chi-Chi uttered quietly. "He better come back during vacation time."

"I'm sure he will. In the meantime, we can relax, enjoy the peace and quiet." Goku hugged her. "We can do things we couldn't when Gohan and Goten were here." He whispered huskily into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

"You were never the one to start this. What changed that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know." Goku replied honestly as he kissed her. Chi-Chi melted into it, Goku held her lovingly, it had been too long since their last 'time'. The shower stopped, indicating that Goten was done. "We can keep doin' this when Goten leaves." He offered.

The bathroom door opened and Goten stepped out with nothing but a towel covering his lower body, he continued to his room, paying no mind to his parents down the hall. He removed the towel and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser, and slipped them on. "Why couldn't the uniform be more comfortable?" He asked himself.

The uniform was hanging in his closet, one by one, Goten put on each article of clothing, first the pants, the shirt, the tie, the blazer and finally the shoes. He shook his head to get excess water out of his hair, returning it to its usual unbound style. "This is so much easier than using a towel." He looked at the clock in his room. "Seven o' clock. The note said 7:30. I should get going." Goten threw his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his capsules, each containing necessities. His room was basically empty, save for the bed and furniture.

Goten walked to the living room to see his mother flustered and his father grinning. Goten thought nothing of it and went to hug them both, "I guess this is goodbye for now. Mom, Dad. I'll come back when I can. I love you both."

Chi-Chi hugged her youngest son tightly, threatening to crush his spine. "I'm going to miss you so much. Please take care of yourself." She released him from her hug. "Oh, you look so handsome in this uniform."

Goku hugged his son, "Make us proud Goten." He patted him on the shoulder. "I know you will."

Goten walked outside, he waved one last time to his parents. They happily returned it. "I'll be back!" He powered up and flew to the nearest bus stop.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked back into the house. Goku grinned, "Where were we?" Chi-Chi's only response was a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Trunks was waiting for his best friend. He had arrived at the bus stop twenty minutes ago. His mother always told him to be punctual. "Goten better not miss the bus." He pulled out the Headmaster's note, read it to himself over again. "I wonder what he has to say." Trunks saw the bus arrive, yet no Goten. "You better hurry up Goten." The bus opened its doors. Trunks was slightly unsettled by the appearance of the bus driver; he was in a professional driver's attire, a blue suit and hat. Despite that, his clothing seemed a bit torn at the corners, and the shoulders were covered in dust and cobwebs. The man's posture was lanky and hunched over, and half of his face was covered in shadows by his hat, though it wasn't enough to cover his thin mustache. Also, sticking out of his mouth was a cigar, the occasional puff presenting itself every now and then.

Trunks walked on the bus. "Is it okay to wait for my friend? He's running a little late."

The bus driver chuckled, **"No problem."**

Trunks sweat dropped. _'Is he gonna be this creepy all the time?'_ He remembered the note in his hand. "The Headmaster told me to hand you this." He handed the bus driver the note.

 **"Yes, he told me I'd have to pick up three new students."**

"Three? The note only says Goten and I." Trunks furrowed his brow in confusion.

 **"Yes, that's true, but I have been ordered to pick up another, one Aono Tsukune."**

Trunks nodded. He sensed Goten floating down behind him. He and the bus driver turned to him. "Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked." Apologized Goten as he stepped on the bus. "Oh yeah, I need to give you this." He presented the note to the bus driver.

 **"Just take a seat. We'll be at the academy soon."** The bus driver motioned his head to the empty seats. Goten and Trunks complied and took their seats at the back of the bus.

"You need to be more careful Goten. You can't just fly in like that. We don't want everybody knowing of our abilities." Trunks scolded Goten in a low whisper.

"Sorry Trunks. I guess I forgot." Goten scratched the back of his head.

"Just don't let it happen again." Trunks leaned back into his seat. He pulled out the pamphlet of the school and began to read it. Goten absentmindedly began to look at the scenery.

Only a few minutes passed before the bus stopped again. Trunks and Goten looked on in mild interest as the door opened and an average-looking boy stepped on. He had light-tanned skin, black hair, chocolate-brown colored eyes, and was wearing the standard Yokai Academy uniform.

 **"If I were you, I'd make friends with those two back there. At the school you're going to, you're going to need as many friends as you can get."**

Tsukune gulped quietly, "S-sure." He walked to the back of the bus and took a seat.

Goten grinned at the newcomer. "Hey. How ya' doing? I'm Son Goten."

Tsukune breathed slightly easier. "Aono Tsukune." He smiled.

Trunks looked at him. "Briefs Trunks."

Tsukune looked at him shocked. "Briefs? You wouldn't happen to be related to Briefs Bulma, would you? CEO of Capsule Corporation."

Trunks sighed in slight annoyance, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm her son." _'Why does his ki feel familiar?'_

Tsukune looked at him in awe. "That's so cool. It must be nice to be rich."

"It's nothing special, I just get a few luxuries others don't." Trunks explained. He turned to look at the scenery they were passing, not wanting to dwell on the topic anymore. Tsukune got the hint. He turned to Goten since he seemed easier to talk to.

"So are you both freshman too?"

"Yup, even though Trunks is a year older." Goten told Tsukune, he heard Trunks growl slightly in irritation causing him to chuckle. "I'm guessing you're a first year too?" Though the way he said made it sound like more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, my dad enrolled me after he found a pamphlet for this school." Goten listened intently to Tsukune.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" A woman called out.

"Yeah Mom, what is it?" He replied as he walked through the hallway. He saw her in tears.

"We have wonderful news!" She wiped her tears. Her saw his father adjusting his tie, looking smug.

"Yeah, your old man here just so happen to run into someone after work. Turns out he was a lucky find." He said to his son. Tsukune looked rather confused.

"Oh yes! Best Dad ever!" Tsukune's Mom exclaimed while she ran to hug her husband.

"So thanks to me you get to go to high school after all."

"You got this off the street?!" Tsukune asked in shock. But his question went unanswered.

"This is great. Now we won't have to wait another year to try again." His mother celebrated.

* * *

"That's cool..." Goten started, but he stopped when everything became dark. They had entered a tunnel, however this one seemed to go on for miles. Only a minute passed before they saw light again. They stopped abruptly.

 **"We're here."** The creepy bus driver informed them. They stood up and walked to the exit of the bus. **"I'd be careful. All of you. This academy is not for the faint of heart."**

"Thanks for your concern, but we can handle ourselves." Trunks said.

 **"Whatever you say."** The bus turned around as soon as they got off. All three looked around in confusion. The sky and ocean were both a crimson red, the nearby forest was completely lifeless, dead trees and headstones everywhere. A nearby pumpkin was on a scarecrow-like sign, it had 'Yokai Academy' written on it.

"Hey Trunks, do you fee-?"

"Yes I do Goten." Trunks interrupted him. They both felt a completely overwhelming amount of demonic energy flood their senses. Both tried to sense their friends and family but no such luck. "That's odd."

Tsukune was left in the dark. "What is it?"

"It's... nothing. Something just feels weird about this place." Trunks walked to the school, which looked to be a half-mile away. Goten followed shortly behind, and Tsukune walked behind them. The walk was quiet. Everyone was having their own thoughts about the school.

 _'What the hell! What kind of school is this? I don't think this was in the pamphlet. Or anywhere for that matter.'_ Such were the thoughts of Tsukune. He hoped the school was going to be normal once they reached it.

 _'This is... interesting to say the least.'_ Trunks mused.

 _'I wonder how they got all these decorations. They seem life-like.'_ Goten thought, not knowing that they were real. All three stopped.

"You guys hear that?" Trunks asked.

"LOOK OUT!" They all heard a feminine voice yell out. A girl burst through the trees on a bike. Only Trunks and Goten had the reflexes and speed to avoid the girl, Tsukune wasn't so lucky. He was run into and sent tumbling a few yards, along with the girl. The Saiyan Duo walked to the two on the floor and helped them up. Goten helped the girl, and Trunks helped Tsukune.

"Are you alright?" Goten asked the young teenager he was holding.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded in a sweet, innocent voice. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get anemia and I get really dizzy." She walked forward and all three teens got a clear view of her. She had alabaster skin, and looked to be around their age, with a very pretty face and long bubblegum pink hair that reached down to her back, and a few bangs brushed to the right. She possessed a slim, slender figure. She wore a uniform similar to theirs, except with a short green plaid skirt. Her most distinguishable feature were her aquamarine eyes that sparkled as light reflected off of them. She was giving off a powerful aura, but Trunks and Goten paid it no mind as it was leagues below theirs.

 _'She's so cute.'_ Tsukune thought.

They noticed the leather choker around her neck that had a silver cross with a red gem in the center. Hanging from it were beads that were connecting from the chain from the choker. She looked at Tsukune and walked to him. She saw him clutching his head in pain, blood was starting to run down his nose.

"Oh no, you're bleeding. Let me help you with that." She grabbed a handkerchief from her shirt pocket and leaned towards Tsukune, who was stunned by her beauty. She wiped the blood off, but began to smell the handkerchief. "I shouldn't." She grabbed her shirt collar. "But that smell."

"What smell?" Asked both Tsukune and Goten. Tsukune sniffed her hair. _'Her hair smells so good.'_

Goten sniffed the air around him, "No, don't smell anything." He murmured quietly to himself. Trunks was slightly unnerved by the odd display.

The girl leaned in closer, as if to kiss him. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it, 'cause I'm a vampire." She bit down on his neck after her explanation.

 **CHUUU!**

Goten and Trunks backed away a few steps. Tsukune yelped in fear and slight pain, while the girl drank to satisfy her thirst.

Moka quickly realized what she was doing and stepped back, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! She fidgeted with her fingers, a small smile found its way on her lips. "It's just... your blood, it smelled so nice; I couldn't help myself! I'm really sorry!"

Tsukune felt the spot where she bit him, he looked at his hand for any blood, but he found none. "It's... fine. Like you said, you couldn't help yourself."

"I'm Akashiya Moka, by the way, but you can call me Moka-chan if you want." She introduced herself.

"Aono Tsukune." He told her.

Moka turned to the Demi-Saiyans. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Son Goten, nice to meet ya!" Goten beamed.

Moka smiled, she turned to Trunks. "And you?"

"Briefs Trunks, pleasure to meet you."

Moka smiled to him too. Not long after she hung her head, "So, what do you think of... vampires?"

Tsukune and Goten both looked confused, while Trunks pondered on the matter.

"I've never met vampires before," Goten started, catching Moka's attention, "but if they're all nice like you, I don't have a problem." Moka smiled.

"Yeah, if you want to call yourself a vampire, then more power to you." Tsukune told her, Moka's smile became wider. She looked at Trunks for his answer.

"I don't see a problem with that." Trunks said.

Moka hugged all three boys, "You don't know how happy that makes me! Do you want to be friends?"

All three boys looked at Moka, then at each other. "Yeah, that'd be fun." Goten answered.

"I'm a long way from home, having friends would help me out a lot." Tsukune added.

"I don't see why not." Trunks said. Moka kept her smile. "We should get going. We wouldn't want to be late the first day."

"That's true." Moka agreed.

And with that the four new friends walked to the academy, which was a pretty impressive sight. It appeared to be a combination of castles mashed together, it was as large as ten football fields. With its six story doorway and equally as tall height, one would think it was a college. To top it all off, there was a large clock tower in place in the back, for all to see and hear the bell go off for classes.

Eventually, Moka and the two Half-Saiyans split up from Tsukune promising to meet with him later, as they had to do their own things.

* * *

Instead of going to the Entrance Ceremony, Goten and Trunks asked some of the faculty where they could find the Headmaster. A very provocatively dressed math teacher told them where it was.

"What do you think the Headmaster wants to talk to us about?" Goten asked.

"He probably knows about us. We're different Goten, but here, maybe we won't have to worry about it. As far as I can tell, this evil energy we sense everywhere, I'd say we're in Dabura's dimension. I remember Gohan told me about it when I asked him where Dabura was from. He said that it was a physical plane opposite to our own." He saw the blank expression on Goten. "It's like two sides of a quarter. Our Earth is the good side. This place is the evil side."

"Oh." Goten nodded in understanding.

"Maybe the Headmaster hopes we can offer a solution to a problem of his." Trunks mused out loud. They stopped outside a door that read 'Headmaster', a person was in front of them sitting behind a desk.

"How can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"We were given instructions to come here by the Headmaster." explained Trunks.

"Yes, he's been expecting you." She stood up and opened the door, motioning for them to enter. Trunks and Goten saw the man behind a desk, giving off eerie vibes. "Sir, Mr. Briefs and Mr. Son are here."

"Yes, thank you." The man said. She bowed and closed the door once she stepped out. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss." He told them. Trunks scrutinized the man, he was dressed in what appeared to be white priest robes. Despite not wearing head wear, his eyes were covered in shadows.

The teens sat down on the two chairs in front of the desk. "Cut to the chase. We're here for a purpose, aren't we?" Trunks asked.

"A man of action I see. Well, besides attending to receive an education, I do have a purpose for you. You see, I started this school for the purpose of monsters coexisting with humans. You two, along with Aono Tsukune, are the bridge to that goal. I know that Saiyans aren't monsters, they're aliens, but they are different than humans nonetheless. I am well aware of your fathers' race, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I am also aware of your transformations, and believe me, while they have saved the universe on several occasions, they are a danger here."

"What do you mean?" asked Goten. Trunks had the same question on his mind.

"I have a theory. In the human world, or a better term would be, your dimension, all living beings use ki, correct?"

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"Here, all living beings use something different: yoki, or demonic ki. Yoki is a bit different in the sense that it's evil in nature. It would be extremely rare to find someone in this dimension that is pure of heart. Any that are, they are usually rejected from our society. But anyway, when someone transforms, they release energy, it depends on the person, but in your case, since it's tremendous, it could be ...disastrous."

"How disastrous?" Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"If you were transform out of rage, which I've learned is usually how a Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan, the energy you release could be equivalent to an explosion more powerful than a thermonuclear bomb. May I also mention that with your massive energy output, I'm quite positive that the seal keeping this world separate from yours might shatter, if you hadn't noticed, the beings in this world are significantly weaker than the ones in yours. That's because Kami did not want us taking over your world, so part of the barrier makes us weak. I'd continue this little lesson, but I don't want you to be late, so feel free to come back if you want to know more." The headmaster saw their expressions of shock. "I have devised a preventative." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out what appeared to be two sets of wristbands, one blue, and the other orange. "These are limiters, they suppress a beings powers, in your case, your transformations. I want you to wear these at all times. Under no circumstances may you take these off. They are removable, but I'd rather you not." He handed them over. "Other than that, here are your class schedules. Are there any questions?"

"If you know about the consequences of ki, then why have us attend a school full of people?" asked Trunks as he put on the orange ones. "And why do we need these when we are perfectly capable of controlling our energy.

"I told you my reasons for having you attend, besides, I know you would never willingly harm others. And to answer your question, the limiters suppress your transformations, so you needn't worry about it."

"Can we still fly and use ki blasts?" asked Goten as he looked his blue ones over.

"I believe so, but I wouldn't use powerful attacks, it would only explode in your face."

"Okay."

"C'mon Goten, let's get to class." They both stood up and walked to the door.

"Mr. Briefs." The Headmaster called out. Trunks turned to him. "Welcome to Yokai Academy."

* * *

Tsukune sat alone in his new homeroom class. The teacher seemed nice enough, she was wearing a spaghetti strap that showed quite a bit of cleavage and a skirt. Her hair was blonde, but tufts of her hair resembled cat ears. "Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" She said. "I'm your new homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka." She introduced herself. Already all the male students were 'interested' by their new teacher.

"As you know-" She was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late I had to talk to the Headmaster." said the Goku look-a-like walking into the classroom. Tsukune recognized the voice and looked up. He saw Goten and smiled.

"It's fine. Just take a seat." She told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he walked and took the seat in front Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune. Glad to see we got the same homeroom."

"Same here, thought I'd be alone." Tsukune said.

"Now then-" Ms. Nekonome was interrupted once again by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost after the ceremony." Goten and Tsukune saw the familiar bubblegum pink haired girl.

 _'How 'bout that?'_ thought Goten.

"That's okay dear. Just take a seat." Ms. Nekonome told her.

"Yes, sensei." Moka obediently said. She looked around for a seat.

"Who is she?!" asked a few guys. "Such long, flowing hair! What beautiful eyes!"

"Whoa, beautiful!" Another guy said. "Even if it's just her disguise, there isn't anyone who can compare in beauty."

"She's just too hot!" Exclaimed another. "How lucky am I to be in the same class?"

"Hey Moka!" Goten greeted.

Moka blinked in confusion, "Huh? Goten-kun? Tsukune-kun?" She ran and glomped both teens. "I'm so glad we're in the same class. Where's Trunks-kun?"

"He didn't get the same class, unfortunately." Goten replied.

"Oh." Moka sat behind Tsukune.

Tsukune and Goten were both on the receiving end of death glares from the other male students.

"If there are no more interruptions, I will explain a few things. I think you all already know this. This is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend and learn to coexist with humans." As soon as she finished a tail popped out of her skirt.

"But sensei," one student growled, "Can't we just eat the humans?" He licked his lips with his snake-like tongue. "And molest the cute girls?" Everyone gave their undivided attention to a student, around sixteen or so, pretty big for his age, dressed in the standard Yokai uniform. His brown hair was slicked back, he had piercings on his face.

Ms. Nekonome checked her attendance sheet, "Komiya Saizo, right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled his tongue wiggling.

"Well, to answer your question Mr. Komiya." Ms. Nekonome sighed, "You won't find any humans here! All faculty and students are monsters!"

 _'Monsters?'_ Tsukune thought.

"And even if humans found their way into this academy, past the barrier..." Ms. Nekonome still had a smile on her face, "They would be put to death."

Tsukune's face was drained of all its color. _'Death?!'_

"Say what you want sensei, but I've smelled a human here the entire time."

Goten sensed negative emotions coming from Tsukune. He tapped him on the shoulder. "You alright Tsukune?"

"Y-yeah, I'm-" He cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Goten shrugged and turned his attention to Ms. Nekonome. "This brings us to our first rule: as long as you're on campus, you must remain in your human form, unless in dire situations." Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. "Second rule: you are not to reveal your true form to anyone. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone will follow these rules, okay?"

"Okay." Everyone said at once.

"Whatever." Saizo growled.

* * *

Class hadn't lasted long after that. Ms. Nekonome had allowed everyone to roam the campus to familiarize themselves with it. Moka had dragged Goten and Tsukune along with them, her arms interlocked with theirs. They continued walking, drawing attention from the students. Moka from the guys, and Goten from the girls.

"Did you see her?"

"I wanna date her!"

"Me too!"

"Hey, you see that guy? He's kinda hot." One girl told another.

"I'd like to go out with him."

Goten and Tsukune overheard the comments, some comments worried them. Would they really go as far as killing them for Moka?

The three stopped at a vending machine for drinks. When the drinks fell out, Tsukune and Moka simultaneously reached for their drinks. Their hands brushed against each other, causing them to pull back. Both were equally blushing from the touch. Goten already got his drink while it was happening and opened it. The fizzy sound from the drink brought Tsukune and Moka back to reality.

"What's that about?" Goten murmured to himself.

"Oh Tsukune-kun! You're so silly!" Moka playfully pushed him.

Goten was surprised by Moka's strength. Tsukune crashed into the wall, and left his imprint there. _'Wow, she's really strong.'_ Tsukune thought, rubbing his back. Tsukune recovered and sat with Moka on a nearby bench.

"Come sit down Goten-kun." Moka told him.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand." Goten said as he drank his cola.

"So how do you like Yokai Academy so far?" Moka asked both of them.

"I thought I'd have difficulties here, but it seems to be working out fine." Tsukune answered.

"It's... interesting." Goten replied.

"Even so, I'm really glad you guys came," Moka told them, "If you didn't, we wouldn't have become friends."

Unfortunately, their moment was ruined by the arrival of the guy who wanted to eat humans and rape girls. "Hey there, Sexy," the teen was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He looked at Moka, "Akashiya Moka, right?"

"Um, yeah." Moka gulped nervously. "Saizo?"

"Glad you remember my name." He grinned. Goten stared at Saizo, he could sense his malicious intents.

"So why are you hanging out with weaklings like these? When you could be with a real man like me?" Saizo grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his shirt. Tsukune struggled against the bigger teen's strength. Saizo completely disregarded Goten, a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry Saizo, but I think you should leave." Goten said. Saizo dropped Tsukune on his butt.

"What'd you say?" Saizo growled. He swung his fist, hitting Goten square in the jaw. He didn't even flinch. Moka gasped, and Tsukune gaped like a fish.

A few seconds of silenced passed, the tension was almost visible.

"You shouldn't have done that." Goten's eyes steeled, but before he could retaliate Moka pulled him and Tsukune away.

"I'm sorry but we're in a hurry! Bye!" Moka shouted over her shoulder as she dragged them both away.

Saizo glared at the three disappearing, he noticed an unopened can of tomato juice at his feet. His long, whip-like tongue snatched up the can and crushed it, tomato juice splattering everywhere.

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, and Goten were now on the academy rooftop, looking at the nearby forest.

"That was pretty scary!" Moka sighed, "Were you scared?"

"A little." Tsukune admitted. "Thanks for the help Goten-san."

"I've dealt with those kind of people before, no worries." Goten informed him.

Moka was confused by his answer, but let it go. "Thanks for protecting both of us, Goten-kun."

"Like I said, no worries. I'm just helping my friends." Goten reiterated.

Moka smiled, "Still, I don't want my only friends getting hurt because of me."

"Only friends?" Tsukune asked.

Moka stepped in front of the two, and she averted her gaze, "Well, I'm not too good at making friends. And besides..."

"What else?" Tsukune asked.

"We're already on blood sucking terms!" She cupped her blushing face. "It's the best I've ever had! The aroma, the vitality, the texture! There's something in there that I've never had before!"

"That's certainly an interesting compliment." Goten observed with a small sweat drop.

"By the way, Tsukune-kun, Goten-kun, what kind of monsters are you? Would you mind telling me what kind of monster Trunks-kun is too?" Moka asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Trunks would like it if I told you without his permission." Goten replied.

"Oh. Well, what about you Tsukune-kun?"

"Sorry Moka-chan, but isn't it against school rules to reveal our true forms to each other?" Tsukune countered.

"Oh that's right! Forget I asked anything at all!" Moka blushed.

"While we're on the topic of monsters, Moka, you don't really look like a vampire." Goten inquired.

"That's because of this." Moka pointed at the rosary on her chest.

Tsukune noticed something else besides her rosary, her chest. He blushed and gulped, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The rosary attached to my choker," she answered, "If it ever gets removed, my true form is released. Without it, I can get pretty terrifying."

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, but enough about that. Have either of you attended monster schools before?"

Goten was the first to reply, "No, I was actually home schooled by my mom."

Moka smiled, accepting his answer. "What about you Tsukune-kun?"

"I've attended human schools."

"Human schools? I hate human schools." She said coldly.

Both males were surprised by her answer, Moka didn't seem like the type to hate anything.

"I'm sorry Moka-chan... I gotta go unpack!" Tsukune said as he left.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out to him.

She turned to Goten, he shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

After the day was over, Tsukune stood at the academy gates with his backpack slung over his shoulder and all his other belongings.

 _'This just isn't the school for me.'_ Tsukune thought to himself. He turned to the gate. _'Maybe next time Dad won't pick something up off the street.'_

"Tsukune-kun!" He heard his name. _'Moka.'_

Tsukune turned and saw Moka, Goten, and Trunks. The people he was hoping wouldn't see him leave.

"Hey Moka-chan, Goten-san, Trunks-san. Haven't seen you all day." He directed that last part at Trunks.

"Different classes, different responsibilities." Trunks frowned. "Didn't know you were leaving."

Moka didn't notice that, "Is that true Tsukune-kun? You're leaving?"

Tsukune sighed, "Yeah, I am."

"I hoped you would've stayed longer Tsukune." Goten started. "It's a shame, but I won't stop you from making your own choices."

"I was thinking about going to a different school, maybe one closer to my family." Tsukune stated in a depressed tone. "I don't belong here."

"You can't!" Moka grabbed his bag, causing a small tug-of-war. She let go after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, I just don't like humans very much."

Trunks noticed Tsukune stiffen when she said that. He already knew Tsukune was human, he was sure Goten knew too. They continued to listen to Moka.

"They can be cruel and mean. I know because I attended human schools, all the way through junior high." Moka explained part of her history. A sad look crossed Tsukune's face. "All through middle school everyone ignored me, made fun of me, bullied me, told me vampires and other monsters didn't exist. I was so lonely, so... different. Eventually, I just felt that it would've been better if I didn't exist."

Trunks was significantly angered, Moka and Goten felt his spike in emotions. _'How could they do that?! After all we sacrificed for them and they go and treat others like this!'_

"What about you two? What do you think of humans?" Tsukune asked the two Demi-Saiyans.

"I can tell you my opinion of them is not very high after hearing Moka. But despite that, I never had a problem with them." Trunks answered.

Tsukune looked at Goten. "Well my dad was taken care of by humans, the ones that did are very nice and are like family. But I have seen some despicable actions done by them."

"I see." Tsukune said looking at the ground. "I haven't been a very good friend to you guys either. You see. I'm human. I'm only here because of some stupid mix up."

Moka's eyes widened, still having trouble believing what he was saying. "If what you're saying is true, it still wouldn't be possible. The barrier should've kept you out."

"I can't explain that. But I am really human." He looked at Moka's quiet, shocked expression, Trunks's unreadable expression, and Goten sad look. "Sorry, I can't stay any longer."

* * *

"I still can't believe that Tsukune-kun is human." Moka mumbled to herself.

"Believe it." Trunks said, "That doesn't mean he can't be our friend, let's go find him." Moka and Goten nodded and followed him into the woods.

After a while Trunks told them to split up so they can cover more ground. Goten knew what Trunks was really doing and followed his lead. Moka kept running through the woods until she tripped on an exposed root. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind, thinking it was one of her three friends, she turned around.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." A familiar sinister voice said. Saizo stepped out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Moka asked through her false bravery.

"What do I want?" Saizo chuckled, "That's easy. I want you!" He lunged at her.

* * *

Tsukune was lost. He tried finding any familiar scenery, but no such luck, everything looked the same. He kept trudging along until he heard a high-pitched scream.

"Moka-chan!" He heard a familiar laugh. "Oh no, not that jerk again. I might just be a human, but I still have to help her." He ran to the source of the scream.

* * *

Moka was slumped against a tree covered in saliva, while Saizo stood in front of her, taunting the helpless vampire.

 **"C'mon babe. Transform already. There's no need to stay in your human disguise."**

Moka got another look at him.

Saizo's body had grown tremendously, it had grown armored ridges and bulging muscles. He was nearly nine feet tall now, his skin was now a light tan, and he had grown ridges on his chest, shoulders, elbows, and knees. His fingernails and toenails grew sharp and were covered in armored bone.

Saizo's true form was that of a monstrel, a hybrid yokai with no clear ancestry.

"It's against school rules to reveal our true forms." Moka glared at him. _'Besides, it's not like I can remove it.'_

 **"We're all monsters here. Besides, we're a long way from school."** Saizo laughed as his tongue slithered around her leg. Moka screamed, but it was no use as Saizo slammed her against a tree. The impact had knocked the wind out of her, she fell to the ground panting.

 **"Hahahahaha!"** Saizo was relishing in Moka's pain and misery.

"Hey! Back off!" Saizo and Moka both turned their heads to see Tsukune standing there.

 **"What do you want, you little shit?"** Saizo asked in annoyance.

"I want you to let Moka-chan go." Tsukune replied.

 **"Hmph."** Saizo growled, **"And who's gonna make me? Some weakling like you?"**

"No! Tsukune-kun! Just run away! He'll kill you!" Moka yelled.

Before Tsukune could even react, Saizo punched him in the gut, sending him flying down the hill they were standing on. Moka ran past Saizo and after Tsukune. Saizo growled and followed.

Moka found Tsukune face down, lying still. "Tsukune-kun." She hugged his prone form, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. Even after I said I hate humans, you still came. Monsters, humans, it doesn't matter. All I ever wanted was to have a friend, and now that I do, he got hurt because of me." Tsukune didn't respond, seeing him like this caused Moka to tear up.

Saizo was sprinting to them. Moka looked up in fear. But it didn't last long when she saw Trunks and Goten.

"Goten go help Moka and Tsukune." Trunks ordered. Goten nodded and went to them.

"Moka, I need you to stand back." Moka hesitated, but she complied. "The Headmaster said not to use too much ki at once." Goten murmured to himself. His hand glowed brightly as he transferred a small portion of his ki to Tsukune. "That should be enough."

Tsukune opened his eyes. "Goten-san? Where's Moka-chan?"

"She's right here." Goten stood aside, and Moka held Tsukune.

"Moka-chan. I don't care if you're a monster, all I care is that you're my friend." Tsukune reached for her shoulder, but in his half-conscious state only managed to pull off the rosary.

"The rosary... came off?"

Trunks was almost done with Saizo, the monstrel had been forced to his knees from the pain Trunks put him through. He sensed an explosion of yoki behind him. He turned to see Moka. But this one was different, she had silver hair and her fangs became more pronounced. Her body also seemed to fill out more. Once he looked closer, he noticed that her eyes were crimson red with vertical slits.

Trunks was surprised, she was just as powerful as they were with the limiters on.

Moka looked at Tsukune, **"So you're the one who woke me?"** She stretched her arms, **"It's been a while since I was let out."** She observed Goten and Trunks, they were a powerful duo, and she could tell they were on par in terms of power.

She walked to Trunks, who was about to deliver the final blow to Saizo. She stopped him, **"I want to do this. He almost raped my other side. That cannot go unpunished."** Trunks nodded.

She looked to Saizo. He shook in fear. **"Don't look down on me! I'll just kill you all and eat you!"** It took all his strength, but he stood up. **"It doesn't matter if you're a vampire, once I beat you, no one will challenge me!"**

Moka yawned in boredom, **"You need to learn your place."** She said in a cold voice.

Saizo blinked in confusion, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Moka's leg swing down in an axe kick. It connected with his jaw, breaking it and sending him flying. He was out cold before he even hit the ground.

The ordeal was over.

Moka looked at Trunks and Goten. **"What kind of monsters are you two?"**

"We're not monsters, we're just different." Trunks responded.

Moka was annoyed by his answer, but let it be. _'I swear I've seen them before.'_ She retrieved the rosary from Tsukune, who was leaning against Goten for placed it back on, her hair turning pink as she fell into Tsukune's arms.

"It's gonna be fun here Trunks." Goten smiled.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Goten, Trunks, and Tsukune were walking to the academy. Moka appeared out of nowhere and tackled Tsukune and immediately sucked his blood, while Trunks and Goten watched in amusement.

Once Moka had her fill, she turned to the Demi-Saiyans. "I'm still curious how your blood tastes."

Trunks backed away slowly, Goten didn't understand in time and was attacked by Moka. She sank her fangs into Goten's neck and sucked his blood.

 **CHUUU!**

She pulled away after a minute. Goten rubbed the spot where she had bitten him. "Something about your blood is... spicy." She said while tapping her chin with her finger.

* * *

 **Well that concludes the first chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome, no flames. And just to tell you guys, here are the power levels for everyone.**

 **Tsukune: 5**

 **Saizo: 1000**

 **Moka (Sealed): 100**

 **Moka (Unsealed): 6,000**

 **Goten (Sealed): 6,000**

 **Goten (Unsealed, Full power): 6,000,000**

 **Goten (Super Saiyan):300,000,000**

 **Trunks (Sealed): 6,000**

 **Trunks (Unsealed, Full power): 6,500,000**

 **Trunks (Super Saiyan): 325,000,000**

 **Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3): 1,400,000,000**

 **Gotenks is just a guess, since Goku Super Saiyan 3 has a minimum power level of 1,200,000,000 during the Buu Saga and he stated he was no match for Super Buu, but Gotenks was, so I'm doing my best guess. Also, Moka is stronger than Nappa like I said the cast would be, but since she doesn't know how to use yoki, like Trunks and Goten use ki, she can't destroy planets. I'm trying to follow the canon storylines of each world, which includes Dragon Ball Super, that means Goten and Trunks will slowly transition into their new series's selves. I hope that can appease some of you.**

 **-SuperSaiyanGod Vegito**


	3. Meet Kurumu

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to continue this until the end of the Rosario Vampire manga, but like I said, it's just a hope. I'll list off the power levels of every monster introduced. It's pretty difficult to focus on several protagonists equally. I'll give you the rundown. Our four heroes meet Kurumu. That's it. I'll explain it more at the Author's Notes at the end.**

* * *

The ever-so-annoying sound of the alarm clock permeated the morning environment surrounding Trunks. He growled in annoyance and smashed it into pieces. "Stupid alarm clock." He opened his piercing, deep blue eyes and growled again as he sat up.

"I hope all the food Grandma packed me lasts as long as she told me it would." He surveyed his surroundings until his gaze landed on his mini kitchen.

"How lucky am I to get one of these?" Trunks asked himself. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He yawned and thought about yesterday's events. While everyone else was exploring the campus, Trunks was informed that since he was a year older, he was going to be placed in the second year classes.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Trunks processed the information he had just been told. His homeroom teacher had just informed him that despite not having attended classes his freshman year, he would still be placed with the second year class. He remembered her pointing Goten and himself in the direction of the Headmaster.

"I don't see any problems with that." Trunks shrugged.

"That's good." Ms. Ririko said. Ms. Ririko was a woman with light-colored hair with circular glasses over her eyes. She wore a white V-neck shirt with a wide collar that revealed some of her cleavage and a dark skirt.

Trunks blushed slightly when she leaned towards him. She intentionally gave him a good view of her breasts. "I hear you're the son of Briefs Bulma."

"Yes, that's true. Though I wonder who told you." Trunks said.

"Student files, Mr. Briefs. I hope you inherited her genius intellect. I just feel so good when students are really committed to their work. And... If you ever need help on anything, feel free to ask, I'd be happy to help." She whispered that last part seductively into Trunks's ear.

Trunks's blush got slightly darker, "I'll keep that in mind, if I ever need help." Ms. Ririko winked at him.

"Now, Trunks, if you would be as kind to sit down, I'd like to get today started." Ms. Ririko ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am." Trunks went to one of the empty seats at the front of the class. He observed his new homeroom and fellow classmates. One of them stuck out like a sore thumb, a little girl who appeared to be dressed in a witch costume. _'That's strange, but I've seen stranger.'_

"Today is the first day of the new year here at Yokai Academy." Ms. Ririko started, "I'm supposed to explain the rules..."

* * *

Trunks shoved the last pancake in his mouth, _'Grandma's pancakes are the best.'_ He noticed his other clock that was hanging off the wall read 'Seven o' clock.'

"Better start getting ready." Trunks said to himself. He dumped the plate in the sink and stepped into his own private bathroom. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He allowed the hot water to wake up his semi-asleep brain. "I need this." Eight minutes passed before Trunks turned off the shower and dried himself.

Trunks went to his closet and took out his uniform. "I wonder if Goten's teacher is as provocative as mine. Hopefully not." He slipped on a pair of boxers from his drawer and put on his khaki pants after. Trunks grabbed the white shirt and green blazer and put them on. The shirt pulled one of the limiters up to his forearm. He frowned as he put it back in place.

"I get why he wants us to wear these, but Goten and I can control our powers and emotions very well. I wonder what goes through his mind." He pulled on his blazer. "Time to start the day."

* * *

Goten was currently waiting outside the dormitory for his life-long best friend. He didn't have to wait much longer, as Trunks walked through the doors of the dorm building.

"Hey Trunks." Goten smiled.

"Hey Goten, I see Tsukune is running a little late." observed Trunks.

"Yeah, wonder what's keeping him." Goten mused.

"He can catch up, I'm not going to be late because of him." Trunks began to walk off. Goten hesitated for a moment before walking with Trunks.

Tsukune walked out of the building a few minutes later. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Trunks and Goten both stopped for Tsukune. "Morning guys."

"Mornin' Tsukune" Goten greeted.

"Hello Tsukune." Trunks said in a monotone voice, then began walking.

Once he was out of ear shot Tsukune whispered to Goten, "Do you know why Trunks-san is like acting like that?"

"He was the same with my dad, if you want Trunks to treat you as an equal, as a friend, you have to earn his respect." Goten explained.

"How did your dad do it?" asked Tsukune.

"He saved a lot of people from an evil menace; let's just leave it at that." Goten said.

"What do you mea- gahh!" Tsukune was tackled by a bubblegum-haired vampire.

 **CHUU!**

Moka removed her teeth from Tsukune's neck. "Sorry Tsukune-kun! I think I might be getting addicted to your blood."

Tsukune ran in circles while going on about vampires and his blood. "I'm not your food!" Tsukune ran away leaving Moka with Trunks and Goten.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka quietly asked herself.

"Leave him be Moka, he'll get over it." Trunks told her, before walking to his homeroom.

"I don't think it's healthy for Tsukune if you keep taking so much blood from him." Goten said.

"What are you saying?" Moka asked him.

"I'm saying that if you ever need blood, you can take some of mine. I'm happy to help out friends." Goten offered her.

Moka looked at him, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're no burden. Take as much as you want." Goten assured Moka.

"Okay." Moka leaned closely and sank her fangs into Goten's neck.

 **CHUU!**

Moka's eyes widened once she started drinking it. This was her second time drinking Goten's blood, but for some reason this time was different.

Goten grabbed her waist to help her keep her balance. She moaned lightly as she continued to drink his blood, his spicy Saiyan blood. It continued to flow from his puncture wound into her mouth. Moka was in a state of complete euphoria. A part of her wanted to continue this forever, another part of her wanted to stop because she felt like she was betraying Tsukune. She pulled away after two minutes. Her eyes looked like they were in a faraway place.

"You okay Moka?" Goten asked with genuine concern.

She snapped back to reality and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just that your blood is actually better than Tsukune-kun's."

"Thanks but remember, I'm just giving you blood if Tsukune isn't around, or isn't up for it." Goten reminded her.

"Okay," Moka continued blushing, "Thanks for the blood Goten-kun. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for Moka. I'll see you in Ms. Nekonome's class." Goten walked into the academy, leaving Moka behind.

"I should go find Tsukune-kun and apologize." Moka went in the direction that Tsukune went.

* * *

Tsukune was off on the other side of the school, near a small pond. He rubbed the spot that Moka bit. "I hope Moka-chan's not just my friend for my blood. But if that's the case, then what's going to happen to me?"

A light moan cut off his thoughts, Tsukune jumped slightly from fear, not expecting that. "W-who's there?" He looked around and saw a blue haired girl on her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

"Someone... please help." She pleaded.

Tsukune immediately pushed away any fear he had and went to her side. "Hey, are you alright? Can you walk?" The girl nodded. "Let's get you to the school infirmary." She looked up at him and Tsukune froze. _'Whoa.'_ She had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple headband that had one star on the side. She possessed deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checkered skirt. She also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. But what really got Tsukune, were her large breasts.

They were walking through the halls when the girl finally spoke, "Thank you very much for helping me." She started. "I've always had a weak body, sometimes my chest just starts hurting all of a sudden."

"What?"

"Just hold me like this, please?" She began rubbing her chest onto Tsukune's. He turned redder than a tomato. "I just feel like my chest is going to burst."

 _'They're really soft. And big. And... Snap out of it!'_ Tsukune mentally berated himself.

"Look into my eyes Tsukune-kun." She told him. He obeyed. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please, be a good friend to me, okay?" She smiled sweetly. Nearly transparent violet waves were being emitted by her eyes.

 _'What beautiful eyes. Wait, why do I want to hold her? What's with me?'_ Without warning, Tsukune hugged Kurumu, all while laughing.

"What're you doing, Tsukune-kun? You're such a naughty boy!" She giggled.

Little did they know that Moka was just ten feet away watching them interact. "No... Tsukune-kun? What's going on? Who is that?"

"Who am I? I'm in his class; we're friends now. Right, Tsukune-kun?" She looked at him.

"That's right, in the same class." Tsukune answered in a monotone voice. He seemed to snap out of his trance when Kurumu rubbed her chest against his.

"Well we should get going." Kurumu looked at his eyes and released the transparent waves again, placing him in the same trance.

"Wait, Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out.

"No. I don't want to be your food source anymore." Tsukune flatly said as he and Kurumu walked away.

"She uses you as food?! How cruel." Kurumu commented.

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka murmured.

* * *

"What is she to him? No, what is that girl?" Moka was currently leaning against one of the walls in the hallway. "What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock? I wonder... They really looked like lovers. They were all over each other like that." She remembered Tsukune yelling that he wasn't her food. "I'm so bad, why is it that I want to suck Tsukune-kun's blood every time I'm with him?"

 ** _'Hey, stop. Now isn't the time to feel down. You're being targeted.'_**

"Huh? Who's that? Is anyone there?" Moka looked around.

"So you're a vampire, right?" A familiar voice asked. Moka widened her eyes. "At least, that's what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka-san." Moka looked up and saw Kurumu on the stairs.

"You! You were the one with Tsukune-kun earlier." Moka recalled. Kurumu jumped down from the staircase.

Several male students were already surrounding the two.

"Did you see that?" One asked.

"She's tiny but her boobs are huge!" Another observed.

"Who knew there was another girl besides Moka-san like this?"

Kurumu smiled smugly listening to all their comments. She walked closer to Moka, mere inches away from her face. "I'm the succubus Kurono Kurumu. I... have come here to defeat you."

"Wha-? Wait a minute, isn't it against school rules to reveal your true form?" Moka asked.

"I can't stand it anymore! You are the biggest eyesore to my grand plan!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"P-plan?"

"Yes, my plan to make every member of the male student body my slave completely. The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Kurumu explained. "My plan was perfect. I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start. However! Akashiya Moka! The guys have been dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this! I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"Looks like a pretty heated argument." One of the boys surrounding them commented.

"That's why I've decided to defeat you by stealing Tsukune-kun, Goten-kun, and Trunks-kun away from you!"

"Wait, stop! They have nothing to do with this!"

"I knew it from the moment we were close, he has an amazing scent. Just like a _human._ Is his blood delicious? That is why you're friends right? You use him for food don't you? Ahahaha, your face will be a sight to see once I take him from you."

"No... I'm not using him for food, I'm..."

"Moka-chan!" Their argument was interrupted by the arrival of Tsukune. "There you are. I'm sorry for running off like that."

"This looks like it's gonna get ugly." One of the bystanders said.

"I wanted to apologize for something Moka-chan." He couldn't get out the next words because he was glomped by Kurumu.

"Oh, Tsukune-kuuunn!" Kurumu said in a sing-song voice. "Thank you so much for earlier." She rubbed her chest against his again.

"What are you doing here Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asked. "I came here to apologize to Moka-chan!"

"What's with you... You're worried about someone... and yet... you make such a happy face..." Moka growled. She shook off her anger. "You're being tricked Tsukune-kun! Get away from her! Kurumu isn't really your friend!"

"...How awful... How can you say such things? Aah... I'm getting dizzy again... we should head to the infirmary." She fell into Tsukune's arms.

"Kurumu-san!" Tsukune exclaimed.

Kurumu looked into Tsukune's eyes. _'Charm!'_ Those violet waves hit Tsukune like a truck.

 _'It's happening again. Whenever I look into Kurumu-san's eyes... I get dizzy and feel weird.'_ Tsukune thought as his eyes glazed over.

"Please Tsukune-kun, you have to believe me! She's dangerous! She'll eat you!" Moka tried to warn him.

"Oh really? Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka-san?" Tsukune countered. Kurumu smirked at this.

"But..." Moka teared up. She began crying and ran away from everyone.

This snapped Tsukune from Kurumu's control. "Moka-chan!"

* * *

"I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry!" Kurumu was celebrating on one of the beds in the infirmary, while Tsukune was sitting one a nearby chair shaking his head. "Yahoo! Did you see that pitiful face?!"

 _'I wonder why I said something like that to Moka-chan.'_ Tsukune wondered.

"Now I just have to make Tsukune-kun mine and I'm one step closer to beating Moka..." She looked at Tsukune, "Tsukune-kun..."

Tsukune looked up and his face was smothered by Kurumu's chest. _'What the! First I hurt Moka-chan, and now this!'_

"You're sad aren't you, Tsukune-kun? Don't worry..." She whispered in his ear, "Kurumu-chan will make it up to you and make you feel all better." She rested her head on his.

* * *

Moka sat on the steps of the academy entrance. "What am I to Tsukune-kun? Do I really just want his blood?" She asked herself.

 ** _'Naive one... Tsukune is just being manipulated.'_** Moka yelped in fear.

"What's going on? A voice coming from the rosary?" Her rosary's gem was glowing a deep red.

The voice ignored her questions. **_'It's called a charm, it's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave.'_**

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

 ** _'Another you. I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche... like I was saying, the succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from one of them will become their slave for all eternity. Hurry, at this rate, Tsukune will become the Succubus's servant.'_**

"I have to get Goten-kun and Trunks-kun, they can help." Moka ran to her homeroom.

* * *

"Ku-Kurumu-san." Tsukune numbly said. _'Every time I look at her eyes, I space out. This isn't good, if I don't do something...'_

Kurumu inched ever so slowly into Tsukune's face. _'Even my heart has started to race, but. With this kiss, the charm spell will be complete. With this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka.'_

 _'Wait...'_ Tsukune's eyes widened, her lips were almost brushing against his. "I can't!" He pulled Kurumu into a hug.

"What? He broke the charm?" Kurumu asked herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. There's someone I don't want to betray."

Kurumu's eyes widened in anger. _'Even though I made it so he can't resist me, he rejects my kiss and hugs me in spite of it.'_ "Why? Why do you hate me that much? Is Moka really that much better than I am?" She pushed him away.

"Huh?"

"And I did everything I could for you! And some of those things were really embarrassing!" Purple, demon-like wings erupted from her back.

"Kurumu-san!"

 _'Until now, I'd never lost to anyone... If only Akashiya Moka wasn't here...'_ Kurumu's nails became long and sharp enough to slice through metal and she grew a black tail. "Now! Now I'm pissed! I'm going to destroy anyone who has anything to do with her!"

"Oh crap!" Tsukune flinched.

The door was kicked off its hinges, "Stop!"

"Trunks-san!" Tsukune sighed in relief.

"Back away from him!" Trunks ordered. He didn't want to hurt her, not unless absolutely necessary.

"Who's gonna make me?" Kurumu taunted.

"Don't test me, you couldn't fathom the depth of my abilities." Trunks warned her.

Kurumu retracted her wings, claws and tail. She walked to Trunks, swaying her hips with every step. She wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck and smiled, "I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again." _'Charm!'_

Trunks's eyes glazed over but he shook his head, "I won't be controlled as easily as Tsukune."

She growled and extended her nails, she stabbed Trunks in his stomach. He grunted before pushing her away. He applied pressure to his wound. "You just showed me that no one can trust you. You're dangerous. You just tried to take my life, but I won't take yours, I'm not like that, and it's not my place. That doesn't mean you won't be punished."

Kurumu smirked, "I'd like to see you try." She revealed her wings and flew at him.

"Get your hands off him!" Moka screamed as she pushed Kurumu away through the window on the opposite side of the room. She looked at Tsukune. "Get out of here Tsukune-kun, take Trunks-kun with you!"

"I have no clue what's going on!" Tsukune yelled.

"I'm sorry you got wrapped up in it Tsukune-kun, you too Trunks-kun. You were just protecting him. That girl is a succubus, it looks like she wants to get revenge on me, and in order to do so, she targeted you two, and Goten-kun. She said she'd take you all from me."

"What? I was just about to betray you Moka-chan..."

"Worry about it later Tsukune." Trunks ordered, he stood straight up. "We have to deal with her. Goten's outside keeping her busy."

* * *

"You don't have to do this!" Goten told Kurumu.

"Of course I do! We succubi have to seek a 'destined encounter' among all the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick out one man to be our 'destined one'." Kurumu explained.

"And you're willing to kill others if you don't find your destined one!" Goten frowned.

"I'll do anything to save my race. Stay still!" Kurumu yelled, Goten kept dodging all of her swipes, resulting in all of the trees behind him getting bisected.

"Ya gotta keep up!" Goten smirked. "It's no fun if I just let you hit me."

"You think this is fun?! I'm trying to kill you!" Kurumu shrieked.

"Sorry, it's not that often someone gets in a fight with me." Goten scratched the back of his head.

Kurumu sweat dropped. "Don't apologize! I'm trying to kill you!"

"Are you?" asked Goten.

"Yes! Can't you see that?!"

"I can see you attacking me, but you're not fighting to kill, you're fighting to survive." Goten explained as he ducked.

"Surviving?" asked Kurumu.

"Yes, surviving. Not from me though." Goten jumped away from Kurumu. She barely had enough time to dodge when she saw Moka aim a kick at her. Kurumu flew up to avoid her, she trembled slightly. "The rumors are true. Akashiya Moka is an S-class Supermonster! A vampire!" She looked down and saw Moka looking up at her, and Tsukune, Goten, and Trunks standing back behind her.

 **"What's the matter, Succubus? I thought you wanted to kill me."** Moka smirked.

"I will!" Kurumu declared. She flew down and aimed her claws at Moka's chest

Moka jumped out of the way, but she grabbed Kurumu's tail and slammed her overhead into the ground. Moka picked her up again and threw her into the forest.

Kurumu cried out in pain as she was sent into several trees, one managed to stop her momentum. She sat up against the tree and saw the four friends standing in front of her.

 **"Am I being too hard on you? Calm yourself, that attack was straight-forward."** Moka stepped closer, **"Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl. Why don't I just rip off your tail and wings to make sure you never pull this stunt ever again? I'll make it so you can never stand up to me ever again."**

Moka brought up her leg to crush Kurumu's, but she was stopped by Trunks. **"What do you think you're doing?"** Moka growled, she could see Tsukune next to him

"I'm stopping you from killing her." Trunks stated simply. He let go of her leg.

 **"What makes you think you can just touch me like that?"** Moka asked.

"I will if you're going to kill someone." Trunks retorted.

"You can't just go around killing people Moka-san." Tsukune informed her. "Especially someone who isn't evil." He looked at Kurumu. Kurumu returned his gaze with unshed tears in her eyes.

 _'Could he be my destined one?'_ Kurumu thought. _'But Trunks-kun is the one who stopped her.'_ Kurumu was feeling conflicted between the two teens. That and the kindness she was being shown. She broke into tears.

 **"How are you positive she isn't evil? She just tried to kill all of us, and you're just going to let her get away with it?"** Moka asked incredulously.

Trunks answered for Tsukune, "It's easy to tell when someone is evil, this girl's just confused, like a young kid, she doesn't know any better." Tsukune nodded in agreement.

Moka scoffed, **"Fine, I'll let her be. But there is something I'd like to talk about, Trunks, Goten."**

"We can do that somewhere else. Right now we need to get Kurumu to the infirmary." Trunks left no room for argument. He picked up Kurumu and took her back into the building. Goten, Moka, and Tsukune followed after him.

* * *

Trunks stepped out of the infirmary and into the hall where Moka and Goten were waiting. "She'll be fine, just a few bruised ribs. Nurse said she'll need her rest."

Moka looked at Trunks and Goten, **"I remember you."**

"What?" Asked Goten. "Remember us from where?"

 **"From eight years ago, you two and some green man trespassed on my father and mother's property. And you Goten, you asked how you could leave, I'm assuming back to the human world."** Something clicked in the back of Trunks's mind. Moka noticed it, **"Yes, I remember a young boy with very long hair, split into two people. You two were those people. My question is how is that possible?"**

Trunks sighed, "I'd like to tell you Moka. But it's imperative that we keep our history out of this. We're here to learn. That's it. I'll only tell people we have absolute trust in."

 **"I'd like you to tell me as well. Tell me, at least, how you managed to be one person. Is it part of your monster forms?"**

Trunks relented, "Alright, the person you saw who split into us, is actually a completely separate person. He was formed from something called the Fusion Dance. It's a process that involves two beings fusing into one. You might think that the new being is just a combination of the two, but no, they are a different person, with different thoughts, but can have a similar personality. We're not monsters Moka, far from it. We're different. When we received an invitation here, Goten and I thought that maybe here we wouldn't have to hide who we are. We don't really have to, but in some way we do." Moka kept quiet.

"We're telling you this because we can trust you, we know you won't betray us, you're not that kind of person." Goten told her.

 **"I'll keep this information confidential until you are ready to reveal your true identities and past."** Moka vowed.

"What about you Moka?" Goten asked. "Would you mind telling us some of your history?"

 **"Like you, I'd rather wait until the time is right."** Moka said.

"We understand." Trunks left it at that.

Tsukune stepped out into the hall. "I miss anything?"

 **"No."** Moka snapped the rosary back on. Pink faded into her hair, she fainted into Tsukune's arms.

"Tsukune-kun?"

"Yeah, Moka-chan?" She leaned into his neck.

 **CHUU!**

"Aah! Again?!"

* * *

"The rosary started talking to you?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, this time the voice saved us, but it's... strange isn't it? The seal must be weakening. Hey... if it comes to the point where the seal didn't work anymore... Tsukune-kun? You'd still like me right?"

"Of course I will! Even if you're scarier, and suck my blood, to me, Moka-chan is still Moka-chan, so it's all right."

"Tsukune-kun."

"Moka-chan." They leaned closer to each other.

"Tsukune-kun! Good morning!" Kurumu's voice interrupted their little moment.

"Kurumu-chan! What now?!" Moka asked. She saw Trunks and Goten behind Kurumu, but Trunks's hair seemed a little messed up. "Why is your hair like that Trunks-kun?"

"Kurumu thought there might be a chance that I could be her 'Destined One'. I said there was no way that was possible. She wasn't convinced." Trunks said irritated.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu ignored what they said. "I baked some cookies, won't you come eat them with me?"

"Why me?" asked Tsukune

"Well, like I told Goten-kun, my race's goal in life is to find our 'mate of fate' I'm still unsure if it's you or Trunks-kun. So I'll just have to find out, won't I? You both stopped Moka-chan from killing me and I can't tell which one I love more!"

 _'This is definitely going to be a problem for me.'_ Trunks thought.

* * *

 **Kurumu: 1500**

 **Well, there's the second chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but hey, with you guys offering advice and other tips and corrections, I can only get better. Also, I'd like to thank a reviewer for telling me how to combine the histories of Dragon Ball Z and Rosario+Vampire. I don't know your actual username, but j thanks, I couldn't have thought of a better way. You help was invaluable. As far as Kurumu loving Tsukune and Trunks, I remember seeing that on a Naruto/Rosario+Vampire crossover, I liked the idea, so I'm using it. I give all credit to the author, if I could remember which one it was. Anyway, unlike him, the pairing has already been stated, so you all know who she is ending up with. The fight didn't last long, the little Fusion Dance lesson didn't last long either. But I promise, I'll go more into detail as the story progresses. Until next time.**

 **-SuperSaiyanGod Vegito**


	4. Joining a Club

**How's it going guys?**

 **I haven't been receiving the amount of people reading this fic that I was hoping for, I don't want to spam or advertise, but can some of you guys that do read this recommend it to a friend or somethin' I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Now onto this fic, I have decided that Akasha will be alive and not sealed with Alucard. I'd like to have a Parents Day before the actual canon one happens, you know, allow the parents to meet each other. I'm pretty sure you'll know how Moka's parents will react. Here, the Newspaper Club takes on Koyou before meeting Ruby, I don't know, I just feel like it would be better if they did. I want Janemba to appear during a trip to the human world. I think he can push Goten and Trunks to their absolute limits, I don't know. _Aiya,_ I just can't seem to figure out what to do. Oh well.**

 **Now, let's all join a club, okay?**

* * *

"I-It's really alright? Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked with uncertainty.

"Y-yeah." Tsukune hesitated, but finished with confidence.

"I'm so happy Tsukune-kun." She leaned towards him.

"Moka-chan..."

"It's the first time, you know... That you let me suck your blood!"

 **CHUU!**

Moka bit Tsukune's neck and took in her fill. "Your blood is so yummy!"

 _'Thanks to her, I'm always light-headed. But she doesn't understand that, does she? I guess just wanting to get closer to her is no good...'_

"Tsukune-kun!" A familiar voice called out.

Both teens turned to see Goten, Trunks and Kurumu. However, Kurumu was on Trunks's back, though he seemed less than pleased by this.

"Hey, Trunks-san, Goten-san." Tsukune greeted.

"Hey Tsukune." Goten greeted.

"Hey." Trunks said.

"Hello, Trunks-kun, Goten-kun." Moka beamed.

"Mornin', Moka." Goten happily returned.

"Good morning, Moka." Trunks nodded to her.

"Tsukune-kun, want to go eat some cookies I baked together?" Kurumu offered, while she jumped off Trunks's back.

"Maybe later, Kurumu-chan. Right now we should get to class." Tsukune replied.

"Let's go." Trunks walked toward the academy. The others followed him.

* * *

"Well then, everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along. So that means, starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed.

 _'Club activities?'_

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made through club activities. To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of them!" She continued to explain. She didn't noticed her tail snake its way out of her skirt and into plain view.

"Umm, sensei?" A random student began.

"Yes?"

"But... Sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" He asked.

Miss Nekonome saw her tail wiggling. "Rawrr!" She scratched the poor student's face. He sat down gently touching his wounds. "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Also, be sure to come check out the Newspaper Club, I'm the advisor for it. Now go and see which clubs you're interested in joining!" Miss Nekonome released them.

* * *

"Isn't it great, everyone?" Moka asked the group. "I bet every club has someone advertising them!" They walked through the endless crowd of students. All of them seeing which would be the best club to join. "Which club should we join?" Moka asked.

"Trunks and I are going to see if there's a martial arts club." Goten and Trunks left in a different direction.

"Well, what about you two?" Moka asked Tsukune and Kurumu.

Tsukune saw several upperclassmen advertising the Swimming Club. "How about the Swimming Club?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with one of my Destined Ones!" Kurumu hugged Tsukune's arm.

"Er, but I..." Moka started.

"Well... Actually, my parents swimming classes until grade school. They said it was for my health or something." Tsukune explained to them. _'By joining the Swimming Club, I might get a better view of Moka.'_

"It's still too early to decide. Let's visit all the clubs since they've gone through all this trouble!" Moka suggested. They starting walking to a booth but were stopped.

"Akashiya Moka, you just became a model. Beautiful."

"Huh?" All three first-years turned around. They saw a teen that looked like he hadn't slept in days holding a camera. Tsukune wanted to scream from fear.

"You must come join our Phantom Photography Club! Please let us take a lot of pictures!" The teen shouted. Tsukune pushed Moka away, Kurumu trailed behind them. "Are nudes ok?!"

"What was that about?" Kurumu asked, annoyed. "Why did he just want pictures of Moka-san?" Moka and Tsukune sweat dropped. They stopped by the Chemistry Club.

"Moka-san! You must join our Chemistry Club! Let's make love potions together!" A student in a lab coat said.

"No! Join our Acupuncture Club!" Some second-year covered from head to toe in needles yelled.

"Nothing but weird clubs!" Tsukune shouted as they ran away. Once they escaped to a safe distance they slowed down. "Don't they have any normal clubs here?" He asked his two female friends.

"Oh? Then what about the Swimming Club?" Someone asked. "I am the Swimming Club captain, Ichinose Tamao. Why don't we swim together?" She offered while smiling. Tamao had black colored hair along with having fair skin and yellow colored eyes. She, like Moka and Kurumu, possessed a voluptuous body.

 _"It's the Swimming Club!"_

 _"Those swimsuits are so hot!"_

 _"All the girls are cute too!"_

 _"I'll join!"_

 _"Yeah me too!"_ Every guy within a twenty-foot radius wanted to join.

"The Swimming Club is all female. The ladies will be paying lots and lots of attention to any boy who joins our club." Tamao explained.

 _'Thank Kami. It looks like the Swimming Club is still normal.'_ Tsukune thought. He didn't notice Moka frowning slightly. They all went to the school swimming pool.

 _"Here it is!"_ Some guys exclaimed with perverted joy.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy's Swimming Club!" Tamao and her fellow club mates all shouted. Several of them all jumped into the pool.

"Let's all swim together!" One shouted.

"We have spare swimsuits for you all!" Another held swim trunks out in front of her. Only a few minutes passed and it seemed like a wild party, several guys were lifting up girls on their shoulders, and some were hitting on the club members.

"Wow, sure it's a little different, but we're free to do whatever we want!" Tsukune said out loud. _'I can get a deeper relationship with Moka-chan!'_

"Umm, Tsukune-kun? I don't really like swimming." Moka meekly said.

"Huh?" Tsukune frowned. He sat down on a chair with Moka and Kurumu following suit. _'I guess Moka-chan doesn't understand my feelings at all. My dream of seeing Moka-chan in a swimsuit.'_

"Oh, what's this? What are you doing? You over there." Tamao called out. Tsukune turned to look at her. "Hurry up and come swim!" She glomped him from behind and dragged him away. Several girls practically tore off his uniform.

 _"This one is so cute, Tamao-sama!"_

 _"Take it off, take it off!"_

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted.

"Hm? So you're the rumored Akashiya Moka-san. Rumors also say you're a vampire, I wonder if that's true? Well... Anyway, this is a _Swimming_ Club. If you have no intention of swimming, then maybe you should just leave." Tamao smiled, though her true feelings were different.

* * *

"You find anything yet, Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend. They had been searching for a while, and so far all they found was the Pro Wrestling Club. They didn't even consider it.

"No, I haven't." Trunks responded. He saw Tsukune and the girls go off with a large crowd to the swimming pool. He didn't think anything of it, so he kept walking. "Let's keep looking, I know there's bound to be one." He and Goten kept walking. They saw several sketchy clubs, the UFO Club, the Chemistry Club, the list was endless. But for some reason, the club were searching for didn't seem to exist.

"Maybe there isn't a martial arts club." Goten suggested.

"Hey! You two!" Someone called out. Trunks and Goten turned around. "You guys looking for the Karate Club?"

"That's convenient." Trunks commented. "Yes, we are. You know where it's at?"

"Yeah, follow me." The teen gestured as he walked away. The two Demi-Saiyans followed him through the crowd. He led them to the other side of the club festival, where several students were sparring. "Here it is. I hope you two won't have to spar against our captain, Miyamoto Haiji, he's the best." The teen said.

"I think we'll manage." Trunks assured him.

Another teen walked to the duo, he had a battle hardened face, grey colored hair, and black eyes. He wore a white karate gi with a black belt. "Greetings fellow martial artists. I'm Miyamoto Haiji, president of the Yokai Academy Karate Club. Are you two interested in joining?" He asked, glad to have potential recruits.

"Yes we are. I'm Son Goten." Goten shook his hand.

"Briefs Trunks." Trunks shook his hand as well.

"Son Goten?" Haiji asked. "Are you in anyway related to Son Goku, legendary martial artist?"

"Yeah, I'm his son." Goten answered.

"That's awesome! This'll be fun!" Haiji walked off. "Get yourselves some gi's and we can start!"

Trunks frowned, "Looks like your dad is famous here too."

"Yeah, I guess so." Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's get ready." Trunks walked into the nearby locker rooms. Goten went with him.

They went inside and saw several white gi's hanging in a closet. "These won't do." Goten said. He pulled out one of his capsules, pressed the top button and threw it on the floor. The customary puff of smoke cleared revealing several of his gi's, a few variations, some with short sleeves, some without an undershirt. "This one will." He chose an orange gi with a blue short sleeved undershirt, the gi top pull over had a black trim, his boots were blue and had orange lining, and the pants were plain orange.

"It feels good to have different gi's, sometimes I get a little tired of the long sleeves." Goten commented while he dressed up.

Trunks did the same as Goten, pulling out hi gi's. His choice was different. His gi consisted of a simple sleeveless green V-neck, with an orange belt and green loose-fitting pants. "Let's see the best the school has to offer." They walked back outside and saw all the students lined up, single-file, with Haiji standing in front of them.

"Listen up! I'm glad to see we have so many new members. I have very little tolerance for disrespect of martial arts, so if I catch any of you doing it, you will be punished. If you're here that means you have to have some degree of martial arts training. I want to see what you know, so let's spar. I want each of you to spar with someone else. Now." Everyone scrambled for a partner, Trunks and Goten walked off to one of the mats. "Not you Goten-san, Trunks-san. I have no doubt you two must be very skilled. I want to spar each of you individually."

"Okay." Goten said uneasily.

Trunks pulled him aside, "Remember Goten, even with these seals, we're still stronger than everyone here. Take it easy."

"Alright, Haiji. I'm ready." Goten walked to Haiji.

"Excellent!" Haiji got into his stance. Everyone surrounded them. "Let me ask you something Goten-san. Ever heard of Crane Style?"

"The fighting style used by the Crane school." Goten answered. "My dad told me about once."

"My ancestors taught it to humans. I'm going to teach you why it's the best style."

"My dad's styles are better. I'll show you!" Goten launched himself forward to Haiji. He went in for several jabs to Haiji's stomach, but to his surprise, Haiji managed to block a few of them. He stepped back.

"Interesting Goten-san, you actually surprised me there. Not many people can do that." Haiji performed a several kicks, followed by an uppercut. Goten dodged the kicks and sidestepped to avoid Haiji's uppercut. He returned the favor and followed through with some powerful punches. Haiji brought up his arms in defense. His bones rattled in pain when he felt how strong Goten was.

 _'He's actually going to make me try.'_ Haiji thought. He assaulted Goten with a barrage of jabs, chops and punches. Goten parried and dodged each of his blows. Punch for punch, kick for kick, Goten met him with the same action each time. _'Is he toying with me?'_ Haiji charged up his yoki and jab his right arm forward. "Empty Fist-Hole Puncher!" He released what appeared to be pressurized wind at Goten.

Goten retaliated by slapping the wind away.

"Impossible!" Haiji exclaimed, this was his downfall. Goten saw his opening and took it. He hit Haiji with a haymaker and kneed his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Nothing's impossible." Goten kicked Haiji's neck and slammed him into the ground. "You're done."

"I'm not out." Haiji attempted to stand up back fell on his butt. "I can still do this." The martial arts club members looked on in shock as their president was beaten down. Haiji used whatever was left of his strength to force himself up. Trunks was impressed, Goten used about half his available power, and yet, Haiji was still standing.

"I still have my trump card." Haiji charged himself up for a special technique. He united his fingers and formed a triangle with his hands. "I won't use too much power Goten-san, I do not wish to kill you." Haiji said, but even that sounded farfetched to him.

"Bring it on." Goten planted his feet into the ground and braced himself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Haiji's hands glowed a brilliant yellow. "Tri-beam! Ha!" A golden-yellow wave of energy shaped like a diamond rushed at Goten. Goten brought his hands up and stopped the beam in its tracks. He grunted as he pushed the energy back the split it in half with his bare hands. The Tri-Beam turned into millions of harmless sparks.

"It's over, Haiji. I've won." Goten flipped Haiji over himself and twisted his arm, eliciting a grunt of pain from Haiji. He tapped the floor, signaling his submission.

"I see your father taught you well, Goten-san. I don't need to spar Trunks-san to see what he's capable of, I have a feeling he's just as strong, if not stronger than you. You are very powerful, which is why I'm going to have to reject you from the Martial Arts Club. You're great, but that means no one will spar against you, sorry."

Goten frowned. "I see. It was fun sparring, Haiji, I hope that maybe we can have a rematch soon."

"You can count on it. I'm no slouch in my training. I hope you find another club that suits your interest." Haiji returned to his other club mates.

* * *

"Well, that club is out of the question." Goten glumly stated. Both teens continued to walk around the festival, hoping to find one normal club. "Maybe we should join Miss Nekonome's Newspaper Club."

"What?" Trunks asked surprised at Goten's suggestion. He saw Goten's questioning look. "You're serious."

Goten nodded. "I don't see any other club that isn't weird. Besides, I don't see what's wrong with the Newspaper Club."

"You can't seem to stay still very long, the Newspaper Club sounds pretty boring. What makes you think you won't want to leave it?" Asked Trunks.

"I don't know, it doesn't hurt to find out." Goten shrugged.

"Where's the club booth?" Trunks sighed, not really believing that he was considering this.

"No need. We just gotta find Miss Nekonome." Goten said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wow, Tsukune-kun, your form is beautiful." Tamao praised.

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Also," Tamao guided his wrist in between her breasts. "Look, go like this with your wrist. Just like a fish." She led his arm in a stroke. "Yeah, like that! Yeah, that's it."

Tsukune blushed, _'This is really heating me up.'_

 _"Tamao-senpai really has a mature charm, doesn't she?"_ A random guy asked his friend.

 _"Forget that, I want to why Tsukune-teme gets all the action."_

 _"He acts like he didn't even come here with Moka-san."_

 _"I'm gonna kill that bastard one of these days!"_

 _'What am I doing?'_ Tsukune asked himself. _'For some reason, things are slowly taking a turn away from my original plan.'_

 _"So that's Tsukune-kun!"_ A club member told her friends.

 _"Tamao-sama has done a really good job of keeping an eye on him, hasn't she?"_

 _"I thought so too. He's quite a find. It's a shame his two friends, Trunks-kun and Goten-kun, didn't join."_

 _"It would've been fun to have them too."_

Tamao noticed Moka looking at them with an irked look. "Hmph." She hugged Tsukune from behind and smothered him with her breasts.

Moka had enough. "Stop it already! When it comes down to it, you just wanted to join the Swimming Club because you wanted to get closer to the girls, didn't you?! I've had enough! I'm leaving." She stood up and walked to the exit.

Tsukune swam to the edge of the pool. "Wait! It's a misunderstanding! Please understand! I really wanted to swim with you."

"What?! The only one who doesn't understand... is you Tsukune-san."

"Huh?!"

"I... the truth is, I... Kya!" Moka brought up her arms instinctively.

"Though you're free to visit, fighting is such an ugly thing." Tamao spoke. "And it looks so childish, whether you understand each other or not. How petty! Between a man and a woman, the important part is finding out if you've had your heart stolen or vice versa." She splashed a little more water at Moka.

Moka looked horrified. "No... Water..." She ran away from the pool.

"Moka-chan! Wait!" Tsukune called out for her.

"Oh, so the rumors were true!" Tamao chirped.

Kurumu was preoccupied on the other side of the pool, but she heard the yelling and looked over to see Moka running away and Tamao practically throwing herself at Tsukune. "I don't think so." She ran to them. "Get your hands off of my Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune had forgotten about Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan?"

Tamao smiled, "Your Tsukune-kun? Last I heard you were in love with that other boy, Trunks-kun."

Kurumu didn't falter, "That's not the point here! Tsukune-kun is mine, and I'm taking him somewhere else where some slut won't try to get in his pants."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Tamao asked. "Isn't that what you've been trying to do since you've met him?"

Kurumu grew a tick mark. "How 'bout you shut the hell up!"

"Aren't you a vulgar one?" Tamao teased. "Let's swim, Tsukune-kun."

Kurumu growled, "I don't think so!"

* * *

Moka wiped a tear away. She was sitting alone in an alley, electricity surging around her entire body. "I want to swim with Tsukune too. I'm so weird." She hugged herself tighter. "Why can't I be like everyone else? I'm sick of this body. No..." She quietly whispered to herself. "No!" The rosary glowed.

 ** _"What's this?"_** The rosary spoke out. _**"Do not let the likes of Aono Tsukune make you think such thoughts! This is my body as well. So do not go around with this reckless behavior!"**_ The glowing stopped.

Moka continued to let her tears flow free. "I wish I could be with Tsukune-kun right now." She softly said to herself.

"What's with the tears, Moka?"

Moka looked up and saw Goten and Trunks frowning. She stood up and wiped her tears. "It's nothing, Goten-kun."

"You're a happy person, Moka. Something bad must've happened to make you cry like that." Trunks told her. Goten nodded in agreement.

Moka sniffled, tears still in her eyes. "Well, Trunks-kun, Tsukune-kun wanted to join the Swimming Club. I wanted to join too. But there's a problem."

"What is it?" Asked Goten.

"Water is a vampire's weakness. It has purification properties that weaken us drastically unless we treat it with special herbs." Moka explained to her Saiyan friends.

"Let me guess." Trunks started. "Tsukune doesn't know."

Moka nodded in sadness. "I tried to tell him. But I just couldn't."

Goten placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. Let's go find him and straighten this all out." Moka nodded.

"Let's go." Trunks led them out of the alley. "He's at the pool, so is Kurumu." Trunks furrowed his brow. "It feels like they're fighting. We have to hurry!" Trunks ran, with Goten and Moka following close behind him. It only took a few minutes, but once they reached the pool they saw Kurumu, in her monster form, diving at a still human Tamao. From what they could see, Tamao wasn't even fighting, just dodging.

"Kurumu!" Trunks ordered. "That's enough!"

Kurumu stopped dead in her tracks. "Trunks-kun!" She reverted back to human and ran to him. Trunks had trouble keeping his composure. He had to admit that Kurumu had a very beautiful body. Her running to him with her assets bouncing around didn't help. "You have to help! Tamao-senpai is trying to steal Tsukune-kun away from me!"

Trunks shook his head, "And why would I care about something like that?"

Kurumu gasped in shock. "B-but... He's my destined one."

"I'll help once I see someone in danger, life-threatening danger. Not just because you're afraid of losing your 'Destined One'." Trunks crossed his arms, he chose the nearest seat and sat down.

Tsukune saw Moka and climbed out of the pool. Tamao frowned. "Moka-cha-aah!" Tsukune fell and was dragged into the water. Everyone tensed.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu flew into the water.

Tsukune was staring at Tamao, her mouth expanded and became scaly, along with her teeth becoming jagged and shark-like. Her legs and feet also transformed into an orange colored mermaid tail. Her hands become webbed. Her face was blurry because he couldn't see well underwater. But what he could see was her mouth opening wide and reaching for his neck.

Tamao's meal was pulled away from her causing her to growl. She saw Kurumu's blue hair waving in the water and chased after her. To her surprise she was also picked up and pulled out of the water. Water splashed everywhere, Moka hid behind Goten. They saw Trunks holding Tamao from behind. They were all shocked by her appearance, her tail was swinging back and forth.

Everyone in the pool stared at Tamao. She growled, "Start feeding my mermaids!" Instantly every club member shifted into their monster forms and pounced on the nearest guy. The group saw as everyone was drained of their life energy and withered away.

Trunks spun Tamao around. "Call them off!"

Tamao smirked, "I don't think so."

Trunks chopped the base of her neck, paralyzing her but keeping her conscious. "Goten!" Goten ran to edge of the pool and dived in along with Trunks. They used their ki to make their legs more powerful and swim through the water at speeds that even a mermaid would have trouble matching. Several mermaids threw the withered bodies down and swam toward the two Demi-Saiyans, aiming to kill them.

Goten swam past each of them, knocking them all unconscious. Trunks did the same thing, every last one of them. It wasn't a fight. It wasn't a slaughter. They completely dominated every last one of them. No mermaid stood a chance. They tried their hardest, but it was futile. The Saiyan Duo were done in less than five minutes.

"Now let's get them out of here." Trunks told Goten. They both swam around the pool taking everyone, victim and mermaid alike. Kurumu and Tsukune started helping out as well. Between the four of them, the job got done pretty quickly. Everyone was out of the pool; the guys they did manage to save were traumatized. They were in the fetal position mumbling about mermaids.

Moka and Tsukune walked off to the side to talk. Kurumu hugged Trunks. "Trunks-kun, you saved the day!"

Goten looked off to side, rubbing the back of his head. "I helped too." He mumbled under his breath.

"We can head back to your dorm and I can 'reward' you." Kurumu whispered in Trunks's ear in a sultry tone.

Trunks blushed, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna pass." Trunks walked to Tamao and picked her up bridal style and walked toward the infirmary.

"What're you doing Trunks-kun?" Kurumu asked while she jogged to him.

"I'm going to get answers from her." Trunks kept walking with Kurumu, leaving Goten behind.

Goten looked around the pool, staring at the unconscious mermaids, withered bodies, survivors and Moka and Tsukune talking. It looked like they made up, Tsukune and Moka were both smiling. All of this caused Goten to think of one thing.

"Hey Moka! Tsukune!" He called out.

"Yes, Goten-kun/-san?" Moka and Tsukune answered.

"You guys wanna get somethin' to eat? He asked them.

* * *

Trunks glared at Tamao, she might've been in the infirmary bed, but that didn't make her any less innocent. She was able to move her body after a couple of hours of rest. The moment she did, Trunks interrogated her like she was a prisoner of war during the Cold War.

"How long have you've been doing this?" Trunks asked.

Tamao smiled, "I've been doing this since my first year. But I don't know how long my club has actually been doing it. I'm guessing it started a few years after Yokai Academy opened."

"And you've never thought what you did was wrong at any point in time?"

"At first I was nervous, I've never done it before. Not with other monsters, only with small animals." Tamao spoke softly. "After my first feeding, I noticed how great others tasted. So I kept doing it, nonstop. I don't regret my actions. Mermaids have to feed on the life forces of other beings to survive. Don't blame me for my actions, but like I said I don't regret them."

Trunks kept his impassive facial expression. "I understand you circumstances, but you have to be punished for your wrong-doings, as well as the rest of your club."

Tamao was saddened, "I know what we've done is wrong, but you can't shut down the Swimming Club! That's the only home for the mermaids on campus, we're practically outcasts everywhere else."

"No one seemed to treat you like outcasts when you were luring them in."

"I think you're smart enough to know that their feelings of lust made them treat us kindly. I've never felt true love for anyone, and it seemed like they didn't feel love for me either."

Trunks didn't think she was lying, "I'm sorry it's been like that for you." He sighed. "But we're getting off topic. I'm presenting you a choice: you can either give up your ways, or you can face the proper authorities and be punished to harshest extent of the law. If you're really unlucky, maybe the families of the victims you drained will get to you first."

Tamao was in a tight spot, on one hand, she could get killed by her victims' families, or she would answer for her crimes. There was another option, but she dismissed it easily at first.

"So what's it gonna be?" Trunks asked her, snapping her back into reality.

"Fine, I'll join your stupid group." Tamao growled.

"And..?" Trunks asked.

"And I'll tell you how to return my meals to normal." Tamao begrudgingly said.

Trunks seemed satisfied with her answer and walked toward the door.

"Wait, Trunks-kun." Tamao called out. Trunks stopped and turned around. "I want to give you something."

Trunks walked closer to Tamao. When he was within arm's length, Tamao grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a very passionate, one-sided kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before Trunks pulled away.

"What's you do that for?!" Trunks raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, Trunks-kun. But I wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not." Trunks said sternly. He walked to the door.

"Trunks-kun? I'm sorry but there's one more thing I have to tell you." Tamao spoke.

"If it's another kiss..." Trunks warned.

"It's not. Trunks-kun, you have the most intoxicating scent I've ever encountered, even better than Tsukune-kun's. If you don't mind me asking. What kind of monster are you?"

"Sorry, but I only tell those I have absolute trust in. Even Moka and Tsukune don't know, and I intend to keep it like that until I feel like I can. But don't single me out, Goten is actually the same race as me. But don't get any ideas about prying him for information, he won't give you anything."

Tamao pouted, "Believe me Trunks-kun, I'll have your trust by the end of the year. That's a promise."

"You're a persistent one aren't you?" Trunks asked.

Tamao smiled, "Only when I want to be."

Trunks turned to the door, "You need to rest, remember your decision. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tamao lied back down on the bed, "Goodbye, Trunks-kun."

Trunks nodded and stepped out of the infirmary.

Kurumu was waiting outside in the hallway. "So what happened?"

"You're going to be seeing her a lot more." Trunks answered. "Let's just leave it at that."

Kurumu frowned, but she smiled. "I can't stay mad, especially not at my Destined One."

"How can you have two Destined Ones?" Trunks asked her while they walked down the hall.

"Like I said before, Trunks-kun, I don't know who I love more. Only time will tell me." Kurumu said in a rare moment of seriousness. "Until then, I just have to keep loving you both."

"Sorry, Kurumu. I've never met someone who loves two people at once. It's unusual."

Kurumu stared at him, "What kind of traditions does your monster race have?"

"I guess, you could say my mother's side are like humans, they marry one person. My dad's side, according to him, mated with the strongest female they could find. That a person with multiple mates wasn't uncommon." Kurumu nodded in understanding. "It implies that polygamy was common, but I'm not so sure."

"I just want you to know, that if we do end up together. I wouldn't mind sharing you with someone else." Kurumu said to him.

Trunks's face turned a beet red, "That won't happen. Ever. Now I'd like to change the subject." Kurumu giggled. "You hungry?"

* * *

Moka and Tsukune couldn't be more disgusted at the horrific sight in front of them. Never before have they seen something as terrifying as a Saiyan eating. At first they thought Goten was just extremely hungry, but now, they know he wasn't slowing down. After they got their food, Goten suggested they eat outside so it wouldn't feel so crowded inside the cafeteria.

Tsukune mustered up his courage, "Goten-san, is this how much you eat every time?"

Goten nodded and shoved the noodles in his mouth.

Moka sweat dropped. "How do you eat this much and gain weight?"

Goten swallowed his noodles, "I train constantly, before school, after school, whenever I have free time." He continued slurping his noodles, then stopped. "Hey Trunks."

Moka and Tsukune didn't notice Trunks and Kurumu behind them and jumped in fear. "Trunks-kun, Kurumu-san! When did you get here?" Moka asked.

"We just got here." Trunks plainly said. He sat down and grabbed one of Goten's bowls of rice and started chowing down.

Kurumu sat down with them at the table, and immediately saw the stack of plates next to Goten. "Please tell me it was all three of you who ate that food."

"No, Kurumu-chan. It was all him." Tsukune gestured to the still face-stuffing Goten.

"You have to tell me your secrets, Goten-kun." Kurumu said.

Goten shrugged, "Like I told them, I always eat this much. I need to store massive amounts of energy, so does Trunks."

Trunks grabbed another bowl and offered it to Kurumu. "Want some?"

Kurumu hesitated but remembered that it was Trunks who was offering it to her. "I'd love some, Trunks-kun." She took the bowl from his hand and began to enjoy her meal.

"How can you eat at a time like this, Kurumu-san?" Moka asked in shock.

"If Trunks-kun and I are going to get married, I might as well get used to it now." Kurumu continued to eat.

Trunks almost choked on his food when he heard that. "Please don't say."

Kurumu giggled, "It's okay Trunks-kun. I love teasing you." Trunks kept eating.

"So what now, Trunks-san?" Tsukune asked. "What happened to Tamao-senpai?"

"Well, you'll see tomorrow, Tsukune." Trunks smirked.

"That doesn't answer my question, Trunks-san." Tsukune frowned.

This caused Trunks to frown. "You're going. To see. Tomorrow." Trunks reiterated.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Tsukune relented.

"So did you and Trunks-kun find the Martial Arts Club?" Asked Moka.

"We did," Goten said. "But the president rejected us 'cause he said we were too strong. And the incident at the pool means you guys haven't either."

Tsukune sighed, "We're back at square one."

It may have been sheer coincidence, but Miss Nekonome was walking past and heard their predicament. "Why don't you all just join the Newspaper Club, nya?"

"Miss Nekonome, Goten and I were actually going to go look for you, but we ran into some trouble." Trunks told the cat woman.

"Well lucky for you five, I have plenty of room for new members! So come to my classroom tomorrow after school and we can get started."

"Hai." All five teens said in unison.

"Let's hope it won't be as boring as it sounds." Kurumu commented.

"I don't know, Kurumu-san. It sounds like a quiet and calm club, I think it's something we need." Moka chirped.

"We'll see." Trunks said.

* * *

 **Tamao: 2000**

 **So, uh, there's the fourth chapter. Not much to say, review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff. I'll be adding little author's note's after the chapter is published in case I need to address any comments or issues. I'll see you all next time.**

 **-SuperSaiyanGod Vegito**

* * *

 **I see that most people are against the whole limiters idea for Trunks and Goten. I'm not stubborn, I'm open to change. They'll be gone by the Kuyou fight, promise. I'll make the environment able to handle their power because they aren't god level entities yet or they're exceptional at suppressing their power on their own. Hope that can make it up to some of you.**

 **6/11/15**


	5. A Werewolf's Perversion

**I've been told to try and incorporate elements of each world, which I will. Japan, U.S.A., U.K., all the other real world places exist in this crossover. I know Janemba is an amalgamation of pure evil from thousands of years throughout history. And I know some dumbass Saike Demon was negligent of the Soul Cleansing Machine and was surrounded by evil which mutated him into the giant, innocent looking Janemba. But to get him out of hell and onto Earth, I'm up shit's creek without a paddle. Anyone have any useful suggestions? I'd appreciate it.**

 **Let's meet Gin, shall we?**

* * *

A student was alone in the girl's locker room putting on her shirt. She was practically naked except for her lacy bra and panties. She quietly hummed to herself as she buttoned up her shirt. "Nothing like a night swim."

A noise outside caught her attention.

"Who's there?" She asked out loud. She frowned, "Stupid question." A shadow moving past the window caught her eye.

"I know someone's out there!" She whimpered slightly. She grabbed the rest of her clothes and ran out of the locker room. The dorms were only across the courtyard; it may have been a short walk, but in her panicked state it seemed to take forever. She could hear her footsteps, and a light tapping accompanying them. This caused her to become even more scared. She broke into a full sprint to get away. It took a few seconds, but she made it. Relief washed over her like a wave. Her safety was short-lived, the unknown person towered over her. Her scream of fear was silenced by his feral howl.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for joining my club!" Miss Nekonome smiled, "So let's begin the club activities for Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club."

"So we're the only members?" Trunks asked. "Just the five of us?"

"Actually there's one more, but he's not here yet. Actually he's the president. Regardless, I want you all to enjoy yourselves, nya." Miss Nekonome assured.

"Where is he?" Moka asked. The door slid open and her question was answered. There was a second-year male student. He had green eyes and ink black hair, which he kept back with a red headband. He wore the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt was open a little which showed a wolf head pendant around his neck.

He smiled, showing off his phosphorescent white teeth. "Man, sorry I'm late on the first day." He stepped in with two bouquets in his hands. "Greetings, everyone. I'm the president of this Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. But you can call me Gin for short."

He stepped to Moka and took her hand in his, "My, Miss Nekonome told me we'd have five new members. I never imagined you'd be one of them, Akashiya Moka." He handed her a bouquet. "Didn't think it'd be you either, Kurono Kurumu." He handed her a bouquet as well. Gin turned to the three males and smirked.

"Aside from Trunks-kun, Gin-kun is the only other second year in the club. Just ask him if you have any questions, okay?" Miss Nekonome explained.

"Heh, you can always count on me." Gin boasted.

Kurumu hugged Trunks. "Trunks-kun, I'm not very good at this flirting thing." She whispered to him.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You're not comfortable when people flirt with you?" He asked her, not really believing it.

"Well, I have to go to a staff meeting. Please take care of the rest of today, Gin-kun." Miss Nekonome left the room.

"Leave it to me, Sensei." Gin said.

"Sorry, everyone." Miss Nekonome waved. "Make friends with your senpai, okay." She shut the door.

"Hmm, let's see..." Gin tapped his chin. "Well, first I gotta explain a few things on what this club really is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper, obviously. Most of your activity will be consisting of reporting on what's going around, asking witnesses. But occasionally, we'll have to throw ourselves into the line of fire to get that story we need. It ain't gonna be easy, but it's our responsibility to ensure the school knows about anything wrong goin' on!" His raised his voice as he spoke. It scared Moka a bit.

"He seems responsible." Goten commented.

"I'm just messin' with ya!" Gin chuckled. "Let's have fun without all this serious talk, eh?" Gin grabbed a few posters from the nearby table and held them in front of everyone. "These are our club's posters. I need you two to put them up." He handed them to Moka and Kurumu.

"Why us?" Kurumu asked.

"I need the guys to move a few things around." Gin answered. He looked to Trunks, Goten, and Tsukune. "You guys mind?" He nodded to the nearby boxes.

"Are those posters really necessary?" Tsukune grumbled.

"It seems like promotion for the club." Trunks replied, not enthusiastic about it. He shook his head and stood up. "Come on guys, you heard the president." The three students grabbed several boxes each, "Where do you want them?"

"There's a basement. Down the hall, second right, there should be the door to the basement there. Leave them down there, we need more space here." Gin ordered. All three exited the room. "There are some stools for you two ladies, right here." Gin moved the stools closer to the wall, "I need you to tack up the posters to advertise our club." Moka and Kurumu nodded. They stepped onto the stools.

"Like this?" Kurumu asked. She was reaching up as high as she could. Moka was doing the same.

"A little higher." Gin said, he squatted to take a peek at the two girls' panties. "Yup, that's it. A little more." His vision was obscured by the familiar face of Goten.

"Hey, Gin." Goten greeted. "What're you doin'?"

"Oh, nothin' uhhh?" Gin scratched his head.

"Oh, hehe." Goten scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm Son Goten!"

"Well, Goten-kun I was just makin' sure these lovely ladies were puttin' up the posters high enough for people to see." Gin partially lied.

Goten shrugged, "Okay, but when I came in it looked like you were peeking at their panties. Trust me, doing that will get you nothing but pain, my dad's old teacher is a huge pervert and he gets hit by women all the time."

Gin was staring at the girls' panties ignoring him, "Yeah, yeah, that's great, Goten-kun."

"I'm just trying to tell you Gin. Oh, and Trunks wanted to know where in particular to put the boxes, there's a lot of them down there, you know."

"What're you trying to tell him Goten-kun?" Moka asked as they stepped down from the stools.

"Oh, he was just trying to tell me about the color of your panties. It seems weird to try and break the ice like that." Gin dishonestly said.

"WHAT?! YOU LOOKED UNDER OUR SKIRTS!" Kurumu yelled at the top of her lungs. Moka pulled her skirt down as much as she could.

Goten raised his hands in defense, "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Moka and Kurumu weren't convinced. "Please, it's just a misunderstanding! If you give me a minute, it was Gi-" His explanation was cut short when his two monster friends slapped him across the face simultaneously. The sound of the slaps resonated throughout the classroom.

Gin watched in amusement, he smirked. _'Sucker. That naive idiot thought I'd let him rat me out? Yeah, right.'_ "Are you really going to believe that a senior who's president would look at his club members' panties?" He chuckled, "Goten-kun, you can be so immature."

"Enough! I don't want to be around any perverts!" Kurumu huffed and walked away to find Trunks and Tsukune. Moka frowned. _'Could Goten-kun of done it? He's too nice to be a Peeping Tom.'_

"I hate perverts." Moka whispered, but Goten's sensitive hearing made it sound as clearly as though she said it out loud. She stepped out of the classroom.

Gin was laughing his head off, "The rest of today's meeting is cancelled, I'll see you tomorrow, Goten-kun." He opened the door and saw Trunks standing there with Kurumu behind him. "'Scuse me Trunks-san, I have some very important matters to attend to."

Trunks stepped aside, "I'm sure you do." Gin smiled at Kurumu and walked away. "What's this I hear about peeping, Goten?"

"It wasn't me! Gin was crouching and I asked him what he was doing. He said that I was staring at their panties, and then Kurumu and Moka slapped me." Goten rubbed his cheek, still feeling the sting.

"Don't worry, I believe you." Trunks assured.

"Thanks, I don't know why he would blame me like that." Goten pondered.

"Because he's just like Master Roshi." Trunks said. "Care to tell me what happened, Kurumu?" It was more of an order than a question. "I think you're smart enough to realize that Goten's too absentminded to peep at girls."

Kurumu was unsure, "Sorry Goten-kun, you're too sweet to do something like that. All I managed to hear from their conversation was the part where Gin-senpai said Goten-kun was looking under our skirts."

Trunks thought about it, he walked to the window and saw that it was already nighttime with a full moon. "Makes me glad we didn't get to keep our tails." He said under his breath.

Kurumu was behind him, "You two had tails?"

Trunks cursed under his breath realizing his mistake, "Yes, I'll tell you more about it later. But be careful with Gin, both of you." He turned around to face them. "Something about him tells me he's dangerous, not evil, but not good either. If I had to gauge his power, I'd say he's just under us and Moka."

"You think he's that powerful?!" Kurumu asked in shock.

"I can't say for sure, but I've been taught to try and sense people's full power." Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, I want you to be cautious, if you have to go somewhere, don't do it alone, come get Goten, Tsukune, or me." Trunks thought about it more, "On second thought, get me or Goten."

"Hey Trunks, if you think he's almost as strong as us, that means we can take him. He's no trouble at all!" Goten said confidently.

"We don't know what he's capable of Goten, for now it's just better to avoid fighting for as long as possible." Trunks rebutted. "You should get to bed Kurumu. I'm going as well. Goten, you know our training."

* * *

"Did Goten-kun really see under my skirt? How embarrassing! Which one am I wearing today?" Moka lifted her skirt up to see.

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ Her rosary scolded.

"Kya!" Moka shouted in fear. She calmed down after a second. "Oh, it's just you."

 _ **"What do you mean 'it's you'? Nevermind, it's more important that you take care. I smell something off about him. This 'Gin' character, he's hiding something, some strong power. Be careful, there's more to him than meets the eye."**_ The rosary stopped glowing.

Moka exited the bathroom.

* * *

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight." Gin said in admiration. He began to transform into his monster form. "Beauty, just like yours, Akashiya M **oka-chan!** " Howling was heard all around campus.

Little did he know that Goten and Trunks were off in the woods training, and they heard the howl loud and clear.

Trunks frowned in slight annoyance, "Gin."

* * *

The next morning was like any other. Except on this particular morning, Moka put as much distance possible between Goten and herself. At first, Goten didn't notice it, but when he greeted her, she didn't respond, or even acknowledge it. Currently, the group of friends were walking to the academy.

 _'I guess she still doesn't believe me.'_ Goten sighed.

"I wonder what our club president has in store for us today." Tsukune said out loud.

"Maybe we can get started on actual work." Goten offered.

"I wouldn't count on it." Trunks added his two cents. "If yesterday was any indication."

"Oh, Trunks-kun!" Everyone but Trunks froze at the voice. They turned to see the familiar black-haired mermaid from before.

"Tamao/-senpai!" They all but screamed.

"Hello, my underclassmen. It's nice to see you again." Tamao greeted.

"Like hell it is!" Kurumu shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

Tamao smiled, "I'm here for Trunks-kun, of course."

Kurumu growled, "Is this true Trunks-kun?"

Trunks already knew where this was headed, "Yes, Kurumu. But there is nothing going on between us."

"Not yet," Tamao said in a sultry tone.

"I don't think so you overgrown fish!" Kurumu grabbed Trunks's arm.

Tamao grew a tick mark, "What was that, Boobzilla?" She took a hold of Trunks as well.

"I said you can't have him!" Kurumu growled.

"And who's going to stop me, succubus?!"

"Go on, I'll catch up with you later." Trunks told the other three. They nodded and continued to walk. "Alright, both of you knock it off!" Trunks commanded. Tamao and Kurumu obeyed. "You two need to calm down. Tamao, I told you not to do that again. Kurumu, you can't be so overprotective and jealous." Both girls nodded in obedience.

"I'm sorry Trunks-kun." Tamao apologized. "I'm just excited to see you again."

Kurumu nodded, "I'm sorry too, Trunks-kun."

"Good, now if we can have a normal conversation, what do you want exactly, Tamao?"

"I wanted to see you." She answered simply.

"Is that all?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, unless you want something else?" She asked suggestively while getting closer to him.

Kurumu pried her off of him, "Back off!"

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are you joining the Newspaper Club?"

"No. Sorry Trunks-kun, but my mermaids need me. I won't be joining any time soon." Tamao replied.

"That's a shame, but I won't force you. I'm sorry, but we have to go. I'll see you later Tamao. Glad to see you're feeling better." Trunks walked away with Kurumu.

"Bye, Trunks-kun." Tamao said to herself, feeling a bit of sadness.

* * *

"Well, today, we actually have something serious to do." Gin announced. "We need a story for the first edition of our newspaper. Anyone got any stories?"

For a few seconds everyone was quiet, until Kurumu broke the silence. "What about the Peeping Tom going around?" She questioned.

"Peeping Tom?" Gin repeated.

"Yeah, someone's been looking at girls at night when they change. The guy's fast, no one's seen what he looks like, they've only seen his shadow. It's been going on for a few days, but the perv's already got all the girls on campus scared out of their minds." Kurumu elaborated.

"Yeah, a Peeping Tom. That could make for a great first issue." Gin slowly nodded his head, "Alright, we're gonna need evidence, eye witness accounts, all that good stuff if we're gonna catch this guy."

"So how do we start?" Asked Moka.

"Here," Gin tossed a notepad to both Tsukune and Moka. "You two can go and see if you can find anyone who's a witness, or has seen anyone suspicious." He turned to Trunks and Kurumu, "You two, do the same." Gin looked at Goten, "You're with me. Alright everyone, let's do our thing!" Everyone exited the room and went their separate ways.

Gin smiled, _'Time to start thinnin' out the competition.'_

While they walked past the school library, Gin decided to act. "So, Goten-kun, I hope we can put yesterday behind us. It was pretty childish of me to do that. Let's start over, eh?"

Goten thought about for a few seconds, "Sure, my dad always told me to be forgiving and give people second chances."

"That's good to hear." Gin smirked. "Listen, about the Peepin' Tom. I think we'd be able to get some clues if we looked through that window over there." He pointed to the window of a building across the sidewalk.

"What's in there?" inquired Goten.

"I'm sure it's something that could help this investigation." Gin reassured.

"Okay." Goten shrugged his shoulders. "How am I gonna do it?"

"There're some barrels right there, use those to look in." Gin instructed.

Goten did as told as got on the barrels. _'I don't know what Gin is talking about. I can sense a bunch of energy signatures.'_ He looked inside. "What?! The girls' locker room?" A flash ripped his attention away from the locker room.

"Hahaha! With this I'll be one step closer to Moka-chan! Now, I just hafta eliminate Trunks-san and Tsukune-kun!" Gin laughed as he jumped out of sight.

"I gotta tell Trunks!" Goten jumped off the barrels.

"I'm telling you, I heard something outside." Some girl said to her friends.

"What?" Goten turned and saw several girls with murder in their eyes.

"I told you!" The mob of girls ran surrounded Goten.

"No wait! I can explain!" Goten wasn't given the chance to. The girls started beating him with everything they could.

"Take that pervert!"

"Yeah, that'll teach you!" They were relentless in their onslaught, not willing to let Goten escape. But despite that, Goten crawled away from under them and ran off to find Trunks.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's nothing going between Tamao and I." Trunks asserted.

Kurumu was walking next to him, still not persuaded. "It didn't seem like it. Now I know why you took so long with her the other day!"

"I was talking to her!" Trunks stopped and grunted. "I don't need to explain myself to you; what I do is none of your concern."

Kurumu stopped walking, "What?! You're my destined one! Everything you do is my concern!"

"I'm not your destined one! I saved you from Moka because it's what's right! Not because I have feelings for you!"

Kurumu teared up. "Fine if that's how you feel!" She ran away covering her face.

Trunks sighed, "I don't understand women."

"Trunks!" He turned around and saw Goten running to him.

"Goten?"

"Trunks, Gin just framed me for something and said he's coming after you and Tsukune." Goten managed to say in one breath.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "I knew it, Gin is up to something. We don't have any evidence, we're going to have to catch him in the act. The only way to do that is to follow him." Goten nodded. "Okay, no training today. Tonight, we're going to see what he does."

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Goten.

"We're the sons of two of the most powerful beings in the universe. We can handle this." Trunks boasted. "All we have to do is follow him after the club meeting, we going to have to fly, it's the only way he won't hear us following him, and it'll be nighttime by then, no one will see us, especially not if we wear all black."

"Okay." Goten agreed. "What's with Kurumu? When I almost got here I saw her run away."

"I'm not sure what goes through her mind, Goten." Trunks admitted. "I'll just give her a few minutes, Kami knows she needs them."

Goten nodded dumbly, "Whatever you say Trunks."

"Let's just go and see what everyone's found, I can sense they're all in the classroom."

"Okay. Did you get anything?"

"Just a few people saying they saw him, but they didn't get a good look at the guy. What about you?"

"No, Gin tricked me before we could do any work."

"And he's supposed to be our leader." Trunks spat sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone excluding Trunks and Goten were sitting around a table. Gin told them to begin without the Saiyan duo.

"We have a few girls saying they were victims. They said they were changing when they saw his shadow, but not his face." Tsukune said. "That's all we managed to get."

"At least it's something." Gin waved it off. "Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu eyes were slightly red from her crying, but one would have to look closely to see. "I'm sorry, I didn't get anything."

"What about Trunks-san?" Gin asked. Kurumu shook her head. "Well, we'll just hafta make do with what we got." He shrugged.

"It's not much, but what else can we do?" Moka asked.

"We'll do a stakeout." Gin said. "Yeah, we can take different positions around the school to see if we can catch him. It shouldn't take long, just the whole night. I don't mind losing some sleep, it's up to you guys."

"If it means stopping this pervert then I'll do it." Kurumu declared.

Gin chuckled, "Tsukune-kun? Moka-chan? How about you?"

"I guess I could do it." Tsukune said, a bit unsure.

"I don't want the girls of this school to live in fear of being looked at. I'll do it." Moka spoke in an uncharacteristic tone of confidence. Tsukune looked at her with admiration.

"Alright, I know this school like the back of my hand. I can put us all in strategic positions to cover as much area as possible." Gin said. "I know where you're all going, Tsukune-kun, you're going to the roof of the library, from there you'll be able to see the outskirts of the school. Moka-chan, you're going to the academy roof, the courtyard as well as the dorms will be visible, giving you the largest area to cover. Kurumu-chan, you're going to patrol the school courtyard with Trunks-san. Goten-kun will go around as well on the opposite end of the academy, between the five of you constantly watching the school grounds, there's no doubt he'll be caught." Gin looked around, "Any objections?" Their silence was all he needed. "Alright, get yourselves ready. Food, water, some flashlights, maybe even a camera if we can get some shots."

"Shots of what, Gin?" Trunks asked with slight distaste from the open doorway.

"Of the culprit, Trunks-san." Gin replied. "We're doing a stakeout tonight, you're doing patrols with Kurumu-chan. Goten-kun, you're doing patrols as well, but on the opposite end of the school. Are there any problems?"

"No, no problems at all Gin." Trunks told him.

Gin smiled, "All of you need to be back here by nine o' clock. I'll go over detail then. Now, go do whatever you want." Gin stepped out.

Goten pulled Trunks aside. "Trunks, what now?"

"We go along with his little plan. Don't worry Goten, we'll expose him for what he really is." Trunks patted him on shoulder. "Now, if my parents are anything to go by, I'm going to have to apologize to Kurumu." He looked at their vampire friend. "Try and convince Moka that you weren't looking under her skirt, if you can't, then we'll have to wait until we expose Gin."

Goten nodded, "Okay."

Trunks walked to Kurumu, "Kurumu, I need to speak to you in private." She huffed and turned around, not wanting to talk to him. She never thought her destined one would reject her. Trunks sighed, "Kurumu, you can't ignore me forever, especially since we're going to be patrolling together."

She looked at him and relented, he had a point. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say it front of everybody."

Trunks shook his head in disagreement, "No. I can't." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. Kurumu struggled, to no avail.

"Let go of me!" She commanded. He complied. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said that to you, I guess I take after my father more than I think. You deserve a chance at happiness, if it's with me, Tsukune, or anyone else. I'd accept it, not because I agree with your choice, but because I want to see you happy. I want all of my friends to be happy." Trunks averted his gaze to the side. Kurumu was at a loss for words, given Trunks's attitude, she never he'd apologize. His stoic attitude caused her to think as much, but then again, it's one of the things that she loved about him. Kurumu smiled and teared up, she hugged Trunks and smothered his face with her breasts, robbing him of his necessary air.

"Oh, Trunks-kun!" She exclaimed in happiness. "I still love you! I never stopped!" She softened her grip, Trunks took advantage and broke free. He inhaled as much oxygen as he could for his starved lungs. Kurumu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Trunks breathed deeply a few more times and regained his composure. "That's good to hear Kurumu. Now can this nonsense stop? I'd hate for this to happen during our patrol. We'd be focused on arguing more than watching." Kurumu nodded. "Good now go get your stuff packed, it's going to be a long night."

"I'll see you in a few hours, Trunks-kun." She sauntered her hips while she walked. Trunks sighed, he knew she was doing that on purpose to gain his attention. And in a way, it was working, he just didn't realize it. Goten stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"So how'd it go?" Trunks asked his lifelong best friend.

"Moka believed me, she said she knew I didn't do it," Goten said. "Tsukune didn't believe me as much, but he didn't say anything." He shrugged.

"Well it's good that she believed you, now we can focus on exposing Gin."

"You ever noticed that Tsukune's ki feels... familiar? Like it's similar to someone we know." Goten furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I understand what you're saying, and yes, it does feel similar." Trunks agreed. "Similar to... Yamcha's."

"You think they're related?" Goten asked.

"That's a possibility." Trunks admitted. "I don't want to focus on that, we can talk about it some other time. Let's go to our dorms and get our stuff, we're going to show them what Gin really is, a pervert."

"Okay." Goten scratched the skin under his limiter, "You think we can take these off, they're itchy."

"I'd like to Goten, but we can't risk destroying the school and killing everybody, we'll just have to deal with it."

"Fine." The Saiyan duo walked down the hall, they stopped when they heard a yelp of pain from Miss Nekonome's room.

They looked at each other and said, "Tsukune." Goten and Trunks continued on their way. They could tell Moka just drank some of his blood.

"Hey Trunks, I read in the library that if a vampire drinks enough blood from someone they receive that person's powers and memories. You think if she drank our blood she could go Super Saiyan?"

"I highly doubt it Goten, but I'd bet she could gain some of our strength, speed, and since she would gain our memories, I'm willing to say she could figure out how to manipulate her yoki in the way we can manipulate our ki."

"So that means she could do the Kamehameha?"

"I'm sure if we teach her, she could. But if she sees it in our memories, it would be sloppy."

"Oh." Goten said.

Trunks heard the underlying tone in his voice. "Goten, what did you do?"

"I might've let her drink my blood a few times." Goten rubbed the back of his head while looking at the ground.

Trunks sighed, "You realize that she can figure out who we are if she sees your memories."

"Well, it's not like she's ever been to our Earth, so it doesn't matter." Oh, how wrong Goten was.

"That's not the point, how are we supposed to keep our lives secret if Moka gets your memories?" Goten stayed quiet. "I thought so. Now I want you to stop letting her feed on you, it'll expose us, and now that I think about it, it disturbs me a bit." Goten nodded.

"How'd it go with Kurumu?"

A faint blush crept over Trunks's cheeks, "It went well. She accepted my apology."

"That's good." They walked in silence for a while until they reached their dorms. "Trunks, now that Moka doesn't think I'm a pervert, do we really need to expose Gin?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but you still didn't talk to Kurumu about it. And unless we stop Gin now, he'll continue to do what he does."

"Oh."

"Go get ready. I'll see you here in a few hours."

"Okay." Goten walked off to his dorm. Since students received their dorms according to alphabetical order, Goten had his room on the upper floors, Tsukune and Trunks had their dorms a few floors below Goten. None of them minded, all three could visit each other whenever they felt like it.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Gin asked. His subordinates nodded. Everyone was wearing black, even Trunks and Goten. "Okay I want everyone to their assigned posts, the faster we get to our spots, the more likely we are to catch the guy. Then we can get the scoop we've been lookin' for." Gin said while holding his camera up. Trunks grabbed it and threw it in the trash. "Hey!"

"We're here to stop a Peeping Tom! Not get a news story!" Trunks scolded him.

Gin fished the camera out of the wastebasket. "This is my only camera." He put it away. "Alright everyone go, let's catch the guy."

Each person walked to their spots, Moka walked to the roof of the building, Tsukune ran to the roof of the library, Trunks and Kurumu walked in a random direction, Goten went the opposite way, Gin sat down on a nearby chair and relaxed.

"Those idiots don't know anything, dividing and conquering is a sure fire way to beat the enemy. They can't beat me, that's for sure. The only one who has a remote chance is Moka-chan. The rumors say she's a vampire, so that could be a little troubling. But then again so is Trunks-san and Goten-kun, no one knows what monsters they are." He scoffed, "Probably some B-class monsters." Despite his confidence, there was a little nagging feeling in the back of his head that wouldn't leave him alone.

He growled in annoyance, "Imma take Moka-chan as my woman, and no one's gonna stop me."

* * *

Moka wandered around the rooftop to make sure no one was peeping. Her heightened senses were a large part of it. With her sensitive sight and hearing, she could spot someone a mile away. Of course, Gin never told anyone what to do if the Peeping Tom was spotted. If he was caught, there's no doubt he would try to fight his way out. She was sure Goten, Trunks, and Kurumu could handle themselves in a fight, but Tsukune and her sealed self, they wouldn't be able to put up a fight.

She snapped back into reality and saw Tsukune looking in her direction. She smiled at him and waved. He returned the gesture. She heard several footsteps and looked down to see Trunks and Kurumu having a conversation, by the sound of it, Kurumu was talking about their future together. She stifled a giggle when she heard Trunks let out an exasperated sigh.

She walked to the other side of the building and noticed Goten walking around, stopping a couple of times to make sure no one was around. Moka was too busy to see the shadow that practically flew behind her.

She continued her walk around the roof. It had been hours since they started. Moka didn't see Tsukune passed out on the roof of the library. The roof access door opened behind her. She tensed but relaxed once she saw who it was. "Hello, Gin-senpai."

"Hey, Moka-chan. Anything yet?" Gin asked.

"No, so far it's been quiet." She replied.

"It's been an half the night, and he hasn't even made a move." Gin sighed.

"I'm sure we'll catch him." Moka tried to reassure him.

"I hope so." He leaned against the railing, "You see the moon, Moka-chan?" She looked up, the moon was as bright, and big as it ever appeared before. "It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you."

"T-thank you, Gin-senpai." She stuttered slightly.

He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "How're you feeling, Moka-chan? It must make you feel vulnerable to have Goten-kun peek under your skirt."

"He said he didn't do it, and I believe him." Moka said.

Gin sighed in defeat, "I didn't wanna show you this, but..." He pulled the pictures he snapped of Goten out of his jacket. "Here, in this photo Goten-kun is looking into the girls' locker room." He inwardly smiled at Moka's shocked expression. "I guess this proves he really is the Peepin' Tom. Think about, the peeper hasn't shown up all night, no one's seen him since yesterday, he'd have to know we're doing this. And I'm guessing Tsukune-kun doesn't have the speed for this, and I don't know what monster Trunks-san is, but if I had to guess, I'd say he's probably a B-class monster."

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it, Moka-chan. The proof is right in front of you, captured on film."

"But how is he fast enough?"

"Who knows? We don't know what he is. Me? I'm only a humble A-class monster." Gin lied. "I wouldn't be able to match up to your power, Moka-chan. I heard you're a vampire. That would make you the most powerful person here."

Moka blushed slightly, "I wouldn't say strongest."

"Nonsense! Everyone knows vampires are the strongest monsters in the Yokai world." She had no response. He took this a sign to go further. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss.

"Kyaa!" Moka shoved him away.

Gin just chuckled, "The moon's so big tonight, my emotions just cut loose. It's making it harder to control myself! And it's a full moon! I told ya, right? Akashiya Moka-chan! You'll be **mine!"** Gin's mouth extended into a snout, his teeth turned into fangs that were ready to rip flesh apart, fur grew all over his body cover him from head to toe, his pupils turned into vertical slits, and to top it all off, he howled at the top of his lungs.

 **"It's time to make you my woman!"** Gin shot off faster than a bullet towards her. She reacted just fast enough to avoid his sharpened claws. **"This is gonna be fun!"**

"Moka-chan!" Both turned around to see Tsukune running towards them at full speed.

"No Tsukune-kun! Werewolves are S-class! He's too fast for us!" Moka yelled out. That didn't deter him, he kept running.

 **"Hahahaha! You think you can stand a chance?!"** Gin laughed, he sped towards Tsukune and slashed at him. Tsukune hissed in pain, he tripped over himself and tumbled towards Moka. Gin watched in amusement as they both stood up. **"Idiot."  
**

Tsukune groaned while he stood up, he felt a piece of metal in his hand. He looked at it and noticed it was Moka's rosary. A flash of light made him cover his eyes.

Once it faded, there stood Inner Moka, in all her beauty. Both males were mesmerized by her appearance, even though Tsukune's seen her before, that didn't make her any less captivating. **"Aono."**

"Moka-san."

 **"This is freakin' awesome! Even if you are a vampire, it makes you even more desirable! If you're going to be my woman Akashiya Moka-chan, I'm going to have to show you who the alpha is!"** Gin practically flew toward her.

 **"Get real you flea-bitten mutt! Like you have what it takes to be with me!"** Moka aimed a kick at his incoming form, her eyes widened when she realized she missed.

 **"What're you kickin' Moka-chan? Don't you know that unlike a vampire whose power is strength, a werewolf's is speed?!"** Gin was all over the place, constantly moving, slashing at Moka. She closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She could hear Gin incoming from the left, so she brought up her leg. She felt satisfied when a pained yelp reached her ears.

 **"Nice kick. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out! A werewolf's speed is dependent on the moon, and since tonight's is largest in a long time, I'm nearly unstoppable."**

 _ **'Damn, not a cloud in the sky. This could be trouble.'**_ Moka thought. She heard Gin gasp for air. She looked up and saw Trunks's fist buried in his gut.

"You lose Gin." Trunks's backhanded him into the ground. Gin shakily stood up.

 **"I'm more powerful than you think. The moon's constantly supplying me with energy, I won't be so easy to defeat!"** Gin bounced all over the place. He knocked Trunks down onto his stomach and stomped on him. **"I can't be beat! You don't stand a chance!"**

Trunks grunted, "Goten! Now!"

Gin turned around and saw Goten rush at him. He ran to meet him halfway. Goten brought up his fists to defend himself. Gin laughed and tripped him. **"Why don't you just give up?!"**

Trunks stood up behind him. "That's not how we work. Goten, take it off!" He ripped off a limiter.

Goten nodded and removed one of his limiters. Everyone felt an explosion of power come from the two. Gin stared in shock at the two Demi-Saiyans. Their white auras surrounded them like blanket. Gin gulped, even Moka was trembling slightly, never before had she felt all that power at once. They were stronger than her mother and father!

 _ **'What are they?'**_ Moka asked herself.

"You've made a mistake starting this fight." Trunks said, his voice even more serious than before. Kurumu knees were like jelly when she heard him. "But I should thank you for giving me an excuse to get that stupid thing off." He slipped into his father's stance. "It's time to show you who you're dealing with." Faster than anyone could react, the Demi-Saiyan duo sped toward Gin. Trunks hit him with a left hook and Goten with an uppercut, his force was so overwhelming he actually lifted Gin off the ground.

Gin fell to the ground in one of the worst pains of his life. But persistent as he was, he stood up. **"There's no way I'm losing to you!"** He used the last of his strength to punch Trunks in the face.

It didn't even faze him.

"You really need to know when you've been beat!" Trunks hit him with a devastating right hook. Gin was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

"That'll teach him." Goten said. Both their auras expanded for a moment before disappearing completely.

Kurumu ran to Trunks and hugged him. "That was so cool!" She rubbed her chest against him, causing him to blush.

 **"Show some restraint, succubus."** Moka said. She walked to Tsukune and took the rosary from him. **"I'll see you all sooner or later."** She snapped it back on and she faded into the bubblegum-haired Outer Moka. Tsukune caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"I'll take her to her dorm." Tsukune picked her up bridal style. "I'll see you guys next week." They bid farewell to him as he walked back into the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training Trunks." Goten said as he jumped off the side of the roof.

"Might as well take him to the infirmary." Trunks slung Gin over his shoulder and walked into the building as well.

"Trunks-kun! Wait!" Kurumu jogged to his side. She stared at him in amazement for a few moments. "How did you do that? I know we're not supposed to ask, but I really want to know. What kind of monster are you Trunks-kun?"

Trunks glanced at her, "You really want to know, huh?" She nodded. "I suppose it won't hurt." He entered the infirmary, "Wait here for a moment." Trunks dropped him on a bed and went back outside. "Okay Kurumu, what I'm about to tell you must be kept a secret, no matter what. Can you do that?"

"I promise Trunks-kun, this will stay between you and me." She said with strong certainty.

"Walk with me." They started walking toward the dorms. "Well, I guess I have to start with my father's race, the Saiyans."

"Saiyans?"

"Yes, a powerful warrior race from the Planet Vegeta. You see, no matter how much Saiyans look like humans, they're not. What distinguishes them from humans are their tails."

"So that's why you said you're glad you didn't have your tail."

Trunks nodded, "Yes, our tail allows us to transform into our Great Ape forms. But unless a Saiyan trains to harness it, they'll go into an uncontrollable rampage. My parents didn't want that to happen so they cut it off, the same goes for Goten. Anyway, Saiyans were mercenaries for an evil tyrant, Frieza. Apparently, they were too strong for his liking. Saiyans grow stronger after every battle, whether they win or lose. And according to my father, Frieza feared the Saiyans because there was a legend that one day, a Super Saiyan would appear. This being had unrivaled power, so strong that he would be the strongest in the universe. Frieza didn't want to take that chance, so he destroyed Planet Vegeta."

Kurumu gasped, "He destroyed a planet?!"

"With the tip of his finger, as a matter of fact. My father and a few others were off planet when it happened, other than them, every saiyan was killed, gone, wiped out of existence. But Goten's father was sent as a baby to Earth so he could escape Planet Vegeta's destruction. He was actually sent to Earth so he could kill off the inhabitants and ready the planet for sale on the Planet Trade Organization. But by sheer chance he hit his head and forgot his mission. Since then, he's served as Earth's protector."

"What about Frieza?"

"My father came to this planet to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. But Goten's dad stopped him. It came at a price though, several cities were destroyed and innocent people were killed, including some of Goku's friends. Apparently, one of our friends, Piccolo, is from a planet that has its own set of Dragon Balls. So they decided to use those to revive everyone who died." Trunks stopped for a few seconds, "They didn't know Frieza was looking for them too. They crossed paths and Frieza killed my father, Goku's best friend Krillin, and almost killed Piccolo. This pushed Goku over the edge and he transformed into the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years. He used the new found power to defeat Frieza. He didn't kill him though, my father said it was someone else. Goten and I weren't born until several years after."

"Have you ever gone Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, so has Goten. In fact, he's the youngest to ever reach that form. But that's not it, there's several more Super Saiyan levels, six more in fact."

"Six?! How many do you have?"

"Only the first one. So far only Goku's reached all of them. My father's attained all except for Super Saiyan Three."

"What about Goten-kun?"

"Same as me, only the first level. We haven't trained to reach the rest."

"How do you reach the rest?"

"For Super Saiyan Two, there has to be emotional turmoil, like the first form, only this one has to be greater. For Super Saiyan Three, only years of rigorous training will cause it. For Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan, they're more of forced energy outputs than actual transformations. For a Saiyan God, five Super Saiyans must infuse their energy into one. And for the Super Saiyan God form, a Saiyan has to master the God ki, in their normal states, once that happens they can transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans."

Kurumu was fascinated, "That sounds incredible."

"I guess it is. But I haven't finished. Kurumu, this is something that you will keep with you until I say otherwise."

"Okay."

"I'm not a full-blooded saiyan, neither is Goten. We're actually hybrids of saiyans... and humans."

Kurumu gasped, "Humans?"

"If you want to hate us, I understand. I know Yokai aren't particularly fond of humans..." Trunks was silenced by a kiss from Kurumu. They separated after a while.

"I could never hate you, Trunks-kun. You're my destined one, I'll always love you." She kissed him again to emphasize her statement.

Trunks remained quiet, contemplating what she said. "Kurumu, thanks for saying that, but I'm not sure I feel the same way yet. I've only known you for a few weeks, it's hard to build a relationship off of so little time."

Kurumu didn't seem saddened at all, "It's okay Trunks-kun, just know that I'll never stop loving you. In fact, this makes me determined to earn your love."

Trunks chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, Tamao said the same thing."

Kurumu frowned, "Oh did she?"

"Don't worry Kurumu, I don't have any feelings for her."

"That's good. It'll make you loving me so much easier."

"I'll see you in school next week, Kurumu."

"Good night, Trunks-kun." She gave him one last peck on his cheek before walking into the girls' dormitory. Trunks walked back to the guys' dormitory.

 _'I wonder if I made a mistake by telling her.'_ He mused. "I guess I'll find out."

* * *

 **Well that chapter's done. I wanted to tell you guys a few things. The reason Goten and Trunks don't use honorifics is because I'm use to the english dubbed anime, and since they don't use honorifics there, I didn't incorporate them here. Also, when I said Goten and Trunks would slowly turn into their Dragon Ball Super versions, that was before the trailer for it showed them as still children, so that idea's scrapped. But I will still change their appearances. Actually, you guys can find what they'll look like on google images. Just search for Dragon Ball Super and it should be the one that shows Goku wearing a blue gi with a white undershirt and he still has his tail. And a reviewer might get their wish granted about Tsukune. Also, the -kun honorific, can also be used when a senior addresses a junior, it's not limited to girls who like guys.**

 **Gin (Under a Full Moon): 6000**

 **Goten (One limiter removed): 3,000,000**

 **Trunks (One limiter removed): 3,250,000**

 **Remember, if there are any inconsistencies, point them out. It helps. Favorite, follow, review, all that good stuff. I'll see you guys next chapter, when Yukari joins the group.**

 **-SuperSaiyanGod Vegito**


	6. Meet the Resident Genius

**I know Gin's power level isn't high enough to make Trunks and Goten remove their limiters, I just want an excuse for them to get closer to going Super Saiyan in the fight against Kuyou, which like I said, will be before the trip to the Human World. So yeah, by the way, thanks on the Janemba suggestions, but I still need more, I wanna see what you guys can come up with. Oh, and this chapter might shorter than the others, so sorry about that.**

* * *

"The test results are up!" Every student in the academy was fighting and struggling to reach the board and see where they were.

"I failed?!" A student fell to his knees bawling like a baby.

"Tsukune-kun! Come on! Let's see where we're at." Moka jogged on the pathway to the board. Tsukune was already there, but he was waiting for the crowd to disperse to see where he landed.

"Sure Moka-chan, but let's wait for the crowd to get smaller." Tsukune suggested.

"Okay." Moka agreed. "Um, Tsukune-kun?" She twiddled with her fingers while looking down at her feet, blushing.

 _'She looks so cute when she does that.'_ Tsukune thought. "Sure, Moka-chan. You don't have to always ask you know."

She nodded and leaned into his neck.

 **CHUU!**

Tsukune let her drink as much as she wanted to, he had a hearty breakfast so he wasn't worried. He could hear her lightly moan from his blood. Tsukune couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Yahohoo! Hi Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu called out. Tsukune felt a soft growl come from Moka as she released him.

"Hello Kurumu-chan." Tsukune greeted. He noticed her happier than usual. "Where's Trunks-san and Goten-san?"

"I don't know, they weren't where they usually were this morning." Kurumu said, a small frown on her face.

"I'm sure they'll be here Kurumu-san." Moka reassured her succubus friend.

"I guess." Kurumu mumbled.

Tsukune looked at the board, their mid-term results were posted on there. He was worried because he was never the brightest student to begin with.

"Let's see our scores now." Moka pulled Tsukune and Kurumu along with her. She scanned the board for her name, Tsukune and Kurumu doing the same. Moka gasped and smiled, "I placed 13th!"

Tsukune slumped, "I placed 128th. Right in the middle." He straightened up, "I guess I did better than expected."

"Kurumu-san?" Moka asked.

"I got second to last." Kurumu replied in a defeated tone of voice. "I guess I should've focused more on studying than seducing." Tsukune and Moka sweat dropped.

"You need help studying, Kurumu?" Their lavender haired friend said from behind. All three turned around and saw Goten and Trunks, several cuts and bruises were on their exposed skin.

Kurumu placed a hand on Trunks's face, "What happened?"

Trunks gently grabbed her hand and lowered it, "A little training never killed anyone. Now, second to last? Are you serious, Kurumu?"

She lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry Trunks-kun."

"Hey I got 40th!" Goten exclaimed in happiness.

Trunks decided to see where he ended up. A few seconds of searching and he found his name, "1st." Trunks smirked, _'Being the son of Briefs Bulma certainly has its advantages.'_

"1st?!" His friends all but yelled.

"Is it that much of a big deal?" Trunks asked. "It's just a mid-term, still have half the year left."

"Yes, Trunks-kun it is a big deal." Moka told him. He shrugged. Goten looked at his friend, Trunks never was one for making a big deal out of things, not even when he won the junior division at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament.

None of them noticed a young girl staring at Moka from behind a nearby stone pillar. She had a slim figure, clear skin, and a petite frame. She possessed short brown hair and violet eyes. She wore the school uniform's skirt, along with yellow stockings with garter belts on them and brown shoes. She also had an electric pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt on with a brown corset, yellow bowtie, and a small brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and a witch's hat.

"Congratulations, Sendo Yukari-san." A voice behind her sneered, making her freeze in fear. "It seems like you placed second. Not number one like Trunks-san, but you're certainly one of the smartest people in this school." He chuckled mirthlessly, "But I guess that's expected from an eleven-year-old that skipped several grades."

"It's the class representative." Yuakri whispered to herself, she gathered whatever courage she could and turned to face her older classmates.

"Listen up, don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes you're just a childish brat." He snarled, "And what's with your outfit? It completely violates the school dress code." He grabbed her little witch hat. "I hate people who stick out."

Yukari tried to grab her hat from him, but he held it out of her reach. "Please stop!" Her plea caught the attention of Trunks. He turned around and saw a young girl jumping up to reach her hat from an older classmate.

"As your class representative, your very existence is enough to give me a migraine." His laughing stopped when he felt a crushing pain come from his wrist.

"I suggest you stop that right now." Trunks told him, it wasn't a suggestion. The class rep's cronies growled and stepped forward, but he stopped them.

"You've made a mistake defending her." The class rep said while nursing his wrist, he threw the hat at Trunks who caught it effortlessly. "Let's go."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. Bullies. He hated bullies. His gaze softened slightly when he noticed the girl behind him. "I believe this is yours." He handed her back her hat.

"T-thank you." She murmured.

"Not a problem," Trunks knelt down to her level. "What're you doing in a high school?" The rest of the Newspaper Club made their way to Trunks and Yukari.

"Don't you know who that is, Trunks-kun?" Kurumu asked. Trunks shook his head.

Moka gestured to the scores, "That's Sendo Yukari-chan, she's the one with the second highest mid-term score."

"So you're a student here." Trunks concluded.

Yukari cleared her throat and waved at them. "My name is Sendo Yukari. I skipped a few grades to get here." She explained.

"A few, huh?" Tsukune asked. Everyone introduced themselves to Yukari.

"So you're a witch?" Asked Goten. Seeing as she wouldn't dress like that just to show it off.

"Wait, Goten-kun." Moka interrupted, "It's against school rules to reveal your true self."

"Please, no one even follows that rule Moka-san." Kurumu said.

Yukari agreed with Kurumu. "Yup, and I plan on being greatest witch ever!"

Kurumu giggled, "Oh ho! I've heard rumors about you! All you do is cause mischief where ever you go. You're nothin' but a bad apple." Trunks gave her a slight elbow. She looked at him and he shook his head.

Yukari clenched her fists, "At least I didn't place at the bottom of the scores!"

Kurumu growled, "You little!" She lunged for Yukari, but Trunks was quick to hold her back.

Yukari hid behind Moka, "Get that big boobed-monster away from me!" She waved a wand around and a wash tub materialized in thin air.

"I'm gonna-" Kurumu's threats were cut short when it landed on her head. She was dazed and slumped in Trunks's arms.

Trunks glared at Yukari, "That was unnecessary."

Yukari giggled, "She started it! Later! Thanks for saving me Trunks-senpai!" She waved goodbye and ran away.

* * *

Goten, Moka, and Tsukune were at the cafeteria enjoying a nice lunch. Well, Goten was anyway.

"It's still surprising to see you eat this much, Goten-san." Tsukune commented.

Goten just laughed as he ate. He swallowed his food, "I just love to eat." He shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Hello Moka-san!" Yukari greeted, walking up to them.

Moka smiled, "Hi, Yukari-chan."

"Hello Yukari-chan." Tsukune said to her. Goten didn't say anything, he just continued to eat.

Yukari sat next Moka, "Where's Trunks-san?"

"He's in the infirmary with Kurumu-chan." Tsukune answered. "Was it really necessary to hit her with the tub?"

Yukari frowned, "She deserved it."

Now it was Moka's turn to frown, "You can't just do that to someone, Yukari-chan."

Yukari lowered her head, "Sorry Moka-san." She grew slightly uncomfortable, "Moka-san, I need to tell you something."

Moka looked at Yukari, "Yes, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari looked away before pouncing on Moka. "I love you, Moka-san!"

Goten nearly choked on his food when he heard her proclamation of love. Tsukune's eyes twitched.

"Every time I saw you in the hallway I fell in love with you a little more! Please go out with me! It's not so bad to be with me!"

Moka hesitated, "Well, we could go... as friends."

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Yukari jumped for joy. She began rubbing and groping Moka's chest, eliciting a moan from her.

For the next twenty minutes, Yukari groped Moka nonstop, throughout the hallways, the courtyard, it didn't matter.

"Moka-san, your chest is even bigger than I thought! It's so soft! It's like a dream!"

"What in the world are you girls doing?!" Tsukune asked, Goten behind him.

"Don't get in our way!" Yukari warned, "I know all about you two! Son Goten, grades: above average, athletic ability: high, like a professional athlete, hobbies: martial arts and special abilities: unknown. Quite an unknown fellow aren't you?" Goten didn't know how to respond. "Aono Tsukune, grades: average, athletic ability: average, like a human who doesn't engage in exercise, no hobbies or special abilities whatsoever. You're the poster boy for ordinary." Tsukune looked like he took a blow to the stomach. "I love Moka-san. So I don't want my beautiful Moka-san brought down into the dirt by someone like you."

Tsukune and Goten just stared at her.

"So that's why I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari pulled out her wand. "I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san ever again!" She waved her wand around. At first nothing happened, Tsukune thought whatever she did didn't work, but he heard the nearby janitor's closet open and several brooms fly out.

"What?!" Tsukune covered his face and hoped to stop the worst of the damage, but luckily for him Goten wasn't going to stand by idly and allow his friend to be beaten. He grabbed every broom and snapped them in half.

Yukari gasped. Goten gave her a small glare, "That wasn't very nice."

Tsukune smiled in relief, "Thanks, Goten-san." Goten smiled and nodded. "How'd you do that?!"

Yukari stuck her tongue out, "I'm a witch, duh! Magic is our specialty."

"I'm gonna go see how Trunks and Kurumu are doing." Goten walked away.

"I'll go with him." Tsukune sped after his hybrid friend.

Moka was in a tight spot, "Yukari-chan I think I should go as well."

Yukari frowned but let her go. "Okay Moka-san."

* * *

Trunks told everyone he'd meet up with them later, that he was going to take Kurumu to the infirmary. She woke up about half an hour after being laid on a bed. Immediately, she wanted to pound Yukari.

"That little brat! I swear I'll kick her little-"

"That's enough Kurumu!" Trunks raised his voice. Kurumu stopped and shrunk a little in her bed. Trunks lowered his voice, "There's no need to work yourself up."

Kurumu hugged Trunks, "I'm sorry Trunks-kun, but she's so annoying! She thinks she's better than everyone just because she's smart! She thinks she can do whatever she wants! And it pisses me off!"

"How can you already dislike her? You barely know her." Trunks didn't return the hug. Kurumu took several deep breaths.

"Sorry Trunks-kun." She lovingly said. "I didn't mean to be a pain." A slight blush crept up on Trunks's face, it would take a while to get used to Kurumu's openness. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but he would never admit that to anyone. Especially not to his family, his mother would hear wedding bells, Bra would tease him nonstop, and his father, well he wasn't sure about him.

"It's fine Kurumu, I'm just helping you out."

Kurumu frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile. _'This is how I'll get him to love me.'_ She could feel Trunks's heart beat increasing ever so steadily. She knew what he was feeling and seized the chance. She inched closer to him. "Trunks-kun, don't you love me?"

Trunks averted his gaze, "I told you, I can't just love you like you do me. That's not how it works."

Kurumu didn't stop, she leaned against Trunks, she traced his well-toned muscles with her finger. _'_ _I wonder how he looks under the uniform.'_ "You won't be saying that for long, Trunks-kun." He was going to speak up but was silenced by a kiss from Kurumu. No matter how he felt for the succubus, he couldn't find it in himself to push her away. Her tongue demanded he part his lips. Trunks relented and allowed her. Kurumu moaned in his mouth.

Trunks's heart rate climbed higher and higher. He could feel some primal, animalistic urge in the back of his mind screaming for him to make her his right then and there. He wanted to refuse, but it became more and more prevalent. He was fighting a losing battle in his mind; slowly, Trunks gave in to his urges.

Kurumu was on cloud nine, she could feel Trunks starting to take control. She wanted him to make love to her, to take her. She heard Trunks growl and he became more aggressive in their make out session. _'I knew you couldn't resist me for long Trunks-kun.'_ Kurumu rub her chest against him, but this time Trunks didn't blush, no he groped her, making her moan even more. Both were teens with raging hormones, so it was hard to control themselves. Trunks had needs, and it seemed like Kurumu was more than willing to satisfy those needs for him.

Trunks held Kurumu up against the wall, the kiss never broke. She wrapped her legs around Trunks's waist. She guided Trunks's hand under her shirt and to her breasts and allowed him to fondle her, giving her an unprecedented amount of pleasure.

It would've continued but they were stopped by a knock on the door. "Trunks-kun? Kurumu-san? Are you alright?" They could hear Moka ask from the other side. Trunks growled and slowly let go of Kurumu.

Moka knocked on the door again. They quickly fixed their clothing and hair. The door slid open, revealing Moka, Tsukune, and Goten. Kurumu looked away in embarrassment and looked flustered. Trunks breathed slowly to slow down his heart rate.

Kurumu regained her composure and forced a smile, "I'm fine thanks for asking. That brat's tub really hurt though."

"Are you still mad about Yukari-chan, Kurumu-san?" Asked Moka.

Kurumu shook her head. Kami she hated that girl. "Don't bring up that brat!" While Kurumu and Moka were busy, Goten noticed something. Being half-saiyan, his nose is more sensitive than a human's. He could smell something lingering in the air.

It seemed to originate from Trunks and Kurumu. _'What's that smell?'_ Goten thought.

He was brought out of his thought by Moka, "You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's younger than us and probably doesn't understand the consequences." Moka remembered seeing her walking down the hallway. "She looked so lonely, it's probably from all the hate she's been getting."

Kurumu sighed, "I'm not surprised, she is half-human after all."

Everyone was surprised. "She's half-human?" Asked Tsukune.

It was Kurumu's turn to be surprised, "You guys live under a rock or somethin'? Practically everyone hates witches, ayashi and humans. A long time ago they were considered the link between humans and ayashi. But later they were just considered half-ayashi. Monsters consider them mostly human, while humans see them as mostly ayashi, weird how that works. It's no surprise, but they have no one to trust but each other."

Moka felt a pang of pain and sympathy in her chest. "That's why she's all alone."

Goten and Trunks couldn't relate. They were never alone, they were best friends and Gohan was always there with them too. The other three, on the other hand, could, but Kurumu wouldn't care to admit it.

Trunks sighed, something told him today might be a long day. "It's unfortunate that that's the case, but she can't run around pulling pranks on people. It makes her no better than the ones bullying her."

Moka looked at Trunks and saw an apathetic look on his face. She couldn't believe it, Trunks was actually condemning the actions of a victim of bullying. She shook her head, "I'm going to look for Yukari, she needs a friend, and it looks like I'm the only one who's willing to help." She ran out of the room to look for Yukari.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune ran after her, but was stopped by Goten. "Let go, Goten-san!"

"Yukari doesn't like you." Goten shook his head. "I doubt you'd be making things better." Tsukune opened his mouth to argue, but no words formed. Goten was right, Yukari didn't like him. What could he be able to do? Try to comfort her? No, she'd push him away, call him a liar, and probably summon a washtub like she did with Kurumu.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Yukari was skipping around laughing her head off, she went off into the nearby forest to continue her amusement. One of her classmates took her hat and as retaliation, she dropped a washtub on his head, knocking him out. Despite everyone seeing that the boy started it, all of the students sided with him.

Yukari didn't let it show, but she was hurting on the inside. "Serves him right! Picking on me because I'm younger." She didn't notice the people in front her until she crashed into them. "Hey! Watch where you're..." Her breath got caught in her throat.

"It's good to see you again Yukari-chan." The Class Rep said. She knew he meant the complete opposite of that. She saw his lapdogs behind him.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice got quieter with every word spoken.

"What was that? What do I want?" The Class Rep shook his head. "I want you gone!"

"But what did I ever do to you?!"

"You exist! That's what you did! Witches are shunned by everybody, ayashi and humans alike. I'm gonna do this world a favor and eat you!" The three suddenly began to transform. The skin of the three began to crack and turn green. Their faces elongated and became snouts, their fingers turned to claws. Also, their eyes became slitted and yellow and their legs became powerful, along with a tail sprouting out.

Yukari shivered in fear. The three in front of her were lizard men. She pulled her wand out, "Back off!" She waved it around and chanted, "Magic wand attack, magic wand attack, magic wand..."

To her absolute horror and shock, the Class Rep lunged forward and bit off the top of her wand. She could hear the crunching coming from his mouth.

He swallowed it and snarled, **"Disgusting."**

 **"What should we do about her boss?"** The pudgy one to his left asked.

 **"I say we eat her,"** The lanky one to his right suggested. **"The fog's so thick, and no one's around."**

 **"Yeah, she'll get that bad taste from her wand out of my mouth."** The Class Rep smirked. **"Besides, she's just a witch; no one will miss her."**

Yukari flinched before she screamed out in terror, "SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"

 **"Someone help! Please, somebody!"** The Class Rep mocked her. **"Go ahead! Scream all you want. No one's going to help you! 'Cause you're a witch."**

Yukari reluctantly accepted the reality of the situation. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. "Go ahead," she muttered under her breath, "eat me. I don't care! I'm just a witch, right?! So why should anybody care?!"

The Class Rep licked his lips, **"Let's eat boys!"**

"Stay away from her!"

The three lizards turned around and saw Moka standing there.

"You?" The Class Rep shouted.

The three lizards looked at Moka, and then at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. The Class Rep smirked, **"What say we eat Miss Perfect over there?"** He licked his lips with his long tongue.

 **"I bet she's a lot juicier than the witch."** The lanky one said, staring at her ravenously.

"Moka-san! Run! I can handle them on my own!" Yukari said.

"You've got to stop doing that, Yukari-chan." Moka said, getting Yukari's attention. She did something completely unexpected: she walked past the lizard men, completely ignoring them. She knelt down to Yukari's level and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with asking others for help if you're scared." Moka smiled, a genuine, sincere smile. "You're only a child, there's no need to push yourself like this."

"I'm not a little kid." Yukari protested.

"You've been alone your whole life, haven't you?" Moka asked. It wasn't really much of a question, because they both knew the answer. "If you feel lonely, but you don't like being alone, why don't you just say so?"

Yukari considered Moka's words for a few seconds. She was right. She looked up at Moka with unshed tears in her eyes. To her surprise, tears flowed down Moka's perfect cheeks.

"I was the same, Yukari-chan. I was all alone, by myself, for several years." Moka spoke nothing but the truth.

"You too Moka-san?" Yukari asked. Moka nodded in confirmation. Tears spilled from Yukari's eyes.

"That's why I won't give up on you." Moka wiped her tears away. "I'll be there for you, we all will."

Yukari knew who Moka meant by 'we'. "Thank you, Moka-san." Yukari's voice cracked as she began crying into Moka's shoulder. Moka wrapped her in a loving embrace, and let her pour out her feelings.

It was an emotional trip for Moka and Yukari. But the lizard men were a different story, their eyebrows twitched in irritation and confusion. **"What the fuck? When did this become a soap opera?"**

 **"How'd the mood change so quickly?"** The fat one asked. **"They completely forgot about us!"**

The Class Rep shook with anger. He growled loudly, capturing the girls' attention. **"We won't let you ignore us!"** He stepped forward. **"Let's eat boys!"** All three bared their fangs and lunged at them. The Class Rep didn't even make it half way. He was slammed into the ground by a certain lavender haired Demi-Saiyan.

"You won't be eating anyone!" Trunks yelled. He tossed the Class Rep back at his goons. Tsukune, Goten, and Kurumu were right behind him, ready to jump into action. "Goten!" Trunks shouted.

"Right." Goten instantly launched himself forward and slammed his fist into the fat one's face, shattering his jaw. "I think I overdid it."

The lanky one jumped at Yukari and Moka, intending to do some damage. Lucky for them, Tsukune leaped in front of the attack and was slashed with sharp claws, leaving very deep, very bloody wounds on his back. Almost immediately Trunks pulled him away from Tsukune and glared at him.

"You gang up on the weak, knowing they can't defend themselves against you. You're no better than the people I've fought." Trunks hit him with an uppercut, sending him into a nearby pond. He turned his gaze on Yukari and Tsukune. He noticed that Tsukune was losing quite a bit of blood.

"Why Tsukune-san?" Yukari asked him.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, it wasn't until I met Goten-san, Trunks-san and Moka-chan that I didn't feel that way anymore." Tsukune gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain. "Please Yukari-chan, no more pranks make amends with those who've hurt you. Leave what they did in the past. We wouldn't mind you being our friend."

Yukari cried, "Thank you Tsukune-san." Moka stood proudly next to her human friend.

"Let's get out of here." Goten said. "Tsukune needs medical attention."

Moka gasped and placed her hand on Tsukune's back gently. She pulled it away and her eyes widened in fear when she saw it completely coated in blood. Her senses kicked in and she smelled her hand, even in a dire situation, Tsukune's blood still smelled delicious to her.

"Moka." Trunks snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Tsukune really needs help, and standing here smelling his blood won't help."

Moka blushed in embarrassment. "Right, Trunks-kun." Trunks and Goten slung Tsukune's arms over their shoulders and walked back to the school.

Tsukune grunted in pain, "Anyway we can get to the infirmary faster?"

"Yes." Trunks continued his current pace. "But I'm not risking anything by doing so. It's best to walk."

"Trunks-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, Kurumu." Trunks answered without looking back.

"I need to talk with you in private." She blushed.

"It'll have to wait."

Yukari was next to them, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." She looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to."

Tsukune was growing paler, but he was conscious. "It's fine Yukari-chan. You understand the consequences of your actions, but I'm not the only one you should apologize to." The school infirmary came into view. Moka opened the door for them.

The school nurse was there doing some paperwork. She turned and saw Tsukune's condition. "Oh my! Place face down him on the bed, I'll go get some IV's, bandages, and gauze." Trunks and Goten did as told and gently laid Tsukune on the bed.

"We'll see you later Tsukune." Goten waved and walked out the door. Trunks and Kurumu exited as well, but they went in a different direction.

The nurse came back with several pouches of a clear fluid. "I need you two to leave also. Sorry, but having you two around worrying yourself to death won't help anybody. Feel free to come back tomorrow to check on him." She politely told them.

"Hai, thank you." Moka grabbed Yukari's hand and led them out of the infirmary.

"Moka-san, I'm glad I got to meet all of you. Even Trunks-san, even though he is a little scary."

"I'm happy for you. And like I said, I'll never leave you alone, I promise."

"Thank you, Moka-san." Yukari smiled. Moka smiled as well while they walked away.

 _ **"I hope you plan on bringing me out sometime soon. It's boring in here now that I'm awake. Next time there is a fight, I demand you let me out to fight. I refuse to let Trunks and Goten have all the fun."**_ Moka's rosary glowed.

 _'I'll see if Trunks-kun and Goten-kun will let me. Sometimes there isn't enough time or Tsukune can't remove the seal.'_ Moka thought.

 _ **"How can he remove the seal? That is simply mind boggling to me."**_

 _'I don't know, but he's the only one who can do it, besides Kaa-san and Tou-san.'_ The rosary stopped glowing.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Trunks asked. They both were on the academy roof, as per Kurumu's request for privacy.

"What happened in the infirmary, were those your true feelings? Did you do that because you love me?" Kurumu asked Trunks.

"I should have guessed." Trunks muttered to himself. He ran his hand through his hand sighed. "Honestly Kurumu, I'm not sure. I don't know how I feel."

Kurumu faltered slightly. She looked him in the eye, "Do you regret it? Would you do it again?"

Trunks returned her gaze, "No, I don't regret it." He paused, "I can't really answer your second question. I need time for that one."

Kurumu smiled, "At least I know you liked it."

Trunks gave her a small smile, "I suppose you're going to go on about me being your destined one."

"You bet!" Kurumu gave him a kiss. "You're my destined one, and nothing will ever change that." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Trunks looked to the sky, the moon was bright and full. _'I wonder if Gin's going to try something again.'_ "I hope you don't think this means I'll be participating in... intimate actions."

"Only until you want to, Trunks-kun. I won't force you to, not since I know you're my destined one." She reassured him. "But I do hope you don't mind me sleeping with you every now and then."

Trunks did a double take. Did she really just tell him that? "I'm sorry, what'd you just say? You hope I don't mind it if you sleep with me?"

Kurumu tilted her head, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Wouldn't it look odd to people if you slept with me? A girl in guys' dormitory?"

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong, just sleeping together."

Trunks was still hesitant. "I don't know, Kurumu. It would feel odd having you sleep in the same bed as me."

Kurumu did her best puppy dog eyes, "Please, Trunks-kun. Sometimes it gets lonely."

Trunks felt conflicted, on one hand, he could agree and let her sleep with him. On the other, if he does and one thing leads to another, it could spell. He saw her eyes, it was increasingly harder to say no. "I suppose there isn't anything wrong with it, but you have to let me know when and if you want to. And we can't do it every night. And no... late night activities." She knew exactly what he meant by that.

Kurumu nodded. "Can we do it tonight?"

Trunks shook his head, "Sorry Kurumu. I have to train with Goten, I can't afford to be weak."

"I'll be there for you afterwards, please Trunks-kun."

"No, Kurumu. I don't have a problem with it, but not tonight." Saying this caused Kurumu to look down in sadness. Trunks felt a shred of shame for making her sad. "I guess it could happen tomorrow night, I could move my schedule around."

Kurumu instantly lit up with joy. "Thanks, Trunks-kun! I love you, you're the best!"

Trunks let that feed his pride. "I am the best."

* * *

Two figures were in an office. One with red hair knelt before her blonde superior. "Sir, we've been receiving reports of the Newspaper Club returning. Apparently, last year's purge was not enough to keep them out of commission." She kept her head down until allowed to do otherwise.

The blonde scoffed, "As if Morioka Ginei will repeat the same mistakes."

"It's not only Morioka anymore, Koyou-sama. The reports also indicate that five new members have joined."

"...And that is troubling, why?" Kuyou asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, one is a vampire."

Kuyou's smirk fell. "Continue."

"The other is a succubus. And the remaining three, there no records of their species."

"No record?"

"No, sir. We don't know if they are trolls, monstrels or even crow tengus."

"This could cause difficulties."

"There's more. Rumors indicate that two of them are on par, maybe even beyond the vampire."

Kuyou grew slightly uneasy, but he squashed that feeling down. "Keep a close eye on them. Actually, why not see if they are willing to join the Public Safety Committee. It would save us the inconvenience of dealing with them later."

"As you wish, Kuyou-sama." His subordinate left without another word.

"It bothers me that those three are the only ones in the academy who do not have their monster forms on file. This could be most interesting indeed if they prove themselves to be beyond a vampire."

* * *

 **Well that chapter's done. I hope you guys don't think I'm going too fast with Trunks and Kurumu, but I'm just too eager to have them be together. Goten and Mizore are going to be getting together differently, obviously. I'm sorry that Inner Moka hasn't appeared in the last two chapters, but I just couldn't really see that happening with Trunks and Goten there. She'll be in the next chapter for sure though. Oh, and lemons will be in this story, but I'll need help with those, and I'll need help with the fight against Janemba, as you guys can tell, I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes. So PM me if you want to help out with Janemba, leaving a review would spoil it for other readers, don't you think? I almost forgot, Tamao may have a thing for Trunks, but that doesn't mean she'll be in every chapter, she'll be a recurring character, so to speak. She'll make appearances every now and then so don't fuss or point it out. As always, favorite, follow, review, all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **-SuperSaiyan Vegito**


	7. Love is Cold

**What's up everyone? I just wanted to know if you wanted Trunks to be paired with Kurumu, or Akuha, or both? Just something I'd like to ask out of curiosity. Well, anyway, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

It had been a few months since Yukari joined the Newspaper Club. Surprisingly enough, they haven't gotten into any fights since then.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It had been a few days since the incident with Yukari. Tsukune recovered from the blood loss and was in the classroom organizing boxes for Miss Nekonome. Meanwhile, the other four Newspaper Club members were headed their now, carrying boxes as well. This gave everyone an opportunity to talk to each other.

"So is Yukari-chan getting along with her class now?" Moka asked curiously.

"Yes," Trunks replied. "I was nearby when she apologized to her classmates for pulling so many pranks on them. When she did, all of them felt guilty for what they said to her and how they treated her."

"That's good." Moka nodded happily.

"At least she won't be bullied anymore. Trunks-kun and Goten-kun took care of that. And if the Class Rep tries anything, Trunks-kun and Goten-kun will kick their asses again!" Kurumu pumped her fist into the air.

"I doubt we'll have to do it again." Trunks said.

"Yeah, they won't mess with anyone anymore." Goten added.

The four opened the door to Miss Nekonome's classroom. Once all were in, both girls paled at what they saw, Goten and Trunks didn't know what to do. There, to their surprise, was Yukari pressing herself against Tsukune in a very one-sided hug. He was confused as to how to deal with her. As soon as he noticed his friends, the color drained from his face as well.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun!" Yukari exclaimed in an excited voice. "I just love you to death!"

"What?!" Tsukune and Moka yelled.

"Hi, everyone!" The young witch smiled. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but my class is next door to yours. That means I can come over and we can play together!"

"Huh?!" Moka and Kurumu exclaimed, dumbfounded, and even the two Demi-Saiyans were at a loss for words.

"Well," Yukari blushed, looking at Moka and Tsukune. She even snuck a glance at Trunks. "Ever since Moka-san went to my rescue, I knew she was definitely the one. And when Tsukune-kun jumped in front of that lizard and saved me, it just made him even more irresistible. I just couldn't bear the thought of being away from you both!"

"What're you trying to say Yukari-chan?" Moka asked cautiously.

"I'm saying that I love your kind, beautiful and big-hearted self. I love Tsukune-kun's brave, sympathetic and caring self. And I love you too, Trunks-senpai!" Yukari explained.

"No! That's ridiculous! You can't love three people!" Trunks shouted.

"Love knows no age, nor does it have any bounds. If you, Moka-san and Tsukune-kun were ever going be in a four way with me, I want to have you and Tsukune-kun hold me down and..."

"That's enough Yukari! No one wants to hear what you're about to say." Trunks said.

* * *

Once the situation with Yukari was resolved and she joined the club, Gin ordered everyone to continue with making next edition of the newspaper. After they finished, Gin ordered them to distribute the newspapers the next day before classes began.

Trunks chuckled quietly as he handed out newspapers to other students. _'It seems Gin isn't too bad when he's not acting like Master Roshi. And it looks like people are actually interested in the paper.'_ He saw several guys surround Moka and Kurumu and even Yukari; while several girls surrounded Goten and himself. _'Nevermind, they seem more interested in the ones handing them out.'_

Several guys actually started fighting over who got to buy copies from the two hottest girls in Yokai Academy. Goten set his papers down and stopped the fight before it could escalate into something worse.

The ball rang signifying that school has begun. All of the students groaned and walked off to their classes.

Moka looked around and saw that they have completely run out of newspapers. "We sold out!" She exclaimed in joy.

"I'm just glad it's over." Kurumu walked next to Trunks.

Yukari looked around, "Where's Gin-senpai?"

"I'm not surprised he left during our sales." Tsukune stacked a few boxes.

"Yeah, he's probably off taking pictures of girls again." Goten rubbed the back his head.

"You'd think he learned his lesson." Trunks sighed. "I guess some people never learn." Everyone nodded in agreement and packed up. Trunks pulled out the paperwork needed to keep track of what was sold and along with Yukari, started running a few numbers. Goten and Tsukune continued to stack the remaining boxes. Moka and Kurumu folded up the table they brought with them.

"You know, this is our first big sell in a while. We should celebrate it by throwing a party." Moka suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Goten said.

"Yahohoo! Food and drinks for everyone." Kurumu cheered. All of a sudden it was deathly quiet. Everyone stared at Trunks and Goten.

Goten didn't understand, "Is there something wrong?"

Tsukune leaned towards Moka. "How much food are we going to need?"

"Nothing's wrong." Yukari waved her hands in front of herself. Goten shrugged, but Trunks knew what they were talking about.

"No alcohol, okay? The school might sell it, but it doesn't mean it's gonna be at the party." Tsukune commented.

"You think I'm stupid enough not to know what's going to happen if we do." Trunks told him. Tsukune gulped slightly, Trunks still scared him.

"N-no I'm just saying." Tsukune was starting to sweat a little.

"I know Tsukune." Trunks shook his head. "No need to get scared. And you're right no alcohol at the party, okay everyone?" Everyone nodded.

"You people are all buddy-buddy, aren't you?"

Tsukune felt a chill run down his spine. Looking for the person that spoke, they saw someone approaching. At first glance, the person walking to them was an attractive girl with long purple hair. Her eyes were pale blue with a tint of purple on top, even her pupils were blue. Her skin was snow-white, it was positively glowing, and a lollipop was sticking out of her mouth.

She was wearing a white sweater with long blue sleeves over a black tank top, the Yokai Academy's girls' uniform skirt, with a belt wrapped around and dangling her left thigh, a yellow pendant around her neck and purple-striped stockings that went up to her thighs.

She stopped a few feet away from them, and looked at them all. "You're all friends, huh? Truthfully, I'll never understand that." Her stoic expression never wavering.

Kurumu glared at her, "What'd you say?"

"Newspaper," The girl spoke softly. She stepped up to Tsukune and fiddled with her sucker. "Do you have any more newspapers left?"

Tsukune blinked a few times. "Uh..." Checking all of his pockets, he managed to find one. He was intending to keep it for himself, but this girl had asked for one. "Yeah, last one. It's a little wrinkled though, I hope you don't mind."

The girl took it from his hand, she stepped incredibly close to Tsukune. "So you're the famous, Aono Tsukune-san." She looked at Trunks and Goten. "And you two, Son Goten and Briefs Trunks, I heard you were the strongest monsters in Yokai Academy." She returned her gaze to Tsukune. The girl removed the lollipop from her mouth and smiled. "You're cuter than I thought you'd be, Tsukune-kun."

A blush appeared on Tsukune's face. Hearing that from a mysterious and admittedly beautiful girl was completely unexpected.

The mystery girl popped the lollipop back in her mouth and turned to leave, but not before she waved her hand holding the paper at the group. "Later."

The whole group watched her walk off into the school. Moka came up beside him as held his hand. Everyone was coming up with their own opinions of her.

 _'Wow. She's so... pretty.'_ Goten thought.

* * *

Tsukune, Goten, Moka and Kurumu were all sitting, waiting for Miss Nekonome to finish roll call, until she stopped at one name.

"Shirayuki Mizore?" She called out. No response. "Looks like she's not here today." She frowned.

The door opened and the mystery girl from earlier stepped in. "Sorry I'm late, Nekonome-sensei."

"Ah, Miss Shirayuki!" Miss Nekonome said with joy. "I'm glad you came. Please take the seat next to Mr. Son." The girl bowed and sat next to Goten. "Class, this is Shirayuki Mizore. Due to certain circumstances, she was unable to attend class. But now she's feeling better, and I'm glad for that."

"So am I." Mizore replied with a nod. She looked over her shoulder and gave Tsukune a small smile. Tsukune nervously returned it.

"Now then, today's lesson will be on..." Miss Nekonome grabbed a piece of chalk.

* * *

After their classes were over for the day, Goten, Moka and Kurumu were meeting to organize the party. They were going to host a small party in their club room. Trunks still had literature, and Yukari was out collecting the party favors. Tsukune was running late to the meeting

"Trunks said he would pay for the food. Our large appetites would clean the club out." Goten said.

"That's not necessary, Goten-kun." Moka argued. "This is a club party, so everyone should pitch in."

"Trust me, Trunks has more than enough to pay for it. Don't you know who his mom is?" Goten asked.

Moka and Kurumu shook their heads.

"She's Briefs Bulma, CEO and head of Capsule Corporation."

Immediately, Moka's and Kurumu's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "EH?!"

"I knew I've heard the name Briefs before." Moka snapped her fingers. "Tou-san has stocks in the company."

"Yeah, it's nice having a rich friend. But that kind of thing doesn't matter to me." Goten shrugged. "Now then, food and drinks are taken care of. Anything else?"

"No," Moka pondered, "other than the decorations that covers it."

"So when do we start the party?" asked Kurumu.

Goten looked at the clock, "In a few hours, around 7 o'clock or so. We have to wait for everyone to show up. I have to go to my dorm. I'll see you two at the party."

"Bye, Goten-kun." Kurumu and Moka waved.

Goten nodded and walked outside the classroom. _'It seems Tsukune missed the meeting.'_ He continued walking through the hallways. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Goten watched in slight amusement as the girl from earlier hugged him. His enhanced hearing managed to catch part of their conversation.

"I do feel lonely sometimes. Yeah, I have my friends, but that's it. They're just friends, not family. I miss my parents and my cousin Kyo-chan. I know how it feels, but it's slowly going away." Tsukune admitted to her.

"Then we do understand each other." Mizore said as she nuzzled into Tsukune's neck. "It makes me happy to know we are the same. Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

"Well... actually..." Tsukune hesitated. "I have a club party to go to. But I do have some spare time." He could use the time as an opportunity to know Mizore better. She looked like she just wanted a friend. "I guess we could hang out for a while."

"Great." She gave a smile and tugged his arm. "This way, I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

Goten watched them walk away to Mizore's spot. "I hope they don't take too long, everyone's gotta be at the party."

* * *

Not too far from the classroom, Trunks was helping Yukari with the party favors. It was a massive amount of food that Yukari had to buy, but Trunks gave her the money she needed. They were having a conversation concerning a certain purple haired person.

"It is none of my concern who Tsukune chooses to be with." Trunks flatly said. "He can be with whoever he wants, that includes her." He opened the door to the main hall.

"Speaking of which," Yukari said while she placed some of the bags on a table, "I heard that a while back, when the year started, a stalker girl had a crush on one of the teachers. They said that he didn't return her feelings. Then, someone found him... flash-frozen in a block of ice. Lucky for him, the school nurse is great at what she does."

"You think it's her." Trunks stated. "I can see why, it is the same girl. What's her name? I never did catch it."

"I think it's Shirayuki Mizore. I have to do some research on her." Yukari placed a cake on a table next to a tub of ice-cream. "I think she's a Yuki-Onna, but I'm not so sure."

"A snow woman?" Trunks mused. "Yeah, given her appearance and the incident you described, it's safe to assume so."

"Trunks-senpai?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, Yukari?"

"Since we're talking about monsters, what kind of monster are you? You and Goten-senpai didn't have to transform to beat those lizards."

Trunks didn't even have to think about it, "Let's just say that if we did transform, it would have been overkill."

"Are you two really that powerful?" Yukari asked in awe.

"Yes, as strong as Moka's inner self." Trunks lied.

Yukari stared in amazement at Trunks. "You are so awesome, Trunks-senpai!" She hugged him, laughing all the while. Trunks let a small smirk overcome his features.

Neither of them noticed a shadow slip past them and walk silently up the stairs. A small puddle of water was left on the stairs with every step it took.

* * *

Unlike its sister woods, the small forest where Tsukune and Mizore were currently at was a beautiful sight in it's well-preserved state. The trees and grass were as green as can be, teeming uncontrollably and growing all over the place. The river sparkled brilliantly as its pure, non-polluted water rippled constantly, and countless fish swam around. It was the perfect spot for a picnic or even a party. But for now, it was used by two teens to skip stones across the river. Mizore skipped one nine times before it finally sunk into the water.

"Did you see that Tsukune-kun?" Mizore pointed at the other side of the lake. "It skipped nine times!" Tsukune applauded. He returned the smile she gave him.

Mizore picked up a stone on the ground and placed it in Tsukune's hand. "Now you try Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune looked at the pebble and then at the lake. He tossed it, only for it the skip once and sink. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought." He sighed. "Sorry, not much of a thrower."

Mizore stepped behind him and softly held his wrists. "It's all in the wrist, Tsukune-kun." She pressed him forward. "You get in a good throwing position, and then flick your wrist. It doesn't hurt to sway your hips, either."

Tsukune shivered when he felt Mizore's cold body press up against his. She let go and allowed him to do as she told him. He threw the stone and it bounced four times before sinking, causing Mizore to clap and cheer him on.

Tsukune smirked, "Alright." He widened his eyes when he remembered the party, "Sorry Mizore-chan, but I have to go." She looked away, frowning. "Mizore-chan."

"You're going to that buddy-buddy club aren't you?" inquired Mizore. "Or... would you rather go see that vampire girl?"

"You mean Moka-chan?" Tsukune blinked.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, Tsukune-kun. I'll take care of that girl for us, and soon, you won't be thinking about her ever again."

* * *

Moka sat in silence. Snacks and drinks were on the table. She was sitting in a chair, waiting for everyone to start showing up. "They're late," Moka mumbled. "Where could they be?"

The door slid open, making Moka smile. She looked up expecting her friends. "Hey everyone." Her smile faded when she saw Mizore. "Mizore-san? Where's..."

"You can wait all day if you'd like, but he won't come, Akashiya Moka-san." Mizore stalked toward Moka, "You're an eyesore that needs to go away."

Moka backed away in fear; she felt the temperature drop several degrees. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I think it would be better for Tsukune-kun and I if you just..." Mizore trailed off and lunged at Moka. She grabbed Moka's throat and squeezed tightly. She knocked her down and sat on top of her. Moka struggled with all her might to remove Mizore's cold grip from her throat. "Disappear."

"W-what's going on?" Moka felt her neck get colder with every passing second. Ice slowly encased her neck and crawled up her cheeks. _'She's so cold.'_ Moka tried to pry Mizore's fingers off, to no avail. "STOP THIS!" Moka smashed her fist against Mizore's face.

Mizore didn't even flinch, mainly because she wasn't the real Mizore. The spot where Moka punched cracked and shattered like ice, which was because it was. Her hair, even though it was a light violet, had turned into ice.

"What are you?" Moka managed to choke out.

"Sorry," 'Mizore' apologized soullessly. "I'm not the real Mizore. Though you have to admit, it's a perfect clone, isn't it?"

Mizore lifted her right hand up; Moka took this opportunity to take in a deep breath. "Now, Akashiya Moka-san," Her hand shifted slowly into an ice blade, large enough, sharp enough to slice straight through Moka's chest and into her heart, her target. "Die quickly so I can be with Tsukune-kun."

Moka closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the brief pain that would end her life.

It never came.

"No one's killing anybody!" A familiar voice called out.

Moka felt Mizore's grip loosen and the shattering sound of ice. She opened her eyes and saw Trunks facing a pile of ice that was already melting.

"You okay, Moka?" Trunks lifted her up.

"I am now. Thank you, Trunks-kun." Moka smiled. Trunks returned it for a few seconds before he frowned in anger.

"Let's go find Mizore. She has some explaining to do." Trunks said.

* * *

"What do you mean 'take care of that girl'?" Tsukune asked, panic lacing his voice. "What did you do to Moka-chan?!"

"Nothing... as of this moment." Mizore said in a quiet, dangerous whisper. "But she won't be a problem anymore." Mizore caressed his cheek softly with her hand. He noticed that the lake started to freeze over.

Without warning, Mizore pushed him onto the frozen lake and walked toward him, her hair slowly becoming ice and her eyes glowing a bright blue. Tsukune continued to slide across the lake until he managed on to grab a frozen log. He shakily stood up, almost slipping a few times.

"Moka-chan's my friend!" Tsukune shouted.

Mizore's quiet voice reached his ears. "Not anymore." Ice covered her hand and formed an extremely sharp blade. "I'm sorry Tsukune-kun, but I can't let you leave. I can never let you leave.

She walked across the thin sheet of ice covering the lake. Once again, she began her stride toward Tsukune. Her eyes again glowing a cerulean color and an icy, blue aura surrounding her. Despite himself, a part of Tsukune's mind couldn't help but see her as a bit captivating.

"There's no escape here, Tsukune-kun." Mizore told him. "I guess it's safe to say this is your first time seeing a Yuki-Onna."

Ice encompassed Tsukune's feet, holding him in place; it also rose around him. The ice turned into several duplicates of Mizore, all of them possessing the same stoic expression.

"I can make copies of myself." A clone spoke.

"Or others." One transformed into Tsukune and even managed to perfectly mimic his expression and tone of voice.

Tsukune was horrified. If she was capable of that, there was no telling what she could do. "This isn't good!" He muttered.

"Don't worry," Mizore raised her blade and made a short cut across Tsukune's cheek. "It'll only hurt for a moment, then we can be together." She gently smiled.

"Tsukune-kun, we were destined to meet. Because we're both loners, we were destined to be with one another; that's why we met."

Ice formed on Tsukune chest and he struggled even harder to break free. "We'll be able to understand each other." Mizore lightly traced Tsukune's jaw line with her bladed hand and kissed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine from her cold lips. "We can warm each other's frozen hearts."

"Damn it." Tsukune cursed under his breath. He struggled with all his might to break free, to no avail.

"You sure are determined." Mizore smiled as she caressed his cheek. "It'll make you even better in bed." Tsukune blushed. "But you're frozen and won't go anywhere anytime soon." Her blue eyes bore into his chocolate-brown ones. "You're the only one for me..." She inched closer to his face. "So please..." She brushed her lips against his. "Be mine..." Her lips were mere millimeters away from his.

"TSUKUNE!"

The shout of a familiar vampire got both teens' attention. They both looked past Mizore's shoulder and saw, at high speeds, Trunks, Goten, and Kurumu flying towards them. Moka was on Trunks's back, Goten carried Yukari on his back and Kurumu was flying on her own.

Tsukune was jumping for joy on the inside, Moka was alive!

"Hang on, Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted. "Trunks-kun."

"Yeah." Trunks flew in low enough and set Moka down. "Goten! Go get Tsukune!"

"You got it!" Goten flared his aura and sped towards Tsukune's frozen form.

"You're not taking him!" Mizore completely covered Tsukune's body in ice and sent it underwater. "If you want him, you have to defeat me." Mizore lifted up her ice blades.

"That's doable." Goten smirked. "Hey Trunks, I can handle her! You can get Tsukune." He slipped into his father's stance. "I won't let you take my friend."

Mizore growled, "I won't let you separate us! Don't you dare come between us!" She lunged forward and attempted to pierce Goten's heart, but to her annoyance, he redirected her blade into the ice below.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to hurt me." Goten smirked.

Mizore grew increasingly angry at her futile attempts to kill Goten. "Stay still, I will not allow you to steal my mate from me!"

Goten looked confused, "Your mate?"

"Yes, my race is only fertile at a certain age. Our numbers are so low we have to find our mate and take them before it's too late. Which is why you won't take Tsukune-kun from me."

"Sounds a lot like Kurumu." Trunks noted as he watched them. He punched through the ice and pulled out the block that was Tsukune's frozen form. "Yukari, you know of a way to safely get him out of this?"

Yukari thought about it, "I know a fire spell, but I need you to stand back if I'm going to do it." Trunks nodded and jumped back.

Yukari waved her wand around and pointed it at Tsukune, **"** **Kaen hōsha-ki no shawā!"**

A very large red flame engulfed the block of ice. It only took a few seconds for it to start melting.

Mizore watched in horror as they freed Tsukune, "No!" She was about to run at them, but Goten fazed out and reappeared in her way.

"You don't have to do this." Goten calmly told her. "Kidnapping people isn't the way to go about it."

"You're wrong, I do have to." Mizore looked at the ground, "It's the only way I know how."

"Sorry to hear that." Goten let his guard down.

Mizore glanced at the others, she placed her hands on the ground and forced the ice to cover the Newspaper Club. She walked to Moka and unfroze her.

"I'll kill you here and now." Mizore lifted her ice blade. "Please die this time, okay?"

All Moka could do was watch in horror as her life flashed before her eyes.

"STOP!"

Mizore did so and turned around to see everyone unfrozen and ready to attack her. "How did you...?"

Goten smiled, "It's easy."

Tsukune stepped forward. "Don't hurt her, Mizore-chan!"

"But I have to. Why are you defending her?" Mizore asked in genuine confusion. "I'm doing this so we won't be lonely anymore."

"That's just it, Mizore-chan. I'm not lonely, I have my friends." Tsukune looked around at them.

"But... Tsukune-kun..." Mizore whispered, feeling a crushing pain in her heart. She looked up at him, "I thought you of all people would understand my pain. Are you... rejecting me?" She trembled in sadness, unable to cope with rejection.

"TSUKUNE-KUN! WHY?!" She brought her hand down, aiming to take Moka's life.

Moka closed her eyes, waiting for the life ending pain to appear. But it never came. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, saw Goten holding Mizore's arm back.

"Go, Moka!" Goten separated both girls and stood in between them.

"Why can't you just die?!" Mizore yelled as she tried everything in her arsenal to kill Goten. And everything failed miserably.

Goten smiled, "That's not gonna happen." He attacked a pressure point in her shoulder that disabled it momentarily. "Please stop. I don't want to hurt you." Mizore continued her attacks with her other arm.

"I'll just have to kill you all, and then Tsukune-kun will realize he loves me." Mizore slashed at Goten, but he parried her arm away.

"Why are you so fixated on Tsukune? There's other guys out there." Goten spoke as he ducked.

"He's the only one who understands my pain of being alone." Mizore replied, she stopped for a few seconds.

"But why are you so alone? I don't understand." Goten asked, stopping as well.

"I'm an ayashi, humans fear us and because of that many of us are left alone, and besides most of the ayashi here are too foul and perverted for my taste." Mizore explained. She turned to look at Tsukune, he was shivering uncontrollably. A light blush came across her face.

"Tsukune-kun is the perfect mate, handsome, friendly, and best of all, he understands me."

"I don't know how to respond to that." Goten muttered, but Mizore heard him.

"Don't respond, just die!" She materialized several ice kunai and threw them with pin point accuracy at Goten. She would've hit him, if not for his enhanced reflexes. All kunai sailed past him harmlessly as he sidestepped and ducked under them.

"I can't allow you to harm others, Mizore." Goten steeled his gaze. "But I don't want to hurt you. Please stop." He allowed a small amount of ki to flow through his hand, greatly enhancing his strength.

"I won't stop until I'm by Tsukune-kun's side." Mizore lifted her bladed arm once more.

"Fine!" Goten charged at her and his fist glowed a bright gold, nearly blinding all his friends except Trunks. Mizore ran at him as well, her blade aimed at Goten's fist.

They met in a small, shockwave inducing collision. Goten's fist shattered Mizore's blade and met her fist, fracturing her wrist. She recoiled in pain and dropped to her knees, looking down while nursing her now swollen wrist.

"Goten-kun!" Moka called out. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Goten breathed deeply a few times to calm down and looked away in sadness, "Sorry, I didn't mean to use too much force." He lifted himself off the ground and flew back to his dorm.

Moka wanted to apologize for making him feel sad, but one head shake from Trunks and she reluctantly stepped back.

Tsukune knelt down next to Mizore and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her quiet sniffles reached his ears and produced regret for not having stopped Goten from hurting her. He attempted to apologize for his earlier statements and for her fractured wrist.

"Mizore-chan, I'm sorry. For all of this."

"Just leave me alone." Mizore whispered. Several quiet, tense seconds passed until she finally looked up. Tears streamed down her delicate, beautiful face. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU!"

And with those words, a large, violent snowy whirlwind of wind completely surrounded Mizore and the immediate area around her. Instantly, along with the wind, Mizore disappeared, no trace to be found. Everyone was confused by this, until a cracking sound echoed throughout the lake. Suddenly, the ice underneath their feet caved in and all of them fell into the icy water.

* * *

"A Yuki-Onna?" Tsukune asked in complete confusion.

Twenty-five minutes after their little... unplanned swim, the Newspaper Club, with the exception of Gin and Goten, were sitting together. After the incident with Mizore, they all met together to discuss the Yuki-Onna and her potential threat.

Yukari nodded her head as she explained any and all details she knew about Mizore's species. "That's right. Yuki-Onna hail from Japanese mythology. They're known as women who only appear in extreme snow blizzards, freezing travelers and kidnapping boys and men who catch their eye. They complete masters with their cyrokinetic powers. They can create snow storms and blizzards at will. Despite all of this, they're not really considered evil, just extremely lonely."

Trunks pondered the situation for a few seconds, "All this so she could be with Tsukune."

"She must be pretty lonely is she attacked us all for him." Kurumu stated.

Lonely. That struck a chord with Tsukune. His face held an uncommon expression, it wasn't one of fear for his life. No, it was one of understanding, reconsidering the recent events. If anyone knew how it was to be completely alone, it would be Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari.

* * *

"You're right, it feels way better running at night than at noon." A brown-haired second-year student commented to his friend as he drank from his bottle.

His blonde friend took a sip from his own bottle as well. "I told you. Now let's keep going, we still have two more miles." He closed his bottle, "Let's go." They only ran a few feet before the quiet, soft sound of crying stopped them in their tracks.

The brunette turned to his friend with a perplexed expression. "You heard that too, right? I'm not the only one, am I?"

"No, no. I heard it too. It sounded like it came from behind those bushes." The blonde slowly walked away to the bushes until he was pulled back by his friend.

"The hell you think you doing?! We don't know what kind of monster that person is!" He hissed at his friend.

"Relax." His blonde friend said confidently, "I'm a phoenix, and you're a hydra. Nothing can stop us! This school's lucky we're not evil like everyone else, otherwise we would've taken over a long time ago."

"I suppose you're right. Let's check it out." They walked through the shrubs and found Mizore on her knees sobbing softly, hugging herself.

"Tsu... Tsukune..." She whispered to herself.

The brunette knelt down next to Mizore and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright? If we can help in any way, we'd be happy to."

He heard Mizore mutter something along the lines of, "Pest."

He was slightly annoyed, but continued regardless. "We're just trying to hel-"

"GO AWAY!" Mizore created an ice stalagmite and trapped the two inside, but she also inadvertently impaled both of them causing a serious wound. So much for being unstoppable.

Mizore turned her back on them and hugged her knees and continued to cry. "Tsukune-kun..."

* * *

Tsukune and Trunks were both currently en route to the faculty room where every teacher filled out paperwork.

"I'm sure Moka would've loved to come with you instead of me." Trunks spoke out.

"I know, Trunks-san, but what I'm going to do wouldn't be comfortable if she tagged along." Trunks accepted his answer.

It wasn't difficult finding Miss Nekonome's desk, she was the only one with cat decorations on it.

"Mizore-chan's dorm?" Miss Nekonome placed her index finger on her chin.

"Yes," Tsukune replied. "We're worried about her."

 _'We?'_ Trunks thought sarcastically.

"How nice!" Miss Nekonome smiled. She wrote Mizore's dorm number on a slip of paper and handed it to Tsukune. "It's so nice that you boys are making friends with her; I was worried about her considering no one has befriended her yet."

 _'I can think of some reason why.'_ Trunks thought, noticing his homeroom teacher, Miss Ririko licking her lips and winking at him. He quickly turned away hiding a small blush that crept up on his cheeks.

"You two sure you want to go to her?" asked a deep, rough voice from behind them.

The two students and teacher looked up to see who asked that. They saw a man in his late twenties and early thirties, who was wearing a blue track suit. He possessed tanned skin and red hair, but a very prominent facial feature on him, were the dark circles under his eyes, it's as if he had trouble sleeping at night.

Though he gave off an aura of confidence, there was something off about him. Trunks could sense something wrong within him, and a certain, almost completely unnoticeable gleam in his eyes. Trunks didn't like it at all, but he hid his distaste of the man rather well.

"She's dangerous y'know." The man continued, "A truly unstable girl that one."

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Miss Nekonome questioned.

"I'm just warning you two." Kotsubo shrugged. "I'm sure you know why she hasn't been present for so long."

"She was sick, wasn't she?" Tsukune asked.

"That's the cover story." Kotsubo chuckled. "The real reason was that she attacked a teacher, for no apparent reason."

"Really?" This new information troubled Tsukune. Sure, Mizore seemed to be prone to violence than the rest of his friends. But from the way she acted and her declarations and statements, she just seemed to be lonely and wanted to be accepted. She couldn't have attacked for no reason, could she?

"Are you positive?" Trunks asked, not fully believing the man. "I doubt she's the only monster in the school who can manipulate and control ice."

"Damn right I'm sure." Kotsubo lightly chuckled once again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Imma let you in on a little secret. I'm the teacher she attacked. Actually took me out for a while too."

Trunks was paying close attention to Kotsubo's tale. There were a couple of holes in it. He never told them where or when he was attacked; he also forgot to mention what he was doing. His actions could have actually provoked Mizore into attacking him. But Trunks would not voice his thoughts, no, he wanted to see what else this teacher would say.

"It seems she's escalating too." Kotsubo continued. "Last night, two students were on a nightly run, they were frozen by her and seriously wounded. They actually might have died if someone didn't find them last night."

"What?!" Tsukune gasped. "But-"

"Make no mistake, boy." Kotsubo smirked. "She's dangerous, dangerous enough to be considered for expulsion." He turned to Trunks. "You're right, there are more students with ice powers. But they're friendly kids who almost never use their powers on or off school grounds."

"But that doesn't mean they _couldn't._ " Tsukune argued.

"That's a good point, Tsukune-kun." Miss Nekonome chirped.

"And students just happened to be attacked the day she returns? It can't be a coincidence." Kotsubo frowned. "I know troublemakers when I see them."

"Maybe it _is_ a coincidence." Trunks retorted. "Plenty of things happen on this campus all the time."

"Maybe he's right." A female voice joined the conversation. Everyone turned to see Ms. Ririko with her hands on her hips. "Think about it, many odd things occur in this academy. And with so many different students here with grudges against one another, I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to frame her." She gave a subtle wink to Trunks.

Trunks nervously smiled at the wink. It's no secret that Trunks has become Ms. Ririko's favorite student. Every time she handed out an assignment or a test, he always finished within minutes and answered every problem correctly. Ms. Ririko seemed attracted to him, or rather his intelligence, to her his looks were just a bonus. The way she looked at him though, it just unnerved him.

"Are you forgetting the fact that she attacked me? The fact that she doesn't do anything to prove her innocence proves her guilt." Kotsubo stated in anger.

"Maybe she's afraid." Tsukune suggested. "All the blame would most likely be pointed at her and she doesn't want that. I'll go to her and get her side of the story and clear her name."

"That's so sweet, Tsukune-kun." Miss Nekonome cheered with a smile. "You should go off and find her, good luck."

"Hai, Nekonome-sensei." Tsukune said. As he and Trunks walked away, Trunks gave one last glance at the trio of teachers. Miss Nekonome had her usual smile, Ms. Ririko gave him a longing look, and Kotsubo glared daggers at him. Trunks quickly returned the favor and to really emphasize his point, he flashed his teal eyes at him. And to his amusement and satisfaction, it worked. Kotsubo backed off.

 _'We won't be seeing the last of him.'_ Trunks thought to himself.

 _'Those two will be trouble.'_ Kotsubo thought.

* * *

In the mid-floors of the girls' dormitory, Trunks and Tsukune were standing outside Mizore's door. They knew it was her's because the plaque read 'Shirayuki Mizore' and it was the dorm number Miss Nekonome gave them.

They walked there directly after their 'talk' with Kotsubo and the other teachers. Neither of the two wanted to tell the girls. They'd panic and join them to go see her and that would ruin the point of them being there. Tsukune wanted to know Mizore, the real, lonely, misunderstood Mizore.

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked.

Tsukune gave him a nod. He knocked on the door first. "Mizore-chan? It's me Tsukune, can you please open the door?"

No response.

Tsukune turned the door knob slowly and to his surprise, it was unlocked. _'Strange.'_ He thought. He walked in with Trunks right behind him. The entire room had a thin layer of frost coating everything. It gave off an eerie vibe that made Tsukune shiver. Trunks allowed ki to flow to his hand, illuminating the room with light and warmth.

"Mizore-chan?" Tsukune called out. "You in here? It's me... Tsukune." He looked around her room.

"You might want to see this Tsukune." Trunks motioned for him to come.

Tsukune turned to see a picture in Trunks's hand coated with frost. Tsukune moved the picture closer to Trunks's hand to melt the ice covering it. Once it had melted off, the picture was revealed to be of him.

"Guess she's had an eye on me for a while now." Tsukune spoke aloud.

Trunks allowed the light to fade from his hand and placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder, "Let's leave. She's not here, so we might as well try again tomorrow."

"You're right." Tsukune sighed.

Trunks turned around and quickly found an ice claw grazing his neck.

Tsukune yelped in fear but quickly regained his composure. "Mizore-chan, glad to see you." He smiled at her.

"What do you two want?" She asked with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

Trunks grabbed her claw and effortlessly crushed it in his palm. "Sorry, I'd prefer it if you didn't do that."

Mizore didn't show it but she was surprised that he could do what Goten did. "I'll ask one more time. What do you want?" She lowered her hand, but reformed her claws again just in case.

"I heard about what happened last night... after you know." He looked down and saw her hand, the one Goten fractured, in an ice cast. It pained him to see that people got hurt because of him.

"The two students who were frozen, one of the teachers said you did it. We came here to get your side of the story." He explained to her. "They've talked about expelling you. And I don't want that to happen."

"Expelling?" Mizore whispered.

"We know you're not the only one at this school with ice powers, but if we go to the staff and explain what happened I'm sure-"

"I did freeze them." Mizore cut him off. She looked at his face and easily noticed his shock. She sighed and began shivering. "I wasn't careless though; I was furious at first, but after a while I realized what I did and unfroze them. I never meant to hurt them like I did, so I stayed until help arrived." She let her ice claws fall apart onto the floor. She hugged herself and began to softly cry.

Trunks heard her and his face softened slightly. "Mizore, don't do this to yourself. We're only here to help you, not hurt you." He walked to her to try and reason with her.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted at him and shoved him away. She looked to Tsukune, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I honestly thought you were the one, Tsukune-kun. My soul mate, the only one in this world who would truly understand me. The missing half of my soul." She tried to stop the flow of tears. "I was wrong, I was wrong! Nobody will ever understand me!" She shook her head. "NO ONE!"

She summoned another blizzard, blinding Trunks and Tsukune. Once it had died down, Mizore had disappeared once more.

Trunks let out a small annoyed sigh, "She's really exceptional at concealing her energy, so it won't be easy to find her."

An idea pooped into Tsukune's mind. He had remembered that Miss Nekonome had mentioned a place where Mizore liked to be, aside from the lake. "I think I know where to find her."

Trunks looked at him for several seconds, "And where would that be?"

* * *

Mizore was standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the large crimson sea below her. Once again, fate has left her all alone. She was sure Tsukune didn't want to see her anymore. Hell, she doubted anyone wanted to see her anymore. She'd thought about the previous day. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to assault Moka or try to freeze Tsukune. But she was just so lonely, and it seemed like Tsukune was too. She was wrong though, in the end, no one will ever understand her. She hugged herself and allowed a single tear to escape from both of her eyes, realizing all too soon that she would be alone forever.

"Well, well, well..." A voice chuckled from behind her. "Alone again, Shirayuki-chan? You've always come to this spot when you felt lonely." Mizore slowly turned, and to her absolute horror, it was Kotsubo.

"K-Kotsubo-sensei?" Mizore backed away from the maniacal teacher.

"It's pretty amusing how life turns out sometimes, no?" Kotsubo grinned lecherously. "You admit your feelings for me, then you attack me."

"You were going to take advantage me. You were going to rape me!" She replied. "I couldn't just let that happen."

"It's not like anyone would've believed you anyway." He explained to her. "It's a teacher's word against a student's. That's why you hid, and that's why you're doing the same thing now." He lunged at her and pinned her down on the floor, not at all minding her injured hand.

"Let go of me!" Mizore shouted as she struggled against him.

"Don't hurt my feelings, Shirayuki-chan." He licked his lips. "You said you liked, no, loved me, right?"

Suddenly, strange lumpy growths began to form on his back. "So whatever I do, it won't matter, will it?" He asked darkly, his regular teeth replaced with sharp, shark-like ones. Dark rings appeared on his already demonic face. "Just let it happen. Let me have my fun, and nothing bad will happen. I'll make sure no one bothers you ever again."

Slowly, realization dawned on Mizore's face, her mind processing the information. _'So he's the one who spread the rumors about me. Bastard.'_ All anger was gone, she knew that what would happen didn't matter. It was her word against his. _'I'm an idiot for ever having a crush on him. What was I thinking? I barely even knew who he was, or what he was like. This is why I can't trust people. This is why I'm alone.'_

Mizore suddenly had an epiphany. _'I'd rather be alone than be raped by this sick fuck.'_ Mizore mustered all of the strength she could and shoved him off.

It was only a few feet, but it was enough time to get some distance between them. Kotsubo quickly ran at her to subdue her once more, but was surprised and shocked to see some palm tree-haired kid tackle him off of the cliff. "Leave her alone!"

But he wasn't the only one in shock, Mizore gaped at what just happened. _'He's the one I fought. Why, out of everybody, did he come? I thought he hated me.'_ She hand subconsciously rubbed her injured one.

Mizore was quickly shaken out of her stupor by several voices, "Mizore-chan!" She heard Tsukune yell from afar. She turned to see him, along with the rest of the Newspaper Club, including an unsealed Moka, run towards her.

"Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked herself. She smiled in relief and happiness that he came back for her. The moment was short-lived, however. A tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her down the cliff.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune yelled out for her.

Trunks quickly sprinted to the edge and jumped off as well. He caught up to her and shot a small ki blast at the tentacle holding her, Trunks didn't fail to notice Goten being restricted by Kotsubo.

Kotsubo retracted his tentacle in pain. "You little bastard!" He used Goten as a missile and launched him forward at Trunks. He smile evilly when he hit his target. Trunks dropped Mizore and flew backwards toward the dead forest.

Kurumu saw them in danger and used her wings to fly after them. She grunted as she grabbed them out of the air, _'Man these two are heavy!'_ Slowly, she placed them on the ground. "We have to help her!"

"Agreed." Trunks said. "Moka, you think you can take Kotsubo down?"

Moka scoffed, "Do you two eat mountains of food?" She asked sarcastically.

Trunks nodded. "Goten, you get Mizore. I'll throw Kotsubo over here."

"Okay." The Demi-Saiyan duo blasted off to their friend in need.

"Back for more, eh?" Kotsubo laughed. He held Mizore by one ankle, allowing her to dangle freely. "It's your funeral." He sent several tentacles in their direction, hoping to impale one of them. But they effortlessly dodged them all.

Trunks slammed his elbow into Kotsubo's stomach, knocking his wind out and causing him to drop Mizore.

Goten flew in before she could hit the water and ascended back up the cliff. "Listen, Mizore. I know now's not the best time. But, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry for hurting your hand. Sometimes, I don't know my own strength. I have a special item that could heal it instantly, if you'd like. Think of it as a part of my apology."

Mizore certainly didn't expect that from Goten, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you. I'm sorry for attacking you. I never did catch your name."

"It's Goten, Son Goten." Goten introduced himself. "I don't know your full name."

"It's Shirayuki Mizore." She smiled.

"Well, Mizore. If you'll excuse me, I have to go help Trunks." He set her down on the floor and flew back to Trunks and Kotsubo.

"Good, you're both here." Kotsubo sneered. "Now I can kill you both!" Before he could act on it though, the two half-saiyans grabbed two of his tentacles and used them to launch him back onto the cliff.

Kotsubo landed unceremoniously face down on the dirt in front of the club. Once he regained his bearings, he looked up to see Moka swinging her leg down at his face, instantly knocking him into near-unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before slipping into the dark void was Mizore's glowing blue eyes.

Near instantaneously, Mizore froze the perverted teacher into an ice cube. "Good riddance."

* * *

After the fight, Inner Moka was walking next to the two saiyans on their way back to tell the headmaster the truth about Kotsubo and Mizore. Everyone could feel waves of anger flowing from Moka's being. She was pissed, and Trunks had a feeling why.

"Trunks, Goten, let's have a little talk alone, shall we?" It wasn't a question.

"What for?" Goten asked, a bit nervous.

"A small conversation with friends is asking too much?" Moka asked in fake innocence.

"Yes." Trunks muttered. "You guys go on, we'll catch up in a few minutes." The group did as told, leaving the three behind.

Once they were alone, Moka allowed her rage to fully consume her. "The one time I'm let out and you two have all the fun! Do you have any idea how boring it is locked away in that stupid rosary!" Her eyes glowing a bright crimson.

Goten flinched, a woman's fury was never something to be taken lightly. "No." He responded in a small voice.

"Of course you don't!" Moka took a few small breaths and her eyes returned to normal. "All I want is to kick some ass whenever we face an enemy. It's boring watching you two dominate everyone with your godly powers! You're the strongest beings on this planet, as much as it pains me to say it. Even my 'Tou-san and 'Kaa-san can't compare to you."

"We're not godly, not even close." Trunks pointed out to her. "And I understand what you're saying. But sometimes the situation doesn't allow us to release you for the fight. You'd have to be released the whole day so you can fight. And even then, there's no guarantee. It's been two months since our last fight. There's no telling when we should remove the rosary for you."

"I suppose that's true." Moka admitted. "But I want some blood for the pointlessness of me being here."

"Fine." Trunks lifted his arm up and rolled up the sleeves, "Here."

Moka looked at him incredulously, "I don't think so." She slapped his arm down and forcefully bit down on his neck, drinking his savory, spicy saiyan blood. After a minute or so, she pulled away. "Now it's your turn Goten." She bit his neck with the same amount of force and lapped up his life essence.

Her stomach satisfied and content, she pulled away from Goten. "I'll never get tired of your blood, it tastes even better than Tsukune's that much is true."

"Glad to hear." Trunks said sarcastically, rubbing the spot Moka bit.

"Let's get back to the group. No point in being unsealed now is there?"

* * *

"So you say Kotsubo attempted to rape Miss Shirayuki here and kill you all?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes sir." Tsukune answered.

The Headmaster looked at each member and at Mizore. "Well I can't say I'm surprised at this."

Yukari gawked at him. "You mean you knew this whole time that he was a rapist?!"

"Not necessarily." The Headmaster admitted. "I had my suspicions yes, but not any solid proof or evidence. But thanks to all of you, he's been fired and apprehended by the proper authorities."

Hearing the good news brought a genuine smile to Mizore's face. "That's good to hear."

"Now onto other matters. I was wondering Miss Shirayuki, if you'd like to join the Newspaper Club?" The Headmaster asked.

"The Newspaper Club? Why?" She asked in return.

"Well, every student is required to join a club as a part of the curriculum. And since every other club is full, I wondered if you'd to join this one." The Headmaster explained, motioning to the members of the Newspaper Club.

Mizore gave it some thought, "Sure, I'd love to join."

The Headmaster handed her a paper that showed her new found affiliation. "Well then, have fun. I do believe there is a party you have planned that has not started yet. Go and enjoy it."

"Yes sir." Everyone answered at once.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out from her lab. She had been working on a new teleportation device that would reduce the usage of cars, which in effect would reduce the emissions from cars.

"What?" Vegeta answered from her doorway, drinking a bottle of water after his workout.

"I want you to go and check on Trunks at his school." Bulma said while connecting a few wires to different ports.

Vegeta scoffed, "If you're worried about him being in danger, don't be. He can take care of himself."

"That's not what I meant." Bulma tossed a capsule case at him, which he caught with no problem. "I want you to take him some more food and school supplies."

Vegeta growled, "Fine."

"Oh and Vegeta?"

"What now?"

"Thanks. When you get back, we're going to have a lot of fun."

Vegeta smirked, "Yes we will."

* * *

Goku shoved the last piece of fish in his mouth and sighed contently. "Man, I love eating your food."

Chi-Chi smiled, "And I love making it for you."

"Well, I'm gonna go out and train." Goku stood up.

"Wait, Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go check on Goten and see how he's doing."

"Okay." He put his index and middle finger up to his forehead and concentrated. "That's strange, I can't feel his ki."

"You might want to take the bus like he did."

"Where do I go?"

"There's a bus stop a few miles from here, you can go wait there."

"Alright."

* * *

"Kakarot? What're you doing here?" Vegeta asked when he saw Goku enter the bus.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted. "Chi-Chi just wanted me to check up on Goten. What about you?"

"I'm supposed to go do the same with Trunks." He replied.

 **"Ah yes, those two."** The bus driver remarked. **"Fine young men your sons, fine young men."**

"Thanks mister." Goku said. "What a nice guy."

Vegeta gave him a confused look. Clearly Goku didn't think the man was creepy at all. It was going to be long ride to Yokai Academy.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been two months. Heh, sorry for the delay. For a long time I was stuck on Mizore's fight with Goten, and even though the final result isn't what I would've liked it to be, there wasn't much of an alternative. That and writer's block, I just wasn't up for it. So Goku and Vegeta are going to visit Yokai Academy for a while, how are they going to react to a school full of monsters? Who knows, let's find out next chapter. This is the last time there'll be anything related to the anime on this fic, as I've stated before, this is a manga adaptation crossover, and it'll stay that way. Oh and I'm serious about the question at the beginning of the chapter, I'd really like to know everyone's opinion. As usual, review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff and hopefully I'll be back next week with the next installment of _Saiyans and Yokai_.**

 **-SuperSaiyanGod Vegito**


	8. New Teachers

**Sorry it's been so long; I have no excuses so just enjoy the chapter cause Imma be churning these out as much as I can to make up for my absence. Sorry if this chapter seems like a filler, it's necessary for the upcoming ones.**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

"D-dad?/Father?!" Both Goten and Trunks exclaimed in shock. The last people they'd expect to see at the academy were their fathers. What with the constant training to achieve new levels of power, protect Earth and occasionally the universe, they didn't think that they'd have the time to visit them, least of all places school.

"Hiya son!" Goku waved at his son, the infamous Son grin etched across his face.

"Son." Vegeta greeted. Trunks knew that was his father's way of doing what Goku was doing.

"What're you doing here Dad?" Goten questioned the last of the pure-blooded Saiyans.

"Well, your mom and Bulma sent us here to check up on ya." Goku explained. "She just wanted to make sure you boys were okay. Y'know not getting into trouble, doing what you're supposed to do."

"It's obvious you're both fine." Vegeta said, turning around. "I'll tell your mother you're doing well."

"Uh, Father." Trunks started, "The bus that dropped you off doesn't come back for another month..." He trailed off, hoping his father wouldn't get angry and blow up the school. Though a part him knew that wouldn't happen, his father wasn't the same evil prince he once was in his younger years.

"What?" Vegeta asked dangerously. He was Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. One of the most powerful beings in existence, he needed to constantly train to increase his power, to surpass Goku, who he finally managed to catch up to after so long, now it was time to leave him behind and to create a gap and further increase it with time.

"The bus schedule is arranged so that it only comes around at the end of each month." Trunks elaborated, "It just dropped you off, you're going to have wait another month for it to come back for you."

"Let's go to the Headmaster, he'll know what to do." Goten suggested. "Maybe he can get you rooms to stay in." He didn't doubt that they could survive in the surrounding forest, but it wouldn't be right to allow them to do so, not when there are accommodations available for them on academy grounds.

"Well, let's get goin'." Goku smiled gesturing the younger Saiyans to lead the way. None of them noticed a certain Yuki-Onna watching while she was watching the only human in school from afar.

 _'So Goten-san and Trunks-senpai aren't fully human. Their fathers give that away, but what species are they if that's the case? I guess I'll find out when they're ready to tell us.'_ She mused momentarily, before resuming her previous action of admiring.

"There are a few faculty rooms that are vacant due to recent... resignations. You may use those, but I will have to ask for services in return, as staying for free is not possible." The Headmaster offered.

"What kind of services?" Vegeta inquired.

"Well, currently, a physical education position is open and... that's it. Hmm, I suppose it would be possible to allow the two of you to rotate every other day for the job. That seems to be the only option, unless one of you would like to permanently teach?"

"Well, switchin' every day doesn't seem that bad. We could have our own plans for the class to get them into shape, maybe even teach them self-defense." Goku thought.

"You think they could handle it, Kakarot? The younger generation seems to care little for training. I wouldn't be surprised if many would quit after only one session." Vegeta seemed to severely doubt to potential of the younger Saiyans' fellow scholars, there's no way any of them would be able to even sit up after the extreme punishment the Prince of Saiyans would bestow upon them.

He smirked. _'I'm going to find out who are the weaklings in this school.'_

The Headmaster added his opinion to the mix, "Well, since you're only staying for a month, I'll try to find a permanent teacher. Until then, I do wish to see how the students will fare." He opened a drawer and fished out two keys. There might been only one teaching position, but there was more than one room for faculty available. "I'll have my assistant lead you to your living quarters, and as for your sons, I do believe classes start in a few minutes."

The Headmaster called for his assistant, a young woman by the name of Zangya, to take his newest employees to their rooms. But before they could leave he informed them that they would start today.

"Well, Trunks-kun, Goten-kun, classes start in a few minutes, you don't want to be late now do you?" He asked with a grin.

* * *

"I'm your new instructor, you can address me as Vegeta-sensei," Vegeta announced to his new class. He sensed the dark energy within the students, but dismissed it since they were all too weak to be a threat. "I'd tell you what happened to your previous teacher, but I don't know." He heard several murmurs from his new students. A few really caught his attention though.

 _'That's Trunks-kun's tou-san?'_

 _'Looks like they didn't tell him he tried to molest Mizore-chan.'_

He managed to narrow it down to a busty bluenette, a young pinkette with a choker around her neck, and an average looking young man. _'So that's what happened. I should kill him for that. He's lucky I don't know where he's at or what he looks like.'_

"Quiet!" Vegeta barked out. The class immediately obeyed as they were intimidated by him. "Now I know what you're all thinking. 'New sensei, he'll just let us have the day off and won't make us do anything.'" Vegeta chuckled mercilessly, "I will show you how wrong you are! Now! I want everyone to _sprint_ 10 laps around the entire academy, should be around 5 kilometers, then I want you all to give me 50 push-ups, 50 pull-ups, and 50 sit-ups. Should take you the whole period. By the time the month is over you will all be physically fit enough to do this without even stopping for a moment."

Looks of completely disbelief were on every student's face, even for a yokai that seemed like a little too much.

"What are you all waiting for! **Move!** " He enforced his voice with his ki and caused it to echo across campus. Almost instantly the students sprinted in fear they would evoke the wrath of the Prince of the Saiyans.

"Except for you three." Vegeta called out to the members of the Newspaper Club. Hesitantly and fearfully (rightfully so), Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune all approached Vegeta. They all cowered under his stern gaze. "I want you three to know that just because you're Trunks's friends doesn't mean that I will go easy on you. If anything, I should push you even harder to make you worthy of even being his friends. To have weaklings as friends does nothing but drag a warrior down!"

"Hey, we're not weak!" Kurumu exclaimed. "We've been fighting strong opponents all year long!"

 _'She reminds me of Bulma.'_ Vegeta smirked. "I'm surprised. Tell me, can you sense the energy that dwells within other beings?"

Kurumu shook her head.

"I-I can." Moka said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What do you sense?" Vegeta inquired.

Inner Moka quickly contacted her outer self, **_'His power is even greater than Trunks's or Goten's. Much greater. I shudder to even think of what fighting him to the death would entail to his unfortunate opponent.'_** Inner Moka would never admit it, but she actually feared this being... no, this... God. Yeah, that seemed appropriate. Unknown to her Vegeta was suppressing his power to just a tenth of his true potential. She had no idea what kind of power he was emitting when he assumed his ultimate form against Frieza when he came to Earth. _**'Tell him it's the greatest power you've ever felt.'**_

"I-I've never felt anything like it." She admitted, truth be told, it wasn't a lie.

"And I got this power from constantly training, pushing myself to my absolute limits and beyond. I'm going to transform you into the warriors you should be. And if you truly want to become stronger, I can train you after school along with my son." Vegeta may have still been the same person on the outside, short-tempered and rude, but he has come a long way since his days under Frieza. Now, he does genuinely care for his family. He'd die before admitting it, but he doesn't wish for civilians to be caught in harm's way. "I'm going to bring out your potential. Now catch up to everyone else, you're behind."

"Come on Tsukune-kun!" Moka tried to support her friend. "We're halfway done, just five more laps!"

Tsukune was too busy catching his breath to even respond. Kami, was he out of shape! Even Kotsubo-teme never pushed the this much, for a brief moment Tsukune wished he was still here. He quickly pushed that thought away when he remembered the atrocity Kotsubo was about to commit to Mizore. They walked a few more steps together.

"I didn't say you could take a break." Vegeta's voice came from a meter in front of them.

Tsukune felt his heart stop, _'Oh no.'_

"You, keep going." Vegeta ordered Moka. He saw the hesitation in her eyes, he recognized that look. Even if she didn't know it, she already cared too deeply about her human friend to just leave him behind. "I'm not going to say it twice." Moka took one last sympathetic look at Tsukune before catching up to Kurumu. Hopefully, Tsukune wouldn't get into too much trouble.

Tsukune felt like he was staring at his own death. "Since clearly you're too weak, even for a human, I-"

"H-how do you k-know I'm h-human?" Tsukune nearly passed out. He's dead, beyond dead. His secret's out and there's no stopping his inevitable execution at the hands of his new teacher.

"I can sense it, you're not the first one I've met. And if you ever cut me off again, you'll regret it dearly." Vegeta glared at his student.

"S-so you're not going to kill me?" Tsukune fearfully asked.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, h-humans aren't allowed at Yokai Academy." Tsukune explained. "It's a rule here."

"How have you survived so far?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. He knew Trunks and Kakarot's brat were the reason, they wouldn't allow someone to die just because of their race. "Don't answer. I figured you couldn't do this from the start, I'm going to tell you this: I offered you training. I change my mind, now, I'm ordering you to train under me. If this isn't enough to convince you, then I'll just fail you."

"W-what? You can't do that!" Tsukune cried out.

"I can and I will. What are you going to do to convince me otherwise, boy?" Vegeta challenged with a smirk.

Tsukune felt conflicted. It was going to be hell if he became Vegeta's student, on the other hand, he could finally become useful, defend himself against the enemies that seem to be targeting him and maybe even grow strong enough to protect his friends, to show his friends that he wasn't a burden to them.

"Well? I'm waiting, and you should know I'm not patient at all." Vegeta's smirk transformed into a frown.

"I'll do it." Tsukune mumbled.

"What did you say, boy?" Vegeta smirked once more, trying to get under his student's skin and get him to grow a pair.

"I said I'll do it." Tsukune repeated a bit louder.

"It doesn't seem like it if you can't even speak with authority." Vegeta turned around and walked away. "Keep running! Come back when you gain the courage of a warrior."

The last couple of students finished the assignment (we all know who). Vegeta shook his head in disappointment, the human and his two mates were dead last, as to be expected. Tsukune was human, that alone accounted for his failure, but he also dragged down his two friends because of their friendship. They refuse to allow him to fail alone.

"You three receive F's for the day." Vegeta informed the Newspaper Club members. They stared in disbelief at him, never before receiving an F, well Moka hasn't before. "The rest of you pass, at least none of you stopped and followed my orders. Now go. Class is over, go change and be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

"Sorry about my father. He's strict about... well he's just strict." Trunks apologized sincerely. "I'll see if I can get him to change his mind about your grades." He and the rest of the club were working on their next edition.

"He's scary." Kurumu admitted. "Like scarier than everyone we've faced so far."

"Don't worry." Goten tried to reassure her. "Vegeta's a good person deep down, he grows on you after a while."

"I doubt it." Tsukune mumbled, still miffed at Vegeta's treatment of them.

"It's okay Tsukune-kun, I know you'll pull through." Moka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Arigato, Moka-chan. It means a lot." Tsukune's depressed state practically disappeared at her action. His heart melted at the sight of her smile. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when a cold breeze blew throughout the room. "Mizore-chan?"

She popped out from under the table and smiled, "Hello, Tsukune-kun."

The faintest hints of a blush slowly crept across Goten's cheeks as he marveled at Mizore's beauty. To him, she just seemed like the definition of perfect. Her pale, white, unblemished skin was so flawless. Her eyes were the bluest of blue, what really caught his attention about them was the fact that her pupils weren't black, but blue like her irises. There even seemed to be a small area where the blue slowly transitioned to purple.

After the incident with Kotsubo, Mizore asked Kurumu to cut her hair. Goten never figured out the reason, but he paid it no mind. _'Another one of those girl things,'_ he thought to himself. That didn't stop him from seeing her as any less beautiful.

"Hey Goten-kun," Kurumu tapped his shoulder to gain his attention, though it failed unbeknownst to her. "I need someone to go over my... article..." She saw his distant gaze, it seemed as though he was looking at something past her. She followed his stare and pieced together the clues.

The distant, faraway look. The barely perceptible pink blush on his face. And the fact that he seemed a bit nervous whenever Mizore was around. _'Oh my Kami!'_

A teasing smirk graced her alluring features, "Oh Goten-kun~." She said in a sing-song voice.

Goten snapped out of his stupor and looked at Kurumu. He shrunk when he saw her smirk. "Y-yes, Kurumu?"

"Looks like Mizore-chan's captured your heart, wouldn't you say?" Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. If anyone knew about love, it'd be her, the resident succubus.

Of course, like anyone else in this situation, he did what they did. "What?" He quickly asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't deny it. I think it's sweet Goten-kun." Kurumu encouraged her hybrid friend. "You should ask her out, Goten-kun."

Goten stole another glance at the gorgeous Yuki-Onna a few desks over working on her article. "I don't think that's going to happen, Kurumu. She seems interested in Tsukune. I don't have a shot with her."

Kurumu shook her head in disapproval, "Of course you do, you just need to be confident around like when you're fighting those jerkbags that like to screw with our group. It's like no one gets the message that they shouldn't mess with us."

Goten cracked a sad smile, "Thanks for the pep talk, Kurumu. But, I don't want to creep her out or anything, ya know. It would be awkward afterwards."

Kurumu slapped him upside the head, "Quit saying stuff like that, Goten-kun." Kurumu whispered angrily. She was getting annoyed at him for constantly belittling himself. Of course he has a chance with Mizore! "I want you to walk over to her and ask her out to a date. Go see a movie or take her to dinner."

"Kurumu I think you're forgetting that there aren't any cinema's or restaurants near the school." Goten deadpanned. "Not many options are there?"

Kurumu hummed while tapping her chin in concentration, "That's true. Just invite her to your dorm and have dinner, or a movie or both. Trust me Goten-kun, what kind of girl would turn you down?"

"I don't know." He quietly mumbled. "Not like I ever asked any before."

She frowned, but quickly smiled and nudged him. "Go find out, what's the worst that could happen? Hm? The worst that could happen is her saying no."

"I don't really think I should be doing this Kurumu." Goten shook his head.

"Quit being a baby and go ask her out to a date!" Kurumu gave him a light slap.

"Okay." Goten closed his notebook and stood up. "Fine, maybe it'll get you to stop trying to cheer me up." Goten walked over to the quiet Yuki-Onna and steeled himself. "Um, Mizore?"

She stopped writing and looked at him with her beautiful gaze, "Yes, Goten-san?"

"I... um... I-I was thinking that maybe ... you want to watch a movie sometime in my dorm, you know, or maybe eat lunch together tomorrow?" Goten offered.

Mizore was about to decline, but then she remembered that he pretty much saved her life, even if he did have help from Trunks and Inner Moka. There was conflict in her mind, though. Yes, Goten saved her life, but she devoted her time to admiring Tsukune from afar.

Tsukune.

The only person in the academy that could understand her. He had been alone in his life, just as she had been. He later admitted to her that her no longer felt alone thanks to his friends, and that she no longer had to be alone as well. He saved her from the darkness within, and for that he captured her heart. But hey, eating lunch with Goten wouldn't change much. Besides, it'd be an opportunity to really get to know her savior.

"I'd like to, Goten-san. We can eat lunch together tomorrow, and I know the perfect spot.

Trunks just finished the hellish training that his father and Goku subjected themselves to on a daily basis. He and Goten together couldn't defeat their fathers even when transformed into Super Saiyans. According to Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were the only ones to land several blows on them during their past sessions. Once Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 after releasing his true potential. He was like a hurricane, a maelstrom of pure energy that was more powerful than even Goku in his third transformation. Only after Goku had utilized the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form was he able to overpower his son. Gohan stated that while transformed, he was more powerful than Majin Buu when had absorbed Gotenks's Super Saiyan 3 power. [1]

He and Goten had a long way to catch up to the other saiyans.

"You can come out now. I know you're there, no use in hiding." Trunks spoke out. Sure enough, a young redhead came out of the shadows, along with a tall, bespectacled male. Both wore a similar attire. The young girl wore a black, sleeveless uniform; a cape with a white trim continued on from the shirt. Her partner, wore a black shirt as well, a black trench coat, and a white and gold arm band with a strange symbol that the girl also wore on her right arm.

"What do you want?" Trunks slipped into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself should the need arise.

"Relax, we only came to talk." The taller, stoic male informed him.

Trunks lowered his fists but remained on guard. "Hurry up, I have other matters that need my attention."

"Very well." He pushed his glasses up and looked at the demi-saiyan in front of him. "Have you heard of the academy's Public Safety Committee?"

"Humor me." Trunks replied, his gaze remaining on both of the members.

"We maintain the peace and order at this school." The young girl explained. "Every action, every course we take is to ensure the greater good of this school." Trunks narrowed his eyes. If they were so committed to keeping the peace, then where were they during every fight that occurred? "This is the reason we're here." The redhead continued. "We've been observing you for a while now, your friend too. Our leader sees an extraordinary amount of skill in your abilities."

"He does, does he?" Trunks commented. "What is your leader's name if I may be so bold?"

"You can find out for yourself if you accept our offer." The stoic male answered.

"And what's your offer exactly?" Trunks asked.

"We would like to offer you the opportunity to join our ranks and become a member of the most prestigious club in the academy. Our sees your talent and wants you to know that the position is open for you." The young girl elaborated.

 _'Who could have seen this coming?'_ Trunks thought sarcastically in his head. "May I know your names first?"

"I am Deshi Deshiko." Answered the redhead.

"My name is Yamamoto Rouga." The stoic male replied. Inwardly, he smirked. Little by little they were luring Trunks in.

Their hopes were shot down by his next sentence.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm already a part of another club, the Newspaper Club to be more specific." He noticed them both have disgusted expressions before returning to their neutral faces.

"You may want to reconsider that club; they have caused plenty of trouble before by snooping around in business that is not their own." Deshiko replied. She turned around and muttered something under her breath.

Trunks heard it clearly. _'We should have finished them off last year.'_ He repeated in his head. There weren't many things that that sentence implied. _'Let's see if I can dig around.'_ "Why does it matter if they caused trouble before? All the previous members except for one graduated, so every member is a first-year."

"It does not matter anymore." Rouga told him. "What does matter is that we came here to recruit you to our cause. Will you join us or not?"

Trunks came to a conclusion in his head, one that could answer several questions Gin had avoided. He didn't want to come off as suspicious though, joining on the spot could come off as odd to some members. "Do you mind waiting a few days? I have to think about it."

"We understand." Deshiko said, slightly miffed that he didn't say yes. "Once you reach your decision, come look for us, we'll be waiting."

Trunks walked off to his room, already formulating a plan in his head. Unknown to him, Goten was offered the same thing.

"The Safety Committee, huh?" Goten asked. "So you guys are like some sort of student police?"

"In a way, yes." The voluptuous purple-haired female in front of him answered. "We keep the peace around campus, stopping trouble making students from spreading chaos." She wore a skin-tight, buttoned-up, black, short-sleeved uniform which covered her supermodel figure. On her right arm was a white and gold armband with an unfamiliar symbol. He couldn't help but notice her squinted eyes, giving her a look of a sadistic person. Which she was.

"So you want me to join I'm guessing." Goten pieced together. "Yeah, it seems like fun doing something good."

She smirked.

"I'd join but I'm already in the Newspaper Club." Goten scratched his head, smiling nervously. "Can I be in both?"

She scowled, pissed off from hearing about that club again. "That club is not worth your time. Last year they were disbanded because they caused too much trouble from poking their noses into everyone's business."

"I don't know, this year everyone's new except for Gin." Goten explained to her. "He said everyone from last year graduated. So I don't think there's gonna be a lot of trouble."

"You can never be too sure." She said, seething on the inside. Those tools from the Newspaper Club are already an obstacle and the year is only almost half over. Damn them. "Think carefully about our offer, we don't give them out like candy."

"You didn't answer my question." Goten retorted.

"No, you cannot be in two clubs at the same time to answer your question. No exceptions." She explained. "You're in one or the other. I highly recommend leaving your current club and joining ours, you would be making a real difference." She lied. "Doing services for the greater good of the academy."

Goten shook his head, "It's not a decision I can make on the spot, ya mind if I think about it first, you know weigh the pros and cons of it."

She narrowed her eyes, he didn't say yes. Then again, he didn't say no either, so there was still a chance. "Take your time come back here when you're ready." She walked past him and out of sight.

 _'I should tell Trunks.'_ Goten thought before heading to his dorm to sleep after the arduous training session with his dad, Trunks and Vegeta.

* * *

"Mornin' everyone!" Goku smiled brightly, almost every girl blushed at the sight of their teacher, nearly all the guys scoffed and glared at him. "I'm your teacher, well co-teacher." He corrected himself. "The headmaster hired both of us so we switch every day. You can call me Goku-sensei."

The whole class sighed in relief, they wouldn't have to do what they did yesterday again.

"Vegeta has conditioning day, y'know, get you all into tip top shape." Goku explained their agenda for the class, "I'm going to teach you martial arts. Well, self-defense mainly. I don't want any of you to be caught in a situation where you'll be in danger." He adjusted his gi. "Does anyone here have experience in martial arts?" A couple students raised their hands.

"Great! That'll make it easier. I want everyone to pair up with someone else, a sparring partner it you wanna call it that." Goku instructed the class. Unfortunately, there was an odd number of students in the class, meaning that someone was going to be left out.

 _'Looks like I don't have a partner.'_ Kurumu thought. Her situation was quickly solved however.

"So you're the only one without a partner." She looked up and saw Goku smiling at her. "The only way to fix that is if you become my partner. You know, help me demonstrate to the class the moves I'm gonna teach you."

"Okay, Goku-sensei." Kurumu blushed slightly and nodded.

"Everyone! I'm going to start off by showing you a simple feign. It's meant to cause your opponent to shift their defense to one side leaving the other open for attack. For example, you jab with your left, your opponent will have no choice but to focus their attention to your attack. This is where you hit their unprotected side with a hook, or a kick, or whatever you find effective." Goku slipped into a stance. "Mirror everything I do, Kurumu." He went for a quick jab to hit his invisible enemy, but as soon as he deemed fit, he brought up his right hand and threw a right hook. Kurumu followed.

"Good job. This time I want you to try it on me." Goku ordered and slipped into his stance. "Do it."

"Goku-sensei?" Kurumu asked with uncertainty in her voice, not entirely sure of following his command.

"Don't worry about it, Kurumu. Just go for it, I'll be fine." Goku smiled to reassure her. She fell into a stance identical to his. "Now."

She followed his order and went in for a right jab. When she saw him lift up his arms to parry her attack, Kurumu focused her strength into her right hand and switched over to his undefended flank and hit him with a straight. Goku wasn't counting on her above than average strength and was sent flying for several meters. He quickly caught himself in midair and held out his arms to the ground to stop from going further. He walked back to her slowly, smiling and admiring her strength, while seriously considering training her to bring out her potential.

"You're pretty strong, uh?" Goku laughed, "Well, let's keep goin'."

Kurumu gawked at the sight before her, well, rather the sight that just appeared as the occasional blur from the insane near light speed movements that occurred. _'How is this even possible?! How can there be beings this powerful?!'_

"Imagine what kind of power this let's someone do." Kurumu muttered to herself.

"That's the power of the Saiyan race." Vegeta spoke proudly from behind her.

"Vegeta-sensei?"

"Our race, the Saiyans, were bred for fighting." Vegeta explained to his student. "For several millennia, we've evolved to the point where fighting is all we live for. Through tough training, Saiyans are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Saiyan grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt."

"Why are you telling me this, Vegeta-sensei?" Kurumu asked.

"You should know that Kakarot and I are worlds above anyone you've ever heard of. Even his brats and Trunks are planet-destroying fighters."

"Is 'Kakarot' Goku-sensei?" Kurumu asked for confirmation.

"Yes, 'Goku' is his Earth name, 'Kakarot' is his true name, his Saiyan name." Vegeta explained to his young student.

"Wait, you said 'brats'. You're saying Goten-kun has a brother?"

"Yes he does, a very powerful brother. There are only few beings that can push Kakarot and I to our final transformations, and his son, Gohan, is one of them. He continued his training after the defeat of Majin Buu, one of the smartest decisions he's made."

They saw one last shockwave before Goten and Trunks lowered themselves onto the earth beneath them. Both of them completely exhausted from training. Both had their gi's torn and ripped apart in several different places. Goten actually had a deep gash across his arm, but it was nothing half a senzu bean couldn't fix. Trunks didn't fare any better, blood was dripping down his face from a cut he had above his hairline.

"Are you both okay?" Kurumu asked, concerning lacing her tone of voice. That last thing she wanted was for them to beat each other into comas.

Trunks grunted as he rolled his shoulder, "It's fine Kurumu, we'll be okay. You shouldn't worry about this, we're not trying to kill each other, just beating each other senseless."

"Oh that's supposed to make it better?" Kurumu glared at him while placing her hand on her hip. "My destined one shouldn't be risking his life in a simple spar like this."

"Destined one?" Vegeta smirked. "Your mother is going to love this."

Trunks paled, "No, don't tell Mom! She'll want to meet Kurumu, that's the last thing I want to happen!"

Kurumu pouted, "And what's so bad about that, Trunks-kun?" She leaned her head against his chest while she hugged him.

Trunks sighed, "My mother wanted to bring home a girlfriend. I told her there was no way that was going to happen. And for some reason my sister questioned my sexual orientation which made my mother laugh for a while before scolding her lightly."

Kurumu giggled, "I want to meet your mother and sister now."

"I guess you could during the summer." Trunks relented. "I'm not going to look forward to that."

"Keep training like that and you might actually give us trouble." Vegeta praised the younger saiyans as he changed the subject, but quickly frowned. "Don't and I'll put you through hell. Go and rest, you already know." He walked away to his own dorm.

"We should get going too, Trunks-kun." Kurumu suggested to her destined one.

"Don't you ever get tired of sleeping with me?" Trunks asked the young succubus.

"Nope!" She grinned cheekily.

"Well let's get going then. I'll see you tomorrow Goten."

"See ya Trunks." Goten waved. He flew to his dorm, too bored to even consider walking there.

* * *

Sitting in a room across from each other were two individuals, an attractive young woman with violet eyes, tanned skin and light, shoulder-length blonde hair held back by a silver cross. She appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties. Her outfit consisted of a black, oversized commander jacket, under which was a short black dress with an empire halter and a necklace with multiple cross-shaped pendants.

"What progress have we made with the Staffs of Origins?" The woman asked the individual sitting across from her.

"Two have been found, one in the Antarctic and the other in the Mayan Temples of Central America." The man explained while lighting a cigarette.

"And those two are which ones to be exact?" She asked drinking some wine.

"The Staff of Time and the Staff of Space respectively, two of the most powerful of all five staffs I might add. I find it odd how a staff named 'Time' was placed in Antarctica." He shrugged. "I doubt the Italians found it, and even if they did how did they place it in Antarctica? I guess the Staff of Space makes sense, the Spanish discovered that the Mayans used it to offer sacrifices to their Gods." He chuckled lightly. "Yes the origins for the names of these powerful artifacts are quite entertaining indeed."

"They do have power beyond the others," The woman ignored his last few statements. "But not more than when they are combined and returned to their original state."

"Yes that's true, Gyokuro-sama. But finding the others is more difficult. It was hard enough finding even the tiniest of hints for these two staffs. Finding the other three will be no easy feat, we'd have conduct extensive research. Actually," He laughed at himself for saying that, "Contrary to what I just said, one of my sources lead me to believe the Staff of Souls is in the Archivum Secretum Apostolicum Vaticanum."

"As it could be any more obvious that the Staff of Souls is in the Vatican Secret Archives, how do you suppose to obtain it?" Gyokuro raised a brow, genuinely curious.

"Nothing an Enenra isn't capable of." He smiled, "Won't be much longer until ultimate power will be ours. Even Earth's Special Forces will not stand a chance against the might of Fairy Tale."

"That reminds me, have their clones matured enough to be used in combat?" Gyokuro asked her subordinate.

"No, unfortunately not Gyokuro-sama. Yes, they have a level of power close to the originals, but they do not possess the skill. A few more years of training should remedy that situation." He searched far and wide for the top martial artists in the world, and even then, convincing them was not easy. They may have been the most knowledgeable about fighting, but they were not eager to teach it to those that would seek to use it for genocide.

"Hm," She was in deep thought, considering all the new information. "Just a few more years and everything will fall into place." She noticed the door creaking open and sensed a familiar energy. "What do you need, musuko?"

"I just wanted to see you, Kaa-sama." The young child said. He possessed spiky, jet black hair and a prominent widow's peak. He inherited Gyokuro's tan skin complexion and violet eyes. He wore a black leather boots, gloves, pants and a black, short sleeve shirt. Despite his young age of ten, he had well developed muscles from his constant training with his older sisters. He already was faster, stronger, and more intelligent than any human in existence. But even with all these attributes, he was still a child.

"Just wait a few more minutes outside, I'm almost done." Gyokuro ordered.

"Wow, he really does look like his father." The man whistled. "Heheh, what was his name again?"

"It does not concern you." She sneered. "That information is reserved for three people. You're not one of them."

He held his hands up to placate her anger. "Relax, just curious is all. Well, I should really get going, our work is never done. By the way, we need to plant those eggs as soon as possible." He stood up and walked toward the massive door that connected the rather large office to the outside.

"What's the matter?" Gyokuro asked. Her subordinate seemed in a hurry, and that was something _no one_ ever associated with him.

He turned around and gave her one of his rarely seen serious expressions. "Well, it just so happens that one of the locations happens to be the home of the legendary, savior of the universe, Son Goku." He explained, not looking forward to a possible confrontation with one of the universe's most powerful. The day would end badly if an altercation with Goku happened.

"Hmph, we'll just have to take care of it when he is not there now won't we." Gyokuro said, observing her glass of wine. She knew of the legendary fighter's feats, it would be harder finding a higher-up who didn't.

"Yes, that would be the wisest course of action." He turned to face the door, "I'll be sure to update you on our progress, provided we make any that is." He took a puff of his cigarette. "Have a nice night, Gyoukuro-sama."

"Miyabi, be sure find the most appropriate candidate for our next mission." Gyokuro instructed.

"What is your daughter not enough? Or what about your step-daughter?" The now dubbed Miyabi asked. He really needed to leave, but was wise enough not to tell his superior.

"I said find the most appropriate, that doesn't exclude them. I just want you to do it." She glared at him.

"Right, dump off the work on your subordinates." He smiled. "All things considered, it might take some time to take care of the security measures our target has around her. Give it a few months... or years."

"Years?"

"Yeah, she has the most sophisticated, state-of-the-art technology surrounding her on a daily basis. Constantly updating, upgrading everything around her, hacking and shutting it down isn't easy. In fact, it's nearly impossible." He smirked. "But not completely, give it some time, it'll be done. Or maybe, perhaps getting through her security isn't the way to go about it, but maybe getting through her associates is a better way."

* * *

 **What's the meaning of this conversation? Staffs of Origin? Clones? News is poppin' up left and right. Hope it isn't too soon, just thought I'd give you guys a glimpse of future arcs to this story. This is going to be my most ambitious story ever. I'd like to write other works of course, y'know more crossovers (no more DBZ/RV), one-shots, and such. Anyway, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. I'm back and I'll won't be going anywhere anymore.**

 **[1] According to the Daizenshuu, "[** **Daizenshuu 2] states that Gohan's dormant power is bottomless. Daizenshuu 2 also states that after his potential was released, Gohan is still capable of becoming a Super Saiyan, but even without utilizing the form he surpasses Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in power, if Ultimate Gohan (during the Majin Buu Saga) was to become a Super Saiyan his power would likely rise to levels above even Super Buu (Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed)."**

 **Their words not mine, but if there's anything that states otherwise be sure to leave a review or PM me and I'll rectify that mistake.**

 **Quick question: can you guys see the recent reviews? 'Cause for some reason it won't let me. It'll email saying someone left a review then I'll go and check and no new reviews. It's really starting to piss me off because they're peoples' input and I want others to see it. Okay so the reviews are not showing up for this chapter, so I will address them on the next one.**

 **-SSJSSKyuubi (formerly SuperSaiyanGod Vegito)**


	9. Inside Mission

**Alright, let's keep goin'.**

 **Some of you said that Gohan can't fight on even ground with Goku or Vegeta in their God forms, but keep in mind that I never said he could, just that they used that form to over power him. Also, I'm pretty positive that with the continued training I've made him do, it's possible for him to ascend. Remember that Old Kai's ritual brings out the full potential in a being. And the Super Saiyan transformation is a part of the Saiyans' genetic make up, any Saiyan can access it given the right situation. So theoretically, it should be possible for Gohan to transform.**

 **Gohan didn't go through the SSG ritual, 'cause uh... fuck if I know. I'll do somethin' about it with time.**

 **Yes, Whis and Beerus will make appearances, but don't count on it happening in the immediate future.**

 **I will have lemons in the future, but like any other story, I want them to truly love each other before coming across that bridge, or like I love putting a twist on sayings, I'll burn that bridge once I cross it.**

 **Disclaimer: Read the other chapters.**

* * *

"It's been... what two weeks now? Already we have enough evidence to completely shut this club down." Goten glared at the money he held in his hands. "How much longer? We've seen people beaten within an inch of their life and didn't do anything about it!" His voice rose with every word. He never did like innocent people getting hurt, sure the students of Yokai Academy weren't truly innocent, but they didn't deserve the pain that the Committee was inflicting upon them.

"I know it's hard Goten, but remember we're doing this to have them incriminated for what they've done. The Headmaster wants us to take this club down from the inside out, then we're supposed to lead the new Student Police." Trunks thought of Kuyou and the iron fist he ran the school with. He was definitely one of the most powerful at the school. All he could think of was his pyrokinetic powers. What yokai had control over fire? There were the kitsune, phoenix, dragons and that was just to name a few. But then again, despite his power, he wasn't the most powerful at the school. That title belonged to his father and Goku, though they were only there temporarily so it belonged to the two demi-saiyans.

"I don't like it. We have the power to stop them right now. Why not do it? Why wait?" Goten stood up. "Why not just spare the students pain and suffering by taking Kuyou out now? It'd save us the trouble."

"Everyone knows they're corrupt, but we have to expose them. I've been giving Mizore breadcrumbs to follow, she's been spying on our committee for the past week and a half. She has the evidence it needs to expose us, which is exactly what we want. She just needs to share it with the others."

"But they'll be in danger Trunks! We still don't know what really happened to last year's members! Gin's hiding something and we both know it. And for some reason they still haven't told us."

"I know they'll be in danger, but they'll be okay. And you're wrong, I do know what happened." Trunks sighed, he knew Goten won't like what he was going to say. "Last year's members are... they're dead, Goten. The Safety Committee killed them, I don't know why they left Gin alive."

"What?" Goten's anger rose with each second.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you. We're going to make them pay for what they've done." Trunks tried to reassure his best friend. The last thing they both needed was for Goten to give into his anger and destroy Kuyou prematurely.

"Fine." Goten walked up and left the room, needing to cool off or risk throwing away all their hard work. He left the room to return to his own dorm. He bumped into someone accidentally knocking them down. He heard a feminine groan.

"I apologize." He helped her up. _'Oh, she's a teacher. Never seen her around before.'_

"It's quite alright I was not paying attention." She told him. She picked up her art supplies that she dropped and smiled at him, taking in his handsome features. "Oh, you are a Public Safety Committee member?" Noticing his black attire and armband.

"Is there a problem?" He raised an eyebrow, not really wishing to cause trouble. But she didn't have to know that.

"No," She quipped. "In fact, you're quite the handsome one. Care to drop by my classroom sometime for some after class 'lessons?'" She gave him a wink and a seductive smile.

Goten didn't catch on, him being the naive one when it came down to such matters. "Sure."

"Great." She smiled, "I'm in room 10-3. Feel free to come by whenever you want."

"So, what kind of lessons did you have in mind?" Goten asked the academy's art teacher.

"Oh, now it wouldn't be fun if I just told you, now would it? You'll just have to find out on your own." She walked away swaying her hips from side to side.

Goten shook his head, "How come I've never seen her before?" He walked off to his room forgetting about it. He entered the building and saw the last people he'd expect there. The Newspaper club. _'Uh oh. This isn't good.'_ He tried to discreetly sneak past them, to no avail.

"Goten-kun!" Moka called out after seeing the familiar mess of hair. She caught the others' attention and ran to him.

Goten maintain his expressionless face and prepared to be chewed out by the club. The way the ice was broken wasn't how he expected.

Much to his surprise, and that of the others, Kurumu gave him a very hard and very much deserved slap. The sound echoed throughout the lobby.

Not knowing how to respond, he just shot her a glare. He was glad the rest of his officers weren't with him or this would escalate very quickly. He allowed a sliver of his power to permeate the room causing them to break into a sweat.

"Goten-san stop this!" Tsukune demanded, though he was close to passing out.

"You are in no position to give me orders." He coldly stated. It killed him on the inside to do this, but it was necessary. "I would prefer not to end you, but I have been given the authority by Kuyou to use whatever force I deem needed to end any problems I encounter..."

He raised his hand and a yellow ball of ki swirled to life, "And I will end this problem here and now."

The Newspaper Club were frozen in fear. Was he really going to end their short lives? The humming emanating the ki grew louder and louder.

"Goten!" Instantly the ki died down, allowing the members to see what occurred. Shockingly enough, it was Trunks who stopped Goten from killing them. He had grabbed his wrist and force it down while his glare was all that was needed to tell Goten that he had gone too far. "Let's go."

"Wait! Trunks-kun!" Kurumu called his name. Trunks regarded her with an icy, blue glare before fazing out along with Goten to their next destination. Tears welled up in her violet eyes, threatening to spill over the half-saiyan that captured her heart.

Mizore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and did something that surprised Kurumu, she hugged her. "Don't worry Kurumu-san, I'm sure they'll be back someday. It's not like them to be like this." She tried to reassure her friend with her soft voice.

...

...

...

"What were you thinking?!" Trunks scolded his best friend. "I know you weren't really going to kill them, but that was too far Goten. You just lowered their opinion of you, permanently."

"I know." Goten quietly stated. He closed his eyes and averted his gaze. "I didn't want to, but I had to if I was going to keep up our cover. We can't afford to have them know and tell someone. It wouldn't end well."

"While I find logic in your claim, it still seemed too extreme. There's nothing we can do about it now." Trunks sighed, "Come on, we have to pick up the payments for the Committee."

Goten scowled, "Great, forcing people to pay us just so we don't beat them within an inch of their life. Tell me how this isn't using fear like Stalin."

"I know how you feel-" Trunks started, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Yeah, you've been saying that a lot lately." Goten interrupted.

"Yeah, I have been and I mean it."

Goten knew he couldn't fault his best friend for anything that's been happening. "I know." And with that he left the room, off to do something he despised.

Trunks sighed once more, Goten's anger reminded him of Gin's own anger over them leaving the club for the most hated and feared one in the academy.

* * *

 _"You what?!" Gin shouted, starting every member of the club. "Do you have any idea what they're really like?! They abuse their power and force clubs to pay 'em! And if they clubs don't... I don't even wanna tell ya."_

 _Trunks ignored what Gin said and kept his calm composure, knowing this was necessary. "I've decided to join the Public Safety Committee. They've offered us positions and we've taken them." He repeated._

 _Goten couldn't face Gin, he knew they needed to fool both sides into thinking that he and Trunks were really joining the Committee._

 _"Fine go. You're no friends 'a mine." Gin stepped in the doorway. "You're gonna be their tools to use, and you know what happens to tools that break. Kuyou's gonna do what he always does when that happens."_

 _"We're prepared for that." Goten interjected, "W're not going to be his tools for him to use as he sees fit. If he tries to pull that, he won't live to do it again."_

 _"You honestly think you'll stand a chance against Kuyou?! Do you know what yokai he is? Do ya?!"_

 _"No, but we know we can handle him."_

 _"That's what last year's club thought too." Gin's voice broke. He shook his head, and chuckled. "Do what you want, it won't change his agenda or what he has in store for all of us." He left the room._

 _"Trunks-kun, Goten-kun?" Trunks regretted seeing the unshed tears in Moka's eyes. "Is it true? You're leaving for a different club? For one that does everything Gin-senpai said?" The innocent vampire's lip quivered. That last thing she wanted to see was her friends leaving for others who were the definition of corrupt, "Don't you like it here?_

 _Trunks looked at every one of their friends, it hurt him that they weren't let in on the plan. "Yes, sorry for this. We understand this is hard, but this is our choice. I apologize." He looked at Mizore and she gave him a subtle nod. He walked out of the room._

 _Goten frowned, just seeing Moka's, Kurumu's and Yukari's hurt expressions made him seriously reconsider their plans. "Sorry." He followed him out. Boy was this going to be a fun operation._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"We've decided to join." Trunks called out once he and Goten were in the outskirts of the school._

 _"Is that so?" A tall, blonde male walked toward them. Following him were Deshiko, Keito, Rouga and another tall male that neither of them have met before._

 _"Yes, you wanted two new members?" Goten asked the apparent leader. "You got 'em."_

 _"Perfect, you'll find that this is the smartest decision you've made." His grin was filled with malice. "Follow me. We're going to see to it that you become situated."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I hate to say it," Goten adjusted his coat. "This looks pretty cool. Bad guys always know how to make black look good."_

 _Trunks was busy fiddling with his collar, his lavender-colored hair really contrasted the uniform. "Don't get used to it, remember what we're here for."_

 _"Got it." Goten slipped the arm band onto his right bicep, "Take 'em down from the inside. How long's that gonna take?"_

 _"Shouldn't be too long hopefully. A month, maybe two. The semester's ending in a few, so I hope we can finish the job beforehand." Trunks tied his boots._

 _"We really gotta beat up others?" Goten asked, even though he already knew the answer._

 _"I know how you feel, Goten. Yes, we'll have to. We can't afford to let Kuyou or his tools become suspicious of us." Trunks stood up._

 _"I hope we can finish this quick and get back to our club." Goten followed suit._

 _"Actually, we're not going back." Trunks informed._

 _"What?"_

 _"The Headmaster thought it would be best if we stayed and fix this club, transform it back to what it was supposed to be when it was created."_

 _"I don't like that idea but if we can fix the wrongs and help others, I'll stay."_

 _"Trust me Goten, this is best for everyone."_

 _"I really hope you're right."_

 _Deshiko walked into their room. "Goten-san, Trunks-san, Kuyou-sama wishes to formally introduce you to the Public Safety Committee."_

 _"Of course." Trunks nodded his head._

* * *

"It'll all be over soon." Trunks told himself. "Just a little more time."

...

...

...

The members of the Newspaper Club were sitting around in Miss Nekonome's classroom, still getting over the shock of their best friends nearly killing them. Were they really that far gone in such a short amount of time?

Mizore took the sucker out of her mouth, "I saw something disturbing on the way here, wasn't the first time actually."

"What was it, Mizore-senpai?" Yukari asked.

"It was Trunks-senpai and Goten-san, they and a bunch of other Student Police members were forcing others to pay them. I saw an unlucky club who didn't, Trunks-senpai and Goten-san ordered their officers to beat them up, as a message." She spoke softly.

"This is terrible!" Moka cried out.

"Trunks-san and Goten-san, it's their club. It's corrupted them." Tsukune stated. "Why'd they leave?"

"I haven't talked to Trunks-kun since he left." Kurumu sadly told her friends. Her heart ached for the one she wanted to be with. Nothing would make her happier than being with her destined one. Her lavender-haired, blue-eyed destined one.

"None of us have." Mizore added.

Tsukune missed them, the first people he met on his first day. They were great friends, he really wanted them to celebrate his birthday with his them, all of them.

"Tsukune-kun, are you okay?" Moka asked, worried for her best friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Tsukune lied. Moka didn't quite believe him but let the matter drop. "I'm just kind of sad that they aren't here. They were one of my first friends."

Kurumu gave him a sad smile, "Don't worry Tsukune-kun, we're still here for you."

"Arigato, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune thanked.

...

...

...

"Trunks-kun? You're with the Safety Committee?" Asked a certain black-haired mermaid.

"Yes," Trunks confirmed. "Sorry about this Tamao, but do you have the money?"

Tamao frowned but complied nonetheless. "Didn't think you'd be one of them Trunks-kun." She handed him the wad of money.

"Thanks," Trunks didn't like the frown on her beautiful features. "I'll let you in on a secret, if you promise not to tell."

"I promise," she seductively cooed bringing her face mere millimeters away from his.

"This will change." He said cryptically.

"Is that so?" Tamao spoke, having a good idea of what he was talking about. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, "When it does, I'll be here waiting for you."

 _'I don't think she knows what I mean.'_ Trunks deadpanned. "Right, I'll see you around."

"Bye, Trunks-kun." She waved and winked.

He shook his head and went on his way back to the Committee's base of operations.

"Have you collected our payments?" Kuyou asked his newest subordinate.

Trunks maintained his emotionless visage, "Yes, I have them all here." He handed his new superior the packet nearly bursting with money.

"Well done," He pocketed the money, "Keep this up and I may let you become one of the Four Kings."

Trunks merely nodded, inwardly fighting the urge to kill the person in front of him.

"I want you to personally to keep an eye on the Newspaper Club. My sources informed me of possible trouble from them in the near future. As you know, unless they actually do something against us, we can not do anything. Trail them, gather any info you can on them and get back to me with what you have." Kuyou ordered.

"Yes, sir." Trunks hated himself for saying that, now he had a little more appreciation for his father and his pride.

"And tell the other one to gather the files for that _club._ " Kuyou spat the last words.

"Yes, sir." Trunks left the room to go fetch Goten.

"I want to see just exactly I'm going to deal with." Kuyou smirked, as if any yokai could possibly be a match for him. No, he just wanted to confirm what Deshiko had informed him of.

...

...

"Hey, Moka-chan." Tsukune greeted, noticing several art supplies in her bag and Moka herself seemingly in a rush.

"Hello, Tsukune-kun. Sorry but I'm late for class, I'll talk to you later." She sped off to, what Tsukune presumably thought, her art class.

Tsukune sighed, _'First Goten-san and Trunks-san, and now it looks like Moka-chan too.'_

"Tsukune-senpai!" Yukari greeted, walking next to Kurumu and Mizore.

"Yukari-chan." Tsukune had to force a smile. "Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan. What do you need?"

"We just wanted to say happy birthday to one of our best friends." Kurumu glomped him, smothering his face with her generous bust.

Tsukune struggled to breathe for a few seconds, his speech only coming out as muffled sounds.

"Kurumu-san, you have to let him breathe." Mizore placed a hand on Kurumu and began to freeze her.

"Okay, okay!" Kurumu let go of Tsukune while simultaneously removing the ice.

"You were saying, Tsukune-senpai?" Yukari lightly glared at bluenette for her near accidental murder of their best friend.

"I was saying arigato, it really means a lot." Tsukune smiled genuinely this time.

"What're friends for?" Kurumu asked rhetorically.

Mizore glanced past her friends, noticing Trunks walking in the distance. She saw him looking in her direction, nodding at her. She returned the favor subtly. He went on his way, motioning for his subordinates to follow him.

"Mizore-san?" Kurumu snapped her fingers.

"What?" Mizore focused her attention on her companions.

"C'mon, we need to get to class."

"Oh, right."

...

...

...

"Your work is simply beautiful, dear." Ishigami Hitomi complimented her student. Hitomi wore a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat with paint stains on it from her stint of painting while teaching art class. She was beautiful, one could even say that she was one of the most beautiful when compared to the other staff members.

"Arigato, Ishigami-sensei." Moka looked over piece. The first half of the work was over with. She was nervous about the second, fearing that the colors wouldn't flow into each other like she hoped they would. She wanted nothing less than perfection for the gift she was making. It was something that she felt from the deepest parts of her heart. How she felt about her best friend, Aono Tsukune. "I'm just worried that the painting won't come together like I was hoping. It's his birthday today and I'd like to give him this before the day ends."

"Don't worry, dear. That's why we've been practicing for several weeks now, to transfer the effort from your other sessions to what matters most: your painting for your best friend. Now, clear your mind and let the brush flow. I promise you'll finish this on time." Hitomi instructed gently and softly.

Moka exhaled as she followed her sensei's advice, _'Clear my mind and let the brush flow.'_

 _'Yes, just a little longer. After all, beauty is something that should last for eternity.'_ Hitomi licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to take Moka there and then.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"What was that?" Gin asked the underclassman in front of him, something like this isn't an everyday conversation topic. "Sorry, coulda sworn you said somethin' about kidnappings."

"I received word that there were several kidnappings on academy grounds." Mizore explained again. "Multiple female students have disappeared in the past weeks and unsurprisingly, no one knows how or why. One thing they all have in common though, which I'm positive is a big clue, is that they are all stunningly beautiful according to their friends."

"That could be a deciding factor, I'm curious on why it's taken this long to notice?" Gin asked skeptically. The only response was a shrug. "And who gave you word that this was happenin'?"

"He said he'd rather remain anonymous." Mizore said. "I'm not one to divulge information unless they give me permission."

"Of course, he would. Well how do you know what he says is true? Could be lookin' for some attention. If what he says is false, that would destroy all credibility this club has."

"That could be a possibility. But would you really ignore this over your own fears? If what he says is true, you know what could happen. You'll just have to take my word for it." Mizore refused to tell him it was Trunks who gave her the information. He told her he came across it when the headmaster called him and Goten in.

"This is too serious to ignore I'll admit, but if your source is wrong, I'm gonna want his name for makin' us print out false reports." Gin growled. "Then I'll pay him a little visit."

"Fine. I don't care." Her monotone betraying what she felt.

"Good, I want ya to tell the other members. Have them informed of what's goin' on and ask around, see if anyone knows anything." Gin instructed. "Ya never know. Yokai Academy is a dangerous place, be careful."

The worried tone in his voice wasn't lost on Mizore. She had a slight idea on what could cause that, but that was a thought for another time. "Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves." She left without another word.

Gin stared at the spot she was occupying with a sad look, "That's what Hidan-nii-san said."

...

...

...

"You wanted these?" Goten held out several folders to Kuyou.

"Yes," Kuyou took a hold of the folders, "I want you to trail these people until you have enough evidence for us to charge them properly. Shouldn't be too hard for someone of your skill."

Goten bowed his head, Kami he hated doing that. _'I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart.'_ "As you wish." He had to restrain his anger and refrain from tearing him apart right then and there.

"Oh, and take your time if as you see fit, I'm a patient individual." Kuyou smirked.

Goten left the room and closed the door. "I look forward to the day I get to rip your head off, you twisted, sadistic fuck."

"Goten."

Said person looked to his right and saw Keito motioning for him to follow her. He did as told and obediently followed Keito to what appeared to be her quarters.

 _'She's all kinds of messed up.'_ Goten couldn't help but notice the magazines on her desk. _'Is that what I think it is?'_

Keito shut the door and eyed her prey. Yes, he'd do nicely for her. She noticed Goten eyeing her 'special' interests. "Goten."

The demi-saiyan wanted to answer her but, for Kami's sake, what is this girl into? Never in his fifteen years has he bared witness to what he has just seen. Geez, not even Master Roshi had ever read this type of stuff. He forced himself to tear his eyes off of her desk, and when he did, he wished he didn't. As soon as he looked up, she lunged at him and probed his mouth with her tongue. She lustfully rubbed her chest up against his.

"Take me." She growled, continuing her assault. Goten was still too shocked to do anything. What the hell was happening?!

Goten shoved her off and regained his thought process. "W-what?!"

"I said take me! Are you deaf or stupid? I want you to have sex with me. Ravage me again and again until I can't stand anymore. I want you inside of me." Keito removed her uniform and bra faster than Goten could follow. She grabbed his hands and forced him to fondle her chest. She kissed him again and placed her hands on his shoulders, ready to rip off the offending article of clothing that was still covering the half-saiyan in front of her.

It took Goten a few seconds to register what was going on, but when it did he left that room faster than the speed of light, hoping to get away from his lustful female coworker. _'Not gonna lie to myself, they felt nice. Too bad she's psycho! Is this something she does habitually?!'_

...

...

Goten moved past the near rape he just experienced and leaned against a tree outside of the compound. "Now how am I gonna go about this assignment? Maybe I can use Tien's multi form... that's actually perfect. Even with my power being cut into several smaller chunks, I'm still more than a match for anyone in this school."

Goten squatted slightly and crossed his arms. _'This is harder than I remember. How does Tien do it so easily?'_ Goten grunted and forced an afterimage to phase out of him and become tangible. The two repeated the process again with the end result being four Gotens with only a quarter of the power the original had.

"Okay, we all know what to do." Three blasted off to find the members of the Newspaper Club. Their white auras left a visible trail in the air for a few seconds before slowly disappearing.

Goten took a moment to realize the mistake he just made. "So maybe I should've told them to meet up somewhere every time something notable happened. I'm sure they'll meet up in my dorm eventually... I hope."

"Goten." The lavender-haired half-saiyan called out to his life long best friend. "We have to go investigate a faculty member, Kuyou gave me permission to check out a suspect."

"About time, that guy will only lift a hand if something severe happens. I guess this means the committee will finally do good, even if this a poor attempt." The son of Goku spat out venomously.

"Easy Goten, just a little more and we can turn this club back into what it was supposed to be, the protectors of this academy, not the tyrants."

"Fine, that's the only thing stopping me from taking them down right now."

"I couldn't help but notice that you split into four, reason?"

"Kuyou ordered me to follow our friends, this would be an effective way to do so." Goten explained to his brother-figure.

"Funny, he ordered me to do the same thing. Just how bad does he want that club gone?" Trunks inquired, though he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Judging by the animosity both Gin and Kuyou showed against each other's clubs, I'd say this has been going on for the past few years, at least. I can make a bet on Kuyou leaving Gin alive as a message that the Committee is off limits." Goten put his brain to work, deducing the most likely cause for the extreme mutual distaste for one another. "Maybe we should just kill Kuyou now and spare the academy anymore trouble. I'm not one for killing but it seems Kuyou is beyond anyone's help."

"That's where you're wrong Goten." Trunks frowned. "There is a sliver of hope for Kuyou, I can sense it. It's there even if just barely. I can only think of a tragic scenario that caused him to be this way. You know life is dark and cruel, maybe that's how it was for him and it drove him into an abyss."

"Let's go." Trunks motioned for Goten to follow him.

As they walked away, they failed to notice a figure watching them from afar. She chuckled maniacally, "Aren't you two an interesting pair? You're planning on toppling the Committee from the inside out. That's certainly a first. It'd be fun to tell Kuyou-sama and watch him roast them alive. It's be even more fun to watch them fight for their lives." She tucked her purple hair behind her ear.

...

...

...

"Ishigami Hitomi under orders from Kuyou, head of the Public Safety Committee, you are to yield to a search of your classroom." Trunks commanded with no room for argument. Several officers from the committee were behind him, waiting for the signal.

"Hmm," she pouted, "Well, if it's a direct order from Kuyou-san..." She trailed off and stepped aside.

"Go." Trunks ordered his subordinates. They followed their superior's command and entered the room to conduct a thorough search. He noticed Hitomi tense slightly. _'I have a hunch.'_ "You know, what makes me adept at searching is that, unlike most yokai, I can sense a life form's energy. Despite this ability, for some reason I can't sense the girls, which means they died or someone is very successful at what they have done."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hitomi asked, not faltering. If he couldn't sense them, she was in the clear.

"I remember when I was younger, I played hide and seek, as most children do. And when I hid, I always won. I can liken this to a hawk and a rat. Any propaganda can say the same once it concerns a group of people, but where we differ is that I don't consider the comparison an insult." Trunks paused for a few seconds. "Consequently, my subordinates conduct a search of a location where their objective is being held. Where does the hawk look? He looks in the closets, he looks on the roof, he looks in the basement, he looks everywhere he would hide."

Trunks, Goten, and Hitomi watched on as the Committee members continued to search. "There are so many places it would never occur a hawk to hide. However, the reason Kuyou sent us two specifically is that, unlike our subordinates, it does occur to us where to hide. Are you following?"

"It is an insult to my intelligence that you would ask that." Hitomi replied.

"Fair enough. Now, my job dictates that my men must enter your room and conduct a thorough search. And if there are any irregularities to be found, rest assured they will be. That is unless you have something to say that would make a conducting of a search unnecessary. I might add also that any information that makes a performance of my duty easier, will not be met with punishment. Actually quite the contrary, it will be met with reward. And that reward will be that you will cease to be harassed in any way by the Public Safety Committee at all."

A long silence ensued, the only sounds being the search that was going on. Hitomi entered the room, followed by the two half-saiyans. Trunks snapped his fingers and immediately all movement stopped. Hitmoi led them to a bookcase in the corner of her room.

She made sure everyone was nearby, at most a meter and a half away. "This could help in your search..." She grinned sadistically and threw off her bandana, revealing several long snakes. Within a fraction of a second, all snakes extended and bit their targets every last one of them.

Goten hissed in pain as he felt the venom spread through his body. Almost instantly he felt his hand harden, as if though he couldn't move it any more. He looked down and saw it turn to stone. _'Dammit!_

Trunks saw his officers fall one by one, each turning to stone. Some had expressions of fear on their faces. _'They deserve it._ _'_ Trunks reminded himself. He felt his body start to harden, only a few seconds more and he'd join everyone for eternity as a statue. _'Only one thing left to do.'_ He powered up, instantly transforming into a Super Saiyan. But, unfortunately, the venom finished its job midway through his transformation, leaving him in his powering up stance. His last hope was that anyone who could sense energy, sensed that.

...

...

...

"Did you guys feel that?" Moka asked her friends.

"What?"

"I didn't feel anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"..."

Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all said, respectively.

"It felt like someone powered up to their maximum and almost instantly it went vanished, completely. But it was much too powerful, stronger than my inner self. There's only two that could have done that... Trunks and Goten-kun! They're in trouble!"

"We have to help them!" Kurumu feared the worst.

"Agreed." Mizore nodded. "Do you know where it originated from, Moka-san?"

"Yes, it was from..." Moka's heart filled with dread. Her face lost its color. "From Ishigami-sensei's classroom."

"Let's go!" Tsukune nearly shouted. He couldn't-wouldn't- allow them to die.

 **"Quick! Remove the rosary!"** Inner Moka commanded. She was finally going to fight a strong opponent. And save two comrades as well she supposed.

...

...

...

Hitomi hummed happily as she finished moving the last of the Committee into her hidden room. "Ah, Trunks-kun looks absolutely handsome. Shame he had to suffer this fate, but he is my masterpiece."

Suddenly, the door was knocked away revealing the newspaper club and Inner Moka.

 **"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."** Moka sprinted to Hitomi and delivered a roundhouse kick to the evil teacher. Hitomi reacted just in time to duck under the no doubt powerful kick. It would be foolish to try and block it.

Hitomi smirked as her snakes wrapped around Moka's leg and lifted her up to throw her back to her friends.

"You wouldn't understand why I'm doing this." Hitomi frowned. "Can't you see that I'm doing this to preserve beauty for all eternity? Beauty should last forever, so those who appreciate it can admire it whenever they so please!"

 **"You're demented."** Moka growled out. **"Taking people's freewill and reducing them into your personal playthings is what the lowest scum of the earth do. You don't deserve to live."** Moka walked forward to end it once and for all.

"You've mistaken me for someone who fears you." Hitomi hissed. "I will not be defeated so easily."

 **"Hmph, that's what they all say."** Moka jumped over Hitomi and brought her leg down. Hitomi predicted this and jumped off to the side, noticing the sizable crater Moka left in her wake.

"You'll be the true masterpiece of my collection, even more than that fool Trunks." Hitomi smiled. Her snakes all reached for Moka, their fangs bared and ready to inject her with venom.

Moka had her leg stuck in the ground, however, and could not move to dodge. **"Shit!"** The snakes were less than a meter away.

Moka glared at her certain doom, without a hint of fear. She was taught by her father to never fear the enemy, ever. But, fortunately for her, or unfortunately, a certain human jumped in front of her attacker. Tsukune selflessly jumped in front of Moka to shield her from her would-be murderer. The snakes latched on to him instead and filled him with their venom. Normally it would take a few seconds for the venom to fully turn someone into stone, but with every snake biting him at once, he didn't even get the chance to grimace in pain.

Moka watched on as Tsukune's motionless statue remained in the protective pose in front of her.

 _ **'You have matured, even if just a little.'**_ Moka's respect rose for Tsukune.

"You bastard you ruined everything!" Hitomi shrieked. "I'll just-"

"You're quite annoying." Mizore stated in monotone. The ice kunai she just threw was imbedded in Hitomi's head, but she still lived.

 **"Know your place!"** Moka yelled out in anger. Hitomi, struggled to move, with Mizore freezing her feet in place she stood no chance. Moka kicked Hitomi out of the window and far into the nearby dead woods.

"Now what?" asked Kurumu.

 **"We take them to the infirmary, but there's too many people here. We're gonna need help."** Moka lifted Trunks and Goten with little effort.

Two figures crashed through the ceiling, startling the group. Their tension went away when they recognized them.

"It seems as though we missed all the fun." Vegeta frowned at seeing his son's state. "I'll take him from here."

Moka complied and set Trunks down.

"I can take Goten too, Moka. There are others that need your help." Goku threw a weak ki blast at the bookcase to reveal the rest of the missing students.

"Yes, Goku-sensei." Moka said.

...

...

...

Goten was the first to wake up. His friends were all surrounding him worry written all over their faces.

 **SLAP!**

"Okay I deserve that." Goten rubbed his cheek looking up to see Inner Moka glaring down at him.

"Yes you do." Mizore slapped him as well.

"Are we done?" Goten rubbed his other cheek.

"No." Kurumu slapped him with her nails extended just to show him what he deserved.

"We done now?" Goten asked. "I'm sorry... for everything. If you guys had known, this wouldn't be happening. We left for reasons I can't reveal yet, Trunks will tell you. But please know that what we did, we're doing for the greater good of this academy. We're doing this so further tragedies can be prevented. But, most importantly, we're doing this for you, all of you. We won't always be nearby to help, and I'm pretty sure Tsukune won't always be able to remove the rosary. So to have some precautions we have to rid this school of its greatest evil. The Public Safety Committee." Goten looked down in regret. "And I am truly sorry for threatening your lives the other day. You have no idea how much it killed me to even consider doing that in the first place. And I'-"

"Shut up, Goten-kun." Kurumu gave him a sincere hug. "I forgive you."

"I knew you were not actually going to do it, Goten-san. But if you're asking for forgiveness, I forgive you." Mizore gave a small smile.

 **"I forgive you as well, Goten-san. And if you ever do that again I will personally put you in your place."**

"Thank you, really." Goten showed them his face, revealing a few tears trailing down his cheeks. It really did eat away at him ever since that happened.

"So what are you going to do now, Goten-kun?" Kurumu asked the demi-saiyan.

"Trunks and I have to finish our job. We'll be back, I don't care what the headmaster says I refuse to stay in that club. I want to be with my friends. With you guys."

...

...

...

"Happy birthday, Tsukune-kun." Moka handed him a large painting.

"Thanks, Moka-chan." Tsukune unwrapped the painting and gasped in awe. "Thank you, Moka-chan. You've made this the best birthday I've ever had."

"You're welcome, Tsukune-kun." Moka planted a kiss on his cheek, causing Tsukune to blush heavily.

Tsukune smiled genuinely and admired her work. It was of him, smiling.

"I love you, Tsukune-kun."

"I-I love you too, Moka-chan."

Moka smiled and kissed passionately, Tsukune happily returned the kiss. Yes, best birthday indeed.

* * *

"So... you actually survived? I'm impressed."

"You t-teme, you sent t-them after me."

"Only to preserve the image of the Committee."

"Well, t-there's something you don't k-know. S-something I found out."

"High unlikely, but do continue."

"Aono Tsukune, h-he is... a human."

"Human?" Kuyou turned to Keito, "I want him dead. But I want a public execution."

"Yes, Kuyou-sama at once."

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter? Wait. I want to do this on my own time."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and do make sure our two recruits come back. I don't their usefulness to go to waste just yet."

"Yes, Kuyou-sama."

* * *

 **Props and shout outs to anyone who can spots some references in this chapter. I'm gonna cut to the chase, no more promises for a new chapter the next week, cause I honestly don't have to the time. Track and Field takes up all my time, add AP Chemistry and AP Calculus onto that and it's a recipe for stressful high school nights and very, very little free time. I'll just try to update more than once every few months, cause even I feel like that's a bunch of bullshit. Thanks for reading and I'll be back in a _few_ weeks. Till next time. **

**I am truly pissed off right now. I travel to a different country and ask my friend Jake to continue on the story for me, you know write new chapters and maintain my account. Instead I get no new chapters, a new SHIT crossover of Naruto and Dragon Ball that I didn't even approve or know of and no progress on my current files. I apologize for everything and let me tell you that will not happen again, so I am taking control of my account again and finishing what I started. I'll see on the next installment of Saiyans and Yokai, and not that abomination, shitty, waste of bytes that I will not even acknowledge as a story. The Fox and the Dragon? Biggest waste of space I've seen in years. Now that I got that off my chest I'll continue my wok on future chapters. Till next time guys.**

 **-SSJSSKyuubi (6-17-16)**


	10. It Gets Intense

**Trust me when I say this, I understand everyone's irritation over Trunks and Goten turning to stone. But you gotta understand that the fights would last half as long, and they're already short enough as is. Sorry if you dislike that, but I'm not changing it. On a side note, Stalin did exist, why you asked that is beyond me. Yes, I've watched Dragon Ball Super. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Nice paper in my opinion." Gin complimented. He set the paper back down on the table.

"You could help, you know." Yukari glared at her senior.

"Nah, I feel this teaches the younger generation the value of hard work." Gin shrugged, not caring that he just ticked her off. "Besides, why should I do any work when I have first-years who can do it for me?" He failed to notice a newspaper sailing through the air and on a direct course to his face. "Oof! The hell?!"

Yukari simply looked away while whistling, "Here you go, have a great day." Another paper sold. Good, this was progress. Almost every paper was sold, and there was still plenty of time before classes started.

"How many do we have left?" Moka asked Tsukune.

He rifled through the box, counting each one. "Hmm, we have about twenty-four left, Moka-chan."

"That's pretty impressive." Gin complimented his juniors. "This club hasn't sold out like that since my first-year here, and even then we still had several left over. Good job, everyone. After this take the next two days off, think of it as your reward for all the hard work you've been doin'."

"Wow, thanks Gin-senpai. How nice of you." Kurumu smiled.

"I'm not as bad as everyone thinks, ya know." Gin shrugged.

"Could've fooled me." Mizore stated in monotone. She handed a newspaper to the girl in front of her. "With the way you are, no one would've thought that about you."

"Gee, thanks Mizore-chan." Gin deadpanned.

"Just a few more left." Tsukune informed everyone.

 **"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** A ki enhanced shout reverberated throughout the area.

 _'Not good.'_ Mizore thought. She remained calm and formed an ice kunai, but kept it hidden within her sleeve.

Several people all dressed in similar outfits pushed their way through the crowd surrounding the girls. But only four stood out, Trunks and Goten were two of them. One was the purple haired Keito, and the other was the leader of the Public Safety Committee, Kuyou. He was a tall blonde male, with golden eyes to accompany it. Instead of normal eyebrows, he had two small ones in their place. His most notable feature was the sadistic look in his eyes.

"Greetings," the blonde male introduced himself, "I am Kuyou of the Public Safety Committee. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed.

Tsukune stepped in front of his friends protectively, "The Student Police? What can we do for you?"

Kuyou said nothing, but kept his false smile. He reached out and wordlessly motioned for a newspaper. Tsukune hesitated, but handed one over regardless.

"I must say, this is rather good for your club, even if it consists mainly of first-year students." He handed the paper back to Tsukune. Kuyou began to walk to the booth, already decided on having to set yet another example of this club. "Indulge me, who has allowed you to distribute papers?" Faster than most could follow, he destroyed the stand with a simple, yet powerful kick.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kurumu shouted in anger.

Keito stepped forward and spat a strange white, sticky thread at Kurumu's hand.

"Ew! Gross!" Kurumu struggled to get it off. Kuyou released a large amount of killer intent to shut her up.

"When self-righteous bastards like yourselves choose to do as you please, it throws all order out the window! You cause nothing but chaos and disorder. And it is my duty to ensure that it does not happen." He paused his little speech. "I will show mercy and allow you one opportunity to stop. Any further actions without my consent will result in immediate termination of this club and extreme consequences for all of you, especially you Gin."

Mizore noticed Gin flinch slightly when Kuyou mentioned him. _'There must be bad blood between them.'_

Kuyou snapped his fingers and motioned for his followers to leave. Kurumu looked at Trunks for reassurance, his subtle nod and softening of his gaze was all she needed. "Remember, you have one chance to cease this, if you don't..." He threw a ball of fire at the remains of the stand. "Need I say more?"

He saw them shake their heads. "Good."

Keito stayed behind for a few seconds, "Please don't stop, it's **always** more fun when they put up a fight." She smiled sadistically and walked away.

After they left Gin spoke up, "Alright everyone, let's go to the classroom. There are somethings we need to talk about."

...

...

...

"What's their problem?! Student Police my ass!" Kurumu huffed.

"Yeah, Gin-senpai. What gives?" Tsukune asked the oldest in the room.

"A few years after this academy was founded, the headmaster found it in the school's best interest to start a club that would maintain the peace of the academy. Several years had gone by fairly peacefully, the Committee was doing its job and kept the peace. Actually, even back then no one was stupid enough to try anything given that a few dragons ran it. I'm sure I don't need to explain why. Anyway, a few years before I started here, the club became corrupt. And who do you think took over?" Gin asked.

"Kuyou-teme." Mizore offered.

"Yeah, once he was named the successor of the previous head. He made some changes, big changes. First off, every club has to pay the Committee a set amount of money or else they will feel the wrath of Kuyou-teme. Second, he removed any competition to his power. There was another club who was also in charge of helping to maintain order, but as you can figure it out on your own, Kuyou-teme took it out. You can compare this to any dictator in history, Hitler, Stalin, Attila the Hun, you name it. Anyway, what he means by their consent is that he wants payments, bribes. We pay them, and they'll back off. We don't and they'll most likely beat Tsukune and I down, and honestly, I don't wanna say what they might do to you girls."

Moka stared in disbelief, "You mean they'd actually get away with doing that to us?"

"This is the yokai world, stuff like this happens all the time. Don't get me wrong, I hate it too but it's in our nature." Gin shook his head. "He believes he is the highest authority in the school. And you may not like this, but he is. Until the headmaster says otherwise, they are backed by the faculty. He has absolute power over everyone. There is no stopping him. I hate saying this, but I only know of one person who could beat Kuyou with almost no effort."

"Who, Gin-senpai?" Yukari pondered.

"The previous president of the Newspaper Club, Otonashi San-chan. She's a siren. A powerful one that, she was a genius even by the academy's standards and she earned the moniker 'Siren in the Dark.' But enough of this history lesson, it isn't worth challenging the Committee." Gin took a deep breath; it wasn't going to be easy saying this. "Burn 'em. I want every paper destroyed, anything we have I want it gone."

"What?!" Kurumu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Come on, Gin-senpai." Yukari protested.

"You can't be serious! Gin-senpai, we've worked so hard on this edition. On every edition. It'd be stupid to just burn them." Tsukune refuse to even consider that order.

 **"Enough!"** Gin shouted, not wanting to hear it. "If you don't like it, tough shit. This is an order from your club president. I want every single newspaper burned in the incinerator by tonight. Look, hate me all you want, but believe me when I say that the last thing you'll want is to start a fight with them, especially now that Trunks-teme and Goten-teme joined them."

"Hey leave Trunks-kun out of this!" Kurumu defended her love interest.

"Wha- don't tell me that you still love him. He practically deserted you, us. Goten did the same." Gin shook his head. "What made them leave I'll never know."

"He didn't desert us! He said he's coming back!" Kurumu covered her mouth. She just blew their cover.

"What?" Gin asked. "The hell he is! He's not welcome back here... Wait. What're you saying? You mean Trunks and Goten are undercover?"

"N-no! That's not at all what she's saying!" Moka waved her hands in front of herself, trying to convince Gin otherwise.

"Nah, I think that's exactly what you're saying." Gin smirked. "You can't keep secrets at all, Kurumu-chan. But thanks for tellin' me, now I can kick their asses when they come back."

Mizore shook her head in disapproval, "You're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, Kurumu-chan."

"What'd you say, stalker?!" Kurumu grew a tick mark.

"I stand by my statement." Mizore stared back.

"Look, as much as I hate myself for breaking up a possible cat fight. Get to it, burn the papers." Gin left no room for argument. He walked out.

"I don't care what Gin-senpai says. If it comes down to it, I'll just pass them out myself." Kurumu said with complete determination. _'He's just too scared of those guys.'_

"Wait, Kurumu-chan. Maybe Gin-senpai has his reasons for this." Moka tried to at least defend her perverted superior.

"Yeah, Kurumu-chan calm down a little an-"

Kurumu glomped the human and smothered him with her breasts. "Then stay if you want Moka-chan, but Tsukune-kun wants to help me." She dragged him off to Kami knows where to help her with her plan.

"Wait for me, Moka-chan! I'll calm her down!" Tsukune struggled against the surprising iron grip Kurumu had on his blazer. But then again that didn't really surprise him given that she's a monster.

...

...

...

"Tsukune-kun, even if it's just us, let's do our best handing out these papers, okay?" Kurumu gave him a sincere smile.

 _'Oh man, I can't say no now. I'm pretty sure Trunks-san will beat me up if I hurt her.'_ Tsukune gave it a little more thought. _'Then again, she is my friend. And friends help friends but...'_ "Kurumu-chan, I know this is important to you, but... maybe we should get back to the others. I just don't want you to get in any trouble over this."

"No. These aren't just papers, they're a treasure to me. I made these with you and Moka-chan and everyone else. This club is the first time in my life I've ever had friends to make something with."

Tsukune's eyes widened, _'I never thought about it like that. These really do mean the world to her.'_

"And to have them stepped on like they're meaningless garbage for no reason, I can't let that happen! I can never forgive those Public Safety assholes for this."

"Well, Kurumu-chan, if this is important to you, then I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks, Tsukune-kun. It really means a lot to me." Kurumu smiled once more.

From their left came a giant spider web-like substance that latched onto the box carrying the papers. "Ah!" Kurumu yelped in surprise. "You!" She glared at the violet-haired Committee member.

"You really are stupid." She grinned. "Looks like you have no intentions of obeying the Committee and being good students. Foolish Newspaper Club. I'll just eliminate you right now." She pulled the box of papers toward herself.

"Gives back our papers!" Kurumu clenched her fists ready to transform.

"Wait! Why are you going so far to look at us as enemies? We've done nothing wrong." Tsukune tried to reason with the sadist.

"It's too late to say that now. Or perhaps Gin didn't tell you? We've been watching the Newspaper Club since last year and before that. As a rebellious group who is threatening the Public Safety Committee. Last year's members were all delusional fools who thought they could change the academy on their own. And for reasons that were their own, they used their articles to criticize the Committee. And for that reason, we killed them all and drove the club to the brink of being shut down due to the lack of members."

 _'It isn't worth challenging the Committee.'_ Tsukune remembered Gin's words. _'Gin-senpai had that kind of past?! Was he looking out for us? Or... for himself?'_

"The academy is a hodgepodge of monsters and only remains safe because of the measures we take to ensure that! The Newspaper Club, which even understand that, and yet still defies us deserves to be destroyed once and for all!" Keito growled out.

"Please! We have no intention of fighting you!" Tsukune pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. "You're the only ones who are trying to attack right now! We'd be fine if you'd just let us complete our activities like normal. I'm begging you, just leave us alone."

Silence overtook the area; the only sound was the wind blowing. Keito's eye twitched, "Leave... you alone...?" They actually had the audacity to say that?! She threw the papers in a conveniently placed incinerator.

"NO!" Kurumu cried out. Tsukune had to hold her back to stop her from doing anything rash.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU DARE MAKE SUCH DEMANDS?!" Keito yelled at them, and turned to admire her work. "Well they sure do burn nicely, don't they?" She spat her thread and managed to get both members of the club. "This'll be fun." She swung them at a tree. Kurumu hit the trunk rather hard and slid down. Tsukune, on the other hand, was pulled toward the psychotic woman.

"Gah!" Tsukune struggled against the webbing, hoping to free himself from her grasp. His efforts were in vain. Keito grinned maniacally, she was going to enjoy ripping him apart limb from limb.

"Struggling will only make it worse for you. So please keep doing it." Keito licked her lips. Her jaw split in half and resembled that of a tarantula's. "Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot!" She cackled as she went in to inject him with her venom.

The next thing Tsukune knew he was on the floor with a dazed Keito next to him, courtesy of a golden washtub from a certain genius witch.

"Leave Tsukune-senpai alone!" Yukari shouted. Moka ran to her human friend to check on his well-being.

"Are you alright, Tsukune-kun?" Moka helped Tsukune to his feet.

"Yeah," Tsukune replied in relief. "I'm really sorry Moka-chan."

Before Moka could even respond, Tsukune ripped off the rosary. Her transformation was immediate. Silver hair, red eyes, and a more voluptuous figure. Her transformation never ceased to amaze him. He had a feeling that she would take quite a bit of his blood for this.

 **"About time I get to have some fun, and those two aren't around to interfere. I should really be thanking you Tsukune."** Moka threw some kicks to stretch her legs and get the blood flowing. **"So what lower life form thought they could harm Omote?"**

Keito shook with fear. 'So the rumors are true... Akashiya Moka is an S-Class monster. Kuyou-sama won't be pleased.' "I did! So what?! You're just a problem for the peace the Committee has worked so hard to achieve!"

 **"Do you really believe that?"** Moka quirked a brow. **"It is my understanding that the Committee is run by corrupt monsters who use their power to oppress the students. I will enjoy watching the club burn."**

"How dare you!" Keito spat a web at the vampire in front of her. "I'll just have to kill you to maintain the peace!"

Moka didn't even flinch. Once the web latched onto her hand, she merely hummed a tune to herself. She grabbed the web and wound it around her hand, pulling the spider woman toward herself.

Keito tried with all her might to win the tug-of-war, to no avail. She was seriously reconsidering her attack on the silver-haired vampire. Victory would have been certain had Goten or Trunks been with her. Only a few feet away was Moka, ready to end this.

 **"You're pitiful. Know your place!"** Moka spun around and gracefully roundhouse kicked Keito into a tree, as well unconsciousness. **"Something has to be done now. Goten and Trunks seem to be taking their time, and the last thing I need is for them to harm Omote."**

"It shouldn't take much longer." Trunks walked to them from behind a nearby tree. "We're just waiting for the right time to strike, they have quite a bit of prisoners that need to be freed." _'Not to mention some of the guards there abuse their power quite often to violate some of the female prisoners. Bastards.'_

"I promise you that this won't last longer than a week." Goten jumped down from a branch. "Kuyou's reign will end soon enough."

"How much longer, Goten-senpai?" Yukari asked, Moka nodding her head as well.

"I really hope by the end the week, tops." Goten ran a hand through his unruly hair while sighing. _'Hopefully.'_

"Huh? What?" Kurumu joined the world of the living again. "Trunks-kun?" She noticed her destined one checking her over for any injuries.

"Yes, Kurumu. You're okay now, Keito's been dealt with." Trunks informed her. He held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up, blushing that her crush was helping her. "By the end up of this week, Kuyou's going down."

 **"If you say so tough guy."** Moka said. She walked to Tsukune, giving him the same expectant look he had grown accustomed to.

"Here you go." Tsukune moved his collar to allow her access to his neck.

Goten winced slightly when he saw Moka bite down. He knew from experience that Inner Moka was not gentle when she drank blood.

 **"Shame it doesn't have the kick that Goten's blood does, but it is excellent nonetheless."** Moka admitted. She snapped the rosary back on and wobbled into Tsukune's arms.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka looked up to her friend.

"It's fine Moka-chan. We're all okay." Tsukune reassured the pinkette.

"That's good." Moka stood up and saw her two demi-saiyan friends.

"Moka." Trunks greeted with a nod.

"Hey Moka." Goten waved at the vampire with a small smile.

"Trunks-kun, Goten-kun. How much longer?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Just a few more days, Moka. By the end of the week, I promise." Goten answered. "Now, go back to the club. We have to go." He picked up Keito and held her in a fireman's carry.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"So they manage to defeat Keito?" Kuyou asked.

"Yes, Kuyou-sama." A young redhead answer. "Defeated by Akashiya Moka-san with help from Sendo Yukari-san."

Kuyou's eyes narrowed. "They're proving to be more trouble by the day. I suppose I could push the public execution to three days from today. That will be enough time to arrest him, interrogate, and then execute him for infiltrating our school." He frowned. "But until then I want Akashiya Moka and Sendo Yukari arrested for assaulting a committee member."

"At once, Kuyou-sama." She bowed and left the room.

"I hope for their sake they are not assigned to Cell Block E." He chuckled darkly, despite what he just said he knew the opposite would happen. He was, after all, the one in charge of everything.

"Sir."

Kuyou looked up. It was Trunks. "What is it?"

"Deshi informed me that you wanted Akashiya Moka and Sendo Yukari arrested for assaulting Keito." Trunks kneeled in front of his leader.

"Yes, what of it?"

"May I make the request of arresting them myself?" Trunks asked.

Kuyou narrowed his eyes in suspicion but said nothing. Instead he wanted to see what his subordinate's game was, "You may. I want them arrested now."

"As you wish." Trunks left without another word.

A tall brown haired, bespectacled male emerged from the nearby shadows, bowing to him.

"I want you to arrest Aono Tsukune."

"For what charges, Kuyou-sama?"

"For being human..."

* * *

 **Sorry it took four fuckin' months to update. Not gonna lie, been lackin' the motivation to write this story. Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not. I hope you guys understand. Well, I'll see you guys on the next, hopefully near future update. And sorry the chapter's so short, but I wanted to give you guys _something_ after being absent for so long. Also the plans for this story. I want to get past the school enemies like Kuyou and ANTI-THESIS, and focus on some DBZ/Super Movie enemies or maybe some original enemies that use their intelligence over planet shattering powers that our favorite demi-saiyan duo use. Feel free to point out mistakes in my story that I miss. It always helps me become a better writer. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you're gonna flame, fuck off. Well, later everyone!**


	11. Is it Over?

**What's happenin' guys?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Nekonome-sensei waited patiently for classes to begin, though she was a bit nervous. Earlier she had been called in by the headmaster to discuss a very important matter. He had informed the young teacher that three of her students were to be arrested for charges of assault. Immediately she begged him not to allow them to be arrested as assault was a common occurrence at the academy. While that was true, the one that was assaulted was Keito of the Public Safety Committee.

 _'I hope they'll be safe. Ririko-san told me how they treat those who are arrested.'_ Nekonome-sensei sighed. "Oh Moka-chan, Tsukune-kun... why did you do it?"

"Something the matter, Nekonome-sensei?" Mizore asked as she opened the vents on the ceiling. _'I wonder what's going to happen to Tsukune-kun and Moka-san.'_

"Oh nothing, Mizore-chan!" Nekonome-sensei waved her arms in front of herself, trying to convince Mizore. "They're just going to talk to the headmaster."

"If you say so sensei." Mizore dropped down and landed with the grace and elegance of someone who practiced ballet for years.

The bell rang and soon enough students poured into the classroom, most looked like they didn't want to be there. More looked like they'd explode if they had to spend another second in the place. A shame they had no say in the matter. As they took their seats Nekonome-sensei smiled and stood up. Some noticed the slightly worried look on her face and the fact that, although she was still her uppity self, there was an aura of fear around her. Some tried to figure what would cause the happiest teacher on campus to have such concerns. They only drew blanks from their attempted conclusions.

"Well class today we are going to read a famous western story. I'm sure you have heard of it before. It's-"

She was cut off by the door opening and several Committee members walking in. Trunks led them in and stopped in front of the class.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"This will only take a moment. I assure you sensei." His steel gaze landed on each individual student, as if daring them to try and rise against his authority. Some seemed to challenge him, with their own defiant gaze, but a quick transforming of his eyes to teal shot them down and denied them any chance at success. Others shied away, mainly the less confident females and some males. Trunks wouldn't admit it, not at first anyway, but having the students fear him, his power, his position. It satisfied this part deep in the back of his mind, one he knew was there. Saiyan blood coursed through his veins, after all.

"Aono Tsukune. Akashiya Moka. Kurono Kurumu. By the orders of Kuyou, leader of the Public Safety Committee, you are hereby under arrest for the assault of Keito. If you comply and cooperate, there will be no violence, there will be no problems. If you do not cooperate, I will be forced to take drastic actions. Please do yourselves a favor and comply." Trunks's voice left no room for protest, one would find themselves hard-pressed to do so in the first place. Moka leaned back in slight fear, but when she saw the slightest of nods from Trunks, she stood up and grabbed her bag. Tsukune saw the small assurance from his hybrid friend and followed suit. Had the arrest been made by anyone else, blood would have been shed. Having Trunks there, Kurumu was _more_ than willing to follow his orders. _Any_ orders.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Please follow me." Once each member left the room, Trunks faced Nekonome-sensei and bowed, "I apologize for interrupting your lesson, sensei." He turned and left the room. He looked at his subordinates and relayed his next orders. "Go and arrest Sendo Yukari and meet me in the prison."

* * *

"Sendo Yukari, sir."

"Dismissed, go back and report to Kuyou." Trunks ordered.

"Yes, sir."

As Trunks and his prisoners made their way through the prison, cries of agony and discontent carried through the air surrounding them. The Newspaper club members were not excited to end up like everyone else in this prison.

 _"I didn't do it!"_

 _"Let me out of here!"_

 _"I'll kill you all!"_

"It's almost over, you know." Trunks spoke.

"How much longer?" Kurumu asked her destined one.

"Kuyou plans to execute Tsukune publicly tomorrow."

"What?!" The club all but shouted.

"Quiet." Trunks reprimanded them for being so loud. "It is as I said. But don't think for a second that I or Goten would allow it. Before the execution is to take place, Goten and I will evacuate this prison and blast it to the next dimension." He opened a cell and motioned for them to enter. He stopped Moka and removed her current handcuffs. He then pulled another pair from his coat. "These will suppress your powers, that includes your inner self. so you will be powerless until they are removed." He allowed them to enter. Kurumu was stopped as well, "Sorry, but you are not exempt from this." Trunks placed a pair on her as well, suppressing her powers too.

"It's fine, Trunks-kun." Kurumu told him, with no hint of worry or fear in her voice. She leaned forward and kissed him. "We'll see you then."

"Right," Trunks looked down. _'I'm not in love with Kurumu. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive, but I don't love her.'_ Trunks closed the door and saw the loving look Kurumu was giving him. _'Not yet at least.'_ He softened his gaze and walked away.

"He likes you, ya know." The group heard from the cell across. They were all surprised to see a blonde male with the deepest shade of green surrounding his pupil.

"Who're you?" Kurumu asked the fellow.

"Just a friend." His reply came. He was snapping his fingers like he was trying to accomplish something. "Unlike some of the other less friendly psychopaths, I still have my marbles. You'd be surprised how many people you have to kill to be left alone."

Yukari gasped, "Y-you k-killed?"

"It's no big deal." He shrugged, not a care in the world. "We're monsters, are we not?" His gaze looking deep into Yukari's soul. "That's how humans see us. That's how we act. That's just in our nature."

"How can you say that?" Tsukune asked in disbelief. "How can you take the life of another person and not feel anything about it?!"

"I'm Cerberus." The blonde answered. "That twat working under Kuyou is a fake. She is not even a guy. _She_ is a Doppelganger. Somehow managed to fool Kuyou into thinking she is a man. I was in a low point, so I killed. Being the guardian of the underworld, I wa- am- used to seeing death. So I killed. And killed. And killed." He looked at Tsukune's horrified and disgusted face.

"Why? How?" Moka shook in slight fear at his indifference.

The blonde ignored her question. "Eventually, word reached Kuyou that I was on a killing spree. Normally, they wouldn't give a shit. But the headmaster personally ordered him to capture me, alive." He turned to them and showed them his mismatched eyes. One was green, the other was crimson red. "Kuyou was no match for me. What's a one-tailed kitsune going to do against the guardian of the underworld?!" He growled. "But even a tank can fall to an army. His little fuckers surrounded and brought me down through the use of venom and poisons, as well as their own natural abilities. You know Doppelgangers aren't allowed to impersonate a living person? Let me rephrase that. They can't simultaneously use the appearance of another person while they are alive. She needed me dead, but that wasn't gonna happen. So little do I know that she can impersonate a human and monster separately. So the guy with the glasses? Yeah, he's dead. Cerberus? I'm still alive, but her form? She bastardized me and has a piss-poor excuse for me as her true form. You know the real fucked up part? She had to kiss me to take my form and powers, well, what that watered down version is. Her actual form is easy on the eyes, but the fact that she's using me to save herself pisses me off." Cerberus smiled at them. "I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Cerberus, former guardian of the underworld."

"Kurono Kurumu."

"Yukari Sendo."

"Akashiya Moka."

"Aono Tsukune."

"Pleased to meet you. The point of the story was to inform you of how I arrived at this hell hole, and I needed to get it off my chest." Cerberus smiled slightly. "It's been a few years since I've been in here, and even longer since I was in the presence of sane people. So what're you in for? Judging by your earlier reaction, it wasn't murder. Word on the cell block is a Committee member got her ass kicked. You lot come in here as soon as it happens, so I'm going to guess you were responsible. Were you?"

"Yes we were." Moka answered, not particularly proud that her other self harmed another, even if she did deserve it.

"Well, Moka-san, Tsukune-san. The reason I can kill so easily is because I was designed for that. In the afterlife, the higher ups needed a way to ensure that there were no problems to bother them from their responsibilities, so they created me to guard the entrance and prevent any major disasters. For the first few centuries, I performed my job exceptionally well, until I faced a being of extraordinary power. Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time. I left, a broken and defeated man. That's when the killing started." He held up his wrist and showed them a rosary. "Like your pretty vampire friend, I was bestowed this to seal my powers. Unlike your vampire friend, removal of this will result in my eventual death. The headmaster designed this to lower my power to that of a common human. Because my powers were so great, once removed my body will be flooded with energy that it can't handle and I'll be cooked from the inside out."

"Why are you so calm about it?" Kurumu asked.

"I was given the purpose of guarding the underworld, now that I'm here, I have no purpose. Dying will not affect that, so I have come to terms with it." Cerberus shrugged. "Maybe when I cross over, I'll meet others to lift my spirits."

"So you just gave up?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

"I find it easier to do that than to try anything. Sue me for doing so. Let me tell you something. I've met enough souls to know every emotion and type of person there is. I already know of you and your feelings toward the pink-haired one, once she dies or should I say murdered, your will to live will disappear quicker than Kuyou's body when I incinerate him." Cerberus glared, both of his mismatched eyes glowing with anger.

"You're wrong. I wouldn't, because I still have my friends and even when times are dark they'll pull me through. Yes, I'll be consumed with anger and sorrow, but it won't last forever." Tsukune's eyes burned with passion. "I might not be as strong as you, but it looks like you're weaker if you have given up on life so easily."

Cerberus's eyes dimmed as he looked down, "Perhaps you are right, Tsukune-san. Or perhaps you are wrong." His anger returned anew. "Maybe I should kill all your friends and show you what I mean." He looked at the fear in Yukari's eyes and softened his gaze. "But I won't. It'll only inspire hate and anger, something the people of this world have an abundance of. Should we ever get out of here, I'll tag along with your group, seems you're in need of a little 'fun'."

"Why do I feel that your kind of fun is life-threatening?" Yukari asked.

"Because it is." Cerberus smiled widely. "You'll know me as the resident asshole, if you ever do anything stupid, I'll laugh and insult you."

"Oh great." Kurumu groaned.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, you'll be laughin' too when you hear what I have to say." Cerberus laughed, "Once your friend here is saved from his execution that is. I'll talk to you guys later." Cerberus quickly fell on his bed and went to sleep.

"What are your thoughts on him?" Kurumu asked her fellow monsters, and Tsukune.

"He seems like a good person that is hiding it behind a sarcastic, care-free personality. It seems as if losing to that person he mentioned really broke him and he's picked up the pieces that give off a 'don't mess with me' aura." Yukari spoke. "Maybe if he _does_ join the club, we'll break him out of his protective shell."

"I think he has good in him." Tsukune agreed.

"He's not so bad looking either." Kurumu pointed out.

"I thought you were with Trunks-kun." Moka said, slightly worried the succubus would do something stupid.

"I'm a succubus and know a good-looking person when I see one, doesn't mean I'll jump on them though. Trunks-kun is my Destined One after all." Kurumu crossed her arms under her bust, making it bigger and making everyone blush.

* * *

"Just one more day." Trunks told his friend. "One more day, and we'll rid this school and world of another evil. Once this is over, we can go back to the Newspaper Club and our friends."

"Is that the plan?" Goten removed his coat and went to his bed, his friend doing the same. "I doubt once the dust settles that it will stay that way."

"I'd be lying if I said that's how it will go from here on out. We both know that for some reason the universe finds it important to throw as many obstacles our way as possible." Trunks closed his eyes. "After tomorrow, let's enjoy the peace and quiet."

* * *

 _"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled. His friend's life faded from his eyes as the sword that ran through his heart was removed. Trunks turned to the monster who murdered his best friend. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _The being merely grinned and raised his sword. "Hahahaha!"_

 _Trunks threw several ki blasts and the incarnation of evil in front of him. He frowned and opened several portals that swallowed up the energy blasts. Trunks sensed several incoming projectiles from behind and saw portals opening and releasing ki blasts,_ his _ki blasts. "Damn it!" Trunks evaded each one but could not do the same for the red fist that made contact with his face, hitting with enough force to shatter a meteor._

 _Trunks's vision quickly faded to black but returned once he remembered his predicament. He powered up to his full power and rushed forward, hoping to land at least a few hits on the dimensional being before him. Success was on his side for the first few seconds, as Trunks managed to hit his enemy with an uppercut followed by a left roundhouse kick. It only seemed to stun his foe for a few milliseconds because he quickly grabbed Trunks's leg and broke it._

 _Trunks let out a howl of pain and held on to his leg. His opponent wasn't finished though. He grabbed Trunks's other leg and broke it as well, leaving him without the use of his legs. Trunks refused to give up and it seems as though the entity picked up on it. He sliced through the very air around him and opened a rift between planes and reached in for something. Trunks was quickly consumed with fear when he realized that it was a person that was retrieved._

 _"Kurumu! NO!" Trunks reached for her in vain, attempting to save her from his evil clutches._

 _"Trunks!" Kurumu cried in pain when the being holding on to her impaled her with his red-bladed weapon. "Trunks! Help me!"_

 _"KURUMU!" Trunks wanted nothing more than to end the evil standing in front of him. "Let her go you bastard!"_ _His adversary frowned but complied with his request. He threw Kurumu to her lavender-haired lover._

 _"Kurumu, it's fine. You're going to be okay." Trunks held on to her hand, hoping to reassure her. To his complete horror and shock, a sword was rammed through his own body, covering Kurumu with his blood. He could do nothing as the blade continued onward and cut through Kurumu as well._

 _"No. No. No! No! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Trunks headbutted the monster behind him and quickly removed the blade from his body as well as Kurumu's._

 _"It's okay, Trunks-kun." Kurumu smiled at her love. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a loving look. "I know you can beat him. We all know you can beat him. Prove us right. We'll be watch...ing... from... the... o..ther... side." Kurumu's hand fell from his face, leaving blood on his cheek. He saw, for the umpteenth time that day, the life leave one of his friends, even worse, it was Kurumu. She died, with a smile on her face._

 _Trunks stayed motionless. Kurumu's words were echoing in his head. Never before had he felt such anguish, and he never wanted to feel it again. There was only one way to stop this horrible feeling. He could have sworn he heard something snap somewhere in his head. "RAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony, both in physical and emotional pain. Almost immediately, his hair spiked up even further than his normal transformation. His aura was dense with a flowing appearance not unlike that of his father's Super Saiyan Blue. There was a blue glow also similar to his father's form, as well as dense, blue lightning. For the first few seconds, his muscles bulged immensely then quickly returned to their original state. Another notable sign of his new transformation, was the pupils, or lack thereof. They were completely gone, giving him a slightly more menacing look._

 _His body was not the only affected area. The ground quickly cracked and buckled underneath him, creating a large crater. The wind blew away in all directions fiercely, knocking over trees and eroding surrounding rocks quickly turning the already carter-filled battlefield into a barren wasteland devoid of life. Had there been any water in the immediate area, it would have been blown away. However, there was water in the nearby beach and it was forced away from the shoreline and further into the ocean. Tremors rocked the field and the whole world, everywhere earthquakes shook cities and towns. Tectonic plates were shifting heavily and constantly under the force emitted from Trunks. It caused a whole slew of tsunamis that wiped out coastal cities and flooded valleys and even whole islands were swallowed into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again. Volcanoes erupted around the globe and buried whole cities in ash and lava, including the Yellowstone super volcano. The eruption completely obliterated the states around it and released clouds of sulfur and carbon dioxide blanketed thousands of square kilometers and suffocated thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people. Casualties shot through the roof. Millions of people were killed off by the numerous disasters that were plaguing the Earth. While drowning in his own grief and pain, Trunks failed to realize that he was causing more fatalities than his foe._

 _..._

 _"Do you feel that?" Beerus asked his attendant, Whis. They were visiting a relatively close planetary neighbor, the Kepler System, ready to destroy some of the more Earth-like planets._

 _Whis tapped his staff on the floor and projected an image on the air in front of them of Trunks transforming. "It appears I found the source of the dimensional tears we sensed earlier. King Yemma was correct in assuming it was somebody's doing. Some earthling witch, Lady Oyakata, summoned him from one of the forbidden spells of her book. The result is the being, the son of Vegeta-san, Briefs Trunks-kun, is fighting. According to the recording of the fight, it has named itself, Janemba and it is currently in its second form. Interesting to see it on such a planet."_

 _"Janemba?" Beerus repeated. "It seems he has a considerable amount of power to have manipulation over the spaces separating dimensions and even matter. Even managing to return other beings to life is no easy feat, not that it is allowed to begin with. I'll gladly destroy him if we encounter him, but I will not spend my time chasing a being that can be defeated by earthlings."_

 _"Beerus-sama, I hope you are aware of the fact that if this Janemba emerges victorious over our little saiyan friend. The Earth will most likely be destroyed, removing their impressive culinary feats to Other World, and out of your grasp. Not only will the Earth be destroyed, but with his power over matter itself, I would not be surprised if he creates black holes or completely removes whole galaxies from existence. If this creature masters his powers and potential, I daresay he would be a match even for you. He already defeated and sent Goku-san and Vegeta-san to a pocket dimension for the rest of eternity. I recommend we aid young Trunks-kun in his fight against this extra-dimensional being and prevent more needless destruction from being wrought onto the universe. After all, it is your job the destroy and keep the balance, not this Janemba."_

 _"I suppose you're right. I can't have my favorite planet destroyed if it means no longer having their pizzas and ice-cream. Though it is unfortunate to have such a large percentage of its population removed, as long as the planet and some of its inhabitants remain, I will be satisfied. I suppose Vegeta and Goku can be retrieved from their prison and use the Namekian Wish Orbs to reverse damage done to Earth. Ironic that Trunks is causing more damage than Janemba, don't you think? I'll destroy this being myself. Whis, we're leaving at once."_

 _"Of course, Beerus-sama." Whis tapped his staff on the floor and, along with Beerus, sped out of the Kepler System._

 _..._

 _"I'll use this power TO KILL YOU! JANEMBA!" Trunks seemed to surpass the speed of light for a few brief seconds, but even with such little time, the distance and power garnered was unfathomable. Earlier, Janemba hit Trunks with enough force to split a meteor. Trunks returned the favor with enough energy to split a planet. Janemba's head snapped to the side and once the force was completely transferred, he was sent spiraling backward into, or rather through, multiple mountains. Trunks never relented, he continued to mercilessly attack the target of all of his hate and anger. He never stopped, not even for a nanosecond._

 _Janemba attempted to block one of Trunks's blows, to no avail. Trunks rammed his fist into Janemba's face and actually broke his nose. His defense faltered and Trunks capitalized on it and assaulted Janemba with a flurry of punches. He couldn't kick due to having broken legs, but that did not make him rush into battle any less. Quite the contrary, Trunks attacked with renewed vigor because he knew without working legs, he would only last seconds if he was forced into defense._ _He felt an odd sensation when his arm continued forward but didn't hit anything. It was a second too late for him, when he noticed that Janemba had opened a portal to send his arm somewhere else. He soon figured out where Janemba opened the other when he felt a punch to the back of his head. The bastard made him hit himself._

 _"Hahahaha!" Janemba laughed at his opponent's misfortune and slashed at him with his sword. Trunks jumped backwards but he did not account for the energy that was sent from the sword. It ripped through his shoulder, severing several nerves and tendons, effectively reducing Trunks to one arm. Trunks grasped at his now useless arm. He growled but the didn't not deter him._

 _Trunks saw Janemba slip into a stance extremely familiar to him. Only when Janemba began to gather energy did his resolve falter. It was his father's signature technique, the Final Flash._

 _"Looks like this is it. Either I win... or_ he _does." Trunks knew that his Masenko and Galick Gun would not be enough, so he cupped his hand and started the only counter he knew of. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" Trunks thrust his hand forward and released a beam with enough power to destroy the solar system, unfortunately, like his father so many years prior, he had to curve his attack upward or risk destroying the Earth._

 _Janemba grinned maniacally and released the Final Flash. "HA!"_

 _Trunks felt the Kamehameha begin to push forward, unfortunately, having expended almost all of his energy to attack felt his body begin to grow weaker._ 'Looks like this is a double-edge sword.'

 _Slowly, but surely, Janemba's Final Flash was steadily beginning to win against Trunks. Trunks saw the futility in the battle and cut off the attack. He quickly jumped off to the right to dodge his father's attack. He noticed a light under himself too late, realization struck him that that was the Final Flash, coming from a portal on the ground._

'I failed you, Kurumu. You too Goten, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby.' _Trunks resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes. When he felt nothing he opened his eyes and saw the most surprising sight. Beerus, the God of Destruction, and Whis, his attendant, were in front of him._

 _"Beerus-sama." Trunks croaked out, his throat sore from the constant yelling._

 _"Rest. I'll handle this mess." Beerus disappeared and reappeared in front of Janemba. Janemba quickly tried to kick Beerus but found that his leg was caught by the God. Beerus glared coldly at the being responsible for him having to exert energy, even if it was a miniscule amount. "Destroy." With that simple command, Janemba immediately began to disintegrate into golden sparks._

 _"AH!" Even with all his power and evil, Janemba felt the fear of being wiped from existence. And within moments, he was gone._

 _Trunks couldn't believe this. He may have survived along with the Earth, but now he had to live without his friends, without Kurumu. "Thank you Beerus-sama, Whis-sama." Fatigue finally caught up with him and he fell backward onto the cold, unforgiving ground._

* * *

Trunks shot up with sweat covering his face and heavily panting. That was the worst nightmare he has ever had. Not even when facing Majin Buu did he feel the kind of fear felt within the dream. _'What kind of dream was that? Was it a premonition? Or just a nightmare?'_ He walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink to splash water on his face. _'Kurumu was in the dream. And I was grieving over her. I like her, but do I love her like I did in the dream?'_ Trunks shook his head and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He noticed the time. _'Only midnight. Seems like to little time for such a vivid and life-like dream.'_

"Something wrong Trunks?" Goten asked from the doorway. "I heard you tossing and turning. Looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was." Trunks admitted. "But I don't know what to make of it."

"What happened?"

"There was somebod- no, some _thing_ _-_ destroying everything. Its name was Janemba. He killed everybody, you, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu. Even Father and Goku were defeated by it."

"He must've been powerful if he could beat Dad and Vegeta."

"He was. The worst part was when he brought Kurumu back from the dead and killed her again in front of me." Trunks trembled with rage. "I went crazy. You remember when Future me went with Father, Mother, and Goku to the future to fight Black?"

"Yeah."

"Father told me that future me transformed into a different, unique form of Super Saiyan. What I saw myself turn into, matches what Father described. With this new power up, I fought back. I stood a chance, but he took away the use of one of my arms. What he did after shocked me, he used Father's Final Flash against me. I used the Kamehameha to fight back but I lost. I thought I died, but Beerus-sama and Whis-sama saved me and killed Janemba. It was then that I fell backward and that's when I woke up."

"Sounds like a pretty bad nightmare." Goten remarked. "Want me to knock you out so you will sleep?"

"It was worse experiencing it. And yeah, it'll help." Trunks only had a second to prepare himself because Goten didn't even give him a moment to ready up.

"Hopefully that's that." Goten put his friend back in his bed. "But who's Janemba? Is he just a creation of Trunks's imagination? Or will he actually be an enemy down the road? I hope it's not the second one."

* * *

The Newspaper Club was awakened from their sleep when their cell door was opened. Fear arose within the group when it was a familiar member of the Committee.

"Kuyou?" Tsukune asked.

"Salutations, Tsukune-san. I came here to inform you of what is to happen today." The head of the Committee stated. "You three are to remain in this cell for the assault of Keito-san." He pointed to the three females in the cell, when he turned to Tsukune, he sneered. "And you! You are to be executed publicly for trespassing into this academy, _human._ " He spat that word with so much venom.

"Human!" Kurumu and Yukari all but shouted in shock. Moka flinched, but otherwise stayed quiet. "There's no way Tsukune-kun is human!"

"Yeah!" Yukari agreed. "There's a barrier separating the academy from the human world. There's no way a human could get through!"

"Allow me to confirm my theory." Kuyou frowned. "Hanzo."

"Yes, Kuyou-sama." One of his subordinates walked up to him.

"Grab the vampire." Kuyou ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hanzo grabbed Moka by her arm and dragged her to Kuyou.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune ran forward to save his friend, but was stopped by a punch from one of Kuyou's underlings.

"Now now, Cerberus we can't have you killing him down here." Kuyou smirked. "Hanzo, use your abilities to _make_ Tsukune-san confess."

"Yes, sir." Hanzo forced a partial transformation of his arm and morphed it into a water whip.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want her to get hurt." Kuyou spoke condescendingly. "Why don't you admit it? And maybe your little vampire will live with only a few scars on her face."

"Don't Tsukune-kun!" Moka pleaded. "I'll be fine." She struggled to get out of Hanzo's grip. "Don't do what they say." Hanzo whipped Moka's face. She felt the sting from both the whip and the water. "Ah!"

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune rushed forward to attack Kuyou. "You bastard! Oof!"

"I don't think so." A short red-head shattered her bo staff on the side of his head, sending into the wall.

"Dammit, Deshiko. We need him to confess." Kuyou growled.

"F-fine. I'm human." Tsukune gritted his teeth. "Just stop hurting Moka-chan."

"Bring him here. Listen here, human." Kuyou sneered. "The whole academy has been made aware of this and in two hours from now, you will be executed in the courtyard. You two are released on the grounds that you were unaware of this. The vampire stays, she knew the entire time." He stopped Yukari and Kurumu. "I hope you two learned that humans are to never be trusted. They are our enemies and do not deserve to be with us." He stepped aside and allowed them to walk away, but not before Kurumu slapped Moka for keeping the secret from them.

Cerberus was watching from his cell, enjoying his meal and the show in front of him. He spit out his water when Moka was slapped. "Holy shit. Note to self: don't piss off Kurumu."

"Now, you two." Kuyou frowned. "Enjoy your last two hours." He and his brigade walked back to their responsibilities.

...

"Moka-chan. I'm so sorry." Tsukune shook his head. "I'm sorry I cracked, but I can't stand seeing you get hurt. I hope you'll forgive me." He felt Moka's arms wrap around him and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Tsukune-kun. But I don't if our friends can." She shed a tear. She felt her face heal slower than normal, most likely due to the fact that the wound was inflicted with water. "Trunks-kun and Goten-kun will save us."

"That's just it Moka-chan. They're gonna save us. _They're_ gonna save _us._ I'm too weak to protect anybody, even you. How can I protect you, if I can't even protect myself. I'm too weak." Tsukune berated himself. "I care about you, Moka-chan, but I can't protect you. I have to rely on others and you to protect _me._ "

"Maybe after this whole mess is over, you can ask Trunks-kun or Goten-kun to train you. I'm sure they'll be happy to help." Moka reassured her friend. She hugged him even tighter. The feeling of dread washed over them when they heard the cell door open. It was replaced with relief when they saw they demi-saiyan duo on the other side.

"It's time." Goten informed them. "We'll be escorting Tsukune to the courtyard. Moka, you're going to stay here until we come get you during the evacuation."

Tsukune nodded and followed his friends. "I'll see you then, Moka-chan."

"Bye, Tsukune-kun." Moka nodded sadly, and with that she was left alone.

"How you holdin' up?" Cerberus asked tenderly.

"Not so well." Moka shook her head. "I know we're going to make it out, but I'm worried about the others. Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, they didn't know Tsukune-kun is human. Now they probably hate us, him for being human and me for knowing and hiding it."

"I can see why you hid it." Cerberus agreed. "You're far too gentle and kind to be a vampire. What makes you so different from all the others? Every vampire I met in Other World had such a giant stick up their ass, you don't. Why?"

"My kaa-san created a rosary for me to suppress my true power. Another part of the seal is right in front of you. I'm just a personality created to protect my true self, Kaa-san told me that I was a clone of her personality. So I'm just as loving and kind as she is to me, both of me."

"So you're actually a clone of your kaa-san." Cerberus nodded knowingly. "And your true self is the original Moka-san. Where is your kaa-san now?"

"In the castle with Tou-san. She loves spending time there with Tou-san and my sisters." Moka told him.

"She sounds like a good person. I hope I get to meet her during the school festival." Cerberus noticed her confused look. "Every year the academy arranges a school festival for the parents of the students. It happens during the second half of the year, and every parent is encouraged to attend and see what to students and staff have accomplished so far. This one will be my last one, I'll be finishing school this year and then I'll be off."

"But you don't..." Moka trailed off, not wanting to be rude.

"I don't have parents, I know." Cerberus finished for her. "But I get a warm feeling from watching others have fun and be with their parents. You know, I was created at this age, I'm biologically immortal, but I can still die. I never knew the love and warmth of having parents that care for you, or any parents at all."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Moka said sadly.

"It's fine." Cerberus waved it off. "I've gotten used to it, but I'd still like to know."

Moka sat in contemplation of his situation. _'I wonder what Kaa-san would do.'_

* * *

 _"Death to the human!"_

 _"Burn him!"_

 _"No humans!"_

"You hear that?" Kuyou asked the crucified Tsukune. "Right in front of you is proof that humans and yokai can never coexist. We're destined to be enemies, and that is how it shall stay."

"You seem pretty certain of that." Tsukune noted, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Why do you hate us so much? What could have happened to you to make you hate so much?"

"My past is irrelevant to my current standing. But enough small talk, prepare to die in fifteen minutes." Kuyou looked at the clock tower. "I would say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying to you."

"Before I die, can you at least spare my friends? They had nothing to do with this." Tsukune asked.

"How noble of a human." Kuyou remarked. "Very well, the succubus, witch, and yuki-onna shall be spared. The vampire shall be given a quick, painless death."

"What?!" Tsukune struggled against the rope holding him to the cross.

"Did you really think she would be allowed to live after harboring a human? She is just as guilty as you are. No more talk." Kuyou turned his back on Tsukune and faced the crowd, ready to demonstrate justice to the students of Yokai Academy.

Tsukune looked around for Trunks and Goten, but they were nowhere to be found. He could feel his heartbeat begin to speed up. _'Where are they?'_

Despite the overall emotion of the crowd being hate toward the human, several people were actually against the planned course. Some actually voiced their opinion to each other.

 _"Isn't this a bit harsh?"_

 _"Yeah. Y'know I actually had some human friends back in the human world, they weren't that bad."_

 _"It's a shame most of the school feels like this."_

Anyone who made a comment opposed to the actions of the Committee were quickly knocked out, courtesy of a certain Cerberus. _'These fools think they can oppose our actions?'_

* * *

"Everybody out!" Trunks shouted. He ran past and ripped off every cell door in the prison, while Goten did the same on the other side. Convicted students quickly filled the halls and poured out of the building. Any Committee members who were inside were all outside having been knocked unconscious by the two hybrids.

Moka sat in her cell across from Cerberus. "It started Moka-san." He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. "Keep a few steps away from the door will you?" Moka nodded and did as told. Almost right after she did, her cell door was pulled off the wall as a black blur sailed past them.

Cerberus walked to her and grabbed her wrist. "Quickly, we gotta get out of here." He led her out of the prison and to the rest of the wrongly arrested students.

She ran to and hugged her two friends. "Thank you, Trunks-kun, Goten-kun."

They quickly hugged her back. "No problem, Moka. It's good to see you."

Cerberus made his way past the people around him and walked to the trio of friends. "What now?"

"Who are you?" Goten questioned the stranger.

"Name's Cerberus, friend." He offered his hand and shook it with Goten's and Trunks's. "I was in the cell across from Moka-san and the others."

"Nice to meet you, now if you don't mind." Trunks nodded to Goten and both lifted their hands toward the base. Balls of ki swirled to life in their hands. A steady hum could be heard coming from the energy. "Good to see it go." And with that both ki balls sped to the base. Once contact was made with the building, the two went off and completely consumed the surrounding area. Nothing was left, just a large crater in place of the base of operations.

"Let's go save Tsukune." Goten nodded. He lifted Moka bridal style, causing her to blush slightly. Both saiyans flew to their destinations, leaving Cerberus behind.

"Son of a bitch." Cerberus shook his head. "Well it's been a few years since I last exercised, and there's no time like the present." He began to jog back to the academy.

* * *

"It's time to end to put an end to this miserable human!" Kuyou shouted, silencing every spectator. "Today, I will show the academy what happens to humans who dare trespass onto our lands." An arrow made of fire appeared in his hand. "Say goodbye, human."

Tsukune didn't even have time to blink, all he felt was a searing pain in his chest and it quickly spread throughout his entire body. He couldn't even breathe, whether it was from the pain or from the fact that he was cooked from the inside out, he couldn't tell or care. _'Goodbye Moka-chan. I'm glad I met you.'_

Kuyou smiled cruelly. "That's what happens to humans!"

"Tsukune-kun!"

Kuyou turned to the source of the sound. "Ah, the vampire." He quickly frowned when he saw Goten and Trunks. "Why are you two with her?!" He demanded.

"We were always with Moka, don't think for a second that we were really working under you." Goten said. "Your reign of terror ends here Kuyou!"

"I don't think so." Kuyou's form quickly shifted to that of a fox with four tails made of fire. Once he was done transforming, all hell broke loose. Every student in the vicinity assumed their true forms as well and anarchy arose.

"Goten! Take Moka and help Tsukune! I'll handle Kuyou." Trunks removed his coat and threw it in the air. "Bring it on Kuyou! I'll take you down with one hand."

 **"I'd like to see you try!"** Kuyou growled out in a deeper voice. Both ran at each other.

...

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka sprinted to her friend. "Tsukune-kun don't leave me! Please!"

This seemed to evoke some response from the nearly dead human. "M-moka-chan." He reached up to her but only reached her neck. His body shut down and his hand fell back down, but not before it yanked off Moka's seal. Almost instantly the silver-haired vampire appeared in her place.

 **"Dammit, Tsukune. Why'd you have to confess?"** Inner Moka leaned forward and bit down on his neck.

 _'What is she doing?'_ Goten stared in confusion. "Is now the best time to suck his blood?"

 **"I'm not drinking from him?"** Moka replied. She pulled away from Tsukune and placed him gently on the ground. **"A vampire's blood has regenerative properties, I injected it into him in the hopes that-"**

"That your blood will heal him." Goten finished for her.

 **"Yes."** Moka flicked his forehead. **"Don't interrupt me again."**

Goten rubbed his forehead. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly. He lifted his hand and a ball of ki appeared. "This should help him as well. Instead of the usual energy I use, this is part of my life force. It should kick start his heart while your blood works to heal him."

 **"Good."** Both heard an explosion go off and saw Kuyou forced to his knees.

 **"How are you beating me?!"** Kuyou shouted in confusion and anger.

"Because I'm stronger than you. Simple as that." Trunks replied. He bent Kuyou's wrist to an unnatural angle and broke it.

Kuyou stifled a howl of pain. **"You bastard!"**

"I should be saying that to you." Trunks frowned. "You nearly killed Tsukune. You turned Kurumu and Yukari against him, but I managed to fix it. Not to mention all the horrible things you've done to others before and while we were here. There's a spot reserved in hell for people like you Kuyou and I fully intend on sending you there."

 **"I'm not going anywhere!"** Kuyou growled. He revealed a vial in one of his tails and drank the contents.

Trunks jumped back a bit and watched what was happening to his opponent. "What the hell?"

 **"AAAGGGHHH! RAAAAGGGHHH!"** Kuyou screamed in pain as his body was forced to evolve. His physiology shifted to suit a more dangerous environment. His muscles bulged dangerously and more tails slowly began to form, ending with nine. Trunks felt his power rise a tremendous amount. The fire that was emitted from his body grew to be half as hot as the surface of the sun, forcing Trunks to shield his face.

 **"There's a reason I've controlled this school for so long. Now let me show you why!"** Kuyou lunged forward with extreme speed and punched Trunks in the face.

 _'He got faster.'_ Trunks noted. He did nothing as Kuyou continued his assault. His punches felt like little more than love taps to the demi-saiyan powerhouse. _'Stronger. He'd pose a threat to Krillin, but I don't think he'd win. Alright, time to end this.'_

 **"Now you see that I can't be stopped. Not with this new form."** Kuyou asserted.

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Trunks disappeared from Kuyou's line of sight and reappeared behind the evolved kitsune. He quickly put Kuyou in a chokehold and cut off his air. "Shame you're a bad guy. You could've done a lot of good with your power."

 **"As if I'll ever help others!"** Kuyou resisted.

"Let's see if you say that in a few years from now." Trunks continued to strengthen his hold over Kuyou and proceeded to do so until he fell unconscious.

 **"You didn't kill him?"** Trunks heard from behind.

"No I didn't kill him, Moka." Trunks carried Kuyou on his shoulder. "He deserves it, but I think he can do some good, but it'll take some time."

 **"He'll die if he tries anything."** Moka promised. **"He's dangerous. I hope you know what you're doing."**

"It's a gamble." Trunks admitted. "A big one."

 **"I'll trust your judgment, for now. But I had to give Tsukune some of my blood and as a result, I'm weaker."**

"I can already tell where this is going. You want some of my blood."

 **"Correct. I was forcibly suppressed."** She glared at him. **"And it's been quite a while since I've had blood."**

"Fine." Trunks placed Kuyou on the floor and exposed his neck for the angered vampire. He felt some pain when she bit down on him rather hard. Moka felt revitalized from drinking his blood, it's as if Trunks and Goten's blood were energy boosts. After she had her fill, she pulled away from Trunks.

"You have some blood on your face." Goten spoke, gesturing to his mouth.

"You did that on purpose." Trunks accused.

 **"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."** Moka responded.

"Fine. Let's go to the Headmaster's office and get this mess sorted out. Cerberus." Trunks picked Kuyou up again.

"Yeah." Cerberus replied.

"Get everyone to calm down and send them back to their dorms."

"No problem."

 **"I thought you said your powers were suppressed."** Moka pointed out.

"They are, but my transformation isn't. And since most monsters can't actually sense energy, I can bluff."

* * *

"Dad?/Father?" Goten and Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Great job guys. You made us proud." Goku praised the younger members of his race.

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted.

"Thanks Dad." Goten smiled.

"Where'd you leave your friends?" Goku asked.

"They're all in the infirmary waiting for Tsukune to wake up." Trunks said.

"Good. I'm glad to see you have removed Kuyou from his position." The Headmaster congratulated. "I'd ask you to take over and fix the Committee but I know you wish to return to the Newspaper Club, so I'll have Cerberus take over."

"Didn't you suppress his power to that of a human?" Goten inquired.

"Yes, but I was bluffing when I said that utilizing his full power would kill him. He was stupid enough to believe me and I've kept him on a leash since then."

"That's not cool." Goten frowned.

"I had a plan for him for quite some time." The Headmaster continued.

"So what happens now?" Trunks asked.

"Now you may go back to your club. Enjoy the rest of your time here, but be ready to fight against any and all threats that are under the impression they can do any lasting damage. Kuyou will remain under my supervision until I deem he is safe enough to be free." The Headmaster dismissed them. "Your fathers were asked to remain here. Does that answer your question?"

"Didn't even ask it yet, but yes." Goten grumbled.

"Relax a little, Goten." Goku patted him on the shoulder. Tomorrow we're gonna continue training so be ready."

"Okay Dad."

"Go join your friends." Vegeta ordered them. "I'm sure they're concerned about you."

* * *

 _Tsukune was floating in darkness for what felt like eternity. 'How long has it been? Hours, days, weeks. Or am I dead? Is this what it feels like. This is horrible.'_

 _"..une-kun!" He heard in the distance._

 _"Moka-chan?"_

 _"Tsukune-kun!" He heard again, this time much closer._

 _"Moka-chan!" Tsukune tried following his friend's voice, but it was coming from everywhere at once. He saw a light coming from a point in the void he was in. He followed it and went through. Everything was consumed in light for a few seconds before dying down. What he saw made his jaw drop in shock._

 _"There you are Tsukune!" Moka walked to him and gave him a passionate, chaste kiss. What really threw him in for a loop, was the fact that it was Inner Moka._

 _"Moka-chan?" Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. Here was Inner Moka, as beautiful as can be, smiling and in what appeared to be a mansion._

 _"Yes, my love?" Moka asked._

 _"What happened?" Tsukune looked around. "Where's Trunks-san and Goten-san? Where are our friends?"_

 _"Oh Tsukune." Moka said sadly. She placed her head against his chest as sighed. "It's been a hundred years since they passed on."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"After everyone got married, we stayed close. But they aren't immortal like we are, eventually age took them to the afterlife." Moka sighed, tears falling from her crimson eyes._

 _"What do you mean 'we'? Am I a vampire too?"_

 _"Of course, you have been since our last year at the academy. You're also one of the most powerful beings alive, thanks to Goten-kun and Trunks-kun. After you asked them to train you, you became so powerful. Even they had trouble when they fought you. Because you're a vampire, your potential for growth is exponential and they saw it."_

 _"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" A young girl with shiny, silky soft silver hair and ruby red eyes came in with a young boy who possessed dark grey hair and green eyes right behind her._

 _"Yes, Akasha-chan?" Moka asked softly._

 _"Akasha-chan?" Tsukune repeated._

 _"Okaa-san! Goten-niisan is being a meanie!" Akasha whined._

 _"Goten-niisan?"_

 _"Now, Goten-chan." Moka chastised lightly. "You shouldn't be mean to your nee-san."_

 _"I'm sorry, Okaa-san." Goten looked down in shame._

 _"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your sister." Moka ordered him gently._

 _"I'm sorry Akasha-nee-chan." Goten said._

 _"Good. Now go and play you two." Moka told the young ones. Both ran with more energy than children their age should have._

 _"Akasha? Goten?" Tsukune asked._

 _"Akasha is my mother's name and she just loves coming to visit her grandchildren. You promised Goten-kun you'd name our son after him at our wedding. You told Trunks-kun the same, but he said no because he wanted our child to have his own name and identity." Moka explained._

 _"I see." Tsukune said quietly._

 _"Is something wrong, Tsukune?" Moka asked her beloved._

 _"I just feel like this is a dream." Tsukune looked at his reflection, confused that he saw not his own appearance but a different one._

 _"You said that the night we first made love." Moka reminisced. "But you're right, it is a dream. Do me a favor, Tsukune."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Please," She gave him one last kiss. "Wake up."_

* * *

Tsukune sat up in his bed, panting and confused beyond belief. "That was a weird dream." Two things quickly registered in his mind after that statement. The first was that he was not in his dorm, but rather in the infirmary. The second was that he was surrounded by the Newspaper Club, and they were staring at him with relief.

"Tsukune-kun!" Shouted all the girls.

"Hey." Trunks greeted.

"Glad to see you're okay Tsukune." Goten said.

"I'm glad to see everybody's safe." He saw Kurumu and Yukari and remembered what they were told. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, but please understand that this is what I was worried about if I said anything."

Kurumu and Yukari both hugged him. "It's fine Tsukune-kun, I am a little mad that you didn't trust us enough, but you're okay and that's all that matters."

"What she said, Tsukune-senpai!" Yukari agreed.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Tsukune-kun." Tsukune turned to his left and saw Moka playing with her fingers in the cute way she always does.

"I'm glad you're safe too Moka-chan. I was worried I'd never see you again." Moka blushed a little more when he said that. He quickly caught what he said and blushed as well.

"Okay, now that Tsukune's awake we can all rest easy." Goten said out loud. "I'll see you guys around." He stepped out of the room and made his way to his dorm.

"I'll be leaving as well." Trunks stood up and went to his respective dorm. Kurumu followed close behind, leaving only Yukari, Mizore, Moka and Tsukune in the room.

"I'm really relieved that this is over with." Mizore spoke in her usual soft voice.

"That reminds me." Moka started. "Where were you, Mizore-san?"

"Goten-san and Trunks-san told me to stay put, that I'd only get in the way." Mizore elaborated.

The others nodded in understanding. "Let's just take it easy for now. I'm glad we're all safe and don't have to worry anymore."

* * *

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? Hey everybody. Sorry for being gone for half a year, but I just lost all interest in fanfiction for a while. I stumbled onto my files while I was cleaning up my computer and I just had a sudden 'burst of energy' if you will, I won't. But in all seriousness, I'm back. Don't know when the next chapter will be out as this one was the last one I worked on before my hiatus. Anyway, I just wanted to get this arc over with so sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. I promise the next one won't be, maybe. The dreams are more previews for you guys of what will happen than actual dreams, but they will play parts in the future. I can assure you that the fight against Janemba will reshape the relationships between our cast, as well as force some to rethink their paths and way of life. Not only that but it will be brutal in its nature and I'm sure some of you will be shocked in the aftermath of it.**

 **As always, leave constructive criticism and favorites. Correct me on errors in the story as I have yet to refresh my memory on my story. And I'll see you on the next chapter. 'Til next time.**

 **Was SuperSaiyanGod Vegito, then l WinterDemon l. This will probably be the last name change. Digitize, out.**


	12. No Rest for the Weary

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

 **I decided, for the sake of the plot, to add a lemon in here. But it's not with two people you'd think...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Tsukune all but shouted. He had just been told by Nekonome-sensei that the headmaster had granted permission to the Newspaper Club to visit the Human World for summer vacation. There was one condition though, there had to be a special edition of the newspaper detailing what, if any, wonders were encountered.

"Yes!" Nekonome-sensei assured him. "We're the only club that has been allowed to go. So don't go telling the whole school, it'll be this club's little secret." Nekonome-sensei whispered in her young pupil's ear.

"Does everyone else know?" Tsukune asked. The only reason he was told first is because he happened to run into his bubbly teacher while walking around.

"No, not yet." The blonde shook her head. "But if you could do me the favor of gathering everyone so that I may share the news, that would be wonderful."

"Of course." Tsukune nodded with a smile on his face. Finally, he would get to see his family again. Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Kyo-chan. He was beginning to think that seeing them was not going to happen, but thanks to headmaster, he was proven wrong. Now he had to track down his friends and inform them that Nekonome-sensei had an important message for them.

 _'Now if I was Trunks-san or Goten-san where would I be? Maybe training with Goku-sensei and Vegeta-sensei. That's probably it, so that means they're out in the fields surrounding the school.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, his brain racking up the possibilities. In his detective-esque state of mind, he failed to notice a young witch walking up to him.

"Tsukune-senpai! Good morning!" Yukari waved her wand at him.

"Oh." Tsukune smiled at his junior. "Yukari-chan, good morning. Say, have you seen any of our friends?"

"I saw Trunks-senpai and Goten-senpai go with their tou-sans out to the fields."

 _'Thought so.'_ Tsukune inwardly smirked.

"Hmm, Kurumu-chan and Moka-chan were getting breakfast last I saw. Mizore-san is probably stalking you right now." Yukari frowned. "Cerberus-san... I haven't seen him in days."

"I don't think anyone has." Tsukune commented offhandedly. "But let's get Moka-chan and Kurumu-san. Oh. Mizore-san!"

"Yes Tsukune-kun?" Mizoram peered out from the nearby tree trunk.

"Wait! You actually were stalking me?" Tsukune jumped in surprise.

"It's a personal favorite hobby of mine." Mizore elaborated. She pulled out a sucker from her pocket. "So are we going to get our friends?"

Zzz

"Looks like I won this time." Trunks said in victory. Both he and Goten were floating high up in the air.

"Yeah, barely." Goten rolled his shoulder. It was probably dislocated. "Had you not moved a few inches to the right we would be having a different conversation." He popped it back into place. "You think we can go home for break?"

"Doubt it." Trunks saw few reasons for the headmaster to allow them to go back home, seeing as the point of the academy's accommodations implied that, unless it was an emergency, students were to stay year round. _'Hmph. The bus being here often does throw what I said out the window.'_ Trunks shrugged his shoulders at the inconsistency in his logic. It was something to worry about another time. Now he had to go to his dorm and shower before getting a nice, well deserved breakfast.

"Maybe that's true." Goten agreed. "Well I'm sure not going home won't be too bad." He smiled. "Just gives us more time to train and get stronger."

"Goten-san! Trunks-san!" Both turned to see their friends smiling and waving them down, except for Yukari, she seemed rather nervous.

"I wonder what they want to do today." Goten murmured. "We hardly do anything here, then again there isn't much to do here anyway."

As both demi-saiyans floated down and landed on the earth, Kurumu threw her arms around Trunks, "Good morning, Trunks-kun. Did you have breakfast yet?" Kurumu inquired.

"No, I can't say I have." Trunks replied.

Kurumu leaned into his ear, "Well, you can have me for breakfast, if you know what I mean."

Trunks slowly pulled away from her hug,"I'll have to pass on that offer." Kurumu pouted.

"Can we just tell them already?" Mizore spoke softly, yet everyone heard her.

"Tell us what?" Goten asked.

"The headmaster is giving the Newspaper Club special permission to visit the human world for the entirety of the break on the condition that we make a special edition of the paper dedicated to our trip." Moka smiled. Personally, she was a little apprehensive about going back to a place that treated her harshly, but she was willing to bear with it because of the knowledge that her friends would be with her.

"What a coincidence that Goten and I were discussing the unlikeliness of that happening." Trunks remarked. "But I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. When are we scheduled to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Tsukune answered. "We wanted to let you know now to give you enough time to pack."

"I'm assuming you were told this morning as well. Given that this is not the kind of announcement you would want to wait to share." Trunks deduced. "Seems kind of sudden, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose." Goten agreed. "But it would make even less sense to wait halfway through our break to announce this. Even so, let's just get something to eat. I'm starving." Trunks's stomach rumbled in agreement while everyone else sweatdropped knowing what a Saiyan eating looked like.

 _Check-in Station_

"Are you sure you know how to change the tank? It's not as simple as one would think." A blue-skinned being asked his younger coworker.

"Relax Pops," the younger of the two spoke, "knowing how to do it comes with the job!"

"Well lucky for you, the tank won't be full for another few days, giving you plenty of time to ensure that a meltdown won't happen." The man walked back upstairs. "Please ensure that it doesn't happen. King Yemma does not need apocalyptic scenarios to play out."

"Don't worry, that won't happen on my watch." The young demon placed his headphones on his head. "Time for a little music."

Zzz

 _Yokai Academy_

"A school trip to the human world? And let me guess, we're not allowed to go?" Vegeta scowled.

"Unfortunately not, Vegeta-san, Goku-san. We have yet to find a suitable replacement for Kotsubo. You services are still required here."

"Even though it's summer break?" Goku frowned in disappointment.

"Yes, most staff are only allowed to go home when the school year actually ends, as most lesson plans fall in their hands to create."

"We're physical education teachers, there's not much of a lesson plan to plan out." Vegeta sarcastly remarked.

"So you won't be coming back with us?" Goten asked.

"'Fraid not, son." Goku confirmed. "This trip is just for your club to enjoy. But be sure to tell your mother we're both doin' fine. I'm sure she's worried sick without us there."

"Can do, dad." Goten smiled. "I'll say hi to Pan too, I know she's probably dying to spar with you again."

"You got that right." Goku grinned.

"Should I do the same, Father?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta grunted, "It would do well to let your mother know exactly what's going on. And make sure she sends us some food. Her cooking is far better than the school's."

"You insult me, Vegeta-san." The headmaster chuckled. "But I'll be sure the quality of the food is up to your standards, after all the students and faculty deserve the best."

Vegeta nodded. "Good to know you see it that way."

Goku laughed, "Can you tell them to make more food? The cafeteria lady only lets me get a few dozen plates of food."

"How many more do you require?"

"I'm not really sure." Goku gave the 'Son grin'. "If depends on how hungry I am after trainin'."

"I'll pass it on to them."

"Thanks!"

"Now. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters that require my attention." The headmaster motioned to his door.

* * *

 _Bus Stop_

Goten and Trunks waited patiently for the bus and their friends. Goten sported a gi nearly identical to the one Goku wore during the Majin Buu incident. Where as Trunks wore his own dark green gi with an orange belt and no undershirt. They were comfortable and allowed for air to breeze through.

"Wonder if anything interesting will happen on this trip?" Goten yawned. "Trouble always seems to follow us around, don't you think?"

"I'd be surprised if nothing did happen. But now that you pointed it out, something probably will happen." Trunks frowned, such was there luck when it came to enemies. There just seemed to be no shortage of them.

"Aw, don't make it sound like I'm asking for trouble." Goten frowned. "I'm just saying. I've gotten so used to being in life threatening fights, even having the universe on the line would be no surprise. We've already had, Frieza, Cell, Buu, Beerus-sama, Frieza again, Black and the Tournament of Power. And that's not even all of the threats we've had! There's just too many to count."

"I wouldn't be saying that out loud. I don't need or want our friends to question something like that. It would only worry them." Trunks warned. "The less they know, the better."

Goten hummed in agreement. He hadn't thought about what his friends would ask if they heard that particular topic. How would they even explain it? Oh it's no big deal, just the fate of the universe was threatened more times than we can count, and almost every time we barely managed to make it through. Some of us even died during the confrontations we've had.

It's not something they need to know about yet.

"Good morning, Trunks-kun!" Kurumu waved.

Trunks turned to her to return the greeting but was in for a surprise. Kurumu was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her curvaceous legs and a white blouse that, while slightly loose, did a great job of showing her hourglass figure.

 _'She's beautiful.'_ Trunks thought to himself. He quickly shook his head. "Good morning to you too, Kurumu."

Kurumu smiled knowing he appreciated her body. "Good morning to you too, Goten-kun."

Goten smiled back, "It is a good morning, isn't it?" He quickly frowned, "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to stay on account of your poor grades?"

Kurumu laughed, "Of course I am, but Nekonome-sensei doesn't need to know that, Goten-kun."

"Hello, everyone!" Moka waved as she approached them. Moka was wearing a white sundress with a yellow coat over it. Her smile's shine seemed to dull the sun's in comparison.

"Good morning, Moka-chan." Kurumu smiled.

"Good morning, Moka." Goten smiled and waved.

"Hello, Moka." Trunks greeted.

"Looks like it's Tsukune-kun and Yukari-chan and Mizore-san left," Moka noted. "Is Gin-senpai not coming?"

"It seems that way." Trunks answered.

The next several minutes passed with them making small talk about what has occurred in their days when they weren't together.

"I almost got stuck by lightning." Goten claimed.

"What?" Moka asked. "But you were with us the entire time, when could that have happened?"

"You remember when we were all hanging out in Kurumu's dorm?" Goten asked. "Well when I went to use the restroom in the guy's dormitory, I was near a tree that was struck by lightning. It split the bark off the trunks and in rained pieces of tree with the rain. It even scarred the tree all the way down to the ground. It kind of circles the tree as it goes down, it was pretty cool to see. I didn't even really notice the thunder that followed it."

"I don't think I would've kept calm." Kurumu chimed in. "I haven't had much experience with almost getting fried by lightning!" She bonked Goten on the head.

"Ow!" Goten rubbed his head tenderly. "What was that for?"

"You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Kurumu scolded her Saiyan friend. "I don't care how powerful you are! Getting struck by lightning will bring nothing good!"

"Okay, Mom." Goten grumbled.

"What was that?!" Kurumu waved a menacing looking wooden spatula.

"N-nothing!" Goten laughed nervously and gave his hereditary 'Son grin'. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Ohayo, everyone!" Nekonome-sensei greeted, Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore in tow.

"Morning, sensei." Her students greeted back.

"I'm glad to see everyone is here! Trust me, we're going to have a lot of fun on this trip, there's sushi I haven't even tried yet that sound so delicious." Nekonome-sensei purred in delight.

"Only you would think of sushi at a time like this." Goten smiled.

"And only you would think of food at a time like this." Mizore softly added.

"How'd you know I was thinking about food?" Goten tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I didn't, but that's all you ever seem to think about." Mizore shrugged.

Goten blushed a bit, "That's true." The club continued to wait in silence for the bus who managed to show up when no one really needed him to, but never when someone actually did.

"So where is our first stop, Nekonome-sensei?" Moka inquired. "All we know is that we're visiting the human world."

Nekomone-sensei rubbed her chin in thought. "I have no idea." The entire club sweatdropped.

"So you don't have any locations planned?" Trunks questioned.

"None off the top of my head." Nekonome-sensei replied.

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. "Well we could go to my place, I'm sure my mother would not mind. After all it'd be nice to see her again."

"And after that we could go to my house in the mountains, I'm sure you guys would love the scenery." Gotten smiled. "And it's a beautiful place to relax."

"Well, it settled." Nekonome-sensei smiled. "We'll spend half of the trip at Trunks-kun's home and the other half at Goten-kun's home. We'll be sure to visit the surrounding areas to see what's around." And with that, the bus pulled up to the club.

 **"Hop aboard."** The Bus Driver rumbled. **"It should only take a few hours to reach our destination at Trunks-san's home."**

"So you know where I live?" Trunks asked. "That's not weird at all."

 **"I'm a bus driver, I know everything..."** The bus driver let it hang in the air and Trunks and Goten immediately caught on.

"Then it would be pointless to inform you of directions." Trunks frowned, and he let the man catch on to the double meaning behind his words.

 **"Heheh, we'll be there before you know it."** The bus driver chuckled, **"After all, it's your home and most people know where that is."**

"Right..." Goten left it at that and sat in the middle of the bus next to everyone else. Trunks followed.

 **"Next stop, Capsule Corporation."** The driver announced.

There was a collective 'What!' from the club, except Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.

 _'Here come the questions.'_ Trunks thought with an expectant look.

Goten saw the distant look on Trunks's face, "What's the matter, Trunks?"

Trunks sighed, "You ever wonder when it's time to stop living up here, and start living down here." He motioned with his hands to illustrate his point, referring to his rich lifestyle.

"But what if we stop living over here, and move over there?" Goten pointed off to the side with his thumb.

Tsukune joined in the conversation, "My aunt used to live over there, but they had to leave their home for a bit."

"What for?" Goten inquired.

"Mice." Tsukune answered simply.

"Mice? Don't you mean rats?" Goten questioned.

"No, rats are outside, mice are inside." Tsukune spoke.

"But what if a mouse goes outside, does it become a rat? And if a rat is in the house, is it a mouse?"

"I've never seen a mouse outside." Tsukune remarked.

"That's because it's a rat." Goten countered.

Tsukune's lips quivered. This joking conversation had just ended in Goten's favor.

Goten smirked. "Goten 1, Tsukune 0."

"Okay, you got me." He smiled, most of the club had decided to take a nap on the way to Trunks's home. After a myriad of questions and a satisfied club, they had opted to sleep for a good portion of the trip, if not all of it. Only the boys had stayed up because of their choice to talk and joke around. Tsukune smiled, it was one of the few times he and the two demi-Saiyans would talk like normal friends instead of them running off to spar and him hanging out with Moka.

 **"We'll be there in about five minutes."** The bus driver informed. **"I wonder how your mother will react to so many new 'different' friends visiting for break?"**

"We'll just have to find out." Trunks said neutrally. His mother would not mind or care that his friends are yokai. Given who made up the Z-fighters, a succubus, a vampire, a witch, a yuki-onna, and Nekonome-sensei should not be too surprising to Bulma.

"Trunks-san?" Tsukune asked. "Are you sure your Okaa-san wouldn't mind so many people at once?"

"Believe me, Tsukune. We have the room, and she honestly wouldn't care that our friends are yokai. If you pay close attention, you might even figure out what Goten and I really are." Trunks knew the truth the come out to everyone else eventually, and this visit to his home will pretty much let the cat out of the bag.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret." Tsukune commented. "That you'll only tell those you have absolute trust in."

"What is this telling you all?" Trunks answered with a question. He gave Tsukune a small smile. "After everything we've been through, you guys have earned it with your selflessness and willingness to help and accept others. I can say with confidence that Goten isn't my only best friend anymore."

Tsukune returned the gesture with his own grateful smile. "Thank you, Trunks-san. I promise you I'll never betray your trust."

"I know you won't, Tsukune. It's not in your nature to do that." Trunks leaned back into his seat. "Feel free to tell the girls that, I'm sure they'll be happy to know the feeling is mutual now."

Tsukune smiled, "Okay."

The bus came to a smooth stop. **"We've arrived at our destination."** The Bus Driver smiled eerily.

"For once you didn't slam the brakes." Goten commented.

 **"I don't like to disturb people from their slumber. It's rude you know."** The Bus Driver chuckled. **"Now which one of you fine gentlemen would like to wake the ladies?"**

"Now Goten-" Tsukune began.

"Not it!" Goten whispered.

"Maybe we could try-"

"Not it!" Goten cut Tsukune off again.

"One of us could be the one-"

"Not it!"

"Who doesn't wake them up!"

"I'm it!"

"Ha!" Tsukune exclaimed loudly. "Oh wait."

"You won't win these games with me, Tsukune." Goten chuckled. "I'm just too good."

"Go to sleep." Moka mumbled.

"Uh, Moka-chan?" Tsukune began. "We're here."

Moka yawned, "Thank goodness. I thought we would never get here." Slowly, everyone began to wake up.

Nekonome-sensei yawned cutely and stood up. "Well, looks like we've arrived at our destination. Everyone grab your things and let's have Trunks-kun lead us to his home."

Everyone grabbed their respective bags and backpacks and got off the bus, Trunks being first and Nekonome-sensei being last. Before she could step off the bus though...

 **"Actually, if you wouldn't mind Shizuka-san, there is a seafood restaurant nearby. I'd like to treat you to sushi."** The Bus Driver grinned.

"I don't think I could turn down an offer like that." Nekonome-sensei smiled. "Trunks-kun, will you be okay showing everyone around and introducing them to your family?"

"I'm sure I can manage. Everyone is mature enough to behave." His gaze slowly shifted to Kurumu and Yukari. Said yokai realized why he was staring at them.

"I can behave for you Trunks-kun." Kurumu smiled.

"If you can than so can I. I will too, Trunks-senpai!" Yukari smiled.

Trunks nodded in satisfaction. "Go enjoy yourself, Nekonome-sensei." He nodded to the Bus Driver as well.

 **"Thanks, kid."** The Bus Driver rumbled. **"Shall we?"**

"Take care! I'll be back in a bit to meet your family, Trunks-kun." And with that, she hopped back on the bus and the adults took off.

"I should have seen that coming." Trunks spoke out. "Well, let's go inside and have you meet my mother, sister, grandmother and grandfather."

The club walked up to the door of the home and Trunks knocked. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a surprised Bulla. "Trunks?" She smiled and stepped aside. "Haven't seen you in a while. How's school? Who are your friends? Where's Dad?"

"Easy," Trunks instructed, "I'll answer all of those, just get Mom and our grandparents and meet us in the living room."

"Okay." Bulla went to fetch the others.

"I see blue hair runs in the family." Kurumu smiled. "You want to keep that going?" Trunks blushed slightly, but otherwise said nothing.

The club walked into the very spacious living room. "Have a seat, I'm sure it won't be long." Trunks motioned to the couches. "Mom will probably teleport in here when she hears I'm back."

"Teleport?" Mizore questioned.

"There's a reason Capsule Corporation is so successful." Trunks elaborated. "My mother is one of the most brilliant minds this world has seen. Even Stephen Hawking has said so during a scientific convention, my mom did him a favor and funded a lot of his research because of that."

The club sat in awe at Bulma's success. "How smart is she?!" Yukari asked, looks like she just found a new role model.

"I don't know." Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I've never bothered to ask her for her IQ. We are just grateful for it, without it, some of our enemies would have won."

"Trunks?" Bulma hugged her son. "It's so good to see you again!" She let go and saw Goten. "You too, Goten!" She hugged him as well.

"Hi, Bulma." Goten returned the hug.

Bulma let go of her son's best friend and saw all their friends. "I'm sorry. How rude of me to ignore my son's friends." Bulma straightened her lab coat. "Hello everyone, I'm Briefs Bulma, CEO of Capsule Corporation and Trunks's mother and Goten's godmother."

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs." Moka bowed. "It's great to finally meet Trunks-kun's Okaa-san."

"Just Bulma is fine, sweetie." Bulma smiled in return. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Trunks-san and Goten-san's friend, Aono Tsukune." Tsukune bowed.

"I see my son likes to have handsome friends." Bulma smiled. Tsukune blushed.

"What about you?" Bulma asked her fellow blunette.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu." Kurumu bowed. "I'm Trunks-kun's... friend."

"Oh. I see. You're my son's special friend." Bulma winked. "It's nice that Trunks has a girlfriend."

Trunks did not bother refuting his mother. Based on past experiences with his father, not agreeing with his mom was an unwinnable endeavor.

Kurumu blushed, "It's complicated."

"We can talk about it over a cup of tea if you'd like dear?" Bulma offered.

Kurumu glanced at Trunks and he just nodded. "That'd be great."

"What about you two?" Bulma turned to Mizore and Yukari.

Mizore bowed, "I'm Shirayuki Mizore, a friend of Trunks-san and Goten-san."

Yukari followed, "I'm Sendo Yukari, Trunks-senpai and Goten-senpai's smartest friend."

"She is pretty smart," Goten agreed. "She got the second highest scores in the academy behind Trunks."

Bulma whistled, "I'm glad Trunks chose to be friends with such an intelligent young lady such as yourself." Yukari blushed at the praise. "Maybe later we can have a discussion on a few topics I have in mind, and maybe you can help me with some inventions I've been having trouble with."

Yukari beamed with excitement, "I'd love to!"

"Great!" Bulma smiled. "I just have to put my research away and fix myself up. Why don't you all go around and sate your curiosity. My father has a zoo full of really friendly animals, why don't you pay that a visit."

The club nodded and stood up to follow Trunks around.

"Your Kaa-san is really nice, Trunks-kun." Kurumu smiled. "She seems way more down to earth than I expected her to be."

"Yeah, she was way more selfish when she was younger but because of Goku and some of our other friends she's not like that anymore." Trunks explained a bit of their history.

"Oh look! A bear!" Kurumu pointed out. She ran up to the gentle giant and smiled at him. "How are ya big guy?" The bear sniffed her face and nuzzled into her neck, licking her and sniffing her. "You're really cute!" Kurumu hugged the bear. "And fluffy too!" She rubbed her face against the bear's surprisingly soft fur.

"Look. He has cubs too!" Moka quickly ran to the bear's cubs and picked one up. "So cute!" The cub licked Moka's face.

"Looks like he really likes you, Moka." Tsukune commented. He noticed Yukari was with the foxes playing, Goten was wrestling with the lions, and Mizore had a falcon perched on her shoulder.

"My grandfather has had him since he was a cub." Trunks scratched the behind bear's ear. "He's like family."

"I wish we could keep one of the cubs." Kurumu cooed at one of them. "They're so adorable."

"Maybe we could, they're old enough to be dependent from their parents. But I don't think pets are allowed at Yokai Academy." Trunks explained.

Kurumu pouted, "If they were I'd take all of them! They're just too cute!"

Mizore walked to them with the falcon still on her shoulder. "I think this one likes me." The falcon nuzzled against her head. "He doesn't want to leave me."

"I think he is actually a she." Trunks informed her. "And normally she doesn't like anyone. Maybe she should stay with you."

"That's a great idea." A voice spoke from behind them. "She only really likes me and Panchy. And has trouble associating with others." The club turned around to see Dr. Briefs and his wife, Panchy. The ageless grandparents smiled at the young teens.

"Hello everyone." Panchy smiled. "Would anyone like some fresh baked cookies?"

"Maybe later, dear." Dr. Briefs declined. "Right now I'm concerned with getting her a good home."

"Okay." Panchy smiled.

Mizore stared at the two. "I don't think I could take her."

"Nonsense." Dr. Briefs smiled. "She really likes you and is quite independent. She leaves to feed on little critters and comes right back."

"What's her name?" Mizore inquired.

"Sakura. She was born in a nest on a Sakura tree so it only seemed right." Dr. Briefs reminisced. "She was rejected by her mother and we took her in. She was depressed for quite some time and didn't mingle with the other animals. But now it seems like she's taken a liking to you."

 _'So she's like me, a loner.'_ Mizore thought. "I'd be happy to take her."

"Great. I'll give you a list on how to properly take care of her." Dr. Briefs smiled. "I know she's in good hands now."

Mizore looked at her new friend. The falcon did the same. It looked like a new friendship just blossomed.

After the club introduced themselves to Trunks's grandparents, they returned to the living room to talk. Panchy set down a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"They're so good!" Moka enjoyed the gooey, soft and delicious treat.

"I'm glad you like them dear." Panchy smiled. "I can teach you if you'd like?"

"I'd love to." Moka nodded.

"I'd like to as well." Kurumu added.

"I'd like to, too." Mizore said.

"Looks like I've got a class to teach." Panchy smiled. "After we're done here, we can start in the kitchen."

"Okay." The three young ladies said in unison.

"I brought tea." Bulma walked in with a tray. "I hope you enjoy."

"Is this Oolong?" Mizore asked.

"Yes." Bulma took a set the tray down and grabbed a cup.

"I think I found my new favorite." Mizore drank from her tea. It cooled instantly from a cool blow of air from her.

"I'm glad you like it." Bulma grinned from behind her cup.

"So, Kurumu," Bulma started. "Now that Trunks and Goten are out training, I think it's time we have that chat."

"Okay." Kurumu shifted slightly in her seat.

"What exactly is your relationship with my son?" Bulma stared at the succubus neutrally. "I can tell you're more than just friends."

"He's my destined one." Kurumu answered simply, no point in sugar coating it.

"Destined one?" Bulma repeated.

"Kurumu-chan." Moka warned. "You know the rules..."

"Screw the rules!" Kurumu stared defiantly at Moka. "If breaking them means I can stay with Trunks-kun, then so be it. I love him way too much to care."

"What rules?" Bulma was beginning to lose track of the conversation.

"The reason it's called Yokai Academy is because of the fact that it is an all monster school. No one there is human, except for Tsukune-kun." Mizore elaborated. "No one is to reveal their true nature unless under dire circumstances."

Bulma hummed for a bit. "So then explain to me, what monsters are you all?"

"I'm a vampire." Moka explained.

"I'm a yuki-onna." Mizore simply stated.

"I'm a witch!" Yukari waved her wand around. Everyone turned to Kurumu, she looked down at the floor in a very timid manner.

"I'm a succubus." Bulma almost couldn't hear her.

"So you're afraid I'll reject you because you're a monster made to seduce men?" Bulma asked. Kurumu nodded, refusing to meet Bulma's gaze. "You're so silly." Bulma hugged the younger blunette, shocking her.

"B-but..." Kurumu stuttered.

"But nothing." Bulma interrupted. "If you actually love my son for who he is, then I don't care what you are. As far I as I'm concerned you're already part of this family."

"Thank you." Kurumu whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Now let's see about getting Trunks to accept you as his girlfriend." Bulma smiled. "I'm sure he cares about you too, enough to go on a date with you."

* * *

"About time we got some training in again. I thought this trip would stop us." Goten hovered down slowly to earth.

"I was hoping we'd be able to." They both hit the floor of the gravity chamber down at the same time. Goten ripped off the rest of his gi top, no point in wearing a completely torn up shirt. Trunks's clothes were in a far better condition. They both heard a knock on the door. Goten walked to it since he was the closest. He turned the gravity back to normal levels then opened the door.

"Yes?" Goten asked.

Mizore gained a light blush on her cheeks, barely noticeable. "Bulma-san asked me to get Trunks-san."

"Oh. Hey Trunks, your mom is calling you." Goten turned to his best friend. Trunks shrugged and walked out to the living room.

He saw Kurumu alone, but sensed everyone else in the next room.

"Kurumu?"

"Trunks-kun." Kurumu looked unsure of herself.

"What's wrong?" Trunks walked up to her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

"Your Kaa-san and I talked." Kurumu started, she looked up to him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"No," Trunks murmured. "Did she say something that hurt your feelings?"

"No. It's something you did." Kurumu began to let the tears fall.

"I did?"

"I have to know, Trunks-kun." Kurumu dreaded asking this question. "I love you from the bottom of my heart, Trunks-kun. I love you more than you know, but I have to know. Do you love me?"

"Kurumu..."

"Please just tell me! I have to know!" Kurumu sobbed.

Trunks sighed. "To tell you the truth Kurumu... I do care about you a lot, but..."

Kurumu's heart almost stopped. One of her worst nightmares was about to happen.

"I don't love you." Kurumu's heart could not have shattered faster. Trunks hugged her before she could go anywhere. Kurumu didn't say anything. "Kurumu, look at me."

Kurumu complied. She didn't see the kiss coming, but she didn't fight it. Trunks told her what she needed to hear, not what she wanted to hear. He told her the truth. And for that, her admiration of him went up even more. He cared for her and liked her, and wanted that like to blossom into love. Kurumu melted into the kiss.

Trunks pulled away a once both of them needed oxygen. "But I want that to change. I want to love you. I want to return your affections. Kurumu, don't think that I don't care for you, I do. You mean more to me than you realize, I don't show it because I've never really learned how. But I know you're the one for me, just like you say I'm the one for you. Never forget that Kurumu." Trunks wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "Tears like those don't deserve to stain your beautiful face." Trunks kissed her once more. "Let me make it up to you, let's spend the day together tomorrow. Just you and I."

Kurumu smiled. "I'd love to, Trunks-kun."

"Good." Trunks smiled back. "Mom, I know you're there. I know you had something to do with this."

"Of course I did, Kurumu told you didn't she?" Bulma crossed her arms as she stepped into the doorway. Trunks blushed in embarrassment, somehow his mom always found a way to make him blush. "I'm just trying to help you realize that you do love her, whether you say so or not."

"You shouldn't meddle in my love life." Trunks glared at Bulma.

"You mean lack thereof." She retorted. "You're about as loving as a rock."

"Now you're going too far." Trunks hardened his gaze.

"And you need to realize that you already love Kurumu. She told me everything you two have been through. How you saved her from Moka's Inner self, from that tyrant that ran the school through force, from herself when she attempted to enslave the entire school's population of boys." Bulma returned Trunks's glare. "You've done more for her than you realize and yet you refuse to admit to her and yourself that you love her. I thought I raised you better than that. I thought you knew better." Trunks said nothing. His glare softened. "Use your head, son." Bulma hugged her only son. "You're smarter than that." Bulma let go and walked out of the room.

Trunks sighed and looked at Kurumu, "Let's go back with the animals."

* * *

"Yeah, Mom. I'll go right now." Goten talked into the phone. "I just remembered to call you now because I was catching up with Bulma."

 _"Well if you hurry, I might just make your favorite foods for you. There's still a little time left before dinner."_ Chi-chi offered her youngest.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll be over there in a bit." Goten's mouth was watering from the mere thought of his mother's cooking. "Okay, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Mizore?" He turned around and she stood there watching him.

"I was just curious about your home." Mizore moved her sucker around a bit. "You said it's really beautiful and I overheard you say you're going home."

"Uh, yeah." Goten scratched the back of his head. "I was gonna visit my mom for a bit then come back. You wanna come? I can show you around the mountain I live on and introduce you to Icarus." Goten offered.

"Icarus?" Mizore repeated.

"He's a family friend, a dragon. He's really fun." Goten informed. "He's a really good friend of my brother's and one of my best friends too. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I thought I'd let you know."

"Actually, I'd love to. I've always preferred the countryside to the city. I like being around nature." Mizore spoke with her ever soft voice.

"Well, I don't have a ride there. I was planning on flying, since it takes way less time. Um," Goten blushed, "I think you might need to hop on my back."

Mizore blushed slightly as well. "Okay." They both went outside and Goten crouched a bit to allow Mizore to hop on.

"I'll try to go slower since I don't want to ruin you hair or anything." Goten levitated off the ground.

"It's fine, Goten-san. I don't want you to take longer than necessary because you're worried about my hair, I can fix it if need be."

"Are you sure?" Goten asked. He felt Mizore nod. "Well then you might want to hold on tight." Goten lifted them above city limits and took off to his home.

Mizore stared below them in wonder. She had never seen the city from this view before. The setting sun had the city turn on its lights to prepare for the night. The lights were shimmering in the distance, and to Mizore's surprise it looked really nice, but it still paled in comparison to the mountains in the distance. Slowly but surely the daylight began to give way to night time. Being above the clouds, Mizore could see the stars above them. And with zero light pollution, she could actually see the Milky Way Galaxy. It was absolutely stunning.

"I wish I could take a picture." Mizore commented.

"I can bring you back up here with Icarus later. We can grab one of Mom's cameras and take pictures of the scenery. I really love this view too. I've never really stopped to admire this." Goten remarked. "Just a little while longer, shouldn't take too long."

The mountains came into view and Mizore couldn't be more pleasantly surprised. It was even prettier than she imagined. There was a large lake with an even larger clearing near it. A place to swim, and a place for a picnic. In the distance she saw a light and a smoke pillar.

 _'Must be Goten-san's home.'_ The ice queen mused. ' _I'd rather live in a place like this than like Trunks-san's.'_

Mizore felt Goten slow down and lower them both to the ground. Once they reached the ground Mizore let go of Goten and stood patiently next to him.

' _Goten-san has a nice body... wait.'_ Mizore blushed for thinking that.

"You okay, Mizore?" Goten interrupted her thoughts. "Your face is red, are you getting sick or somethin'?"

"No. I'm okay, Goten-san." Mizore's blush slowly went away.

"Okay. Well, this is my home. I know it's smaller than Trunks's, but it's comfortable and a lot quieter." Goten knocked on the door. A few moments later Chi-Chi opened the door.

"Oh, Goten!" She hugged her son for all that he was worth. "It's so good to see you again! How's school and your father?"

"Everything is great. I met some really great people there. That reminds me. Mom, this is Shirayuki Mizore. She's one of my friends." Goten introduced the yuki-onna.

"Hello." Mizore bowed in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Son."

"No need to be so formal." Chi-Chi insisted. "Just Chi-Chi is fine, dear. So Goten, is she your girlfriend?"

Both teens blushed. "Mom!"

"Oh hush you! I'm not getting any younger you know and I want to meet my grandbabies."

"We're only fifteen!" Goten refuted. "We're way too young! Not to mention Mizore is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"Why? Do you not find her beautiful enough to be with you?" Chi-Chi asked in genuine curiosity.

"It's not that, Mizore's beautiful! But I jus-" Goten cut himself off. He realized what he said.

 _'Goten-san thinks I'm beautiful?'_ Mizore blushed.

"So you do think she is pretty." Chi-Chi smiled. "Good. Mizore is very pretty, I'm actually jealous of your eyes."

"Thank you." Mizore gazed to the side with a small smile.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Chi-Chi stepped aside. "Come in, I know it's starting to get colder outside."

The three walked into the kitchen where the table was completely full of Chi-Chi's cooking.

"That's a lot of food." Mizore commented.

"I'm sure you've seen Goten and Trunks eat." Chi-Chi stated. "Well, I had time to make Goten's favorite foods since he called early enough. I may have made a little more than necessary since I'm used to cooking for two Saiyans."

"Saiyans?" Mizore repeated, the term completely unfamiliar to her.

"I actually haven't told her what Dad and I are, Mom." Goten informed her. He grabbed a bowl of ramen and began eating the noodles at a normal pace, much to his mother's shock.

"Well, Mizore is your friend and I think it's time you told her what you are and where you come from." Chi-Chi told her son.

Goten set his bowl down and sighed. "Mizore, I'm about to tell you something none of our friends know. Trunks and I aren't yokai. We're human, half-human actually."

"And the other half is Saiyan?" Mizore's voice was like music to Goten's ears, he could never get enough of it.

"Yes. According to my dad and Vegeta, Saiyans were an alien warrior race. They were bred for fighting and strength. Every Saiyan, no matter if they won or lost, would grow stronger after every battle, their body would compensate for any damage done. They were employed by a galactic tyrant known as Freiza to wipe out entire races and prepare the planet to be sold to the highest bidder. After a while, the Saiyans grew too strong for Freiza's liking. Rumors were going around that a Super Saiyan would emerge, that he would be the strongest in the universe with no equal in strength. Frieza didn't like that. He grew fearful of the possibility and ordered every Saiyan to return to Planet Vegeta. Once all Saiyans were together, he wiped them out by destroying the planet."

"He destroyed the planet?" Mizore asked in disbelief. That wasn't possible, no being no matter how powerful should be able to destroy a whole planet!

"Yes, my father only survived because he was sent to Earth to wipe out humanity and prepare the planet. Vegeta and a few others were not on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed." Goten explained.

"Your father was supposed to destroy humanity?" Mizore asked.

"Yes. It was only because of Dad hitting his head and losing his memory that he didn't."

"So humanity could have been destroyed?"

"Yes." Goten smiled. "But it wasn't and that's all I care about."

"That's good to know." Mizore ate some of the roast beef in front of her.

"I know it's hard to believe, Mizore. But it's all true." Chi-Chi chimed in.

"I believe you." Mizore continued to eat. "This is really delicious by the way."

"Thank you. I can teach you if you'd like. It'd be a nice surprise for any man who's lucky enough to be your husband." Chi-Chi sent a smile in Goten's direction. He ignored it and continued to eat.

"I already have Trunks-san's grandmother teaching me how to cook." Mizore told the Son matriarch.

"How long are you staying here?"

"All of summer break."

"We have plenty of time then." Chi-Chi smiled. "I've learned quite a few things over the years. I need someone to pass on my knowledge to."

"If that's the case, then I'd love to learn from you."

"Good. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"After dinner we were planning on going out and going to the peak of the mountaintop to stargaze." Goten told his mother. "Do you still have any cameras?"

"Of course. I'll fetch one after dinner."

"Okay." Goten took a portion of the mashed potatoes. The food was starting to disappear into his bottomless stomach. It only took about half an hour for Goten to finish all the food Chi-Chi and Mizore couldn't eat.

"I'll take care of this mess. Go on and enjoy yourselves." Chi-Chi insisted.

"Are you sure Mom?" Goten voiced both of their reluctance.

"Don't worry. I've been washing dishes like this for years. These are less than I'm used to seeing so I can manage."

"If you say so." Goten stood up from the table and grabbed the nearby camera his mother left. "Come on Mizore, those stars won't be there forever." Mizore nodded and followed after her hybrid friend. "We'll be back in a few hours Mom."

"Okay!" He heard from the kitchen. He lead Mizore to the door and opened it for her.

"Thank you." Mizore said.

"No problem." Goten closed the door behind them. "The mountaintop is actually quite a few kilometers away, we're not too close or else it'd be a lot colder. You want to walk there or do you want me to fly you there?"

"I'd prefer it if you flew me there, the quicker we get there the more time we have to look at stars." Mizore reasoned.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "Okay. Hop on." He lowered himself again for Mizore. Mizore climbed on. He brought his hand to her leg and made sure she wouldn't fall off. "Alright, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes to reach the top. Hang on." Goten gently flew into the sky and headed for the tallest mountain summit. It's peak reached past the clouds and was covered in snow. The perfect environment for Mizore.

Once they reached the peak, Mizore got off. She discarded her sucker and smiled. Finally, she was in her element. Goten saw her smile and blushed a bit. He couldn't deny her beauty. Mizore noticed Goten admiring her and blushed as well. "Aren't you going to get cold, Goten-san?"

"Me? No." Goten glowed a bit as his ki came to the surface. He used it as a blanket and lied down on the snow. "I can use my ki to heat myself up. I don't really get cold." Mizore nodded and lied down next to him. "Mizore?"

"Yes."

"I have to ask for curiosity's sake, can you tell me about Yuki-onnas?"

"Well we are a predominantly female species, we do have males but they're uncommon. Our numbers have been dwindling for the past several generations because we are only fertile from our late-teens to mid-twenties. If we can't find a husband on our own, then we are married off to someone."

"That's terrible. No one should be forced to marry another." Goten voiced his opinion.

"It's for the sake of our race's survival, every Yuki-onna does so to ensure we don't die out. But that's only if they can't find a husband on their own. I'd say about half of us do, and half of us don't. Our powers are cryokinetic in nature. We have absolute control over ice and snow. We can create blizzards and storms with little effort. We have a weakness and fear of heat and fire. It's our natural opposite. I can create clones of myself and others in prefect detail. I can even have them mimic voices and mannerisms. I can make weapons of ice durable enough to stand against weapons made of actual metals. My favorite is the kunai, but I'm a proficient swordsman."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother looks like an older version of me, just like Goku-sensei looks like an older version of you. She had a dream of becoming a spy, but it never came to be. But because of that, she has countless weapons. Her favorite is the Gatling Gun, which is ironic because it's loud and draws too much attention. My father is one of the few males I mentioned. He is quiet and doesn't speak unless directly spoken to."

"Thanks for telling me. I know you don't talk much and that was way more than I thought you'd say." Goten crossed his arms under his head.

"You asked and it would be impolite to answer." Mizore stared at the stars above her. "Goten-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me more about the Saiyans and their powers?"

"Sure." Goten spotted the North Star. "Saiyans, apart from what I already told you, were a naturally aggressive and brutal race. As far as I know, they thrived on combat and would rather die in battle than live with the loss against an inferior opponent. We also have a natural affinity for ki, which is why we can do this." Goten lifted his hand and formed a ball of ki. "Our bodies are tuned to superhuman levels. Our strength, speed, senses, and bodies are far beyond any human or species in the galaxy really. I remember Dad clashed with the God of Destruction, Beerus-sama, and the force of their punches was shaking the universe to its very core." Mizore took it all in awe. "There are only a few beings who can compare to Dad and Vegeta's power, and a lot of them are dead. Our ki reserves are massive, we won't run out of energy unless we are transformed and fight strong opponents."

"Saiyans have transformations?"

"Sure, we have lots of them actually. Dad is the only Saiyan so far who's reached all of them. Vegeta skipped a few. There the first level, Super Saiyan, that's also the only level Trunks and I are at. Then there's Super Saiyan Two, my brother Gohan was the first to reach it. Super Saiyan Three is next, only Dad has transformed into it, Trunks and I have too, but only when we've fused. There's Super Saiyan God. It's one of the most powerful, it gave Dad the power to compete against Beerus-sama. Then there's Super Saiyan Blue, it's more powerful than Super Saiyan God. And there's another, but I forget what it's called, but it is more powerful than Super Saiyan Blue."

"That's quite a few."

"Yeah, but I've only gotten one of them. So far, it's been enough against some threats, but I need to transform again if I want to help Dad in the more dire situations."

"You mentioned fusing?"

"I did. Trunks and I fused using a special technique called the Fusion Dance. It allows us to fuse for thirty minutes, unless we use a form that drains energy rapidly, then it'll end prematurely. Dad and Vegeta fused using the Potara Earrings. It is a permanent fusion, unless you aren't a kai, then it only last for a short while."

"What's a Kai?" Mizore asked in wonder. To think there were so many more beings out in space at this very moment. It was humbling simply to see the vast size of the universe, and to hear there were other life forms, it made her feel small.

"Kai's are the watchers of the universe, there are the Kai's then there are the Supreme Kai's. We have South Kai, West Kai, East Kai, and North Kai, but we call him King Kai. There's another who's above them, he's the Grand Kai. Then we have Supreme Kai. He watches over the whole universe, and won't interfere unless the entire universe is at stake. They are the Kai's. There are two other beings that are very important for the balance of the universe. They are the God of Destruction, Beerus-sama, and his attendant and teacher, Whis-san."

"Is the God of Destruction evil?"

"No, well he could be if he wanted to, but Beerus-sama's job is to destroy planets to make room for new planets to be created. It's a matter of balance, not good and evil. They're really friendly, just annoying them could cause problems though. Well, there's not much else for me to cover."

"What about your brother?"

"Oh." Goten blushed in embarrassment at his apparent forgetfulness. "My big brother Gohan is one of the most powerful in the universe. Gohan lives with his wife, Videl, and their daughter, Pan. Gohan actually saved Earth a couple of times. He fought and killed Cell. Cell was an evil bioandroid genetically engineered by the evil scientist, Dr. Gero. He was furious because Dad stopped the Red Ribbon Army back when he was a kid, so Gero stalked Dad and collected data on him. He created two cyborgs, one android, and Cell. The two cyborgs are 17 and 18, those are their names as far as we know. Android 16 was an actual robot. He was created for the purpose of killing Dad, but he never completed that mission because of Cell. Cell was initially too weak to do anything but he killed and absorbed hundreds of thousands of people and grew strong. He managed to absorb 17 and 18 and evolved into his final form. He was too powerful for anyone to defeat, except for Gohan. He ascended to Super Saiyan Two and managed to annihilate Cell, but he got cocky and because of that, Dad was killed. Cell didn't die though, he came back strong enough to fight evenly against Gohan. They both fought with Kamehamehas and with Vegeta's help, Gohan won." Mizore found herself immersed in the tale. "We have these artifacts, the Dragon Balls. There are seven of them and once gathered they can summon Shenron, the eternal dragon. He can grant nearly any wish, immortality, eternal youth, riches beyond your imagination, and can even resurrect the dead."

"That's not possible." Mizore's eyes widened considerably.

"It's true." Goten shrugged. "Anyway, Dad didn't want to be revived. He said that every major threat against Earth was because of him, so he chose to stay dead. I didn't meet him for the first seven years of my life because of that. When I did, I didn't want him to leave, but he had to go because he was only allowed to visit Earth for a day. Then Majin Buu happened."

"Majin Buu?"

"He is a primordial being as far as we can tell. There's no clear evidence of how he came to be. I don't think anyone's asked him about it." Goten muttered. "He was in hibernation on Earth, but was awakened and started his rampage. Trunks and I had to learn the Fusion Dance to fight back and stand a chance. Majin Buu eventually evolved into another version. This one was way more powerful, but we managed to overpower him. We would've killed him had it not been for the stupid time limit on the Fusion Dance..."

Mizore noticed Goten tremble in anger. "Are you okay, Goten-san? If it's too painful to talk about then you don't have to."

"I'm fine, it's just that monster killed Mom." He heard Mizore's slight gasp. "When I found out about it I wanted to kill him so bad, but I was just a seven-year old. There was nothing I could do on my own, I had to work with Trunks to stand a chance. After we defused, Gohan showed up and kicked Buu's ass. He was more powerful than ever, he completely dominated Buu. Well, that didn't last long. Buu came up with a plan to beat us. He goaded us into fusing and absorbed us. He used our power to fight and overpower Gohan. After we defused inside of him, he absorbed Gohan and used him to fight Dad and Vegeta. This is when they fused into Vegito and beat Buu, but they didn't kill him. That wasn't their plan. Their plan was to trick Buu into absorbing them so they could rescue us from the inside. They did manage to free us, but we were still unconscious. Vegeta did something that caused Buu to revert to his original, insane and unpredictable form. As soon as Buu reverted, he destroyed Earth and killed us and Gohan. Dad and Vegeta fought him and killed him with the power of Earth's people. We were resurrected and gave him the energy for his Spirit Bomb, he used it to kill Buu and we enjoyed peace ever since, except for Frieza's revival, the Tournament of Power, and Black."

"What happened then?" Mizore' voice came from his side. He noticed the stars were in different positions. How long were they out there?

"Frieza was revived by some of his henchmen and came to Earth to exact his revenge on Dad. He destroyed Earth, but Whis-san rewinded time and Dad killed him. Black is what we called the person who stole Dad's body and used it to exterminate humanity."

"What?"

"Well he didn't wipe out humanity here. We had to travel to an alternate timeline to fight him and stop his plans. Again, only Dad and Vegeta actually went to fight. From what I know, they didn't beat him, exactly. They destroyed his body and he merged with the fabric of the universe to become justice and order. In his own twisted mind he thought humanity was the reason for the imperfections in the universe, so he sought to destroy them. He succeeded. After they destroyed his body and Black merged with the universe, he used his power to destroy what was left of humanity. Dad summoned a friend and had him wipeout everything in existence. Every universe in that time was erased. Black didn't win, but neither did we. Nothing ended well against him. The Tournament of Power was set up by the highest beings in all universes. The Grand Priest and Zen-oh-sama. Zen-oh-sama was going to destroy several of the 12 universes, but Dad convinced him to create a Tournament instead to give the Universes a chance for survival. The other universes didn't see it that way and everyone saw Dad as an enemy. He was targeted by quite a few people. Anyway, we ended up surviving the Tournament and as a reward, we weren't erased from existence."

"Must have been a terrifying experience." Mizore commented.

"Well we weren't aware of it at the time, because Dad kept it a secret. We found out and had to fight for our universe. Trunks and I didn't participate because we're we're still too young. Actually, the Tournament of Power only happened two years ago."

Mizore stared at her friend in disbelief. They were nearly erased two years ago?

"We're alive so I'm not worried. Not much has happened since." Goten laughed humorlessly. "But for some reason I'm sure of, that's not gonna be the case. It's never the case. We can never enjoy peace for extended periods of time because someone always comes along and ruins it."

"It's cruel that not many can tolerate peace and choose to disrupt it by causing trouble on a massive scale." Mizore frowned.

"It's just the way some are I suppose." Goten spoke. "It'll never change."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that when you were young, you were forced to grow up and fight beings you shouldn't have even had the displeasure of meeting."

"Thanks, but Trunks and I remained pretty childish even after all that. We refused to have our childishness ruined because of others." Goten saw a shooting star.

"Goten-san, thank you for bringing me here. I've enjoyed talking with you about ourselves."

Goten blushed. "No problem, Mizore. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I'd love to get to know you more."

Now it was Mizore's turn to blush. "I'll keep that in mind, Goten-san."

Goten checked his wrist watch and saw that it was already past midnight. He shrugged, stargazing didn't end until the stars went away. He noticed a star grow brighter and light up the night sky like it was daytime. It startled both teenagers, and Goten saw it as a possible invasion. But when he extended his senses, he sensed no one near Earth, except for the astronauts on the ISS.

"I think we just witnessed a supernova." Goten smiled. "This is a once in a lifetime thing." He reached for the camera but felt Mizore's hand on it as well. It seems she had the same idea. Both teens blushed, but Goten recovered. "You can take the picture." He smiled.

' _He's so nice, even Tsukune-kun hasn't been this nice to me.'_ Mizore thought. She grabbed the camera and brought it to her face. She focused on the supernova and clicked the button. The camera shutter did its job and captured the stellar explosion in all its beauty. She noticed Goten through the lens of the camera and saw him staring into the sky. He had a look of complete peace on his face. As if he was the most content person on the planet right now. She didn't know how right she was, he was content. He was satisfied to have just shared this night with her, and would do anything to do it again. She captured a picture of him too and set the camera down. These would do for her scrap book.

"We can visit the lake and clearing right now if you want. I'm sure they look great right now with this light." Goten offered.

Mizore gave a rare smile, "I'd love to Goten-san."

"Well, hop aboard." Goten stood and smiled. He crouched a bit again for his cold friend. She climbed on him and Goten hovered over the ground. Unlike the previous times, he took his time descending down the mountain. He wanted both of them to enjoy the not-so-night sky.

Slowly, the temperature began to rise. Leaving the chilly mountaintop and down to Goten's home made the temperature around the two teens rise back to a cool summer night, instead of the freezing one they experienced earlier. Goten allowed his ki blanket to disperse and Mizore popped a lollipop back into her mouth. They saw the lake they passed on the way to Goten's home and softly landed on the grass. Mizore took out the camera from her pocket and aimed it at the scenery around them.

 _'These pictures are perfect for my scrapbook. Even better than the one of the supernova.'_ Mizore thought. ' _Maybe I should get one of myself and Goten-kun.'_

Mizore didn't notice the new honorific she addressed Goten by. "Goten-kun?"

"-kun?" Goten repeated.

Mizore blushed when he asked that. "Goten-san, would you like to take a picture with me for my scrapbook?"

"I'd love to." Goten smiled.

Mizore went to a nearby boulder and placed the camera on it. She set the timer to seven seconds and walked back to Goten. She stood next to him and hugged him. Goten was shocked but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Thank you for tonight, Goten-san. I really enjoyed talking to you and your Kaa-san. This is my first time doing this." Mizore whispered.

Goten smiled, "I'd do it again for you Mizore, never forget that. I'll always be there for you." While they were caught up in their hug, they didn't notice the camera go off, nor did they care. To them, this moment was too good to let go of.

"It's too late to go back to Capsule Corporation. Let's go back to my home and you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." Goten offered.

"You don't have to give up your room for me, Goten-san." Mizore declined.

"Nonsense, I don't mind and it would be rude of me to make you take the couch." Goten shook his head. "I wouldn't make you have anything less than you deserve."

Mizore blushed and nodded. "It just doesn't feel right taking your room." Her blush got even bigger when she thought of the next suggestion. "Perhaps... we can share the bed then."

"W-what?" Goten sputtered.

Mizore would have called him cute had it not been for her own blush. "It's only for tonight, and it's not we'll be doing anything intimate."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do it if you aren't comfortable with it." Goten adamantly stated. He would never do anything that would make Mizore uncomfortable or unsafe.

"I'm sure, Goten-san. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and that's something I like about you. You're selfless and always put others before yourself, it's something attractive about you." Mizore complimented her hybrid friend. "Now let's go to bed. I'm starting to get a little tired."

Goten nodded and picked her up bridal style. He smiled and gently flew to his home. Mizore blushed at the way he was carrying her. She noticed the sky was still bright because of the supernova and smiled. It was a great night, and she wouldn't mind doing it again with Goten and only Goten. _'Would it have been as interesting and fun with Tsukune-kun?'_ Mizore didn't question it any further and nuzzled into Goten's neck. For some reason, his warmth just felt so inviting, so safe. It's as if she felt nothing could go wrong when she was with him. Even if she was a yuki-onna, something about him just screamed perfection. Something Tsukune didn't possess.

"We're home." Mizore heard Goten say. She moved away from his warmth reluctantly. Goten set her down and led her back into his home. "My room is next to my parents' room, so we'll have to be quiet. I don't want to wake Mom up. I have an idea." He hugged Mizore to his body and hovered a few centimeters above the ground. He hovered toward his room and gently opened the door. He touched down to Earth again and let Mizore go. He closed the door and turned on the light. "I don't know how you want to approach this."

"Let's just go to bed Goten-san." Mizore removed the sucker from her mouth and tossed it into the waste basket.

"Okay." Goten climbed into bed with her and faced away from her. He shuddered a bit when he felt cool arms wrap around him. "Mizore?"

"I'm sorry, but you're just too huggable. Like a big teddy bear." Mizore rested her head on Goten's pillow.

Goten blushed and just decided to leave it be. Pretty soon he heard Mizore's even breaths and knew she was asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was almost too good to be true that tonight had happened, but he didn't question it and let sweet unconsciousness take him away.

* * *

Mizore's eyes opened once the rays of sunshine snuck past Goten's blinds. The first thing she noticed was that her head was on Goten's chest. She could feel his chest go up and down gently. His body warmth felt so nice. Even with her cold nature and weakness to heat, she just couldn't find see it as harmful. It felt so good... so right.

The second thing she noticed was that both she and Goten were hugging each other. She had both arms around Goten, which there was an explanation for. She told him he was like a teddy bear. Goten had an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She blushed. At some point in the night it appears Goten discarded his top. She had a clear view of all of his muscles. They were all very well defined. Goten was a slim fighter, his muscles were large but not overly so as to impede his movements. They weren't disgustingly large like bodybuilders, it just seemed like his muscles were personally sculpted by the hand of Kami. She blushed an even deeper shade of red when, for the oddest reason, she pictured those muscles over her making her moan.

' _What was that about?'_ Mizore wondered in genuine curiosity and confusion. Sure Goten was a great person and an even better friend, but her heart already belonged to Tsukune. Didn't it?

Goten yawned as he woke up. The first thing his mind registered was another body in close proximity to his. That's when his memories from last night came flooding back. He looked to his right and saw Mizore hugging his body and his arm wrapped around her. Goten jumped from the bed in surprise and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Mizore!" Even in his haste he still whispered his apology. He didn't want to wake his mother, or even worse alert her to the fact that they slept together. He would never hear the end of it. But that wasn't worse than having Mizore hate him for doing that. Nothing could be worse than that in his mind.

"It's fine, Goten-san. You were asleep and didn't know and I was already hugging you. It's only natural your body hugs back." Mizore blushed and got up from the bed. "Where is your bathroom, Goten-san?"

Goten was rubbing his eyes and face to rid his drowsiness. "It's the door right across the hall from this one."

Mizore nodded and left the room.

' _Kami, I'm so stupid. How could I have done to her?'_ Goten shook his head and headed to his closet. There he grabbed another gi and a towel. A nice shower would do him some good. He grabbed the shirt he discarded during the night and put it back on. He went to his dresser and grabbed his shampoo.

"You are both so cute together." Chi-Chi spoke from the doorway.

"Mom!" Goten blushed. "She's just a friend!"

Chi-Chi frowned, "Are you sure about that Goten? Are you 100% certain that she is just a friend? I'm sure if that is the case then you would have brought the rest of you friends." Chi-Chi shook her head. ' _Is he in denial?'_

Goten played with that in his head. ' _Would I have brought her along if I didn't 'like' like her?'_

Chi-Chi saw that her son was thinking about and walked down the hall. "Breakfast is almost ready so clean yourself up, son!"

Goten ignored what she said for the time being and thought deeply about his feelings for the yuki-onna he knew as a friend. ' _I know Mizore is beautiful and intelligent, that much is obvious, but even if I told her I'm sure she would reject me. She's after Tsukune, not me.'_ Goten felt a pain in his heart. He frowned and wished he didn't feel it, but he couldn't help but feel that way about his friend. ' _Damn these feelings._ '

Mizore walked back into the room and saw Goten deep in thought. He looked troubled, as if he were contemplating a very difficult decision. "Goten-san?"

Goten flinched when she spoke. "Mizore?"

"Are you okay, Goten-san?" Mizore asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." Goten vaguely answered. Mizore knew there was more to what he said but let the matter drop. "If you'll excuse me, I have to shower."

"That reminds me. You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes, would you? I left all of my belongings at Trunks-san's home and don't want to go without a shower."

Goten gestured to his closet. "Feel free to try on any of my gi's. I'm sure one of them will fit you, or at least only be a little baggy on you." Mizore nodded. Goten left without another word.

"I wonder what he was thinking about." Mizore played a little with the sucker in her mouth. She noticed the Son Matriarch in the doorway.

"I came to remind Goten that breakfast is ready, but he's showering. Mizore dear, come eat. I'd be a terrible host if I didn't feed you." Chi-Chi insisted.

"That would be wonderful." Mizore nodded. Chi-Chi smiled in return.

* * *

Goten faced the shower head directly and let the hot water wash over him. He had been in deep thought about his feelings and had been trying to sort them out. He absentmindedly grabbed his shampoo and poured some in his palm and massaged it into his hair. Goten turned down the hot water and turned up the cold water. The cold water felt so comforting to him.

Goten sighed. This was going to be a long summer break. He washed the rest of the shampo off and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He saw the orange and blue gi he had hanging on the door. He immediately thought of his father. As he put it on, he wondered more about his appearance. All this time he had been seen as a mini-Goku, a carbon copy of his father. He didn't mind that he looked very similar to his father. But maybe now was the time to see about changing that. He was getting older and needed to be his own person instead of the fact that he was a younger, weaker version of his father. He needed to get out of his shadow.

He thought about his hair and his gi. Two things that linked him in appearance to his father. The gi would have to be different colors. He liked the orange and blue, but that would change. And his hair, he would have to ask Kurumu about cutting his hair. Surely she would think of a hairstyle that would suit him. Goten sighed lightly, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

Once he left the bathroom and placed his dirty clothes in his hamper, he followed the scent of food to the dining room. He sat down and saw Mizore and his mother had already eaten and were making small talk. Both noticed him and smiled, "We'll take our leave now." The two women left him to his own devices and went somewhere else. He shook his head and grabbed several pancakes, sausages, and a few fried eggs. Time to dig in.

* * *

"Well, we are of similar size." Chi-Chi tapped her index finger on her chin. "I have a few outfits that aren't so traditional and I think would really compliment your eyes and hair."

Mizore blushed and nodded. "I would appreciate that greatly, Chi-Chi-san."

"Just Chi-Chi dear, the -san honorific makes me feel older than I am." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Okay, Chi-Chi." Mizore nodded.

"I think this one would be great." Chi-Chi pulled a shirt and jeans from her closet. "Bulma bought me these, but I was never one for that kind of clothing."

Mizore saw the thin, white v-neck shirt and slim dark blue jeans. They wouldn't be her first choice for clothing, but it would be rude to decline and they weren't bad. She shrugged, "I think these will do." She took the clothes from Chi-Chi.

"Good. Now towels are in the shower closet, along with the shampoo and soap." Mizore nodded and went to shower.

Chi-Chi smiled and went into the dining room to join her youngest son. She saw he was close to done with his oversized portions, but what struck her as odd was the forlorn expression. "Goten? Is something wrong?"

Goten flinched at the sound of his mother's voice. He was deep in thought about two subjects: Mizore and having his own identity. He wanted to say everything was fine, but then he'd just be lying.

Chi-Chi sighed and turned around. Her son may have his own problems, but he seemed reluctant to share them with her. She's his mother, and he seemed to forget the fact that he could trust her and talk to her about his problems.

"There is something, Mom. Two things actually." Goten spoke up, ready to open up to his mother about his personal problems. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not sure how to go about it. "The first I suppose would have to be about Mizore. I... I like her. A lot as a matter of fact. But the problem is that she already has her heart set on Tsukune. He's a really great friend and an even better person. He knows she wants to be with him, but like her, he has his heart set on another one of my friends, Moka. She returns his feelings, and I'm sure they'll be dating in a few weeks or months. Mizore is set on winning Tsukune over, but realistically, I doubt that'll ever happen. I've asked her on a date, we've hung out together occasionally, but she is dead set on Tsukune. Even after last night, I know I haven't won her over. And I doubt I will anytime soon. I just... really want to show her that I would treat her like the queen she is, that never will I put my own needs before hers." Goten slouched onto the table. He crossed his arms and buried his face into them, refusing to show his mother his pain.

Chi-Chi's heart just fell apart because of her son's plight. She wished to never see him like this again. She wished she could just fix all of his problems with a flick of her wrist, but this was something that Goten had to work out on his own. "I'm sure she'll come around, Goten. I'm positive that, if you admit to her how you feel. She'll give you a chance. You're too good of a person and too handsome to not win her heart." She smiled sadly. "Mizore will see that you are the perfect person for her. You just have to be confident and show her."

Goten looked up with a twinge of hope in his eyes.

"Now what about this second problem?"

"It's... It's my identity and who I am as a person. For my whole life now I've been seen as a clone of Dad. The son who looks identical to his father. I wouldn't mind that, but that's something that is touched on way too much. I want to be seen as my own person, not as Son Goten, the son of Legendary Fighter and Savior of the Universe, Son Goku, but as Son Goten. I want to get out of his shadow and do something different with my life. Dad was always about protecting the innocent. Gohan was always about protecting those close to him. I just want to protect my friends, that's it. I'll leave saving Earth and all of existence to Dad. He and Vegeta are the only ones strong enough to do anything at this point. I don't know if I can take on their past enemies on my own. My power is so incomparably insignificant against their own. They've reached levels of power only gods should have. I want to get there too, but how can I? How can I make sure my friends are safe if I can't fight against people like Frieza or Cell. I can't take on Majin Buu without fusing with Trunks. I-"

Chi-Chi held onto his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You worry too much, Goten. I don't see you as a clone of your father, I see you as my son who loves to have fun and be with his friends. You certainly proved that when you and Trunks ran around causing mischief everywhere you went." Chi-Chi giggled. "You are right Goten. In order to be your own person, you have to walk your own path. Be the man I know you'll grow up to be. Be Son Goten. You can follow your father's footsteps if you choose to. You can follow Gohan's footsteps. You can even follow Vegeta's footsteps if you want to. I won't stop you, but just know that I'll always be proud of you. Even if you were to go down the wrong path, it wouldn't matter to me. I'll still love you, you're my son and nothing will ever change that."

Goten took in everything his mother said. He nodded and stood up. "I'll be nearby if Mizore asks. I need to think this over. Thanks Mom." Goten walked out the front door and closed it gently behind him.

Chi-Chi sighed and gathered the dishes together.

"Is that how he feels about me?" Mizore stepped into the kitchen. Chi-Chi dropped the dishes in the sink and turned around to face the person who won Goten's heart.

* * *

Goten lied down on the grass near the lake. He stared up at the sky and pondered about his current feelings. It was a bumpy road he was going to travel, that much was certain.

 _'What am I going to do? Mom told me what she felt about it, and said she would support me through anything I do. But that doesn't solve my dilemma. Life's this complicated and I'm only 15. This shouldn't be an issue anyone needs to be dealing with at this age or any age.'_ Goten noticed the grass rustling beside him and noticed a long time friend emerge from the foliage. "Icarus!" Goten ran up to his dragon friend. He hugged the great beast and jumped on top of him. "How are ya big guy?"

Icarus rumbled and tried to smile at his smaller friend. The best he could manage was a toothy grin. He nudged his head at Goten and rumbled lowly.

"Me? I'm working through somethings. I have a crush on a girl who is after one of my best friends and I am trying to be a different person than Dad." Goten shook his head dejectedly. "I just don't know what to do."

Icarus picked Goten up gently with his mouth and placed him on the grass. He nuzzled his head into Goten and growled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get through it. I always do..." Goten sat down and lied next to his scaly friend. Icarus curled around Goten and brought his wing over the half-Saiyan. "Thanks." Goten's eyes suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't keep them open much longer, soon he drifted off. Icarus made sure his friend was covered from the cold wind breezing through the area. He laid his head on the grass and kept watch over his friend.

They never noticed a jet black figure retreat into the forest.

Goten rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He saw that it was now night time and sat up. Icarus rumbled as he followed suit. Both friends shook off the drowsiness from sleeping so long.

"How long were we out?" Goten asked the dragon. Of course Icarus could not answer that but he shook his head as if to signify his lack of knowledge. "Crap. I should take Mizore back to Capsule Corp."

Goten stoop up and stretched his limbs. He heard the satisfying pops of the gas bubbles inbetween his bones. "I'll see you around Icarus." He hovered a few centimeters above the ground when he noticed Icarus's whimpers. "You... wanna come along? It's been a while since we've seen each other, so now that I look at it, it's pretty mean of me to leave you behind like this."

Icarus gave a happy growl and suddenly his massive wings flapped up and down, knocking away anything that wasn't anchored to the ground. Goten chuckled at his big friend's antics. He doesn't know anyone outside of the Z-fighters who would find this as normal. Then again, he didn't know that many people outside of his group. ' _Maybe it's time I try to find more friends.'_ Goten mused. He gestured for Icarus to follow him to his home.

Goten gently landed on the grass and walked forward. He felt a small tremor from Icarus's landing. He chuckled, "Guess you don't know how to be subtle and quiet, huh Icarus?" He opened the door and found Mizore reading one of Gohan's old books in the living room. Goten forced a smile and greeted her. "Hey Mizore."

"Hello, Goten-san." Her beautiful voice reached his ears. "I hope you're okay, Chi-Chi and I were worried something could have happened to you."

"It'll take a lot to take me out." Goten smirked confidently. He quickly schooled his features into a calm expression. "Would you like to go back to Capsule Corp. Mizore? I'm sure you're bored here because I know we don't have much to do."

"Actually," Mizore's blue eyes flickered to her hybrid friend. "I would like to stay here. Like I've said before, I prefer the quiet, outdoors life to the loud, cities. It's just the way I was raised. But if you don't mind, I would like to return and retrieve my belongings."

"Uh, yeah. No problem. I'm sure Icarus wouldn't mind taking you to Trunks's house for your stuff." He motioned to the giant dragon in the front yard waiting patiently.

"Is there a problem with taking me yourself?" Mizore inquired.

"No problem. No problem at all. I just thought that maybe you would be more comfortable on Icarus." Goten began to have a sneaking suspicion that perhaps she was attempting to pry something out of him. Or perhaps she already knew...

"Icarus can tag along if he likes, but I'd rather go with you." Mizore closed the book. ' _The Most Dangerous Game, huh?'_ Goten thought to himself.

"If you want." Goten shrugged. He walked outside and saw Icarus slump his shoulders. "You know. Maybe we should both ride on Icarus. He wants to give _someone_ a ride. And I haven't seen the big y in too long. Besides, we can focus on the stars while we're on his back."

"That's fine." Mizore relented.

"Alright." Goten hugged Mizore to himself and hovered over to Icarus. They both landed gently on the dragon's back. "C'mon Icarus! Let's go to Capsule Corp."

Icarus roared in agreement and spread his wings. He flapped them a couple of times before taking off into the sky.

"Hey Icarus! Take it a little slow, will ya!" Goten shouted over the wind. "We wanna see the scenery!"

Icarus roared and slowed down in compliance.

"Thanks!" Goten laid down on his back. He wrapped an arm around Mizore and held her close. "Sorry, I don't want you falling off. I don't think you'd like that."

Mizore said nothing, but a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"I wish I had the camera. I'd love to take a picture of the horizon." Goten shrugged, "Maybe later."

For the moment, Goten just sighed and took in the scenery. Mizore did the same. There was no need for words. It was a comfortable silence, save for the howling wind rushing past them and Icarus's wings flapping. He took his sweet time flying to Capsule Corp. as per Goten's wishes.

"Goten-san?"

"Yeah, Mizore?"

"I know I already said this, but thank you." Goten looked down and saw Mizore's gratefulness. "It feels nice being around you and your kaa-san. You treated me like family."

"I'm glad you feel that. Know that my home will always be open to you. We'll never turn you away." Goten spoke quietly.

Mizore nodded and snuggled closer to Goten and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"We're back!" Goten greeted their friends. "Well only for a little while."

"What did you do, Goten-kun?" Moka asked.

"Stargazing and... yup that's about it." Goten smiled. "You'd be surprised how much the stars are fun to watch. And I'm sure you all saw the supernova."

"It was incredible. I'm really glad we got to see one!" Yukari grinned. "I'm kind of bummed we didn't get a picture."

"You didn't ask if anyone had a camera." Kurumu waved one around.

"Gimme!"

"Ask nicely." Kurumu frowned.

"Please! I really want to take a picture!" Yukari reached for the camera. Kurumu smirked and kept it just out of reach.

"You're gonna have to do better than that! Oof!" Kurumu fell to the ground with a giant bump on her head.

"Serves you right." Yukari smiled and grabbed the camera out of the succubus's hand. "I'll be back."

Trunks sighed and sat Kurumu on the couch. She instinctively grabbed onto his arm and leaned on him. Trunks sat there and didn't resist. Moka giggled at Trunks's expense and Tsukune smiled. Trunks ignored them and grabbed a magazine.

"Can we visit as well, Goten-kun?" Moka asked.

"Uh, sure. I just have to let my mom know that we'll be having more company. I'm sure she won't mind." Goten shrugged. "Actually, I'm surprised she hasn't asked me about you guys."

"That's because you didn't mention them." Mizore pointed out.

"Oh. That's right." Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'll be sure to let her know. Anything interesting happen?"

"Trunks-kun and Kurumu-chan went on their first date." Moka happily pointed out.

"Really? Well good for you Trunks." Goten smiled. "What'd you guys do?"

Trunks blushed. "Nothing exciting. We swam at a lake a long way away. Kurumu wasn't shy, let's leave it at that."

Goten whistled. "Well at least it wasn't terrible. I'm gonna go to the zoo. Mizore, take all the time you need." Goten walked out of the room.

"Did something happen, Mizore-san?" Tsukune asked.

"We stargazed. We had a good time. I met Goten-san's kaa-san, she's really nice." Mizore sat down on a couch. "Goten-san and his kaa-san were really accommodating."

"Is that all that happened?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." Mizore repeated. "There is no reason for Goten-san and I to do anything that you're implying."

Trunks backed down. "Just asking."

"Anyone hungry?" Tsukune asked. "I have some money and would really like try a restaurant we passed on the way here."

"I could go for a bite to eat." Moka admitted.

"Goten-san insisted that his kaa-san take a break and only cook for herself. He said we would go eat something at a restaurant in the city. He did not specify which one, though."

Trunks hummed in thought. "I know a really good American-style restaurant nearby. It could be worth a look some other time. What did you have in mind Tsukune?"

"It's a ramen shop." Tsukune admitted sheepishly. "I've always liked ramen."

"Not my first thought but I won't shoot it down." Trunks sighed. "Well, it's not a fancy restaurant so I don't see a need to dress up. Let's go. Unless you guys want to?"

"We can go now." Moka answered. "Tsukune-kun? Mizore-san?"

"I'm fine." Mizore replied.

"I'm okay." Tsukune smiled.

"Can one of you get Yukari?" Trunks asked. "I need to make sure Kurumu wakes up and doesn't kill her."

"I'll get her." Mizore volunteered.

"We'll wait outside." Moka led Tsukune out to the front.

"Kurumu?" Trunks shook his friend. She moaned in discontent. "Wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened. "Let's go to bed, Trunks-kun. Let's have some fun."

"Tempting, but no. We're going to a ramen place, I'm sure you don't want to be left behind."

Kurumu stretched her arms, "Nope. When are we going?"

"Now."

"Now? I don't have enough time to get ready."

"It's ramen. Believe me you're fine." Trunks stood up and held out his hand for her. Kurumu smiled and took his hand.

"Trunks-kun, you're such a gentleman."

Trunks grunted, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

"Okay."

* * *

"Everyone here?" Trunks asked. A chorus of yes's were his answer. "Okay, the ramen restaurant is only a kilometer away, shouldn't take too long to get there."

"I hope this ramen is really tasty." Kurumu said skeptically. "Ramen isn't exactly a luxurious meal."

"I'm sure it'll be really good, Kurumu-chan." Moka spoke out. "I think ramen is better than a lot of fancy foods."

"Agreed." Yukari grinned.

"You know, I feel like we're forgetting something." Tsukune rubbed his chin.

"Money?" Yukari asked.

"No. We wouldn't be here if that was the case." Trunks replied.

"Your phone?" Moka asked.

"No." Tsukune checked his pocket. "I'm sure I'll remember what it is."

* * *

Goten walked back into the living room. "Where'd everyone go?"

Bulma peeked her head around the corner. "I think they said something about going to eat."

"Without me? Did they not want me to go?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "If that's the case then why don't you come have some tea with me? I want to hear all about your date with Mizore."

Goten blushed, "It wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't." Bulma brought in some tea into the living room. "C'mon. I know you two did more than stargazing."

Goten sighed and complied with his godmother. "A lot did happen. But not in the way you're thinking."

"And what way was I thinking?" Bulma inquired. "Are you implying that I'm thinking you did something intimate with Mizore?"

"What? No, no, no. We didn't do anything sexual. Believe me. But I want to say we had something of a heart to heart. After we left my house, we went to the highest mountain. There we started stargazing. I got curious about her so I asked her about herself, her kind, and her family." Goten took a sip of his tea. "This is good Bulma."

Bulma smiled, "Thanks. Go on."

"She's a yuki-onna. Her kind live in a cold, snowy climate. They have absolute control over ice and snow. She lives-lived-" Goten corrected himself "-with her mom and dad. She says her mom had a dream of being a spy, but that never happened. I think that's pretty cool though, being a spy. Y'know like James Bond. Anyway, her dad is a quiet man, and doesn't speak unless spoken to. She gave me a lot more information than I asked, but I don't mind. I really like listening to the sound of her voice-"

"So you do like her?" Bulma teased.

"No need to point it out." Goten blushed. "Like I was saying, she asked about us and the Saiyans."

"How does she know what you are?"

"Mom made me tell her. I feel like she would have figured it out eventually during this trip. I told her about every bad guy that we've fought. I told her about our families and a lot about our adventures." Goten took another sip of his tea. "We were there when that supernova lit up the sky. She took a picture and then we went to the lake near our house. She took another picture, but just of the lake. She hugged me, and thanked me for bringing her to my home. I hugged her back and told her that I'd do it again. It was getting really late and I took us back to my house. I offered to take the couch and let her take my room."

"I'm assuming she refused?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, she didn't want me to do that. She suggested that we share the bed. Just for that night."

"Judging by your willingness to tell me and the fact your not flustered. Nothing happened."

"You're right... as always." Goten finished the last of his tea. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"Do you see that as a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's not about being intimate. It's about me trying to win her over. She chose Tsukune- well she's trying to win Tsukune over is more like it. Problem with that is Tsukune and Moka are pretty much together, they just haven't made it official. She thinks she can win him over. I think she's wrong about that but look who's talking. I think I'm making some progress, but it's not enough."

"I'm no expert on relationships." Bulma explained, she saw his questioning look. "Vegeta. Anyway, I think that your situation isn't a hopeless one. What you told me makes me think that you're already winning her heart. You just need to be persistent and confident."

Goten hummed in thought, "You sure?"

"Believe me, Goten. I think if you do that, Mizore will see that you're perfect for her."

Goten smiled, "Thanks Bulma. I'll keep at it."

"That's my godson." Bulma gave his arm a squeeze. "How about more tea?"

Goten smiled and nodded.

* * *

"We forgot Goten." Trunks stood up.

"How do we forget Goten-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know, I'll be back with him." Trunks walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow, I feel bad now." Tsukune mumbled. He slurped up more noodles.

"It was an honest mistake, Tsukune-kun." Moka assured him.

"I don't know about that, Moka-san." Mizore slurped on some of her noodles as well.

"How come you didn't say anything, Mizore-senpai?" Yukari asked.

"I may have forgotten as well." Mizore blushed slightly.

Yukari smiled, "I'm sure Goten-senpai won't mind that we forgot him."

* * *

"That's messed up." Goten shook his head. "I'm not tryin' to throw a fit here, but you guys forgot me? How do you forget someone?! A person!"

"Calm down Goten. It's not that big of a deal." Trunks tried to placate his friend.

"Maybe if it was another restaurant I wouldn't mind so much, but this is ramen we're talkin' about! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry about this, Goten-kun." Moka apologized.

"Forget it. I don't care anymore." Goten walked to the door and opened it. "I'll just go get a bite to eat." He walked out. "By myself." He closed the door.

"Don't feel bad." Trunks told everyone. "He'll just go eat something and cool off in about 10 minutes."

"He sounded pretty upset." Mizore said.

"I wouldn't worry. What's he gonna do? Cut ties with us?" Trunks shook his head. "No. He's not like that."

"Goten-kun just needs to eat. That always makes him feel better." Kurumu smiled.

"That's how he's always been." Trunks chuckled. "He's easily swayed by food."

"Well, how about a movie?" Tsukune suggested, hoping to switch to more comfortable topic.

"Yeah! I can go for a movie." Yukari agreed.

"How about a horror movie?" Mizore offered.

"Like what?" Asked Moka.

"I don't know, maybe we can go through some and choose." Mizore answered.

"We have pretty much every movie in the past thirty years, I'm sure we can find something." Trunks turned on their television and started up MovieStream.

* * *

"Just a bowl of Miso Ramen please." Goten requested.

"One bowl coming right up." The waitress walked to the back.

"You mind if I sit here?"

Goten looked up and saw a woman not much older than him, maybe her early 20's. She had jet black hair and crimson red eyes with slitted pupils. She wore a traditional Chinese qipao, knee high combat boots, and a black coat. Overall she had a dangerous, yet sexy vibe.

"Not at all." Goten smiled. "My name's Son Goten. Can I ask for yours?"

"You may. I am Shuzen Akua, pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head.

Goten did the same. "What are you doing here, Akua-san?" Goten made sure to address her properly and respectfully.

"Just saw you looking a bit down, I thought you could use a bit of cheering up." Akua smiled. "If you want, after your ramen, we can go explore the city and maybe go to a bar."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm not exactly old enough to drink." Goten said with uncertainty. The waitress brought him his meal. "Thank you." She smiled and walked away to her next customer. "I don't think bars will let me enter let alone drink."

"You let me worry about that, Goten-kun." Akua smirked. "Let me fix your problems."

"Don't get me wrong," Goten slurped his noodles, "Why do you care about my problems?"

"It doesn't hurt to help others." Akua gave Goten a predatory grin. "Besides, you're a handsome young man. I'd be a fool to not see you."

Goten blushed, "Thanks."

"Not a problem, Goten-kun." Akua kept her less-than-innocent smile. Goten returned the smile and finished the last of the ramen. He placed a few bills down for the meal and stood up to follow Akua.

"There's a really good bar I know just a few kilometers away north of here." Akua informed the young Saiyan. "Alcohol is a lot more than people make it out to be."

"I'm not so sure about that." Goten sounded unsure. "A lot of bad things can happen because of it."

"Like what, hmm?" Akua glanced at Goten. "Name a few things for me."

"Let's see... there's drunk driving-"

"We don't drive."

"How about getting into a bar fight?"

"Trust me, no one fights at this bar. They know better."

"Well how many babies are accidentally conceived because of alcohol?"

" _Aiya,_ what are you trying to say, Goten-kun? Do you want to bed me?" Akua teased.

Goten sputtered for several seconds. "N-no! I mean- Well you're really pretty-"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I'm too young to do it- "it" it-and we hardly know each other."

"I don't see that as a problem, you're young and handsome. What woman wouldn't want you? I should just have you all to myself." Akua licked her lips and stared seductively at Goten.

"How old are you exactly?" Goten inquired.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" Akua answered his question with one of her own.

"You're young enough that it's not an insult." Goten countered.

"Yes, that's true." Akua chuckled. "I'm only in my early twenties."

"Wow, you are young."

Akua smiled, "Yes I am." The two continued in silence until they got to Akua's bar. It was a relatively quiet one, the Drunken Sage. They could see the patrons inside laughing and drinking together.

"Drunken Sage? Sounds a little generic, don't you think?" Goten asked Akua.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I assure you their drinks are anything but." Akua stepped in and gestured for Goten to do the same.

They sat at the bar and waited for the bartender to get to then. He turned to them and grinned when he recognized Akua. He was a big burly man, his eyes were jovial but had a sense of danger behind them. He had typical dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like he had his fair share of troubles in life.

"Good evening, Akua-sama. What can I do for you and your friend?"

"The usual for me and make him a special." Akua requested.

"Coming right up." The bartender grabbed the nearby vodka.

"You've been here before?" Goten asked.

"Yes, I'm a regular here."

"Okay." Goten nodded his head. _'Is this really a good idea? Alcohol? I can't drink that for another five years.' "_ Maybe I should go, Akua-san. I'm not really sure about this."

"It can't hurt to try just one." Akua gently placed her hand on his cheek and made direct eye contact with him. "Please, Goten-kun. Just one drink with me?"

Goten had this feeling of calmness run through his body as he stared into her eyes. He felt a sense of security and his heart rate calmed down. "I-I guess I can go for just one drink."

Akua smiled, "Good. I promise you won't regret this."

"I hope not." Goten mumbled.

"Here you go. Enjoy." The bartender smiled and walked to his next patron.

Akua grabbed her drink and handed Goten his. "Bottoms up, Goten-kun." She smiled and downed some of her drink. Goten shrugged and proceeded to do the same.

Akua smiled at her new young friend. "How is it?"

"Way different than I'm used to." Goten coughed a few times, the burning of the alcohol going down his throat. "How can anyone like this?"

"It's an acquired taste, Goten-kun." Akua smiled. She took another sip.

"So it tastes like crap. You know it tastes like crap. And you've drank enough to convince yourself otherwise?" Goten asked incredulously.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Akua finished the rest of her drink.

Goten shook his head and drank some more. "God this tastes awful, I'll have another."

"Bold aren't we?" Akua chuckled. "Another drink for my friend, the same."

The bartender chuckled and handed Goten another of the same drink. "Enjoy."

"So what's got you down, Goten-kun? Obviously something terrible happened if I was able to convince you to come here."

"My friends forgot about me and went to the restaurant we were just at. Normally I wouldn't mind so much but it's ramen, and I really like ramen."

"That's not it." Akua took a sip.

"No, it's not." Goten shook his head. "No it's not. I have this friend. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Her blue eyes are so captivating. Her purple hair isn't too long or short. It's just... perfect. Anyway she's got my heart in her hands. I'm not sure if she knows it. But anyway, she's after my friend Tsukune and he knows it. Thing is he's already sort of together with someone else. They haven't made it official, y'know boyfriend/girlfriend kinda thing, but all our friends know they're with each other. She's got her mind set on winning Tsukune over."

"Ah, a love triangle, well not really. This Tsukune is already in a relationship, your friend wants him, and you want your friend. This what I'm getting here?"

"Yes."

"Well, Goten-kun. The only advice I can offer here is to be confident and persistent. It's usually that combination of qualities that wins women over. I'm not speaking from experience, just observations of course."

"My godmother and mother said the same thing."

"Because they know it works." Akua finished her drink. She ordered another drink for herself.

"I'll have another." Goten ordered. "Same drink, I like it."

"You said you don't like the taste." Akua raised her eyebrow. "Have you already convinced yourself that you like it?"

"That'd be a yes." Goten replied.

"You know I can hold my own when it comes to drinking, but I'll give you some advice. I wouldn't drink too much too fast."

"I'll keep that in mind, Akua-san." Goten smiled and drank some more. "What exactly do you plan on doing after this?"

"I was planning on retiring back to my hotel." Akua informed him. "Do you want to join me?" She asked suggestively.

Normally Goten would have sputtered and refused, but the combination of unusually strong alcohol was already affecting his mind and Akua had the bartender slip a little something into his drink. That and it was Goten's first time drinking. "You know what?" Goten's speech was already starting to slur. "Yeah, let's go back to your place."

Akua smiled. "I'm gonna show you a really good time, Goten-kun~."

"I want to see what you mean." Goten leaned in.

Akua grinned, she leaned in as well. "Good." She gave Goten a long, sweet kiss. She broke away and grabbed his collar. "Come with me."

* * *

Akua shoved Goten roughly onto her bed. She followed him and continued to kiss him passionately. She ripped his t-shirt to shreds and mounted him.

"These muscles are so perfect." Akua rubbed his chest softly. "Can you show me what they're good for?"

"I'll show you everything you want." Goten smiled. He pulled her coat off and shirt and continued the kiss.

Akua chuckled. She pulled Goten in for the most passionate kiss she could muster. She and Goten battled for dominance, their tongues dancing with each other. Goten lost that battle and submitted to the older woman. Akua wrapped her arms Goten's neck and he did the same. Both lustfully continued their heated session. Akua smirked and reached for his waistband.

"My, my... someone's happy to see me." Akua kept her smirk. She pushed Goten on his back. "Let me show you what I can do."

Goten laid down and allowed Akua to take control over this as well. He felt his pants being pulled down. "Well aren't you well-endowed? By my guess you're at least seventeen centimeters. You should be proud."

Goten blushed, "I guess."

"Let me make you feel good." Akua began stroking his already hardening appendage. She could already hear Goten's soft moans. She smirked and began to lick the tip. Her hot tongue swirled around Goten and gave him goosebumps. She decided to stop teasing and actually give Goten some much needed stress relief. She took him in and managed to fit almost the entirety of Goten's length before she could go no further. She figured it was a good place to stop before she started bobbing her head up and down.

Goten was in absolute bliss. Never before had he felt this good. He could feel Akua humming every so often, the vibrations she was causing made the pleasure increase each time. He could feel a slight building up in his loins.

"Akua-chan. I'm starting to feel it coming."

"Good. That means I'm doing my job right." Akua grinned and continued her strokes. She continued her ministrations and decided to play with him a little more. She slowed her pace and smiled. She could hear Goten's groan of dissatisfaction. She teased him once more and sped back up to her normal rhythm.

Goten felt an animalistic instinct begin to take over. Something that was never there before suddenly made itself known. He felt it become more prevalent and snaked his hands around Akua's head and began to meet her strokes with thrusts of his own.

Akua immediately noticed his change of behavior and smirked. ' _I'd say I'm doing my job really well.'_ This continued on for a few more minutes before Goten finally felt his end coming.

"Akua-chan, I'm about to-" Goten moaned as he finally hit his climax.

Akua did nothing as Goten painted the inside of her mouth white. She smiled and swallowed without complaint. "Now, I think it's time for the main course, don't you?"

Goten nodded and growled softly. He pulled Akua close and kissed her jawline and followed down to her neck. "You smell so good. I want you so bad."

"I'm here for you. Come on big boy, show me what you can do." Akua removed her qipao and combat boots. She lied on her back and exposed herself to Goten. "Feel free to be as rough as you like."

Goten smirked and positioned himself above her. "I'll make sure you scream my name."

"Big words. Can you back them up?" Akua stimulated herself.

"Only one way to find out." Goten began to insert himself into Akua and both moaned. Goten felt her tight inner walls. They felt soft and warm. "You're so tight, Akua-chan."

"You're so big, Goten-kun." Akua moaned softly. "Keep going."

"I will." Goten kept a fast and steady pace for his lover. He made sure to keep it. He could feel Akua roll her hips and grind against himself to achieve the most pleasure possible. Goten kept thrusting inside his crimson-eyed lover.

Goten could feel her walls tighten around him with each thrust and found it increasingly more arousing. It made his pride swell that even in his first time, he could make an older woman curl her toes with pleasure. Akua's moans reached his ears and he noticed that they grew louder with each thrust. Goten continued his thrusts with renewed vigor.

Goten pulled away from Akua and laid down on his back. Akua smirked and placed herself above him and lowered herself onto him. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down to meet his thrusts. She placed her hands on either sides of his legs and rolled her hips as he lifted his. Sounds of flesh and moans bounced around the walls of the room. The bed didn't creak, which was a surprise and the walls weren't thin, so they weren't bothered at all for the rest of their love-making session.

"Goten-kun, I'm cumming!" Akua felt her first orgasm of the night rock her body.

"Me too!" Goten felt her walls tighten down on his length and couldn't hold himself any longer. He released his seed deep into Akua's womb and filled her to the brim.

Akua panted heavily, a thin layer of sweat covered her body. She moved next to Goten and kissed him softly. She wrapped her legs around his and snuggled deeper into his side.

"I told you you'd scream my name." Goten smirked. He felt Akua lightly slap his arm.

"Yes, you did." Akua grabbed his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. "Are you ready to keep making me moan and scream for the rest of the night?"

"You already know the answer to that." Goten deepened the kiss. Both of them felt Goten's hardening member and continued their love-making well into the night and early hours of the morning.

* * *

"Goten-kun's been out all night. Shouldn't we look for him?" Moka asked Trunks. Trunks closed his eyes in thought and reached out to try and sense Goten's life source. He felt it fluctuate as if he were in a strenuous exercise, he also felt another darker life force next to his. Trunks felt a sense of worry come in but quickly squashed that feeling down. If Goten was having trouble, he'd flare his power to call for help.

"He's fine. Believe me, if he was in trouble then he'd let us know." Trunks stood up. "I'm calling it a night. It's almost one in the morning and I enjoy my sleep."

Kurumu stood up as well, "What kind of succubus would I be if I let my destined one sleep alone?"

"A pretty bad one." Mizore commented.

"Shut it." Kurumu stuck her tongue out.

"I'll take Yukari to her guest room." Mizore stood up and lifted up the young, sleeping witch.

"I'll go to bed too." Tsukune stretched his arms. "Glad we could do this. Maybe we could try a comedy next?"

"Sounds like a plan." Trunks agreed.

"I'd love to." Moka smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight." Everyone echoed to each other.

* * *

Goten had to use great effort to open his eyes. The moment he did, he wished he hadn't. Bits and pieces of memories of the previous night came back to him and he blushed at the activities he and Akua performed that night.

He felt Akua stir and yawn. She opened her crimson orbs and stared cutely at him. "Sleep well?"

"What- what happened last night?" Goten tried to make sense of his actions. "Why did we do what we did?"

"Oh, Goten-kun. Don't you remember? You insisted I take you to a bar so you could drink and forget about your bad day. You had a few drinks of a pretty strong vodka. Pretty soon you wanted to do the deed with me. And can I say you were absolutely wonderful last night. You were like a wild animal after the first round. You weren't shy to finish inside of me, not that I mind."

"Did we use protection?" Goten hoped to any merciful god that was listening that they did. He did not want to father a child at the young age of fifteen.

"No, we didn't." Goten feared the worst. "I don't mind. You were too good for me to care."

"Shouldn't you care-shouldn't _we_ care? What if I get you pregnant?" Goten sat up. "I don't want to put you through that."

"Please, Goten-kun whatever happens, happens. If a baby is somehow conceived from our late-night love making, then I'll gladly raise it."

"No, no. I can't let you do that, not on your own."

"It's wonderful that you want to share responsibility, I'll let you know if it comes to that." Akua kissed him once more and began to redress. She grabbed a slip of paper and jotted some numbers down. She gave it to Goten as she fixed her bra.

"What's this?" Goten examined it.

"It's my phone number." Akua zipped up her combat boots. "If you ever need something like last night again, give me a call. I'll happily oblige."

"I can't just use you whenever I feel like I need to." Goten shook his head.

"No? What if I ask you to?" Akua smiled and fixed her hair. She opened the door. "Hopefully, we can do this again sooner rather than later." And with that, she closed the door and went on her way.

Goten sat there contemplating his recent string of what he considered bad decisions.

* * *

Akua pulled out her vibrating phone from her pocket and answered the call.

" _Report."_ A female voice demanded from the other end.

"Mission successful. There's a chance I may be pregnant with his child, but only blood tests will confirm and it's still too early to tell." Akua reported to her superior.

" _Good, then it will be an even greater success. One of their own, a Saiyan with one of ours. The child will have limitless potential. Good work, Akua."_

"Anything else you need?" Akua asked.

" _That will be all for now. Make sure to maintain contact with the target."_

"As per your orders, Gyokuro-sama."

* * *

Goten sighed to himself and began to redress. "I really wish that didn't happen." He could smell the scent of both their fluids permeate the air. If there was any doubt in his mind, it was erased now.

He finished putting his clothes on and left the room. "Maybe some breakfast will do me good." And with that he took off to Capsule Corp. ' _Hopefully my friends won't pry too much, I'd like to keep last night a secret.'_

Goten saw Capsule Corp come into view. He stretched out his senses and sensed his friends were all in one place, probably the kitchen or living room. He picked up the speed and cut the time down to a few more seconds. He slowed down and dropped down onto Trunks's lawn. He walked over to the front door and knocked.

' _Now we play the waiting game.'_ Goten started to hum the tune of Stairway to Heaven.

' _There's a lady who's sure,_

 _All that glitters is gold,_

 _and she's buying a stairway to heaven.'_ Goten hummed along to one of his favorite songs.

' _When she gets there she knows,_

 _If the stores are all closed,_

 _With a word she can get what she came here for._

 _Ooh ooh and she's buying a stairway to heaven.'_

Trunks opened the door and heard his friend hum a timeless classic. He shook his head and stepped aside to allow his best friend access to his home. "Welcome back, are you calm now?"

Goten shrugged, "I was never angry, just annoyed. I ended up going to another ramen place. The waitress was really sweet, I think her name is Ayame or somethin', anyway point is I wasn't mad."

"Then how come you stayed out all night?" Trunks inquired, both friends made their way to the rest of the Newspaper Club.

A blush began to creep up on Goten's face but he willed it away, "I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe I'll let you know later... and _only_ you."

Trunks just nodded his head, "Guess who's back?"

"Goten-kun!" Moka and Kurumu went to hug him.

"Hey, Moka! Hey, Kurumu!" Goten smiled and hugged them back.

"We're sorry about last night, Goten-san." Tsukune apologized. "It was stupid of us to forget you like that."

"Water under the bridge, Tsukune." Goten waved him off. "I was never really mad, just annoyed 'cause I like ramen. I just went to get my own."

"So you're not mad?" Mizore asked.

"Nope. Never was." Goten answered. "I just went to do some thinking after I ate ramen, I didn't realize how long I was out there until the sun started shining." Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head, hoping they would buy it. Luckily all but Trunks seemed satisfied. "I miss anything?"

"Nothing exciting, Goten-senpai." Yukari replied. "We just watched a few horror movies."

"Okay, so I didn't miss much." Goten chuckled. "You guys wanna head to my house now? I'm sure my mom would love to meet all of you."

"That'd be great!" Moka beamed brightly.

"Yeah!" Yukari grinned.

"I'll call her. We just have to figure out how to get everyone there. I could get Icarus to come back. I think he's big enough for all of you, Trunks and I can fly along side you guys." Goten suggested.

"Icarus isn't exactly the most gentle of giants, Goten." Trunks warned.

"He's okay." Goten waved Trunks off. "He's getting better, for a dragon as big as a house."

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked one final time.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Goten smiled.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Goten flew down after Moka fell down from the dragon's back.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune reached after his friend. Kurumu pulled him back from jumping down.

"They'll save her!" Kurumu reassured the human. She made sure he wasn't going to make a stupid decision and jump off.

"Please help me! Goten-kun!" Moka reached out to him.

"I got you, Moka!" Goten grabbed her hand and pulled her to himself. He made sure to hold her bridal style and began to ascend back to their friends.

"Thank you, Goten-kun." Moka whispered to her friend.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you fell Moka. I shouldn't have made you guys ride Icarus, the big guy is still getting used to passengers." Goten shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Goten-kun. No one could've seen this coming." Moka shook with adrenaline.

"That doesn't change the fact that it did. You wanna stay with me? Make sure this doesn't happen again?" Goten asked the vampiress.

"That'd be great, Goten-kun." Moka made sure to grab on tight.

"Okay, just make sure to hang on." Goten flew up to meet the rest of the club.

"Are you okay, Moka-chan?!" Tsukune shouted over the howling wind.

"I'm fine, Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted as well. "My heart's just beating a little faster." Tsukune's worry did not subside much but he decided to let it go.

"We're not too far! Just maybe a few more dozen kilometers!" Goten informed them all. "Not much longer."

* * *

"Look how many friends you've made!" Chi-Chi gushed over her youngest. "Please come in!"

"Thanks Mom." Goten motioned for his friends to follow him in. "Guys, if you will." The club complied and followed the young Saiyan in.

"Please everyone make yourselves at home, we got plenty of space." Chi-Chi cleared somethings from the living room. "Please, introduce yourselves.m, I'd love to get to know you all." The club sat down and smiled at the Son matriarch.

"I'm Akashiya Moka." The vampiress bowed her head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Moka-san." Chi-Chi bowed her head. "I'm a bit jealous of your beauty."

"Thank you." Moka blushed.

"Kurono Kurumu." The busty succubus greeted.

"It's great to meet who I'm assuming is Trunks's girlfriend." Chi-Chi ascertained. "It seems men of the Briefs family have a thing for women with blue hair. First Vegeta and now Trunks."

"It's a coincidence." Trunks mumbled.

"Oh hush." Chi-Chi chastised. "It's true. What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Sendo Yukari. Resident genius." Yukari tipped her hat.

"Glad Trunks and Goten have intelligent friends." Chi-Chi nodded. "That's a good thing."

"Moka-senpai is smart too, I'm not the only one."

"Even better. And you?"

"Oh... uh Aono Tsukune, ma'am." Tsukune smiled.

"No need for ma'am. From now on you all just call me Chi-Chi. No need for honorifics."

"Hai." Everyone chorused together.

"Good." Chi-Chi nodded. "Good to see you again, Mizore."

"Good to be back again, Chi-Chi." Mizore smiled at her.

"Well, I assume you all will be staying for dinner?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"Yes Mom. Sorry you have to make so much food on account of us." Goten apologized to his mother.

"It's no trouble at all, Goten. You know I cooked for Gohan and your father at some point. That was a nightmare let me tell you. I hope you're a great cook, Kurumu-san. Trunks here is as ravenous as any other Saiyan. I hope you're ready to cook up a buffet."

Kurumu blushed, "I'm already being taught by Panchy-san how to bake desserts."

"Well then how about I teach you all I know. I'm already going to do the same for Mizore and wouldn't mind another few to pass my knowledge to. I know Panchy is an absolute master at desserts, but even she admits that I'm much better in the kitchen." Chi-Chi boasted. "Oh my, how rude of me Moka would you like to be taught as well? And how about you Yukari?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Moka nodded her head. "I'd love to learn."

"I'd like to as well." Yukari answered. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is." Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm sure you're all naturals."

"Well, we have plenty of time to kill. You guys wanna head to the nearby lake? Temperature's prefect this time of year." Goten offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurumu agreed. "I could go for another swim."

"I had a feeling you'd say yes." Trunks chuckled. "There's no sense in letting you go by yourself."

"That sounds like fun, but..." Moka looked unsure of herself.

"Oh that's right!" Goten exclaimed. "I got an even better idea then. We can hike around the mountain and sight see. There's plenty of cool sights around this mountain."

Moka smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Goten-kun."

"What do you say, Tsukune? You up for it?" Goten turned to his human friend.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Tsukune smiled.

"We'll go too!" Kurumu insisted. "It's rude to ditch you guys and swim."

"We weren't going to do that." Trunks sighed.

"You better be careful." Chi-Chi warned. "Once it gets dark the elements can be dangerous. Wildlife can be unpredictable too."

"Relax Mom." Goten waved off her warning. "You know better than anyone that no one can take us on."

"It doesn't stop my concern as a mother." Chi-Chi refuted. "If anything, now I'm more worried because you have company and they aren't as strong as you."

"I wouldn't worry about them. They are more than capable of self-defense. Even Yukari can get crafty and fight back." Trunks interjected.

"Is this true?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hai, I think if a bear tries to eat me he'll have to think twice about it." Yukari grinned confidently.

Chi-Chi was not convinced.

"Look Mom, I'll be in the front and Trunks in the back. Even if someone or something got the drop on us, we'll be able to fight back. You worry too much. Nothing's gonna happen." Goten explained to his mother. "Nothing. I promise."

"I'll trust you on this. You and Trunks have a responsibility of taking care of your guests, don't break that." Chi-Chi headed to her room. "I'm going to take a nap. Dinner should be ready around seven."

"Okay, thanks Mom." Goten smiled. "Well guys, I think we should pack up some sandwiches, a couple bottles of water, maybe a few snacks. I don't want anyone getting too hungry before dinner." Goten led them to the kitchen. "We have plenty of ingredients. Feel free to make any kind of sandwich you want. We have tuna, ham, turkey, the works." Goten opened the fridge. "We may be out of water bottles. I'll be back in a bit." He ran out of the house and immediately broke the sound barrier as he took off.

"Well you heard him." Trunks told them. "Go ahead and make your sandwich of choice." Each member of the club searched for their preferred lunch meat. Tsukune went for a regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Moka chose ham. Kurumu took turkey. Yukari chose peanut butter and jelly as well. Mizore went for the turkey. Trunks grabbed ham.

"Could you pass the mustard?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Anyone have the cheese?"

"I got Swiss right here."

"Thank you."

"Tsukune-senpai, could you hand me the peanut butter."

"Sure thing." Tsukune gave her the peanut butter.

"Thank you."

They all heard Goten land outside and run in. "Lucky me, the line was nonexistent. I grabbed some cases of water, some of fruit punch, and some sodas." Goten placed the capsule in his pocket. He opened the fridge and grabbed turkey. He chose sourdough bread and assembled his favorite sandwich. ' _One won't do.'_ Goten made a couple more and nodded in satisfaction. "That's better."

"Um, Goten-kun?" Moka started. "Where do we put our food? It's a lot to carry."

"No worries, I have the solution. Here place all the food on the table." Once every last sandwich, granola bar, bag of chips, and fruit snack were on the table, Goten took out his capsule case. He tossed one of the empty ones at the food and after an audible 'poof' and a small cloud of smoke, the food disappeared. "And thanks to Trunks's mom, this is possible." He placed the case back in his pocket.

"No wonder you're rich." Mizore commented.

"My mom's a genius and she's not shy to say so. Believe I could probably catch up to her fortune with all the times she's said it." Trunks stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Kurumu giggled, "Does that bother you, Trunks-kun?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get a move on. We're wasting too much time here. Mom will be done with dinner and we'll still be walking back. I can't let that happen. Let's go." Goten opened the door and allowed his friends to leave before him. He was the last to exit and locked the door before he closed it.

"Where to?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, where's the fun in telling you?" Goten smirked.

"We're gonna find out anyway." Kurumu crossed her arms under her bust, unintentionally making them appear bigger.

Goten noticed and blushed a bit. "...Right..." he straightened himself out. "I'd like to see your looks of awe when I take you to our destination. C'mon I'll take you all to one of my favorite spots." And with that he planned to lead his friends to a ridge several kilometers out in the wilderness.

* * *

"What is that deplorable noise?" King Yemma asked a nearby subordinate.

"It sounds like... music?" A man in uniform stated.

"Whatever it is, go shut it off. It's making it difficult to concentrate." King Yemma ordered his underling.

"Yes, sir." The unnamed worked followed the trail. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to get close enough to hear the music become louder. With each step, the noise got louder and louder. He walked down a flight of stairs and saw the source.

"You!" He shouted out. His coworker didn't hear him and continued to rock out to his song. "Hey! Can't you hear me?" He grabbed the other's shoulder. That finally did it.

"Oh hey, what can I do you for?" The red-skinned worker asked.

"King Yemma has requested that you turn down your music. It's interfering with his concentration."

"Oh, sorry about that." The demon fumbled around with his MP3 player for a couple of seconds before the music finally went down.

"Look, I'm not saying you can't listen to music at all, just turn it down."

"Cool, hey you're alright Pops."

"I was young once too you know." The older demon turned around to get back to his post.

The younger man put his headphones back on and hit play on his music.

" _Indestructible."_ The nearby soul cleansing machine had begun to reach its limit.

 _"Determination that is incorruptible."_ The meters began to fluctuate wildly from the overflowing product.

 _"From the other side."_ The pressure began to overcome the structural integrity of the containers.

 _"A terror to behold."_ Bolts and screws were beginning to shoot off of the container.

 _"Annihilation will be unavoidable."_ The viscous liquid was leaking onto the floor, eating away anything it landed on.

 _"Every broken enemy will know."_ The liquid began to land on other full containers that were nearby. They began to break down from the acidic properties of the unknown substance.

 _"That their opponent had to be invincible."_ The containment units began to leak as well the substance in them also leaking onto the floor.

 _"Take a last look around while you're alive."_ The demon opened his eyes and noticed the goo all over the place.

 _"I'm an indestructible master of war!"_ Every container full of the corrosive substance could no longer handle it and began to explode one by one.

"Oh no!" He went for the alarm to pull it but slipped on the goo. Almost immediately it latched onto him like it was sentient. He tried to pull it off but it just crawled further up his body. He didn't even have a chance to scream as it covered him head-to-toe. The goo wrapped itself around his body and began to mutate the young demon. It began to bloat up like a balloon and shifted to a darker yellow color. Protective blades formed around the demon's shoulders, forearms and shins. His stomach grew large and six holes opened up on either side of it. His head expanded and a child-like smile began to open up. He began to look like an innocent creature.

"What's going on here?" The same older man from earlier walked down. He saw what had stood in place of his coworker and turned around to run. The creature lifted his hand and the man's path was blocked by some sort of crystals. He tried to shatter them but they were sturdy and durable.

"Janemba." The creature growled out in a deep voice, completely contradicting his child-like appearance. He grinned and waved his hand once more. Several copies of himself appeared out of thin air and numbered in the dozens. They began to walk towards their cornered prey. All he could do was watch in horror as his demise was about to play out.

"Janemba." The copies growled and smiled maniacally as they began to tear the man apart. They delighted in the agonizing pain they were causing him. One played with his intestines as though they were toys. One ripped open his rib cage with unnatural strength and tossed the broken ribs to the side. He grinned as he slowly grabbed the man's heart and gave it a harsh yank.

The man died around a minute later as there was no longer a heart to pump blood, deliver oxygen to his brain or do its job. His death wasn't even mercifully quick.

Janemba's copies faded away and the original willed away the crystal construct he created. He grinned and waddled to the nearby ki signatures he sensed. It was time to have more fun.

* * *

" _Goten! Trunks!"_ A familiar voice called out.

"King Kai?" Goten asked out loud. All of his friends looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?" Trunks asked the Kai.

" _We have a problem in Other World. A soul cleansing device exploded and covered a worker from head-to-toe in its fluids. He mutated and now he has unbelievable powers. He has control over matter, space and time. He has opened rifts between every dimanesion in creation. The living are in hell, and the dead amongst the living. The world of Yokai now has a doorway opened up in Central City. Even the Supreme Kai's world has fallen victim to this abomination and it now resides in my realm. This is a serious issue that cannot wait. Your fathers are not available so you two are the only reliable options left._ "

"Damn. Only a few days of vacation and we already have an apocalypse in the works." Goten chuckled. "Well, let's go save the world."

" _Hurry! This is time sensitive. The longer you wait, the more planets get sent to different universes and people with them._ "

"We'll take care of it King Kai. Just tell us where he is." Trunks requested.

" _Right now he is still in Other World, but I fear he plans on coming to Earth."_

"We'll just let him come to us." Goten suggested.

" _I wouldn't recommend that._ " King Kai told them. " _He's only begun to scratch the surface of his new abilities. The longer he's allowed to roam free, the more he'll understand them._ "

"Have some confidence in us, King Kai. I'm positive we'll take him out."

" _I hope you're right, Goten._ " King Kai cut the link between them.

"What was that, Trunks-kun?" Moka asked.

"Well looks like there is a problem that could end in the destruction of the universe. Goten and I were called by one of the overseers of the universe to take care of it." Trunks explained. "I hate to do this but we're gonna have to cut this trip short. Goten and I have to be ready for this threat."

"Aww." Kurumu pouted. "And we were just starting."

"It's bad, I know." Trunks admitted. "But after this whole mess is over, we can come back."

"It's no problem." Moka smiled. "I believe in you guys. There's nothing you can't handle."

"Agreed." Mizore pitched in.

"Thanks guys." Goten smiled. "We'll kick some ass and be done in no time. Let's head back now." And with that, the club began their two kilometer walk back to the Son residence.

* * *

"Trunks you wanna practice the Fusion Dance in case we need it?" Goten asked. "We don't know how powerful this guy is. I mean he's gotta be pretty strong if he's affecting every dimension and universe."

"I agree with you there." Trunks told his friend. "Let's go, see if we still got it."

"Can we see you guys do it?" Kurumu asked.

"Uh... sure. Just make sure to stand back, we don't want anyone getting hurt." Goten advised.

"Okay, let's go." Trunks walked outside and everyone followed. "We haven't done the Fusion Dance in a while, just a heads up everybody. If the dance is performed incorrectly, the result is really unpleasant. It won't kill us, but the way we'll look might give you other ideas."

"We might have to try more than once, you know." Goten mentioned. "I don't like doin' that but it might be necessary."

"Duly noted." Trunks replied. "Alright, let's see how this goes."

"Here goes nothing." Goten and Trunks walked several paces away from each other. They readied themselves.

"Looks like ballet." Yukari commented.

"It's somethin' like that." Goten admitted.

"Fu-!" Goten and Trunks closed the gap between themselves. Their arms pointed toward each other.

"-sion!" Their opposite knees pointed toward each other, but their arms away from each other.

"Ha!" Goten and Trunks connected their fingertips and extended their legs back to the ground. A bright white light consumed the immediate area. The two hybrids could no longer be seen. The members of the club could feel a sense of power coming from them. Even Tsukune, who has no experience sensing ki, could feel their power.

When the light died down, everyone gasped. Standing in front of them was an extremely fat Fusion.

"What?" Kurumu could only exclaim in shock.

"Call me Gotenks!" Gotenks gave them a peace sign.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean?" Goten and Trunks's voices came out at the same time.

"You're huge!" Tsukune pointed out

Gotenks gave himself a once over. "This is bad. Give me half an hour, that's the time limit of the Fusion Dance."

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Ha!"

"Now you look really skinny!"

"Dammit!"

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

"How about now?"

"Now you look really old!"

"Dammit!"

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Alright, one more time. You ready Goten?" Trunks looked at his partner.

"Let's do this!" Goten nodded and got into position.

"Okay!"

"Fu-!"

"-sion!"

"Ha!" Once again, the familiar dome of white energy covered the two fusees. This time, unlike before, a strong gust of wind started blowing in every direction. The Club had to brace themselves or risk being blown away. They felt an overwhelming power emanate from the dome. The light died down after a couple of minutes. They could see Gotenks. His metamoran vest was blue in color, the padding around the neck and shoulders was yellow. His hair was around the same length as Gohan's. The sides of it were Trunks's lavender color, where as the the middle, front and back were Goten's onyx. He wore a black muscle shirt under the vest. His gi pants were white in color with a light blue sash.

"This is more like it!" Gotenks flexed his muscles. "This is what they were aiming for!"

"Gotenks-san?" Moka called out. "What now?"

Gotenks had to put some thought in it for a few moments. "I don't know. You guys wanna watch a movie? I feel like watching an action film, y'know like Rambo."

"What about the problem you were contacted about? Isn't that what you should be preparing for?" Tsukune asked.

"Let me tell ya somethin' Tsukune." Gotenks marched up to Tsukune, causing the human to back away with each step. "The Fusion Dance isn't what you think it is. I am nothing like those two. I am my own person. I think differently, I feel differently, and I do what I want. Not what they want." Gotenks eyes turned teal as he became angrier.

"What about Majin Buu?"

Gotenks turned his attention to Mizore, "What about him?"

"Goten-san said you fought him. The way you make things out, you didn't have to fight him." Mizore elaborated.

"Of course I had to fight him. That pink chewed-up wad of walking bubblegum was gonna kill me and everyone in the universe. He ended up absorbing me, I'm not forgetting that. Next time I see him I'll kill him myself. That tub of lard is as weak as ever. I'm stronger than ever because Goten and Trunks were smart and continued training." Gotenks fumed. "And what do you care, Mizore?" He glared at the Yuki-onna. "Last I checked you were chasing after Tsukune, don't give me any bullshit about worrying for those two and their safety. You only care 'cause that's right thing to do. You don't give a shit about them." Gold began to creep up on Gotenks's hair. "The way I see it, I should just sit back and watch the fireworks." Gotenks finally gave in and ascended to the first level.

"Calm down, Gotenks-kun!" Kurumu ran up to the Fusion Dance warrior and hugged him tight.

"What're you-"

"I may not know you like I know Goten-kun and Trunks-kun, but I know for sure that you're not a bad person. You are just as compassionate as them, you're just as caring as them, you're just as-"

"Alright already! I get your point." Gotenks mumbled. He relented and hugged the succubus back, he dropped the transformation. "You're lucky Trunks loves you, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." He felt Kurumu stiffen as soon as he said love. "Oh fuck me."

"Trunks-kun loves me?" Kurumu broke away from Gotenks. She looked at him pleadingly. "Does he love me?" She grabbed his arms and asked again.

Gotenks sighed and grabbed onto her hands, "If I'm gonna be honest with you, I'd say he does. Keep this in mind, I'm not him, but I can get a rough idea of what he feels, and I know he cares about you in the very least. But you have to get a confirmation from him. And from his memories I know that asking him hasn't worked, not yet at least. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around." Gotenks sighed. He turned to Mizore and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm not apologizing, but don't take what I said to heart. I was angry and out of line because I'm only ever here to fight. I don't have time to be caring. Also I'm not tryin' to throw anyone under the bus here, but..." He walked up to her and leaned in closely. "Goten is mad at you for that, he just doesn't know it. And I doubt he wants to be mad."

Mizore nodded her head, still a little hurt from Gotenks's harsh words. "I'll keep that in mind."

Gotenks nodded and stepped back. "Look. I'm only ever here to fight, I know nothing else. So I advise against trying to get all buddy buddy with me."

"But you asked us if we wanted to see a movie." Yukari spoke meekly from behind Moka's legs.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Gotenks scratched the back of his head in a very familiar manner. He chuckled, "Well I suppose that I'd normally go through with that, but I'm only allowed thirty minutes to do my thing before I-" He pointed behind himself- "have to go."

"We understand." Moka frowned. "Is there anyway you can make it last longer?"

"Nope. I can only make the most of it by not transforming." Gotenks smirked. "Transforming uses up more energy. Energy that is meant for this Fusion. Look, when they fuse into me, they cease to exist. They are no longer a part of this universe or any other. They cease to be. And that's where I come in. Now whenever they aren't fusing to become me, I no longer exist. It's not about being dead or alive. It's simply being or not being. Right now, I am being, they are not. When my time runs out, I am no longer being, they are. You understand, hm? I'd love to keep existing, but all good things must come to an end."

"That sounds like a lonely existence." Mizore spoke.

"I know, and I know you can relate." Gotenks looked at her. "If I could, I'd find a way to keep being. But there's no such luck. Even now, I can only feel a few more minutes left before I split up into those two."

"It can't have been half an hour already." Kurumu pointed out.

"You're right, it hasn't been. But I can end this Fusion prematurely if I so wish. And I am done." Gotenks closed his eyes and a line ran down the middle of his body. Not two seconds later, Goten and Trunks appeared in his place.

Goten held out a hand to them, "I'm sorry for what Gotenks said. He uh... he's always been difficult. The best we can do is aim him, so to speak."

"It wasn't your fault, or yours Trunks-senpai." Yukari looked up at them. "Can you remember what he does?"

"Yeah, there's somethings he said that I could not feel worse about even if I tried." Goten slumped his shoulders in shame. "I'm sorry he said that to you Mizore. You didn't deserve that."

"Goten-san, it's okay." Mizore played with her sucker. "Like you said, you can't exactly control him."

"But he knows what we feel like, he might even know exactly what we feel, and that's no excuse for what he said. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Janemba." Janemba finished his fun with the check-in station. It's time to take the fun elsewhere. He grabbed a nearby club and manipulated its atoms and caused it to become a sword. A rather menacing one with a blood red blade, and the cross guard looked like it was made of molten lava. He swiped it at thin air and a portal opened up. He grinned and stepped through it to the gem in space known as Earth.

"Janemba." He began rolling to two of the largest ki signatures on the planet.

* * *

"You guys feel that?" Goten looked to the west. "It feels like absolute evil."

" I think that may be our enemy." Trunks hypothesized. "He doesn't feel like a pushover, he's easily stronger than the two of us."

"Separately, yeah. But not stronger than Gotenks." Goten smirked confidently.

"The time limit between fusions hasn't run out, we have to wait." Trunks growled. "Our bodies need time before we're ready to fuse."

"We're just gonna have to hold him off ourselves." Goten slipped into his stance. "Shit! We're too close to my house. We have to lead him away!" Goten's aura exploded into view. "C'mon we don't have much time!" He blasted off further down the mountain.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is where we part ways." Trunks grimaced. "I recommend going inside. This won't be an easy or pretty sight." Trunks's aura appeared around him much more calmly than Goten's. He hovered a few feet above ground before Kurumu grabbed on to his hand.

"Trunks-kun!" She pulled him back down to earth.

"Wha-" Kurumu silenced him with a kiss that lacked none of the passion she had.

"Please, be safe and come back to me." Kurumu held her forehead against his.

"You know I will." Trunks pulled away from Kurumu. "Stay here, I fear you might just get in the way if you come." He followed Goten's signature and within a few seconds he disappeared past the horizon.

"I hope nothing happens to them." Kurumu held her hand to her heart. "I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt." She felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned to see that is was Moka. "Moka-chan."

"They're going to be fine, Kurumu-chan. Have some faith." Moka smiled to reassure her friend.

"I have faith in them, nothing but. I just worry." A frown marred her beautiful face.

* * *

Trunks caught up to Goten and stood there waiting patiently for the enemy's arrival. They could both sense that he had indeed followed them and was heading straight toward them.

"This is gonna be a tough fight." Goten commented, "I got a bad feeling on this."

"Me too." Trunks slipped into his stance. "He's getting near."

"Yeah." Goten fell into his stance as well. "He's getting close." Both hybrids were in a large clearing far from any civilization or person.

They could see something in the distance. It was a small speck but quickly grew larger with each passing second. Trunks looked closely at it, "Is he rolling?"

"What?" Goten looked closer as well. "He is rolling toward us! He's not even menacing, looks like Majin Buu when he showed up. He's huge!"

"This doesn't change anything, he's too dangerous to be allowed to live." Trunks went Super Saiyan. "It's our job to wipe him from existence."

"Right." Goten ascended as well. "Here he comes."

Janemba stopped rolling once he was close to his targets. "Janemba." His voice rumbled.

"Geez, his voice does not match him." Goten said.

"Doesn't matter!" Trunks flew in and threw the first punch. The giant easily stopped the punch with his massive hand.

' _He didn't even budge!'_ Trunks backed up and continued his assault.

"Janemba, Janemba!" Janemba lifted his other hand up and punched the air. Neither Goten nor Trunks were prepared for the portals that appeared behind them or the giant fist that hit their bodies like freight trains. Janemba continued this a few times before Goten had the sense to dodge it.

Goten flew around every portal that opened up near him and dodged every attack. He flew up to the giant and went in to kick his head. Janemba smiled at this, "Janemba!" He opened his mouth and a beam of energy came flying out. Goten didn't have the time to dodge so he crossed his arms and attempted to block it.

Trunks saw Goten get swallowed up by the attack. "Goten!" He flew around Janemba and attempted a kick from behind. Janemba sensed his intentions and opened a portal behind his head. Trunks's leg continued forward into the portal and he instantly saw stars. The son of a bitch made him kick himself.

"Haha! Janemba! Janemba!" Janemba clapped his hands. He saw Goten release a kamehameha wave at him and held his palm up. A mirror image of Goten appeared and countered with an attack of his own. Both met in the middle and exploded with the force of several kilotons of TNT.

"Did I just do that to myself?" Goten asked. He saw Trunks rain down hundreds of ki blasts onto Janemba.

"Hahaha!" Janemba's holes on his stomach and chest began to pulsate with light. Almost immediately, thousands of his own came speeding out and met Trunks. His overpowered Trunks's and obliterated them. He still had a few hundred aiming toward Trunks and they hit home.

Trunks grunted in pain as each ki blast hit him. He could do nothing but hope he wouldn't get knocked out of the fight.

Goten saw his friend's plight but couldn't do anything about it. He just flew to Janemba hoping to get a few good hits in.

"Janemba!" Janemba waved his hand at the several trees surrounding them. They all turned into miniature yet still large copies of Janemba.

"There's his matter manipulation." Goten commented. He shifted his focus onto the clones and decided that they were the bigger immediate threat. He flew in and released an energy wave at them. They bounced around and dodged the attack. They easily numbered in the dozens. "Oh great."

Each Janemba jumped at Goten and tried to crush him with their extreme weight. Goten caught the first few, but couldn't handle it and his knees buckled under him. Each Janemba jumped onto the dog pile and hoped to kill the young Saiyan.

"AAAAHHHH!" Goten released a massive dome of nothing but energy immediately disintegrating each clone. He looked up and saw Janemba trying to catch Trunks with one of his fists. He lowered his ki signature as low as possible and ran around the stationary giant. He jumped up and kicked the back of Janemba's head, tipping the living mountain forward and caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Finally!" Goten and Trunks positioned themselves over the downed Janemba and aimed their hands at him. Goten sent a wave of energy and Trunks sent down countless balls of ki. Each attack hit Janemba and caused an explosion. Both ceased their attacks after a few more seconds. Janemba lifted himself up. He was completely unscathed.

"That's just unfair." Goten grumbled.

"There's gotta be a way to hurt him." Trunks tried to search their enemy for weaknesses. "No such luck. Other than those openings, I don't see a way to possibly cause to serious damage."

"You wanna try and fuse?" Goten offered.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Trunks asked.

"I don't think so, but remember that Gotenks ended the Fusion after five, maybe six minutes. It only lasted for a fraction of the time, maybe the same goes for the waiting period." Goten theorized.

"It's worth a shot." Trunks flew down to the ground. "Let's hurry."

"Right." Goten landed near his friend.

"Fu-!"

"-sion!"

"Ha!" The two half-Saiyans were blanketed in a bright, white light. When it died down, so did their hopes.

"Dammit!" Gotenks was back in his fat form. "Those two couldn't do this dance even if their lives depended on it!" He turned to the curious Janemba. "You! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Janemba laughed hysterically, "Hahahahahaha!" He continued smiling and shrunk himself down. He continued until he was about the same size as Gotenks.

"That's better! Time to show you my ultimate skills!" Gotenks ran to Janemba at pace that would make a snail proud. "I call this the Punch of Ultimate Doom!" Gotenks threw a right hook at Janemba. Janemba caught the fat man's poor attempt at a punch.

"Hahaha!" Janemba giggled and threw one of his own. Gotenks was his even harder than he would've been by a normal Janemba. This tiny one may have reduced his volume, but his mass remained the same, greatly increasing his density, and as a result, the power behind his punch.

Gotenks grunted in pain as he was sent flying back. "Woah!" He rolled like a ball away from the much more powerful being. Once he stopped he straightened himself out, "What the fuck am I doing?" He asked himself. "I can just end the Fusion!" A line ran down the middle of his body and he split back into the two Saiyans.

"That could've gone better." Goten jumped back as Janemba attempted to punch a hole in his head.

"That was my fault! I didn't extend my index finger." Trunks admitted fault and kicked Janemba away. "We have to try again!"

"You think it'll work?" Goten dodged a ball of ki.

"We have to try!" Trunks caught Janemba. The ball of evil tried to crush him, to no avail. He flew up and dropped the fat Janemba a few hundred meters away. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

"Fu-"

"-sion!"

"Ha!"

"This is better!" Gotenks stretched his muscles. "If only I could strangle those two for making me fat."

"Janemba! Janemba!" Janemba came rolling through the woods and intended on running over Gotenks. Gotenks didn't budge, he held both of his hands out and stopped Janemba but he kept rolling in place. Friction began to build up and burn Gotenks's hands. He grunted and stopped Janemba completely. He didn't give his enemy time to recover and wasted no time in kicking him away.

"Jerk off." Gotenks blew on his hands hoping to cool them down. "I have to end thi- the fuck?" He looked up and saw hundreds of giant jellybeans? He tried to dodge them but there were simply too many and not enough space in between.

"Gotenks!" Kurumu called out as she arrived on the battlefield. She was carrying an unsealed Moka, who did not show any shred of emotion.

Gotenks heard her voice before the last jellybean landed on him. ' _Get out dammit it's not safe!'_ He quickly ascended to Super Saiyan and blew all the jellybeans away. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"No!" Moka denied his order. "We'll buy you time! Just do whatever you need to do!"

Gotenks grunted and lifted a jellybean up. "Take this!" He threw the construct at Janemba and flew back to his friends. "Don't let his appearance fool you, he's deceptively tough." Gotenks sent aimed his hand at Janemba, "Big Tree Cannon!" A smaller beam of energy came from his finger and hit Janemba dead on. Once the smoke cleared they all saw him unharmed. "As you can see you have your work cut out for you. Be careful, it shouldn't take me long." Moka nodded and she and Kurumu rushed at Janemba.

"Alright, looks like Super Saiyan Three is the only form strong enough. Let's do this." Gotenks spread his legs shoulder width apart and squatted. He balled his hands into fists and his nails quickly began to dig into his hands, drawing blood.

"HERE GOES NOTHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RAAARRRGGGHHH!" Gotenks grunted in pain as his cells began to release all of their power. His muscles began to bulge and grow and his skin began to turn red due to the increased blood flow. The ground under his feet cracked and buckled under his growing power. Gotenks's hair began to extend past his neck and down to his back, stopping at the waist. His eyebrows disappeared and his brow ridge became much more prominent. Several veins around his arms became visible as his heart pumped faster and blood raced around his body.

Gotenks's breathing began to slow down and he stood up to his full height. "That was harder than I remember. I better finish this fast, I have ten minutes at most." He flew to Janemba at a speed that would make his fathers proud. Moka and Kurumu didn't even see him speed past them as Gotenks began assaulting Janemba with punches and kicks that began to lift him off the ground. Janemba tried to fight back, but Gotenks was just too fast. He was several meters above the ground when Gotenks flew above him and performed a roundhouse kick and sent him rocketing toward the earth.

"Back away!" He ordered his friends as two balls of ki surrounded his fists. "Time to end this!" He flew down intending on ending the fight. Janemba looked up and saw Gotenks's fists come crashing down and crushed his head.

Janemba cried out in pain. "Janemba!" His head caved in and his body began to twitch. Gotenks landed next to his friends. Janemba's body began to turn red.

"Well that can't be good." Gotenks frowned. He noticed Janemba's power began to grow at an alarming rate. "I think we're gonna have more trouble."

Janemba's volume decreased even further and the goo that made him up all flowed to his head. His colors changed from yellow to purple and red. He gained two horns on his head, while gaining white wristlets and ankle supports. Overall his appearance became much more menacing.

"This isn't good." Gotenks rushed at the new Janemba and tried to kick the walking evil. Janemba caught his legs and slammed him into the ground. He grabbed a nearby stick and transformed it into the sword he used to get to Earth. He swiped at Gotenks and tried to bisect him. Gotenks moved to the side and punched Janemba in the face. He grabbed Janemba's horns and pulled down his head to meet his knee. Gotenk rammed his knee into Janemba's face, breaking his nose.

Janemba laughed and snapped his nose back into place. He engaged Gotenks in a sword fight where he did all the attacks and Gotenks was forced to dodge or parry. He slowly forced Gotenks to back up to Kurumu and Moka.

"You guys might wanna get out of here! He's actually trying to kill me! He won't hesitate with you!" Gotenks jumped over Janemba's low swing and kicked him away. "NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!" Gotenks flew toward Janemba and tried to keep him at bay.

"Come on, Moka-chan!" Kurumu reached for Moka. She slapped Kurumu's hand away.

"This is insulting." Moka growled, not pleased at all. "To think my time out is spent running."

"It doesn't matter! He just too powerful! I'm sure you can feel Gotenks-kun'a power. And even his is dwarfed by Janemba's. We're just getting in the way here!"

"Fine!" Moka walked to the succubus. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Kurumu nodded and picked her friend up. "Be safe." She whispered as she and Moka returned to the Son residence.

Gotenks saw them retreat and looked back at Janemba. "Only one of us is walking away from this."

Janemba grinned in agreement.

"Let's find out who." Gotenks lifted his hand up to parry Janemba's sword. He felt a slash of ki come from the sword and saw every tree get sliced by it. Janemba just became much more dangerous. Janemba stopped Gotenks fists only centimeters from his face. He held Gotenks in place and opened his mouth and a wave of ki and out.

Gotenks anticipated this and hit Janemba with an uppercut and forced him to shoot the beam upward. Janemba slashed at Gotenks once more and Gotenks was forced to step aside.

Gotenks grabbed Janemba's wrist with his free hand and began to crush it. Janemba released the Saiyan and jumped back. Gotenks made a circle with his hand and a ring of energy appeared. "Take this Cosmic Halo!" The energy ring trapped its target and began to shrink in size.

Janemba struggled to break the attack and could only watch as it detonated on him.

"Finally, one good hit on him." Gotenks leaned back as a slash of ki came rushing at him. He managed to avoid the attack by a couple of centimeters.

Janemba rushed at Gotenks and lifted his hand. He willed the environment to change to suit his tastes. A mountain of incredibly sharp spikes appeared behind Gotenks. Janemba kicked Gotenks's jaw and the force lifted him up. Janemba followed up with a kick that sent the hybrid flying into the spikes.

Gotenks grimaced in pain when several spikes pierced and impaled his body. "Damn, this hurts." He expelled a dome of ki and destroyed the spikes. He grabbed his near useless arm and faced Janemba. His enemy smiled at the damage he caused.

Gotenks took a deep breath, he knew his time was almost up and decided to go out with a bang. His chest puffed up and so did his cheeks. He breathed out hundreds of ghosts, all ready to follow his command. Before he could tell them what to do his time was up. Gotenks was no more and in his place was now Goten and Trunks.

"The ghosts are still here!" Goten noticed. "Get him!" Goten commanded his army of ghosts. They nodded and rushed at Janemba relentlessly.

"We don't have much time before Janemba gets out of that." Goten told Trunks.

"What do you suggest we do?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"We're not gonna do anything. I'm doing it on my own. Get out of here and try to contact someone who'll help." Goten looked at Janemba trying in futility to destroy the ghost before they blew up on him. "You're in worse shape than I am, I can hold him off long enough for you to think of something."

"This is insane Goten!"

"No it's not! Gotenks didn't do any lasting damage, what makes you think we can? We need someone stronger, like Beerus-sama or Whis-san."

"What about our fathers?"

"If you can get them here in all for it. But right now I have to do this, I have to hold him off for as long as possible. Even if it means my life."

"Goten." Trunks felt greatly conflicted. "You don't have to do this."

"You're wrong Trunks, I do." Goten transformed. "I do have to do this. We've never had to pay the ultimate sacrifice. Well today I'm choosing to do that in the hopes that you get the help we need. If you don't, this will have been for nothing."

"I'll see you around." Trunks conceited and flew off to their friends.

Janemba stopped a few meters in front of Goten. He lifts his sword ready to attack when it fell apart. The ghosts seemed to have done some damage and his sword was no more. He crushed the stick and tossed it aside. He scratched the air with his claws and created a tear in space and time. Lines of bright-white, sharp glass appeared when he ran his finger through the air. Once he made the line, it shattered and he fired all the powerful sharp shards at Goten. Goten jumped up and noticed the shards followed him up, he flew around in circles and tried his best to dodge them. He only got so lucky before some got to him and stabbed his legs and arms. Goten hissed in pain as he pulled the shards out of himself.

Janemba closed the distance between them and managed to get his hand around Goten. He slammed him into the ground and picked him up and slammed him again. Janemba continued this until he felt satisfied that Goten would not be getting up.

Goten saw stars and his vision began to blur. He closed his eyes and instead chose to sense for Janemba and his attacks. He stood up shakily and coughed a few times. He sensed Janemba appraising him and a build up of ki appeared in his hand.

Goten rolled forward and to the right as the ki sailed past him. He grinned in victory when he opened his eyes and saw Janemba's surprised look.

"You didn't think rolling wouldn't work did you?" Goten jumped up and slammed Janemba's head into a nearby boulder and broke it to pieces.

Janemba shook off the attack and grinned. He picked up a piece of the broken boulder and manipulated its molecular structure. He separated protons from their atoms and sent them to new ones. He made sure to create an incredibly dense, incredibly sharp greatsword. It was easily as long as his body. He gave it a practice swing and swung it at the ground. It cut throught the rock bed they were standing on like a hot knife through butter. Goten frowned and jumped to the side as Janemba hit where he was standing.

Goten quickly tried to tackle Janemba and separate him from his sword, to no avail. Janemba lifted his sword up and used it as a makeshift shield against his opponent. Goten dived to the side as Janemba twisted the sword and tried to bisect him. Janemba swung the sword at the air and slashes of energy came flying out. Goten flew around the air and dodged every swing with a little effort. Janemba noticed this and began to swing faster and longer. This caused his waves of energy to become longer and much more numerous.

Goten tried to pick up the speed and fly around the attacks. Each time he got past one, countless more came at him. Eventually, one nicked his leg and caused him to faulter. Janemba took advantage and increased his barrage of attacks. He managed to strike Goten multiple times in the span of a few seconds. Goten's internal organs were sliced and shredded and blood poured out of his wounds. His aura of ki vanished instantly and gravity pulled him back down to Earth.

Janemba landed back on the earth softly. He grinned maniacally and began walking toward Goten. Goten could do nothing to get away, having exhausted his energy during the course of the fight and just being plain tired, along with his insides being torn to shreds. It was quite honestly a miracle he was still alive, though that didn't seem to be the case any longer. Goten's soul passed on to Otherworld.

Janemba continued his walk to Goten.

Three meters.

Two meters.

One meter.

Janemba picked Goten up and summoned his soul from Otherworld. He placed it back into his body and Goten began coughing, his lungs filling up with air. Janemba then proceeded to summon another soul from Otherworld. It was an ancient soul from an ancient time, it would do nicely. Janemba placed his hand over his heart and began tainting Goten with his own evil life force and the soul. Goten showed no resistance, it having crumbled as soon as the walking evil forced his own energy inside his body. Janemba began to heal Goten as well, it wouldn't do him well to have a vessel with a destroyed body.

Goten felt something sinister flood his body. It felt so cold, yet he was not shivering. It felt so terrifying, yet he was longing to join it. It felt so evil, yet it felt so good.

Maybe it would be better to join this feeling, to open his mind and heart to what it wanted it. After all, he just couldn't see any reason not to. Except to save his friends.

Friends. The reason he opted to stay behind and buy them time to escape. He had to fight this.

"Get away!" Goten grabbed Janemba's hand and pressed down on a pressure point. It forced the offending appendage to release him onto the unforgiving ground.

Goten stood up and went Super Saiyan once more. A defiant look in his eyes that was inherent in each Saiyan appeared. "My friends are off-limits! Punch me, stab me, blow me up! I don't care! But never tOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Goten screamed out to the heavens above, praying to any deity out that would listen to give him the strength to ground Janemba into the ground. "I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SMEAR AT THE END OF MY FIST! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lightning struck multiple times around Goten. It even struck him and Janemba but both fighters shrugged it off. Earthquakes shook the landscape like never before, on a scale only seen during natural disasters. The force of his energy forced any and all clouds away from the visible sky. Never had Goten actually reached this level of power on his own. Only when fused with Trunks did he rival the strength of some of the Universe's strongest fighters. This power was great. It felt intoxicating. Is this what Gohan felt during the Cell Games?

The cries died down as did all other side effects. Goten hunched over and took deep breaths. But when he finally lifted his head, it was a sight to behold. Goten's eyes were no longer the fierce jade the first transformation was known for. They had shifted to a much more intense blue, an endless ocean of rage and hate. His hair lengthened a bit more, and his crown of bangs had been reduced to two. Bioelectricity danced across his body, and his aura was more flame-like and grew larger.

"I know this isn't enough, but it'll have to do against you." Goten could barely restrain himself. "You crossed the line when you were brought into existence. You signed your own death warrant when you threatened my friends. I hope you're ready to die." And with that. Goten cut loose.

Janemba swung his sword at Goten multiple times, releasing waves of energy flying at several times the speed of sound. Goten maneuvered around each one with speed only attained through intense training and reached Janemba in less than a minute.

Janemba brought up his forearm to block Goten's kick. Immediately after blocking he grabbed it and swung Goten around to build up momentum and let him go into the direction of a mountain. Goten decided to go with the throw and faced the mountain with his arm outstretched. He rained down hundreds of weak ki blasts to break through the mountain and create a path for himself and continue flying. He noticed Janemba teleport in front him ready to cleave him in two. Goten brought his hands up to his head.

"TAIYOKEN!" A flash of light quickly blinded the unnatural fighter and Goten capitalized on this with a succession of punches and kicks. Janemba recovered after a few seconds and met Goten punch for punch and kick for kick. No matter how fast Goten was, Janemba was just a second faster. It irritated him to no end, but there was nothing to be done at the moment.

'Join us.' A voice called out softly. It sounded... It sounded, caring. 'Join us. And everything you've ever wanted will be yours.'

Goten was distracted by the soothing voice and Janemba took advantage of it by knocking him away with a powerful right hook. Goten shook it off and retaliated with a kick to the face. Janemba ducked and stabbed Goten's stomach with his sword.

Goten felt the pain, but it was dulled with all the adrenaline running through his system. Janemba stabbed his legs as well. Goten grunted in pain. His legs could no longer listen to him due to the tendons being cut. Goten fell to his knees, only his will keeping him from falling.

"You're not going to win! You overgrown pile of crap!" Goten shouted defiantly. The most unexpected thing happened once those words left Goten's mouth. Janemba's chest and face shattered into pieces causing him to stumble and stop momentarily. Goten brought his hand up to his face and charged up an attack he knew could penetrate Janemba.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Goten aimed his hand at Janemba's heart and released the attack. In the final few seconds before the attack could hit home, Janemba deconstructed himself into small cubes and dispersed. "Of course it'd be easy." Goten remarked sarcastically. "Where is he?"

Janemba pulled himself back together behind Goten and impaled his sword into the young saiyans back, or that was the idea. Goten stopped the sword with his hands by grabbing the flat sides of the it. Janemba twisted the blade and pulled away, cutting Goten's hands. Goten hissed in pain and closed his hands. He glared at Janemba. With his legs out of commission, his mobility was reduced severely, but he had the ability to fly. Goten hovered above the ground and forced ki into his hands, augmenting their power.

Janemba rushed at Goten with extreme speeds with the intent to finish the fight. Goten caught the fist that aimed at his face. He never sensed a second fist come from behind. The power was so extreme that Goten became dazed and did not have the focus to fight back. Janemba was apparently sneaky enough to make a second copy of himself when he deconstructed himself. The cubes multiplied and formed another copy and it squashed its ki signature as low as possible to hide. Janemba and his clone grinned and kicked Goten down to Earth. Goten was knocked out for a few minutes, but it was enough time for him to drop the transformation.

"Hahahaha!" Janemba walked slowly toward the young Saiyan. It was time to put a fail safe into place. Should he ever be killed, Goten would be his vessel to return. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Goten was floating through an endless void, his body had no destination. 'You only lost because you follow blind friends, but I am here now. I'm here... for you.' The voice came from everywhere. Goten couldn't pinpoint its location.

'No, my friends would never and have never led me astray.' Goten countered.

'They did so when they chose to leave you behind.' The voice insisted. 'Trunks could have stayed with you to fight this threat, but instead he feared for his life and left with the others.'

'He did what he had to do. He had to leave me in order to stay with our friends.' Goten resisted.

'Ah. So you admit he left you.' Goten could feel the voice grin. Slowly, a land mass came into view. He noticed a person standing there, seemingly waiting for him. As he got closer the person turned out to be a near mirror image of himself, only with a sinister smile and an evil glint in his eyes.

'Who are you?' Goten asked, he could feel everything as though it was the real deal. He could feel the breeze from what looked like a cool, summer night flow around him.

'I'm you.' The clone spoke. 'I'm just fucking with you. I'm really an amalgamation of evil from countless millennia. Janemba took the liberty of sending me in to turn you into one of us. I'm only telling you this because it's so much more fun when my prey fights back. But I digress.' The clone ran a hand through his hair. 'Look, do us all a favor and just join us. I know what you want. Your deepest desires... Mizore-chan. If you come with us... I'll make sure she realizes that you're the one for her.'

'But this isn't the way to do it. Mizore would never choose me if I submit to you.' Goten shook his head.

'You'll never know unless you do it. Besides, what you've been doing hasn't been working either. The nice guy routine obviously hasn't been as effective as you hoped. She still wants Tsukune, not you. I think a new method is in order, wouldn't you agree?'

'No! She is allowed to make her own choice dammit! I won't force her to choose me because I want her to. She'll choose whoever she wants.' Goten's voice slowly became quieter with each sentence.

'Even if her choice is your best friend?' The clone asked just asked quietly. 'She would forsake your happiness for her own? She would choose this human over you? Even when we both know that Tsukune isn't the right choice?'

Goten sat down on a nearby boulder, his counterpart doing the same. 'It's not about the right choice. It's about who makes her happy.'

'Tsukune already chose Moka-chan, right?' The clone shook his head. 'Can't she see that? I mean it's pretty obvious right? It looks like she's in denial.'

'Maybe that's true. But that's why I'm trying to win her over.' Goten sighed. 'I thought I could make it happen.'

Suddenly, Goten was placed in a headlock. He struggled with all his might to break free, but it didn't happen.

'What are you doing?' Goten struggled.

'It's obvious that you won't join us of your own free will, not that I blame you, but it has to be done.' The clone split into two copies and the second one summoned an unfamiliar power into his palm. It was pitch black and swirled around like water. 'This is the power of the Abyss. Once you are given this, you are dragged into the Abyss. And there is no coming back.'

'Get away!' The clone placed his palm onto Goten's chest and the power of the Abyss flowed into its new host.

'Sorry, not sorry. Goten, for us to succeed, you have to be dragged into the Abyss. Don't worry, it's not a terrible thing. Janemba has this power as well, he just doesn't know how to use it. You will. It's for the good of all.'

'There is no good of all. Not when it comes to people like you and Janemba!'

'No one is different from us, Goten. There is evil in everyone, it's just the dominant force that we run on. Don't worry. You'll soon see that is better for you.'

The last thing Goten could have sworn he saw before everything went black was a sinister smile from one of the most evil beings he had ever seen.

Janemba was an amalgamation of all evil for the past several millennia. He had the power to corrupt anything if he could. Goten's soul stood no chance against him and it only took a while for him to embrace hatred. The evil soul he had given the young saiyan had succeeded in taking over him. The soul was from a world long before ki, a world of a long forgotten dark art. The power of the Abyss. But that was irrelevant. Once the soul takes over and fights those pesky academy students for him, he shall keep it there to continue corrupting Goten for him. Once enough time had passed, he would remove the soul and return it to the afterlife. Goten would then continue to serve him willingly and of his own volition.

Goten stood up and opened his now different eyes, they were a dark golden color, with slitted pupils. He gave Janemba a toothy grin, his elongated canines were sharpened to an extremely fine point.

"I'm ready, Janemba. I'm back after countless millennia." Goten laughed. "It'll take some time to get used to ki..." Goten flexed his biceps and forced ki to accumulate in his palm. He grinned at the destructive force he once again now commanded. "But I'm a quick learner."

* * *

"How could you leave Goten-san behind to face that monster?!" Tsukune shouted.

"He chose to stay behind. I disagree with it, but I respect it. Besides, soon it'll be my turn to sacrifice myself for you guys." Trunks explained. "We've all seen what he's capable of so far. It appears that he can cut through the space between dimensions, leading to a doorway between them, or a tear is more appropriate. So the way I see it, you should all go back to yokai academy. Father and Goku are there, no doubt aware of what is happening. If you can make it back, he'll follow you and that'll be his last mistake. Father and Goku have more than enough power to handle Janemba. I'll be honest. I'm terrified of fighting him, but someone has to do it and I stand the best chance of holding him off. Plus, I'd never let him hurt any of you."

Kurumu shook her head. "There's no way I'm leaving you, Trunks-kun! Not alone against that thing!" She sobbed quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She whispered.

Trunks held her hands, "I promise you Kurumu, I won't die. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't believe you! You can't! Please. I love you, Trunks-kun!" Kurumu cried.

Trunks did the only logical thing he could think of at a time like that.

"I beg of yo-" Kurumu was quickly silenced by the one action. Trunks gave her a kiss unlike any other. It was full of passion. Trunks only kissed her if he knew her well being was at stake. And now, he did it to prove to her that he loved her, or cared about her at the very least. Kurumu gave a soft moan into the kiss and deepened it. It lasted for a few seconds yet it felt like a blissful eternity for Kurumu. She whimpered when Trunks pulled away.

"I know you love me, Kurumu. I can't say it back, but know that I care deeply about you." Trunks smiled sadly at her. "Goodbye Kurumu."

She never got to reply, a swift chop to her neck sent her into unconsciousness. She fell forward to Trunks, and subconsciously snuggled into his warmth.

"Please, go on." Trunks pleaded. "I'm afraid Janemba is too powerful. For you to live, I have to stay behind and there is a high probability that I won't make it. Please make it back to the academy."

"You're foolish to do this Trunks." Inner Moka chastised. "Such a noble person."

"I'd say that's the nicest you've said to me." Trunks smirked.

"Please be careful, Trunks-san." Mizore advised. "I don't know what's happened to Goten-san, but I fear for the worst."

"I don't feel his ki anymore, exactly." Trunks furrowed. "His is there, but it feels confused and sad and..."

"And what?" Yukari asked her senpai.

"And it feels like there's two people in his body. And the second one is pure evil." Trunks felt dread course though his body. "I don't know what to make of it, but Goten and Janemba are no longer fighting."

"It seems as if Goten has joined Janemba." Inner Moka pondered.

"No way!" Tsukune protested. "Goten is one of the purest people we know. Never has he done something bad unless he was forced to."

"Like when he threatened your lives during the whole committee fiasco?" Mizore countered.

"But he apologized and admitted that it killed him inside!" Yukari defended Goten.

"And now he's evil to the core!" Moka shouted. "Open your eyes! He's Janemba's puppet and won't hesitate to kill us. Who knows if Janemba will turn Trunks as well?"

"I'd rather die than be used to hurt my friends." Trunks spoke with absolute conviction.

"I'm sure Goten felt the same way..." Moka remarked.

"Shit!" Trunks cursed. "Janemba and Goten are on their way. You need to leave. Now! Moka take Kurumu."

Moka grumbled something about helping people but complied.

"If I don't make it, please..." Trunks struggled to make the words come out. "Please... tell Kurumu I-I love her. I couldn't say it to her face without giving up and going with you guys. But this is something I have to do to protect everyone. Moka if I fail this, it falls to you to protect until you can reach our fathers. Goodbye everyone."

As they left, he felt two impossibly evil beings land in front of him.

Janemba. Possibly one of the most evil beings in all of history. Freiza was pure evil, but even he understood the importance of having this universe around to rule. Cell was pure evil, but all he wanted was to prove that he was the strongest under the heavens. The original Majin Buu was pure evil, and all he wanted was to destroy. The same as Janemba. All he wanted to do was destroy. Unlike Beerus-sama who destroyed to keep the balance, Janemba served no purpose. He was a mad dog. And he had to be put down for the sake of the universes.

Goten. He someone he never hoped to fight to the death. His best friend since they were toddlers, brothers in all but blood. It hurt his heart to see him this way. It didn't even look like Goten anymore. Not with that sadistic grin, glowing golden eyes and bloodlust. Perhaps it was his own fault for allowing Goten to stay behind without back up. But had he stayed, could they have died? Or even worse, both been corrupted? It absolutely killed Trunks on the inside, but for the good of all, he had to be killed. Or could he be saved?

"Stop this Goten! This isn't you!" Trunks shouted to his friend.

"Hahahahahaha!" Janemba cackled.

"Goten is gone, feeble saiyan." Goten's voice boomed across the landscape.

"What do you mean 'gone'? And how do you know about Saiyans?" Trunks frowned.

"He willingly gave me his body to do as I please, he saw the futility of your actions and knew it was best to switch sides." Goten lied. "And when he did that, I gained access to all of his memories."

"No way would Goten do that! No way he would betray us!" Trunks denied his words.

"I have nothing to gain from lying to you." Goten assured. "Goten did this of his own free will."

"Why?!" Trunks asked. "Why would he side with you?!"

"Love." Goten answered simply. "Love is a human emotion that makes it easy to manipulate others. Goten loves Mizore, the way she loves the human. He admires her from afar. I just happened to take advantage of his feelings and promised a better life once I'm done with his body."

"Will you ever be done with his body?" Trunks inquired.

"Maybe. When it's dead that is." Goten laughed.

"Well then it's up to me to stop you both." Trunks slipped into his father's stance.

"You're welcome to try." Goten fell into his own stance and Janemba grinned and followed suit.

* * *

"How much farther until we reach the nearest bus stop?" Tsukune panted. "Who knows how long Trunks-san can stall both Janemba and Goten-san?"

"I think we have another three kilometers to go!" Yukari was riding on Mizore's shoulders.

"How are we gonna have the bus driver pick us up?" Mizore asked softly. It was amazing that she could keep her normal tone of voice with all that has happening.

"That's a good question." Moka remarked, Kurumu still on her shoulders. "We'll just have to find out when we get there."

They all got knocked off their feet when a massive shockwave that originated from the fight reached them. Several more hit them and forced them through the air, Moka had to hold onto Kurumu to prevent her from flying off into the distance.

"This succubus better appreciate what I'm doing for her." Moka growled. "I might just drain those two when this is all over."

"Is everybody up?" Mizore questioned. A chorus of yes's answered her.

"We still have more to go." Yukari spoke out.

"Pointing it out won't make it go by faster." Moka spat out.

"Sorry." Yukari hid behind Mizore.

A few minutes of silence followed by the occasional explosion from the titanic battle occurring behind them. Moka hated not being able to participate in it, but as much as she hated to admit it there was no place for her in there. Perhaps it was time to seek help.

"I can see the bus stop from here!" Tsukune spotted the stop.

"Just another half kilometer to go!" Yukari chimed in.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" Mizore inquired.

"I don't hear anything." Tsukune answered.

"Exactly." Moka responded. "Trunks either succeeded, or failed."

"I'd say he failed." A loud voice permeated the air. All turned around and saw Goten floating next to Janemba while holding an unconscious Trunks by his collar.

"Goten-san?!" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

"No." Goten responded. "Goten is no more. I'm from a world long before this one."

"Who are you?" Yukari asked, fear seeping into her voice.

"I'm High Lord Wolnir, a being from a world long before yours. A world that has evolved into this one. I've returned due to Janemba's effect over all dimensions of creation. And your beloved Goten has granted me permission to stay in his body." Wolnir grinned in a bloodthirsty fashion.

"Goten-senpai would never betray us like that!" Yukari argued.

"You're right, he didn't betray you to join Janemba. He betrayed himself." Wolnir elaborated. "We are aware of what you are planning. To cross into the demon world and bring Goku and Vegeta to us."

The club knew their chances of survival were slim to none at this point. "Go. Do it. Bring them to us, I'm sure Goku would love to fight his own son to the death." Wolnir nodded to Janemba. Janemba grinned and slashed at the air with his sword. The club watched in awe when the academy appeared in the tear.

"Go. We want you to tell them we are waiting. We'll keep this open for you." Wolnir urged them on.

And with that they were gone, for only a few minutes. A very irate Goku and Vegeta appeared from the portal.

"So you're the ones who ruined my son's vacation?" Vegeta ground out. He immediately transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and vanished from sight. Janemba was knocked away before he could even blink.

"And you're the one who turned my son against his friends?" Goku glared at Wolnir.

"In a manner of speaking," Wolnir looked at his new body, "and just to warn you, Goten and I share this body now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll just have to beat you until you want to leave then." Goku slipped into a stance.

"I'm surprised you're willing to harm your own son." Wolnir chuckled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, besides once you're out we can heal him." Goku rushed forward and Goten dropped Trunks to do the same.

Both met in the middle and clashed hard enough to break the sound barrier and create a shockwave. Goku powered up to his Blue transformation to end it faster and sped past the speed of light. In the short time he did, he built enough speed to crack the earth into multiple pieces and directed that power into Wolnir's face. Wolnir's head snapped to the side and blood escaped his mouth. He grinned viciously and powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"So it seems that Goten ascended. No way you'd be able to unlock this form in his body." Goku frowned, knowing Goten had to go through extreme rage and sorrow to achieve it.

"Correct, even with this power Goten failed to defeat Janemba, but it's a nice boost in power for me." Wolnir smiled. "He'll make a nice slave for me."

"But you're a disembodied soul who latched on to Goten." Goku argued. "And there's no way he'd go off with you." He was disgusted by his plans for his son.

"I'm positive you are aware of the Dragon Balls." Wolnir spoke. "I can have Shenron restore my body. After that, Goten will continue to serve me. I will teach him how to control the power of the Abyss. He will be consumed by it. Only I will be able to save him then."

"I won't let you summon him."

"Of course you won't." Both fighters knew Wolnir would be defeated. It was just a matter of what to do afterward.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Wolnir brought his fists up.

Goku followed suit and prepared to fight.

Wolnir sensed someone behind him and saw Janemba. The odds were beginning to look in his favor.

Vegeta appeared next to Goku with his arms crossed. "He's a slippery bastard." Janemba cracked and shattered at the insult.

Vegeta smirked, "It looks like this freak has a weakness."

Janemba growled and flew at Vegeta with the intent to kill. Vegeta crouched and kept his smirk while blocking Janemba's downward kick. Vegeta kicked Janemba away and flew after him.

Goku glared at Wolnir and followed Vegeta's lead and kicked him into the ground. Wolnir was forced several meters into the ground but saw Goku fly down with a ball of ki. He parried his attack to the side and countered with a ki blast of his own. Goku kicked his hand up and forced the ki to another direction. Wolnir stood up from the hole and jumped back onto the surface. He grinned and lifted his hand up. His fingernails extended into claws. "Back in my time, there were humans who were consumed by the Abyss. And now Goten is the most recent soul to fall to its power."

Goku growled and his anger was increasing tenfold. "Goten will never be anyone's sacrifice. I don't care who it is. He's my son, and I know he's strong enough to fight you on the inside like I am on the outside."

"On the contrary Goku-" Wolnir dodged Goku's fist-"Goten wanted me to have control. He wanted Mizore to love and notice him. I promised him that would happen should he give me his body."

"Goten would never do that!" Goku hit Wolnir with a fierce uppercut and followed him into the air where he then battered him around multiple times.

Wolnir panted and grunted to place his dislocated arm back into place. "Of course he wouldn't, not without some persuasion. Janemba gave Goten some of his own life force and sent me in to finish the job. Goten was reluctant to give me permission, but love can make a man do wild things, evil things."

"I'll have to talk to him when we get him back."

"If you get him back. I didn't mention this, but our souls our bound together now. Should he have rejected me, I would have just been a soul residing in his body. But he accepted me, and our souls are forever linked. He can take control whenever he wants, as we share this body, but he has retreated to the darkest depths of his mind. He won't be back for a while, and just a side note, death will not separate us."

Goku said nothing, but he was trembling with absolute rage for Janemba and Wolnir. Super Saiyan Blue was enough to defeat them, but Goku just wanted to make them suffer for doing that to his son. This would be a fight he would not enjoy, despite his anger.

 _1 hour later..._

Goku and Wolnir both held each other's hands in an effort to overpower one another, it was Goku's own reluctance to truly go all out against Wolnir that allowed the fight to last this long.

"It appears Janemba was successful in defeating Vegeta, though he seems to be on the verge of collapsing. Even Janemba has limits, but Vegeta was not able to overcome them."

Goku looked at Janemba hovering behind them with a grin on his face. He brought his hand up at them and built up nearly all the ki he had left. Before he could get out of the way, Janemba released his attack onto the both of them.

All that was heard was a grunt of pain and the hum of ki. Goku looked down to see Wolnir's expression of pure shock. He traced the cause to a sword of ki protruding from his chest and into his own stomach. The height difference having spared him from the same fate.

"W-what?" Was all Wolnir could utter as the sword faded away and he fell to the ground. Goku could not hide his own shock, Wolnir was just killed, and because he was in Goten's body so was he.

"NO!" Goku screamed in agony. The death of his youngest son and his own pain ripping his heart apart. He turned to Janemba and roared in anger. Goku teleported in front of Janemba and punched him with enough force to tear the head off of most beings. Janemba just broke apart into cubes. Goku followed his energy signature and teleported after him.

Goku saw Janemba float through the space between dimensions and gave chase. He cupped his hands together and changed his famous attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Janemba began to emerge at the other exit but could not escape fast enough and half of his body was caught in the attack. Goku followed immediately after he cut the flow of energy. Once they reentered the normal dimension, Goku grabbed Janemba by the neck and strangled him.

"You've caused too much destruction. I hate unnecessary killing, but this has to be an exception." Goku tossed Janemba into the air and prepared another attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku's energy wave disintegrated Janemba down to the last cell, ensuring that the evil menace would never return.

"It's over." Goku sighed.

"Greetings, Goku-san." Whis appeared behind him with Beerus in tow.

"Whis-san." Goku greeted. "Beerus-sama. I guess you guys saw everything."

"Yes, as unfortunate as these deaths were. We saw everything." Beerus said.

"I suppose you can't do anything about it." Goku spoke dejectedly.

"No." Whis smiled. "But I'm sure there are some wishing orbs we never heard of to fix everything." Whis suddenly found the sky interesting.

"They go against the very laws of nature those orbs. But so did that hideous creature, so I suppose it's only fair to undo the damage with them. And far too long has passed for Whis to rewind time." Beerus crossed his arms. "Get to work. I'm sure your friends are worried sick about you." Beerus waved Goku away.

"Were you worried about me, Beerus-sama?" Goku nudged Beerus with a smile.

"Of course not. I'm worried about the safety and balance of the universe." Beerus frowned. "More planets will have to be created to compensate for the ones that were displaced into different universes."

"Or we can just restore the planets with the Dragon Balls?" Whis laughed.

"Shut up!" Beerus yelled.

"Let's get everyone back together and fix this mess. Because of Janemba's influence over time and space, Otherworld, Heaven, Hell, Demonworld, and Earth are all messed up. Beings that are here shouldn't be here." Whis looked around, some of Janemba's portals were still open, including the one to Yokai Academy.

"I think Shenron would have the knowledge to fix this." Goku voiced his thoughts. "It'll take some time to gather the Dragon Balls."

"That sounds like the best thing to do." Whis agreed.

* * *

"DEAD?!" Chi-chi screamed in horror. Goku nodded sadly in confirmation. Chi-chi immediately fainted into Goku's arms.

The Newspaper Club sat solemnly in Capsule Corporation after having been sent for, Moka still in her true form. Trunks sat quietly off to the side. Kurumu hugging his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Bulma let a few tears out for her husband and Goten. Goten's body was in Trunks's room, lying on his bed.

"Goten suffered so much because he wanted to save us." Tsukune spoke out quietly.

"He did what he thought was right." Goku agreed. "And he paid the ultimate price for it. I wish I could say he died a hero's death but I'd be lying."

"But it's not his fault he was turned!" Yukari cried out. She broke down when she thought of never seeing her senpai again, she hugged Tsukune who returned it to comfort the young witch.

"You're wrong Yukari." Goku softly said. "Wolnir told me, there was no deception in his voice."

"You mean he actually did it on his own?!" Kurumu shouted. Trunks's frowned deepened.

"It's Goten who has to tell you, his reasons are his own an-"

"How can he tell us when he's dead?!" Kurumu shouted, tears flowed freely from her beautiful eyes.

"I was going to explain to you about the Dragon Balls. You all are Goten and Trunks's friends and it's only right you are informed." Goku sighed. "The Dragon Balls are mystical objects created for the sole purpose of granting wishes. Before Bulma's dragon radar, it would take long to gather them, lifetimes even, just to find one."

"We've gathered them on several occasions to reverse damage caused by villains. Sometimes they were used for selfish purposes, and I myself am no exception." Bulma admitted. "Their powers are nearly limitless due to Shenron's near omnipotence. They include but are not limited to immortality, eternal youth, granting whatever amount of money one wants, and yes, even revive the dead."

Silence was all that followed for several minutes.

"WHAT?!" The Newspaper Club shouted, except for Mizore.

"It's true." Goku nodded. "I've died twice before and because of them I'm back. But just because people can be brought to life doesn't make their deaths hurt any less. It pains me to have seen Goten die in front of me."

"But how is that possible? It doesn't make any sense!" Yukari could see how it would be logical or possible.

"We don't question it how." Bulma answered. "We just ask if it can be done."

"But even if we bring back Goten-san, how do we know he will be himself?" Mizore pondered.

"It's just something we'll have to find out when we bring him back." Goku admitted. "Where's the radar, Bulma?"

"It's in my lab, and I already have two of the Dragon Balls." Bulma replied. "We can't split up because I only have the one. So Goku you're going to have to take a trip by yourself."

"Ok."

"I'll go get the radar." Bulma walked out of the room.

"I'll put Chi-chi in one of the rooms." Goku picked up his wife bridal style and walked away.

"How could Goten-san give in?" Tsukune wondered out loud. "He was the best of us."

"Trunks-kun? Do you have an idea why?" Kurumu questioned her beloved.

 _"Love." Wolnir answered simply. "Love is a human emotion that makes it easy to manipulate others. Goten-kun loves Mizore, the way she loves the human. He admires her from afar. I just happened to take advantage of his feelings and promised a better life once I'm done with his body."_ Trunks remembered.

"Wolnir did inform me why Goten was turned. But what I'm positive of, is that he didn't do it because he wanted to join Janemba. He did it because of something he hasn't experienced from another person."

"What's that?" Mizore asked, her sucker switched sides in her mouth.

"Something he wanted to experience with you, Mizore. Love." Trunks revealed to them. The Newspaper Club could not hide their shock, even Inner Moka raised a brow at this. "Love is a human emotion that makes it easy to manipulate others. Goten loves Mizore, the way she loves Tsukune. He admires her from afar. I just happened to take advantage of his feelings and promised a better life once I'm done." Trunks recited Wolnir's words. "This is what Wolnir used to get to Goten. Goten is not a bad person, he just fell prey to his emotions."

Mizore's mouth hung open in shock. Her sucker fell out of her mouth and onto the floor. "So I'm the reason Goten-san turned against us?"

"Not in a direct manner, no. It's not like you purposely led him astray. You can't help the way you feel about Tsukune just like Goten couldn't help the way he felt about you." Trunks reasoned.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole mess. He felt slightly responsible for causing Goten's descent into Janemba's clutches.

Moka glared at Tsukune. "No, you did not cause his demise." She poked his arm.

"Ow!" Tsukune rubbed his arm. "How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"The expression on your face was easy to read."

"But Mizore-chan wants to be with me, and Goten-san wants to be with her. And because of that, Janemba took advantage of him."

"But you have to remember that it wasn't Goten in control, it was Wolnir." Trunks interjected. "Wolnir used Goten to advance whatever agenda he had."

"It may not have been Goten-senpai in control, but he did surrender control to Wolnir." Yukari explained.

"And now begs the question," Trunks spoke, "Do we condemn him for it?"

Everyone remained silent to ponder their own answer to the question.

* * *

Goku dropped every Dragon Ball he collected onto the front yard of Capsule Corp. He sighed and walked back a few meters so Shenron wouldn't blow him away. The club and the Briefs family were awaiting the Eternal Dragon.

"ARISE SHENRON!" Goku shouted to the heavens. "GRANT ME MY WISH!"

Almost immediately the all-powerful dragon burst from the mystical objects and flew through the sky and clouds. His glowing form quickly dimmed as he flew back down to meet his summoners.

 **"I AM SHENRON. SPEAK NOW SO THAT I MAY GRANT YOUR WISH."** Shenron's voice boomed across the city. Every member of the club stared in awe at the mighty being before them. Never before had they felt so... small.

"This is unreal!" Yukari commented.

"To think something like this exists." Even Moka showed a sense of respect to the dragon.

"Is there something like this in the world of yokai?" Kurumu wondered.

"I doubt it." Mizore spoke plainly.

"Shenron! Several dimensions have come into contact with each other because of Janemba! We need to know if you can close the tears and fix it!"

Shenron's eyes glowed for a few seconds. **"IT WILL TAKE A MOMENT, BUT IT CAN BE DONE."** Several moments passed before the dragon spoke again. **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. ALL DIMENSIONS HAVE BEEN CLOSED OFF AND EACH BEING HAS BEEN SENT TO ITS DIMENSION OF ORIGIN. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?"**

"We wish for all those who died to be revived! We also would like to know if Goten would still have two souls in his body!"

 **"HMM. SON GOTEN AND HIGH LORD WOLNIR STILL INHABIT THE SAME BODY. THEY CAN BE SEPARATED, BUT I CANNOT REMOVE ANY MODIFICATIONS MADE TO HIS BODY. THEY ARE NOW A PART OF HIM."**

"That's fine!" Goku replied. "Grant us this wish!"

 **"YOUR WISH HAD BEEN GRANTED. YOU HAVE ONE WISH REMAINING."**

"That will be it Shenro-wait! Where's Vegeta? I can't sense him!" Goku informed the dragon.

 **"THE ONE KNOWN AS VEGETA IS NOT DEAD. HE IS CURRENTLY BETWEEN DIMENSIONS. I SENT EACH BEING IN DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS BACK TO THEIR HOME. VEGETA REAMINED WHERE HE IS BECAUSE I CANNOT REACH BETWEEN DIMENSIONS ONLY ACROSS THEM. PERHAPS WHIS-SAMA OR BEERUS-SAMA CAN HELP YOU IN THAT REGARD. FAREWELL."** Shenron glowed brightly and shot up into the sky. He split into seven different orbs and scattered across the planet.

"And that's all she wrote." Goku chuckled sadly. "I hate that we have to rely on these so much."

"It can't be helped Goku." Bulma laid a hand on her best friend. "You know if we had the capability to fix this, then Shenron wouldn't be needed."

"I know." Goku nodded. "I know. I'll go see Whis-san and Beerus-sama and get Vegeta back. You guys can go see Goten."

* * *

Goten woke up with a groan, his muscles were stiff from disuse and lack of blood flow. As he opened his eyes, he flinched from the bright lights above him. Almost immediately he could tell he was in a hospital room, or at least something of a similar nature.

Goten resisted the urge to vomit. A foreign feeling was flooding his body. It felt so cold. Was this the Abyss? It terrible, yet he couldn't push it away. Was this what his opposite meant when he said he would be consumed by it?

"My head is pounding." Goten rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. "Damn, I feel like I was stabbed." He looked down at his chest. "Oh."

The door to his room opened and in walked Bulma with a tray of food. She noticed he was awake and quickly set the tray down. "Goten?" She asked warily. He may be her godson but she was aware of what happened to him.

"Bulma? How long- how long was I... dead?"

"You were gone about a few hours. You've been in this room about two days." Bulma checked his vitals to make sure he was fine. "Goten? What exactly happened?" She asked softly.

"Do you mind bringing everyone in here? I just don't feel like explaining it several times."

"Sure, sweety." Bulma smiled and walked out.

"How am I going to explain this?" Goten asked himself.

"I could show them your memories?" Whis asked the young Saiyan.

Goten nearly had a heart attack. "Jeez, Whis-san. You scared me."

"I can see that." Whis smiled. "I believe I can solve your dilemma, Goten-san. I can show everyone your memories from your encounter."

"I suppose that's a better way than explaining it." Goten mumbled. "Whis-san? What is the Abyss?"

Whis furrowed his brow and frowned. "So that is the power that I felt emanating from you... To answer your question, Goten-san. The Abyss is the absolute worst of any power. It is the corruption of ki and life. It has the power to create life-a mutated, perversion of life. The Abyss was a real problem billions of years ago, during the Cosmic Dark Ages. There were no stars formed yet, so darkness ruled the universe. The Abyss is the physical manifestation of that. There are other embodiments of the forces of the universe, such as the Infinity Staffs. But that's a tale for another day. Whatever Janemba did to you, it resulted in the Abyss finding its host in you. I'm not saying it's sentient, though. Anyway, as far as I know, there is no known way to remove it from its hosts. I'd have to ask Tou-sama. The Abyss was a real problem for every universe during their infancys."

"So I have this terrible power... can I attempt to use it for good?"

"The Abyss was never used for good, not will it ever be. I advise against using it at all."

"I'll keep that in mind." Goten spoke.

"I mean it, Goten-san. Do not use the Abyss. Nothing good will come of it. If you do utilize it, I'm afraid it could result in catastrophic consequences. For all of us." Goten nodded, taking Whis's warning to heart.

The door opened and the Newspaper Club, along with the Son and Briefs family came in.

"Goten-kun!" Kurumu hugged Goten. She unintentionally began to smother him with her impressive bosom.

"Mmph! Can't! Breathe!" Goten's face began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Moka pried the succubus off their friend.

"You're killing him... again." Moka chastised.

"Sorry." Kurumu looked down.

"It's fine, Kurumu." Goten regained control of his breathing. "Dying didn't feel so bad."

The sound of a slap resonated throughout the room. "Don't you ever say that again!" Chi-Chi cried out. She hugged her son and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Mom." Goten hugged her back.

After a few minutes of getting Chi-Chi to calm down... and off Goten, the questioning began.

"What happened, Goten?" Gohan asked his younger brother.

"I'll answer that, Gohan-san." Whis tapped his staff on the floor and projected a screen onto the wall.

* * *

 _Goten was floating through an endless void, his body had no destination. 'You lost because you follow blind friends, but I am here now. I'm here... for you.' The voice came from everywhere. Goten couldn't pinpoint its location._

 _'No, my friends would never and have never led me astray.' Goten countered._

 _'They did so when they chose to leave you behind.' The voice insisted. 'Trunks could have stayed with you to fight this threat, but instead he feared for his life and left with the others.'_

 _'He did what he had to do. He had to leave me in order to stay with our friends.' Goten resisted._

 _'Ah. So you admit he left you.' Goten could feel the voice grin. Slowly, a land mass came into view. He noticed a person standing there, seemingly waiting for him. As he got closer the person turned out to be a near mirror image of himself, only with a sinister smile and an evil glint in his eyes._

 _'Who are you?' Goten asked, he could feel everything as though it was the real deal. He could feel the breeze from what looked like a cool, summer night flow around him._

 _'I'm you.' The clone spoke. 'I'm just fucking with you. I'm really an amalgamation of evil from countless millennia. Janemba took the liberty of sending me in to turn you into one of us. I'm only telling you this because it's so much more fun when my prey fights back. But I digress.' The clone ran a hand through his hair. 'Look, do us all a favor and just join us. I know what you want. Your deepest desires... Mizore-chan. If you come with us... I'll make sure she realizes that you're the one for her.'_

 _'But this isn't the way to do it. Mizore would never choose me if I submit to you.' Goten shook his head._

 _'You'll never know unless you do it. Besides, what you've been doing hasn't been working either. The nice guy routine obviously hasn't been as effective as you hoped. She still wants Tsukune, not you. I think a new method is in order, wouldn't you agree?'_

 _'No! She is allowed to make her own choice dammit! I won't force her to choose me because I want her to. She'll choose whoever she wants.' Goten's voice slowly became quieter with each sentence._

 _'Even if her choice is your best friend?' The clone asked just asked quietly. 'She would forsake your happiness for her own? She would choose this human over you? Even when we both know that Tsukune isn't the right choice?'_

 _Goten sat down on a nearby boulder, his counterpart doing the same. 'It's not about the right choice. It's about who makes her happy.'_

 _'Tsukune already chose Moka-chan, right?' The clone shook his head. 'Can't she see that? I mean it's pretty obvious right? It looks like she's in denial.'_

 _'Maybe that's true. But that's why I'm trying to win her over.' Goten sighed. 'I thought I could make it happen.'_

 _Suddenly, Goten was placed in a headlock. He struggled with all his might to break free, but it didn't happen._ _'What are you doing?' Goten struggled._

 _'It's obvious that you won't join us of your own free will, not that I blame you, but it has to be done.' The clone split into two copies and the second one summoned an unfamiliar power into his palm. It was pitch black and swirled around like water. 'This is the power of the Abyss. Once you are given this, you are dragged into the Abyss. And there is no coming back.'_

 _'Get away!' The clone placed his palm onto Goten's chest and the power of the Abyss flowed into its new host._

 _'Sorry, not sorry. Goten, for us to succeed, you have to be dragged into the Abyss. Don't worry, it's not a terrible thing. Janemba has this power as well, he just doesn't know how to use it. You will. It's for the good of all.'_

 _'There is no good of all. Not when it comes to people like you and Janemba!'_

 _'No one is different from us, Goten. There is evil in everyone, it's just the dominant force that we run on. Don't worry. You'll soon see that is better for you.'_

 _The last thing Goten could have sworn he saw before everything went black was a sinister smile from one of the most evil beings he had ever seen._

* * *

"So it wasn't your fault." Tsukune said aloud. "It was never your fault."

"Yes it was." Goten said. "I let my guard down around him. If I hadn't done that, I'm sure I could have fought it off."

"Unlikely, Goten-san. High Lord Wolnir was a powerful being from the Dark Ages of Earth. And he used your clone as a medium to communicate with you in a way that would make you lower your guard. You never stood a chance. Don't beat yourself up over it." Whis elaborated.

Goten slumped his shoulders. "Gee, thanks for that cheering up."

"You're welcome." Whis smiled.

"What about this Abyss that your clone mentioned?" Yukari asked.

Goten looked down, so Whis jumped in. "Like I explained to Goten-san, the Abyss is a dark and terrible power from the early days of the universe. It consumes any and all life that comes into contact with it. It can be used to create life as well, but it is an insult and affront to the natural order. Any life created using the Abyss is evil to the core and not a pretty sight, a bastardization if you will. Goten was made into a host and now he possesses it." A collective gasp came from everybody. "I wouldn't worry about it consuming Goten-san, but I would worry for any life form that Goten unleashes it on."

"I would never..." Goten began.

"I know. We already discussed that." Whis interrupted. "Anyway, my time here is done. I wish you all the best of luck." And with that, Whis disappeared in a flash of light.

"Can you guys leave?" Goten asked quietly. "I need a while to think about everything that's happened." He lied back down and closed his eyes. His friends and family left him to his thoughts. "Is there anything you need?"

"Goten-san." Mizore started. "Why did you stay behind to fight? Why did you sacrifice yourself? Because of that you have a terrible power... not to mention you died."

"I stayed behind because someone needed to buy you guys time. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. Most importantly, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Mizore didn't know how to reply to that.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt, Mizore. I know you want to be with Tsukune, and it hurts. But even so, you are someone I am not willing to let die. If I have to die, so you can live. I'd do it. I'd do it for eternity if i had to." Goten sighed, "This power. The Abyss. I am willing to live with it. It was a consequence of staying behind for you, and I'm okay with that."

Mizore stood up, she walked towards Goten and observed his calm expression. Goten opened his eyes in disbelief when he felt Mizore's soft lips on his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because Goten-san, your selflessness caused you to do stupid things. But I appreciate your sacrifice." And with that, Mizore left Goten to his devices.

"I guess it's time to give music a try. What's this? Hotel California?" Goten inserted the CD into the stereo and pressed play.

 _"In a dark desert highway,_

 _Coolant in my hair."_

Goten?"

"Huh?" Goten looked up and saw Trunks enter the room. He looked like he wanted to talk about something. "You need something, Trunks?"

"Yeah." Trunks pulled up a seat. "You mentioned a while back that you would tell me something. Only me."

"Yeah, I need to tell someone and I only trust you with this." Goten took a deep breath. "After the ramen restaurant-well actually while I was eating there- I met this girl, woman is more appropriate. She saw me while I was upset and offered to hang out to get my mind off it."

"So that's who I sensed with you."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised you did."

"Then you should know that she feels just like a vampire. Her ki was way too dark and powerful to be human."

"Here's the thing... I didn't exactly try to sense her energy. After the ramen she took me to a bar and-"

"A bar? Don't you know that's illegal?"

"I agree, but we've done so much I don't see that as a problem anymore, but that's besides the point. Anyway, we had a few drinks, really strong drinks I might add."

"Goten... what happened?"

"I had sex with her, Trunks. Pretty much all night." Goten felt broken, lost. There's nothing he could think of that would make this situation better, or worse for that matter. "I'm afraid that I might be a dad."

* * *

 **What's up everyone? Been a while hasn't it? I made this chapter way longer than usual to kinda make up for being a douchebag and being gone a good chunk of the year. Anyway, next chapter is relaxation for everything the club went through and meeting Ruby. Til next time.**


	13. Witches and Others Can Be Friends Too

**Alright, I'm trying to get more chapters going. If anyone has some questions on clarification or continuity errors, feel free to pm me. Chances are I'll get back you to the same day. On a side note, I've been playing Dark Souls since my first year of high school, I've always thought their concepts were really interesting. I'm trying to change the Abyss from what it is in Dark Souls, I only felt it appropriate that Wolnir be the one to do it, given that I and countless others have tossed his ass in there. Btw, since this is Ruby's debut it'll also be way longer than the usual chapter, probably near 20k words.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"A father?" Trunks asked, almost shouting. "You're gonna be a father?!" He went to Goten and punched him in the face. "You can't be a father! You're only fifteen!"

Goten rubbed his cheek. "Did you really have to punch me?"

Trunks ran a hand through his hair. "No, sorry about that, but Goten. A father? Who's the woman? What's her name? If she's a vampire, maybe we can get Moka's help identifying her."

Goten shook his head. "No, no. We can't involve Moka. Chances are she doesn't even know her."

"Goten. I need a name." Trunks insisted. "I need a name."

"Fine, fine." Goten relented. "Her name... her name is Shuzen Akua. She's honestly as beautiful as any model, I'm afraid to say this but I don't regret what I did with her and it felt great."

"I get it, the sex was amazing. Write a book." Trunks sat down. "Shuzen... Shuzen... I've heard it somewhere before."

"You have?" Goten asked. "Where?"

"I'm trying to remember... someone said something about stocks in Capsule Corp." Trunks hummed in thought. "Shuzen. I'm sure it'll come to me. When it does, you'll be the first and only person to know."

"Look, Trunks. I know a lot has happened the past few days. A lot." Goten sat up in his hospital bed. "The trip here, my time with Mizore, your time with Kurumu, our fight with Janemba. My death, twice. I-"

"Twice?!" Trunks yelled out. "Fucking twice?! How'd you come back the first time?!"

"Look, after you left. Janemba killed me. He made another sword and killed me with it. For reasons I don't understand, he chose to bring me back. Right after that, he- well you know what he did. The point is he brought me back. And because you know, Shenron wasn't the one to bring me back, he did when you guys wished it. But this is it Trunks, my chances are over. I die one more time, I'm gone for good. There's no coming back. You have another chance at life. Our friends have another chance at life. Mine are done, they're over." Goten let it hang in the air, the severity of his words. "I'm sorry Trunks."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Goten." Trunks said quietly. "Things like this come with the territory of who we are. Hell, you and I died before, it's just... I never thought that death would be permanent you know. I know we're not invincible, but this never crossed my mind."

"Don't let it cross your mind again, Trunks. This doesn't change anything. If I have to do this again... If I have to die, so that you live. So be it." Goten said with determination that couldn't be matched. The amount of fire and passion Trunks had never seen.

"Goten, I hope it never comes to that." Trunks, felt his own fear for Goten. "Please, we can't let it come to that."

"It's bound to happen, Trunks." Goten placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder. "It comes with the territory." He smiled sadly. "We are who we choose to be. I choose to be the necessary sacrifice. I'll fight Beerus-sama himself and die doing it, if it means you and the others get to live another day. Nothing... can ever change my mind about this. Nothing."

"I can respect that." Trunks kept his voice low. "You're my brother, Goten. I can't let you go down alone."

"I know you can't." Goten agreed. "Trunks? You think, maybe it's time we take a vacation. I remember before we left for Yokai Academy, Dad said that there was a place, a really beautiful place. I think it's called Witch's Knoll. Anyway, we can google it or something, see where it is and take a nice stroll too."

"You think your mom and dad will let you go so soon after you know, you died?" Trunks asked with uncertainty.

"Mom and Dad, what they don't know won't hurt them." Goten tried to stand up. He only had minor trouble, as he wasn't dead long enough for his muscles to decompose or be affected in any negative way.

"Did you forget that Goku can sense your energy? When-not if- he figures out you're no longer here, they'll come for you and they won't be happy." Trunks pointed out. "Sneaking out, just doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Hmm, well then I suppose I could just ask." Goten shrugged his shoulders. He walked to the nearby table where his gi was and put it back on. He noticed the hole on the chest area where he was fatally stabbed.

"You want me to get you a different shirt?" Trunks asked his friend.

"No, I want to keep this. It'll serve as a reminder of that day. The day I died because I wasn't strong enough to fight back." Goten opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"Goten-san?" Mizore asked in surprise. "It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes since we left you."

"I'm a Saiyan." Goten stated simply. "Staying down isn't something we do."

"It can't be good for your health to up and about so soon." Mizore gently led him to the nearby bed.

"As you can tell, I'm not too worried about my health." He grunted in pain as he felt the Abyss course through his body. "I am, however, worried about the Abyss. It feels like it's itching to be used."

"Whis-san advised against it." Mizore reminded him. "He said nothing good can come of it."

"I'm aware of what he said." Goten nodded. "But even when I was out, those couple of days I was out cold after you guys brought me to life. I had some pretty vivid nightmares. Mizore, I'm scared. It feels so tempting to use this power. I've seen visions of what it can do. It almost caused the end of the universe not too long after it came to be. It created monstrosities that almost wiped out all life in the universe. It lured in beings and consumed them too."

"What are you saying, Goten-san?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"I'm saying that, the Abyss is calling me." Goten let a few tears run down his face. "It's calling me and I'm afraid that I'm going to give in. I- Janemba did something to me. He killed me. He killed me before he killed me trying to kill Dad. He brought me back to life and tried to corrupt me with his evil." Goten let his aura slowly fade into view, it was no longer the clear white it always was, now it was a dark pink with a midnight black lining under the pink. "Even now I can no longer feel the purity of my own ki. It feels darker, it feels so dark and evil. I don't know what to do..." Goten let the dam crumble and allowed the tears to fall freely. He struggled to stop crying, to stop showing so much emotion in front of his crush. But no matter what he wanted, his body wouldn't listen.

Mizore didn't say anything, she was worried. She was worried because Goten's tears were pitch black. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black as well. Not just his iris or his pupil, but the sclera were as well. It horrified her to no end, but she felt nothing but sadness for her friend. She sat next to him on the couch and laid his head on her lap. "It'll all be okay, Goten-san. We're here for you, not just me, but our friends as well. We will never let the Abyss take you. You're too important to us for us to let that happen. You're too important to me to let that happen."

Goten looked up at Mizore, his tears still flowed and his eyes still as dark as the deep ocean. He shook his head, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, you've been through a lot these past few days. Take a nap, I'll be here with you." Mizore ran her hand through his hair softly. She played with his hair, both to calm him and to calm herself.

Goten took her advice and closed his eyes, the quiet room coupled with her soft hands running through his hair calmed him. He took even, steady breaths and tried to find some comfort in Mizore's company.

"Mizore?"

"Yes, Goten-san?" She kept playing with his hair.

"I hope it's not too much... but can you sing to me? I love hearing the sound of your voice, and right now I feel like that's the only thing keeping me sane." Goten frowned at his own request.

"What song do you have in mind? If I know it, I'll gladly sing it to you."

"Anything, I just need to hear something." Goten inquired.

"I know a song that might soothe you."

"If you don't want to, that's fine."

"I want to. Do you have the song? Maybe I can sing along to it for you."

Goten took out his music player. "Feel free to look for it. Just press play whenever you're ready." He laid back down and handed the device to Mizore.

"Here goes nothing." She pressed play and let the intro play. A minute later the first lyrics of the song began.

 _"I've been away_

 _Searching for a reason_

 _Another purpose to find_

 _I've sailed the seas_

 _Fought my many demons_

 _I've looked to gods in the skies_

 _I've stood in hell_

 _Where many had to suffer_

 _I stabbed the devil in the eyes_

 _Walked many roads_

 _To witness ancient idols_

 _And found the great Gates of fire_

 _Had many stones_

 _Question my conviction_

 _Gave on these reason to rise?_

 _The hate I'm searching_

 _For bones he can borrow_

 _While eyes gift in the night?_

 _Final plight_

 _Live again_

 _All roads end_

 _I'll be coming home_

 _Tend your light_

 _Cause on this night_

 _I'll be coming home_

 _Escape the hell_

 _Of capitulated mortals_

 _And drink the blood of a king_

 _A desert rain_

 _Has washed away direction_

 _Had angels looking after me_

 _So it seems_

 _Live again_

 _All roads end_

 _I'll be coming home_

 _Tend your light_

 _Cause on this night_

 _I'll be coming home_

 _My story ends_

 _Not far from where it started_

 _My weary limbs have grown old_

 _I've seen the world_

 _Through the eyes of a nomad_

 _Home is where the heart is_

 _I've been told_

 _So I go_

 _Live again_

 _All roads end_

 _I'll be coming home_

 _Tend your light_

 _Cause on this night_

 _I'll be coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home."_

Mizore took a deep breath and turned off Goten's music player. Singing along to a seven minute song does that. She looked up and saw Goten fast asleep. He looked so peaceful compared to a few minutes ago. She looked up and noticed Chi-Chi and Goku standing in the doorway.

"How long were you there?" She asked respectfully and quietly.

"Just as you sang my son to sleep." Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you."

"It was nothing, he just needed someone to be there for him." Mizore told his parents. Chi-Chi nodded and walked away. Goku stayed a few more seconds and he smiled gratefully to Mizore. He turned around and followed his wife.

Mizore looked back up at her sleeping friend. At first he looked pained, as if he was having a terrible nightmare. Mizore straightened him out on the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She laid her head on his chest and felt it rise and fall with each breath he took. Mizore heard his steady heartbeat and closed her eyes as well. She opened her eyes and noticed Goten's face was no longer filled with pain, but with comfort. She took note of that for later and allowed her self to fall asleep.

* * *

"I'm worried about him." Trunks told Kurumu. They were both lying down with sleeping bear cubs on or next to them cuddling with them. The parent just curled up behind them and the two were using him as a pillow.

"Why's that, Trunks-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"He's... different." Trunks sighed. "This power he has, the Abyss. It changed him, hell I'm sure it's still changing him. His life force doesn't feel as pure as it used to. It's dark and feels empty. He's still Goten, but I'm not sure he'll stay Goten."

"Don't think like that, Trunks-kun." Kurumu snuggled deeper into his side. "Nothing's gonna happen to Goten-kun. I'm sure of it."

Trunks closed his eyes and thought about his friend. "I hope you're right, Kurumu."

* * *

Moka, Tsukune and Yukari all sat down together at a nearby ice-cream parlor. Moka had chosen vanilla, Tsukune went with rocky road and Yukari got strawberry. All are at a conservative pace as to prevent brain freeze.

"I've never had ice-cream like this before." Yukari ate some more. "It's really incredible how liquid nitrogen is used to make ice-cream, I can see how it would work."

"How does it work, Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, the secret to the creamy ice-cream is all in the rapid freezing of the mixture. The liquid nitrogen causes the fat and the water particles to stay very small, giving the ice-cream its creamy consistency. The goal is to avoid ice crystals – similar to what you get when you make ice milk." Yukari explained.

"That's pretty cool." Tsukune smiled. "Um... I feel kind of embarrassed to ask but, do you think you both can tutor me? If you have other things going on or don't want to, I understand, but I've been having a lot of trouble."

"I'd love to tutor you, Tsukune-kun. We can start whenever you want." Moka took another spoonful. "What subject would you like to start on?"

"I think I need equal help on all of them." Tsukune chuckled sheepishly.

"Then we can split the difference." Yukari suggested. "I can help you with half of them and Moka can take the other half. That way we're both helping you."

"I'm okay with that, Tsukune-kun?" Moka looked to him for his answer.

"That's great. We can do that, good idea Yukari-chan." Tsukune smiled at the young witch.

"Thanks Tsukune-senpai!" Yukari downed another spoonful.

* * *

"Oh, Goku-san what can I do for you?" Whis continued chopping his vegetables. "Would you like me to fetch Beerus-sama?"

"No, I'm only here to ask a few questions." Goku began to stare at Whis's food.

"What would they be?" Whis put the vegetables in boiling water and moved onto dicing the meat.

"Goten has the Abyss, and you said it's the worst power in the universe. Is there an opposite? You know, like yin and yang, one can't exist without the other."

"Yes I'm aware of what you mean." Whis set the knife down for a bit. "Believe it or not, yes there is. It's called, unimaginatively, the Light. I remember a group that dedicated their lives to fighting off the Abyss in every corner of the known and unknown universe. They dubbed themselves, the Abyss Watchers. They took care of the Abyss for me. And in return I did not kill them for possessing the Light."

"Why would you kill them?"

"Because the Light is the manifestation of all good in the Universe, and like the Abyss, is supposed to be allowed free, not be in anyone. Now that the Abyss has found a home in young Goten, he has the potential to rival you in power, and I'm positive that if he received the same training, he'd be a great candidate for the strongest of this universe."

"What?!"

"The Abyss is a force of the universe, and the universe is a massive place as I'm sure you know. The Abyss has had time to fester and become more powerful, it has been around thirteen billion years since Xeno-sama willed these universes into existence. You can imagine it'd be quite powerful by now. Especially since it almost wiped out the universe during the Dark Ages, and that my friend was only a few hundred thousand years after it's formation."

"So what happens next?"

"Normally I'd exterminate the problem at the source and kill young Goten-san. But as a courtesy to you, and because I like him, I won't choose that option. No, we need someone with the power of the Light to be there and fight him should the need ever arise."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"It should be someone close to him. It could be anyone of his friends, the way I see it they all treat each other like family. Perhaps young Trunks-san can do it. He and Goten-san have been friends their whole lives."

"I don't think Trunks would be able to fight Goten, sparring sure but fighting to the death, I don't know about that."

"Then perhaps his Yuki-Onna friend, Mizore-san? She seems rather fond of him, more so than any of them. Perhaps she is a suitable candidate."

"She cares about him too much to be forced into battle with him."

"I will put in more thought on this, and inform you of my decision. But that is a matter for another day. Now, would you like to stay and enjoy dinner with us?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I think it'd be rude to refuse."

* * *

"They look so right together, it almost looks like a match made in heaven." Chi-Chi sighed and closed the door to the room the were occupying.

"You're not wrong there, Chi-Chi." Bulma drank some of her tea. "Let's go back to the living room and start planning their wedding." Chi-Chi giggled and followed her best friend.

They walked in on Trunks and Kurumu kissing passionately. "Trunks!" Bulma cried out.

Trunks growled and pulled away from Kurumu. He looked up at his mother and saw her neutral expression. "Is there a problem? Something you need Mother?"

Bulma said nothing for a few seconds, "If you're going to be doing that, do it somewhere else. Chi-Chi and I are going to plan Goten and Mizore's wedding."

"They're going to get married?!" Kurumu jumped up. "Can I help too? Please? I've always wanted to plan something so romantic and nothing's more romantic than a wedding."

Bulma smiled, "I was just joking, Kurumu. They're not getting married, but maybe that'll change."

"I hope it does, I know Goten-kun likes Mizore-san. He told me. I think it's really cute that he has a crush on her." Kurumu's eyes were full of excitement. "I was the first to know."

"He told you before me?" Bulma asked incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean? If he's going to tell anyone first, it's going to be me, his mother." Chi-Chi rebutted.

"Oh please." Bulma scoffed. "If he can confide in anyone, it'll be me, his godmother!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't we ask him, then?!" Chi-Chi marched back to Goten and Mizore. She felt Bulma stop her. "What? Afraid he'll say I'm his choice."

"No, I'm afraid he'll get cranky because he's asleep and you're going to wake him up."

"Oh." Chi-Chi stopped and let go of her annoyance. "We should put our differences aside and let my baby boy sleep."

"That'd probably be for the best." Bulma nodded her head. "Let's let him sleep."

"Right." Chi-Chi agreed.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Goten slowly opened his eyes and yawned, he looked around and saw Mizore looking at him. "I'm sorry, Mizore. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend a good chunk of your day."

"It's fine, Goten-san. I fell asleep as well, so I don't mind." Mizore yawned cutely. "Perhaps we can get something to eat, and this time we won't forget you."

Goten chuckled, "Yeah, hopefully not." He stood up and stretched his limbs. "What time is it?"

Mizore looked at the nearby clock, "It's three in the afternoon."

"Not late, that's good." Goten smiled. That nap helped, pretty soon after the nightmares started they went away. He saw Mizore and had a pretty good idea why. Mizore said nothing yet smiled when he looked at her. "I had an idea, something all of us could do together, y'know. I remember this place Dad mentioned a long while back and thought that maybe we could go there. I'm pretty sure it's called Witch's Knoll. I haven't put much thought into the name, but I leave that for smarter minds than me."

"Have you told the others?"

"Nope, you're the second person I told. Trunks was the first. He's worried my parents won't let me out of their sight. You know, on account of me dying. They don't know I died twice, so if you could do me the favor of not telling them. That'd be greatly appreciated."

"I can keep a secret." Mizore nodded.

"Good. That's good." Goten nodded as well. "You wanna go and we can tell everyone together."

"Okay."

* * *

"A trip? So soon?" Chi-Chi asked her son. "I don't know about this Goten, I think you should recover more first. Bulma, what's your thought here?"

"I think the kid should go. Hear me out. Your son died because he was manipulated by a walking scumbag. I think he should be allowed to take a break from everything. Let him go with his friends, he needs a little relaxation. That's my opinion as a doctor. He should take a break and I love him like a son. That's my opinion as his godmother." Bulma poured herself some more tea.

Chi-Chi played with the idea a few more times in her head. "I'll allow it, but no sparring, no fighting of any kind. I mean it, young man."

Goten smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks Mom, I'm gonna get some swimming trunks from the house and be back in a bit." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mizore?"

"Isn't all of our stuff in those capsules of yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I may have left them back at home before I left to fight Janemba." He laughed sheepishly. "I have to go back and get them." Mizore dropped her hand and backed away from the Saiyan. He walked out of the house and his new aura exploded around him. He took off not seconds later.

* * *

Goten landed in his front yard and ran to the door. He opened it and walked inside and toward his room. He spotted the Capsule case on his dresser along with a piece of paper. He immediately recognized it as Akua's number. He opened his dresser and put it there, out of sight and hopefully, prying eyes.

' _I should probably give her a call and see if she's... pregnant.'_ Goten thought to himself. He opened his drawer and grabbed the paper. He ran to the house phone and dialed Akua's number. It rang a few times before he heard someone answer.

" _Yes?"_

"Akua-san?"

 _"Hello, Goten-kun. It's good to hear from you again. And so soon too. I assume you want to have some fun again?"_

Goten blushed as he remembered their 'fun'. "Maybe another time. I called because I'm worried about you. I'm not sure how pregnancy works. Um, are you pregnant?"

 _"So worried about me, I'm flattered. I'm sure most men would never call me again if they were in your shoes."_

"I'm not most men."

 _"Yes, I agree. You most certainly proved that when you made love to me. But to answer your question, Goten-kun. As of this moment, I can not tell if I am pregnant. I can however give you a different answer if you call again in a few weeks, by then I'll have a definite answer."_

"Okay. I'll call you again in a few weeks time." Goten bid his farewell.

" _Goodbye, Goten-kun. Don't be a stranger, call me again if you want more fun."_

Goten blushed deeply again, "I'll let you know if it comes to that." He heard her end the call and he did the same. "I don't know if it'll come to that." He admitted to himself. He took Akua's number and hid it again. Hopefully, in a few weeks, she would give him an answer. Maybe not the answer he wants to hear, but the one he needs to hear.

Goten stepped outside of the house and blasted off back to Capsule Corp. He made haste and his aura grew bigger as he picked up the speed. An explosion was heard as he sped past Mach 1. His eyes scanned for Capsule Corp while his sixth sense felt around for his friends and family. He spotted Capsule Corp and came to an immediate stop. He dropped down to the ground and entered the building.

"Oh, hey Vegeta." Goten spotted Vegeta sitting down watching television.

"Brat." Vegeta grunted. "I hope the Abyss was worth the sacrifice. You're an idiot to do that."

Goten smiled, "I can't say I saw the Abyss coming. But it was." Vegeta frowned and turned back to his shows.

"Let's see where it takes us." Vegeta said. "We'll take care of it then." Goten kept his smile. He nodded and walked to his friends. "That is the price of being weak. He needed to be stronger. Him and Trunks both, I'm sure that then they would not have had so much trouble and maybe even could have won."

* * *

"Alright, here is everyone's things. Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari will get theirs when they come back." Goten tossed the Capsule onto the coffee table and all of their belongings appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I'm sure we'll go back to my house after a couple of days, but I know wearing the same clothes obviously isn't appealing."

Mizore picked up her duffle bag and set it aside. Trunks didn't have any belongings in the Capsule because he already had his own. Kurumu grabbed her suitcase and set it down. Goten grabbed his backpack and tossed the Capsule back at the rest of the bags.

"Alright, what now?" Goten sat down on a sofa. "I haven't run my idea by my parents yet, so I think we have to put a hold on Witch's Knoll."

"Actually, Goten. Your mom agreed to it." Trunks informed his friend.

"Yeah, your kaa-san said it was okay, she said no fighting of any kind though." Kurumu explained.

"That includes sparring with me. Or anyone else." Trunks delivered the down side.

Goten smiled, "At least we can still go. We can go tomorrow, if you guys are up for it. There's still plenty of time in the day. We can shop for food, a couple of tents, supplies."

"We should probably figure out where this place is first." Trunks stopped his friend. "No sense in buying firewood if this place is a forest."

"You got me there." Goten admitted. "Who has a laptop?"

"I have a phone." Kurumu pulled out her smartphone.

"When'd you get that?" Goten asked. "And why is this our first time seeing it?"

"Well there's never a need for it." Kurumu blushed. "Besides all my friends are with me at Yokai Academy. There's no need to call you guys."

"Oh, heh. Well you should probably search for it." Goten said.

"Okay, let's see... Witch's Knoll." Kurumu waited for the results to load. "Ah, here it is. It's on the coast of Southern Japan. It's kind of far."

"That could be an issue." Goten rubbed his chin in thought. He suddenly felt a familiar energy outside, two of them actually. "Maybe not. Nekonome-sensei's outside!" He jumped off the couch and ran outside. Trunks, Kurumu, and Mizore all followed closely behind. They stopped outside and saw their bubbly teacher talking with an equally bubbly Panchy. Both seemed to get along extremely well.

"Oh hi, my students!" Nekonome-sensei greeted, "How were the past couple of days? I'm sorry we weren't here, the headmaster called us back for an emergency meeting, but everything's fixed now."

Goten looked at his friends, each one looked back at him with worry. "Things have been great, never better." He forced a smile. "If only you could've seen it."

"Well, you can tell me all about it-"

"Actually sensei," Trunks interrupted. "We were hoping we could take a trip to a sunflower field. It's too far and we don't have a means of transportation."

"I'm sure the bus driver can take everyone there." She turned around to see his reaction.

He blew a few puffs from his cigar, **"Yeah, I don't mind. I'll get you all there faster than you can blink."**

"I believe you." Goten grew worried. "Anyway we can you know, not die on the way there?"

 **"You lack faith in my abilities? Don't worry, I'll make sure you all get there safe and sound."** The bus driver tapped his cigar to remove some of the ash. **"We'll leave whenever you're ready."**

"Tomorrow." Trunks informed him. "Tomorrow, early morning."

 **"That's fine."** The bus driver turned on his bus and looked at them. **"I'll see you all then."**

"Such a nice man." Panchy smiled.

Trunks looked at his grandmother with disbelief. "Right."

"Well come in, Nekonome-san. I have freshly baked cookies and freshly brewed tea." Panchy led her new friend to the dining room.

"Does not one adult find that guy creepy?" Goten asked his friends. "Geez, if i didn't know any better I'd say he's some sort of hit man or drug lord. One of those that hide in plain sight, y'know."

"You've been watching too much television lately." Kurumu told him.

"I don't think so, Kurumu." Goten smirked. "Where in the school is there tv?"

"The library." Kurumu returned his smirk.

"And what exactly were you doing in the library?" Goten kept his smirk, which turned into a grin. "I'm surprised you know the school has a library."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kurumu waved her wooden spoon around. "What are you trying to say?!" Trunks and Mizore slowly backed away from the irate succubus. Goten kept walking ahead of them without a care in the world. He never stood a chance. Kurumu didn't give her friend a chance to answer and smacked him with her spoon.

"Ow! Why do you carry a spoon around?!" Goten rubbed his head, nursing a lump.

"For these kinds of situations." Kurumu put her spoon away. "Don't insult me and I won't use it."

"Fine, fine whatever." Goten's lump disappeared as fast as it came. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." Kurumu frowned. She went to Trunks and stuck next to him.

Goten felt familiar energies not too far away and had an idea. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go grab some ice cream. You guys want to come?"

"Didn't Tsukune-kun, Moka-chan and Yukari-chan all go to get ice-cream?" Kurumu asked. "Why do you want to get some now? They're probably already done and headed back."

"Well there's no harm in getting ice-cream, is there?" Goten raised his eyebrow. "Ice-cream is the answer to a lot of life's problems."

"I don't know about that, Goten. Could ice-cream have solved Beerus-sama's first visit to Earth?"

"Well I mean, ice-creams better than pudding. It probably could have for all we know. You know, let's ask. Whis-san!"

"Yes?"

"Geez!" Goten nearly jumped. "You did it again."

"Is there something you need, Goten-san? I'm currently preparing dinner for Beerus-sama." Whis gave Goten a curious look. "Is this about the Abyss?"

"No, no. I just had a quick question. Uh... when you and Beerus-sama first came to Earth, would ice-cream have stopped Beerus-sama from going on a rampage?"

"Hmm, that is a good question." Whis tapped his staff on the floor and disappeared.

"Oh thanks for the answer." Goten salt sarcastically. "Okay, well we'll settle this another day."

"I can make ice-cream." Mizore spoke up. "Remember my powers? Ice-cream is trivial, but I can do it."

"Are you sure, Mizore-san? We don't want you do it if you don't want to." Kurumu looked at the ice queen.

"I wouldn't be mentioning it if I didn't feel comfortable doing it." Mizore explained. "If you can get me the ingredients, I can show you how I do it. It's not too difficult, I learned how to do it when I was a kid. It's common practice for our kind. The point of the exercise is to try and make it as cold as possible."

"How'd you do?" Goten asked curiously.

"The air began to freeze."

"That's pretty cold."

"Yes."

Trunks looked impressed, "Just how powerful are your kind?"

"We are not to be trifled with." Is all Mizore said.

"Good to know." Kurumu smiled nervously.

Goten hummed in thought. "I'll go get the ingredients, anything special you guys want?"

"Just vanilla for me." Mizore requested.

"Chocolate for me." Kurumu added.

"I'll take chocolate too." Trunks agreed.

"Trunks-kun. Chocolate? We can share." Kurumu suggested. "We can share a lot more." She whispered in his ear.

"What's with you and being intimate?" Trunks pushed her away. "You know what? Don't answer that."

"Uh huh..." Goten nodded. "I'll be back in a while." He walked down the road a few kilometers to a nearby grocery store.

Goten entered the store and grabbed a basket for the items he was going to get. He walked to the dairy aisle in the back of the store. He felt the temperature drop and shivered a bit.

Goten grabbed a couple of cartons of half-and-half cream. He walked to a different aisle and picked up a small box of rock salt. Then the next aisle over and grabbed a small bottle of vanilla extract and chocolate syrup. He wondered if anything else was needed and shrugged.

A person grabbed his shoulder and roughly shoved him into a support beam. Goten felt the immense strength behind the shove and quickly tensed for battle. He looked at the eyes of his attacker and quickly calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" Goten whispered. He looked around and made sure no one was nearby.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Goten-kun?" Akua smiled. "Aren't you happy to see the mother of your child?"

"You are pregnant?!" Goten nearly fainted.

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Akua pulled him in for a hello kiss. "How have you been?"

"Great, never better." Goten said flatly. "What are you doing here, Akua?"

"Akua-chan."

"What?"

"Call me, Akua-chan. It feels good when you call me Akua-chan for some reason." Akua blushed and averted her gaze. She looked back up and stared into Goten's eyes. Her eyes softened. Goten's did the same and he felt calm again.

"I'm sorry, Akua-chan. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Goten grabbed her hand softly.

"I forgive you." Akua kissed him once more. "I came because I was walking by and saw you come in here. I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"So soon? And you happened to be in the neighborhood?" Goten asked, skepticism laced his voice. "Are you sure you're not following me?" The sarcasm wasn't lost on Akua.

"Of course not." Akua grabbed his hand. "Why don't you come with me... we can relax together." She gently tugged at his hand.

"You know I can't do this again." Goten told her. "We can't do this again. We shouldn't have done anything the first time."

"But you liked it." Akua said. "You liked it then, and you like it now. I can see it in your eyes, Goten-kun. I can see the lust and longing you have for me. Why not just give in? Why not just come with me?"

Goten found it increasingly harder to say no. He found her eyes to be so exotic, so hypnotizing. "I... I guess I could be with you for tonight. I can tell my friends that I have some personal thoughts I need to be alone for."

Akua smiled, "That's good. Why don't we go back to my hotel and see where the night takes us? The night is still young after all."

Goten felt something in his mind get hazy and foggy. He found it increasingly difficult to think straight, his eyes glazed over and he pulled Akua in for a kiss. "Until tonight."

Akua moaned into the kiss, "I'll see you soon, same hotel room."

Goten broke away and left to pay for his items. Akua felt a strange pang of something in her heart. She felt a tad bit of pity for manipulating the younger boy. But for the safety of her sister from her stepmother, she'd do anything. Even if it meant conceiving a child with Goten. ' _Oh Moka-chan._ _The things I do for you.'_

* * *

"I'm back!" Goten walked past the living room and into the dining room. He noticed all of his friends were back this time and smiled.

"Hello/Hey." All of them greeted. He placed the items on the table and looked to Mizore, Trunks and Kurumu. "I got your flavors and what we'd normally need for ice-cream."

"The rock salt won't be necessary, Goten-san." Mizore informed him.

"Yeah, I thought so." Goten put the rock salt away. "Okay, now here's everything you need."

"What about you, Goten-kun? You want vanilla too or chocolate?" Kurumu opened up a carton of half-and-half and handed it to Mizore.

"No, not me. I changed my mind about the ice-cream. I'm gonna head back to my house and think about what's been happening lately." Goten shook his head. "I need some time and process everything that's been goin' on. I'll be back before we leave tomorrow. That reminds me." Goten pulled out his Capsule case and tossed a Capsule at the coffee table nearby. "There's your stuff." He walked out of the building and took off.

"I think he needs help." Moka spoke out loud. "We should talk to him."

"No." Trunks shook his head in the negative. "I got a better idea, but it'll have to wait until later. For now, let's just enjoy the ice-cream Mizore volunteered to make."

* * *

"Get over here, Goten-kun." Akua opened the door and pulled Goten in. "We have a lot of time to make up."

"What?" Goten pulled off his gi top. "We haven't seen each other in a few days, it can't be that much time lost."

"Hush, too much talking, not enough loving." Akua silenced him with a chaste kiss. "It's only around seven in the evening. We have much more time than last time. _Much_ more time."

Goten felt that animalistic feeling come back earlier than last time. He growled deeply and pulled Akua out of her clothing. He removed the rest of his and joined her in bed.

"Oh my~. Someone's taking charge tonight." Akua chuckled.

"You got that right." Goten spread her legs and started with foreplay.

 _Thirty Minutes later..._

"You certainly improved." Akua smiled. "You lasted longer too."

"Practice makes perfect." Goten said. "Time for round two."

"Say no more." Akua agreed.

 _Twenty Minutes later..._

"You're getting too good at this, Goten-kun." Akua panted. Even she had her limits with stamina.

"My kind are known for their physical abilities." Goten explained.

"I'm glad they transfer to the bedroom." Akua sat up. "You ready for more?"

"You don't need to ask." Goten pulled her closer.

* * *

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Goten had sex already but this was unreal. He shook his head and floated back down to the ground. He couldn't risk Goten sensing him so he walked back to Capsule Corp. at his own pace.

"Well if Goten's worried about being a father, I can say he's definitely going to be one now." He spoke as though it was fact. "No doubt she's using him. I just have to prove it. Maybe she's _wants_ to get pregnant with Goten's child and kill him when he has his guard down. It's the only logical way this ends. I have to save him."

Trunks turned around and headed back to the hotel. He knew waiting outside the window or room wouldn't be a viable option. So he opted to wait on the roof until morning or Goten left, whichever came first, but he would get the truth.

"I can't believe Goten's doing it again." Trunks spoke out loud.

* * *

"I'll see you around, Akua-chan." Goten kissed Akua before he finished dressing.

"'Won't you take a bath with me, Goten-kun?" Akua walked to the shower and turned on the hot water. "We're both so sweaty and dirty from last night."

"I don't know, I should really get going. My friends and I are leaving for a field trip in a few hours at most." Goten hesitated.

"That's plenty of time. Get out of those clothes and come join me, lover." Akua led Goten to bathtub and helped him get rid of his clothes. She tossed them to the side and walked into the tub with him. Goten laid down first and Akua laid down on top of him.

"Wow, the water feels great." Goten held Akua close to himself. He noticed that herbs were floating around the water, giving it an earthy smell.

"Good." Akua turned her head and kissed him. "Why don't we have some fun while we shower?"

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" Goten asked as he reached for the soap. Akua grabbed his hand and stopped him, she instead guided his hand to her womanhood and smiled in a predatory manner.

"Does that answer your question?" She smirked. "You know Goten-kun, you've enjoyed my womanhood, and I've enjoyed your manhood."

Goten blushed.

"But I need something more from you..." Akua slowly looked down at his neck. "Something, red and rich with your life essence."

Goten had a feeling where she was going with it, "Since you asked so nicely." He tilted his head and leaned forward. Akua opened her mouth and her canines became very prominent. She leaned into Goten's neck and bit into his jugular. Almost instantly blood flowed from the wound into her mouth. She swallowed greedily and continued to have her fill. Blood kept flowing, some of it even spilled and mixed with the water.

Goten began to feel a bit light-headed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think you're good, I'm starting to feel a little woozy here, Akua-chan."

Akua heard his plea and continued for a few more seconds before licking the wound and healing it. "I'm sorry, Goten-kun, but something about your blood is simply amazing."

"So I've heard." Goten mumbled. Akua giggled and kiss him. Goten could taste his own blood. To him it tasted metallic and just not very pleasant. He wondered how vampires could live off the stuff. "I really should get going."

"But we haven't even cleaned ourselves." Akua grabbed the nearby soap. She took a small whiff of it. "Mmm, vanilla. Do you like vanilla, Goten-kun? I _love_ vanilla."

Goten couldn't resist the temptation and leaned into her. He took a deep breath of her neck where she held the soap. "I love vanilla."

"Good," Akua rubbed it on her body and handed it to Goten where he proceeded to do the same. Akua chuckled and rubbed her rear end onto Goten. She felt his body respond almost instantly and smiled. "Oh look, you're happy to see me. I guess we should take care of that."

Goten blushed, "You're so mean, Akua-chan."

"It can't be helped, we have time for another round then I'll let you go." Akua turned over and roughly kissed Goten. "Only then." Goten conceded and allowed Akua to take command.

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"Okay I really gotta go." Goten rushed to get his clothes on and tried to slip on his shoes as he walked to the door.

"One more thing, Goten-kun." Akua called out from behind him. Goten slipped on his other shoe and turned around straight into Akua's kiss. She looked him straight in the eye and Goten lost himself in the endless sea of crimson that were her eyes. Once more, Goten felt a wave of comfort and security run through him, for some reason it even calmed the Abyss. "Please come back to me, it feels lonely without you with me."

Goten couldn't have said no even if someone held a gun up to his head and threatened to blow his brains out. "I'd love to, Akua-chan. I'll call you again in a few days, we can have more fun then."

"I'd love that, Goten-kun." Akua gave him a goodbye kiss and watched him leave the room. She felt an unfamiliar presence behind her and tensed for battle. She growled and turned around to face the son of her true target. "Briefs Trunks, better men than you have tried to kill me. And failed." She brought her hand up and readied herself for a possible fight.

"I'm not here to kill you, though I doubt you could stop me if I truly tried." Trunks clenched his fist. "I'm here to deliver a message."

"And what would that be?" Akua's eyes glowed crimson with anger.

"Stay away from Goten. I know your manipulating him to get what you want. After you get it, you'll kill him."

"And what do I want?" Akua's anger only served to increase.

"You want his first child. It can't be a coincidence that you happen to stumble into him when he left for ramen. It certainly wasn't a coincidence that you took him to a bar to get him drunk and then have sex with him in the hopes that you'd get pregnant and then off him. Only reason you haven't killed him yet is because you need to make sure you're with child before you go and kill him." Trunks glared at Akua. "You're so predictable. I had no trouble figuring out what you're planning."

"You have no idea what my intentions are."

"So you admit you have ulterior motives. That's enough to give me reason to kill you." Trunks stepped forward.

"You wouldn't dare kill Goten-kun's and my child. You wouldn't dare kill me while I'm with child." Akua stepped forward as well.

"How do you know you're pregnant?" Trunks asked, rhetorically. "As far as I know it's far too early to tell."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until I find out. When I do, Goten-kun will be the first to know, not you. Believe it or not, I care about Goten-kun, more than you know or bother to care." Akua prepared her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. Trunks saw the build up of yoki. Akua released her attack at the pillar at the other end of the room. "This attack cannot be blocked. All who tried were cut down. I advise you to forget about this impromptu meeting and go back to your home. We part ways and I won't tell Goten-kun that you tried to murder me in cold-blood."

Trunks walked to the door and stopped in the doorway. "This isn't over. This will never be over." He walked out.

Akua lied down on her bed, her previous pleasure now replaced with anger and annoyance at Trunks. "I don't care about Goten, he's just a means to an end."

In the bottom of her heart, despite her claim, she knew she was beginning to feel something for the young Saiyan. And it wasn't indifference or dislike. It was something more.

* * *

"Mornin' everyone!" Goten greeted. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine, but why were you gone all night?" Tsukune asked. "We were worried you'd miss the bus and have to fly to us."

"Don't worry about me." Goten laughed. "I saw that it was getting late so I just flew back to my house and slept there. I figured I was already closer to there than I was here."

"What did you think about, Goten-kun?" Kurumu asked. "It must have been really important if it kept you out all night."

"Sorry, but that's somethin' I'm not really looking to share with anyone." Goten smiled sadly. "Don't take it personally."

"We understand, Goten-kun." Moka smiled. "Everyone's entitled to their thoughts."

"Thanks, Moka."

"Glad to help."

Trunks walked in at that moment. He looked at Goten's carefree demeanor and realized he didn't sense him with Akua. Good, he didn't need Goten getting the wrong ideas. "Goten, glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss a trip I suggested. That just wouldn't look good." Goten smiled. "Um, when exactly does the bus driver get here? We didn't give him a time."

"Well just have to wait and see, we did say that we wanted him here early in the morning. It's already eight o'clock." Kurumu looked at the digital clock on the counter. She looked to Trunks. "Hopefully not much longer."

"Well, let's kill time." Yukari suggested. "Um, monopoly?"

"Sure." Goten went to grab the famous board game.

"Monopoly? Doesn't that game destroy friendships?" Mizore asked everyone.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Moka asked Mizore.

 _Forty Minutes later..._

"Aha! You landed on Park Place! And since I own the property with two houses you owe me a lot! Pay up!" Goten stuck his hand out to Trunks waiting for his payment.

Trunks grumbled and paid him a good, sizable chunk of his money. Goten took the dice and toss them onto the board. "I just need to get past the yellow and green houses and I'm home free." He picked up his sack of money and moved it the appropriate amount of spots. "Dammit!"

Trunks chuckled, he stuck his hand out to Goten. "I believe you owe _me_ now. And since I have a motel on all of my properties I don't see it ending well for you. You landed on Marvin Gardens. Tsk tsk tsk."

Goten growled and handed Trunks a big chunk of the money he just got paid. He rolled again because he got snake eyes and moved once again. He stared in disbelief. "Pennsylvania?"

Trunks chuckled, "Looks like a case of bad luck Goten."

Goten said nothing and handed Trunks his payment.

 _Ten Minutes later..._

"You... earlier in the game you bought out Kurumu's and Tsukune's properties. You knew I wouldn't negotiate for them."

Trunks smirked, "I may have realized your stubbornness would be your downfall."

"You knew from the start." Goten realized. Trunks said nothing to deny it. "You sneaky son of a bitch."

Trunks's smirk changed into a smug grin. "Goten, I'm going to run Capsule Corp. one day. You know why we have this game? Because Mom thought this was the a good way to train me in capitalism while I was young. You're just an untrained businessman, if I can even call you that."

Goten growled and flipped the board, "Say that again! You're gonna get dropped!"

"Oh we'll see, we'll see." Trunks waved him off.

"Let's see right now!" Goten slipped into his fighting stance.

"Okay." Trunks fell into his own.

"Guys! The bus is here!" Yukari came running in. She ended up staying out of the game. "What's going on?"

"You got lucky this time." Goten stood up straight.

"Yeah, okay." Trunks wasn't convinced.

"Does everyone have their stuff?" Kurumu asked.

"Nothing's missing." Yukari informed them.

"Uh... yup." Moka smiled.

"Yes." Mizore said quietly.

"Yeah." Tsukune double checked for his phone.

"Everything's here." Goten said, he still was none too pleased about losing to Trunks. Trunks nodded and put his capsule case away.

"Great. We can finally relax, and at a beach of all places. Moka-chan, maybe we can build sandcastles together. Have a little competition?" Kurumu offered the vampiress.

"That'd be great." Moka smiled gratefully.

"Great." Kurumu returned the smile. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

"I'm gonna die of boredom!" Goten hit his head on the back of the seat. "Why is it taking so long? I thought your bus had a jet engine!" Goten looked at the bus driver.

 **"I was doing everyone the courtesy of giving them time to enjoy the scenery we pass."** The bus driver chuckled.

"Screw that! Let's just get there as fast as possible." Goten ordered. He was the only one to sit behind the bus driver. "The quicker we get there the more time we have to relax. The more time _I_ have to relax."

 **"Who am I to turn down a request? I recommend grabbing onto something."** The bus driver kicked it into high gear and almost instantly the bus sped past every car on the road.

"Grab onto what?!" Goten felt himself pressed against his seat.

 **"Something."** The bus driver chuckled. He heard the complaints from the rest of the club and ignored them. If Goten was so desperate to get to Witch's Knoll, he would comply. After all, there was a mission to complete.

"Are you crazy?!" Kurumu shouted from several seats back.

 **"Maybe."** The bus driver sped up even more. **"You want to get there soon, right?"**

"Just don't get us killed!" Yukari shouted, she feared for her life.

* * *

"Finally!" Goten ran off the bus and took a deep breath. "I love the smell of nature!" He ran into the sunflower field and was no longer in sight.

"He was in a hurry." Moka smiled.

"He's never been a patient person." Trunks told her. "Good luck getting him to sit down for more than an hour when we're not in school."

"Maybe he has the right idea?" Kurumu looked at Trunks. She smiled and took off after Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes and decided to run after Kurumu. Yukari looked at Mizore and silently begged her with her eyes. Mizore relented and gave her permission to hop on her back.

"I saw this in a movie once." Mizore held her hands out in front of her and shot ice beams. She began to skate on the ice and kept shooting the ice beams, giving her a continuous skating rink of sorts.

"Do you wanna walk, Moka-chan?" Tsukune held his hand out to her's.

"I'd love to, Tsukune-kun." Moka took his hand and the two of them took a nice stroll.

* * *

"This is what I'm talking about!" Goten shouted from the top of a nearby cliff. He saw the Club and waved to them. The only ones not to wave back were Mizore and Trunks. He took off his shirt and shrugged. Goten took several steps back and ran. He jumped off the cliff at the last second and fell several stories to the freezing water below. He didn't know it was freezing.

"That's cold!" Goten tried to swim back to the Club almost a kilometer away. He let his ki cover him like a blanket to warm. It helped but he couldn't stop himself from shaking. "Why did I think that would be a good idea?!"

Quite the distance away Mizore saw him swimming toward them. She felt the feeling of worry run through her body and wondered if her friend was okay. He didn't appear to be drowning so she was not fearing for his life, completely.

"Well, I suppose it's time to set up some tents, a picnic table and a bonfire." Trunks grabbed his Capsule and tossed it on the ground. All the necessary supplies appeared in the customary puff of smoke. "I can get a bonfire going. Kurumu, Mizore, why don't you get the tents up? And Moka and Tsukune I'm sure you're both capable of setting up the picnic table."

"What about me, Trunks-senpai?" Yukari asked, hoping to do something.

"Just relax, Yukari. We can handle this. You can go explore around, we should be done by the time you get back." Trunks dug a hole in the ground for the pit. "We're going to make some fish, whatever's out here to catch. Cook it up for all of us. Take some time, be a kid. I'm afraid to admit that we won't have time to relax in the future. I mean, we barely have time to relax now."

Yukari was torn between wanting to help and taking Trunks's advice. "Are you sure Trunks-senpai?"

"As sure as the universe is big, go on. Have some fun." Trunks stood up to gather some firewood. "Kami knows we all need to."

"Okay." Yukari backtracked to the sunflower field. She spent some time looking at the plants that were taller than her. They were certainly beautiful. It'd be a damn shame if anything happened to them.

"Hello, young one."

Yukari jumped in surprise at the voice. It certainly didn't sound like any of her friends. She turned around and saw a rather beautiful older girl. Her outfit included a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled black shoes. she mostly keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She had black hair. She had what appeared to be orange-scarlet red eyes. She also had fair skin. She had pin-straight bangs covering some of her forehead, and two pieces of hair bangs framing her face near the cheeks.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked, she gripped her wand harder and began to mentally recite spells.

"My name is Tojo Ruby." She smiled. "I'm a witch as well."

Yukari immediately stopped her spells, she looked in shock at the older girl. "Y-you're a witch too?" Finally, another of her kind!

"Of course." She summoned her staff and tapped it on the ground. A crow appeared and perched itself on her shoulder. "I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you. Why don't you come with me? I can introduce you to Oyakata-sama. She'd be elated to see that I found you."

"I don't know... what about my friends?" Yukari seemed unsure of herself. "They should know where I'm at."

"This does not concern them. We are witches. We stick together. It's been like this since we can remember." Ruby's crow flew to Yukari's shoulder as if to agree with Ruby. "Your friends do not deserve the honor of your friendship." She spat hatefully. "Humans destroy anything they come into contact with. It's in their nature."

"That's not entirely true." Yukari tried to defend humanity.

"Unfortunately, it is. They've dug deep into the earth to find their precious fossil fuels, they've burned them so much the planet's been getting warmer. Countless species have gone extinct due to deforestation. Humans have forcibly bred animals to serve as their work slaves. They are a virus on this planet, and like any virus, must be exterminated."

"But what about all of the good humans have done?"

"What good? What have they done that has had a positive effect on the earth?"

Yukari's silence was all she needed. "Exactly, humans have plagued this world long enough. Oyakata-sama has devised a plan that would save the Earth and we need all the help we can get. Will you join us, Yukari-chan? Join us and help us save the world from its most dangerous enemy, humans."

"I-"

"Get away from her!" Goten shouted from behind them. It was just him, Tsukune and Moka. Goten had decided to find Yukari and try to keep the young witch company. Tsukune and Moka both set up the picnic table and decided to accompany him.

"Get behind me, Yukari-chan." Ruby stood protectively in front of her.

"But the-"

"Get the hell away from out friend! I won't tell you more than twice." Goten's malevolent aura burst to life. His ki became darker and darker with each second.

Ruby tapped her staff on the ground twice. Tsukune felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He and Moka looked down to see a green spike protruding from his abdomen.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted in fear. He managed to yank off her rosary before succumbing to his injuries. Inner Moka walked free once more and quickly brought Tsukune up. **"Cover me."** She ordered Goten as she began a blood transfusion.

Goten growled as his anger rose further, but instead of ascending to the usual Super Saiyan, his eyes turned gold with slitted pupils and black sclera. His hair took on the same shape as the Super Saiyan transformation but remained pitch black. His pink aura grew larger and larger. He could feel the Abyss pushing him to use it, and he almost did, until he was knocked out by Trunks. He caught Goten's falling body and glared at Ruby.

"You're the one who pushed him like this. You could have gotten us all killed." Trunks wanted to hurt Ruby so bad.

"Like your power is any match for the might of the witch." Ruby tapped her staff on the ground once more and all the ominous wave of yoki washed over everyone. They noticed that the sunflowers grew larger and forced themselves out of the ground. They opened mouths filled with several rows of sharp teeth. They easily numbered in the thousands. It seemed like a bad situation. One that most monsters would have trouble with unless they were of a high rank.

Personally, Trunks didn't give a damn.

Trunks raised his power level and brought his hand up. Hopefully with this demonstration of power, Ruby would see the futility of her actions. He noticed she didn't and took it a step further. He gathered ki in his hand and shot a beam at a big chunk of the sunflower monsters. They were destroyed down to the last cell. No chance of ever growing back. The remaining monsters didn't seem to care that their comrades were destroyed. They were ready to fight to last breath for Ruby if she so commanded.

"Stop this, and I won't kill you." Trunks warned one final time.

"Never." Ruby tapped her staff once more. She didn't get a chance to order her minions. Trunks sped around her and chopped at her neck, knocking her unconscious. Her minions reverted back their old selves.

"Do I kill her?" Trunks asked himself.

 **"I would."** Moka walked up to the Saiyan with Tsukune over her shoulder. **"She would not have shown us mercy if given the opportunity. There is no reason not to."**

"You can't kill her!" Yukari ran to Trunks. "You can't."

 **"And why not? Did you not see her try to kill us? She nearly killed Tsukune had it not been for me."** Moka made sure Tsukune wouldn't fall off. **"He lost quite a bit of blood, unlike Kuyou-teme who tried to burn him, this one tried to make him bleed to death. I had to give him even more of my blood. If this happens again, there may be a chance Tsukune will transform into a ghoul. That would not be a good scenario."**

"But she doesn't deserve to die. I think she's a good person deep down." Yukari defended Ruby.

"Doubt it." Trunks was now seriously considering killing Ruby.

"Remember when you saved Kurumu-senpai from Moka-senpai? She tried to kill you all, but you and Tsukune-senpai saved her from her. You saw good in Kurumu-senpai. I see good in Ruby-senpai." Yukari adamantly defended the older witch.

"One chance." Trunks stated. "She gets one chance. She blows it, she's not gonna live to regret it."

* * *

Ruby groaned as she woke up in an unfamiliar place. She could immediately tell she was in a tent and surrounded by enemies. She looked around for her staff but couldn't find it.

"You're awake." Trunks walked into the tent. "Good. Questioning doesn't work if you're out cold. Tea? Mizore brewed it. She's getting better at it." Trunks held out a cup of tea to Ruby. "No? Well you're missing out."

"Why would I accept anything you offer? For all I know it could be poisoned."

"Well I'm drinking the same thing, so that should be a clue." Trunks took another drink. "That being said, we could have killed you while you were unconscious. Actually I really wanted to kill you for what you did to Goten and Tsukune."

"And what, pray tell did I do to Goten? From what I saw you were the one who knocked him unconscious."

"You nearly caused him to unleash a dark and terrible power. A power that should never see the light of day, or the dark of night." Trunks explained. "I was forced to subdue him to prevent a possible apocalyptic situation. But enough about that, I want to know what you're problem is. Hatred is not something a person is born with. It is something that is taught. I want to know."

"There is no reason for me to explain myself, human." She mustered as much venom in her voice as she could.

"I'm not human. What human do you know of has the abilities that you saw me perform?" Ruby couldn't answer that. "Exactly."

"It doesn't matter what you are. I am going to wipe humanity from the face of the earth and nothing is going to stop me."

"You're willing to kill women and children as well? Innocents who haven't even harmed the planet."

Ruby hesitated for a second, "For the greater good of the planet, all humans must be killed. They will destroy this planet. They are not the only species that inhabit Earth. It is absolutely selfish what they do, I'm saving the earth."

"You know I completely agree that some humans are the definition of selfish. But as a whole, humanity is a passionate and caring race. Like many before you, you focus completely on the negatives. You ignore the positives in order to justify your actions. If you took the time to search for the countless selfless acts humans have done for each other and animals, you'd see your plan of genocide is irrational."

Ruby kept quiet. Trunks set the tea down next to her. "Just food for thought." He left and she kept staring at the steaming cup of tea.

* * *

"She's dead if she tries anything." Trunks went to the other tent to tend to his friend. Yukari worried for the older witch and went inside with her.

"Moka-chan?" Kurumu turned to her. The happy bubblegum-haired vampire was back. "Do you wanna build sandcastles?"

Moka looked unsure, "Is that really the best thing to do right now?"

"We came here to relax, so that's what we're going to do. If someone thinks they can ruin our fun, they've got another thing coming. Now come on, we have to see who's better." Kurumu grabbed Moka's hand and took her a little closer to the water, where the sand was damp enough to be molded but not muddy. "Come on, Tsukune-kun! You're doing this too. Trunks-kun didn't go get a senzu bean for you so you can lie around all day."

"Okay." Tsukune walked with them. All three sat near each other but gave themselves enough room for their castles.

"We have half an hour to do this. Ready? Go!" Kurumu grabbed a bucketful of sand and got to work.

Zzz

 _1 hour later..._

"Have you given thought to what I said?" Trunks eneteres the tent.

"I have." Ruby sat up. Without her staff to channel her powers, she couldn't do many powerful spells.

"And have you changed your mind?" Trunks was already expecting what she would say.

"I don't see them as anything other than parasites destroying their host." Ruby shook her head. "They don't deserve reconsideration."

"I see. Well in light of these details, I will have to kill you. Better to have you out of the equation, than to let you free and cause trouble." Trunks stood up and his hand began to glow with ki.

"Stop! Trunks-senpai!" Yukari ran into the tent and in front of Ruby.

"Move Yukari. She'll only bring about the destruction of humanity. For humanity to live, she must die." Trunks took a step forward. Yukari walked closer to him. She stood in front of his ki.

"If you want to kill Ruby-senpai you're going to have to kill me too."

"This isn't up for debate." Trunks growled. "She tried to kill Tsukune, she almost made Goten unleash the Abyss. We can't forget that."

"Then don't." Yukari defied him. "But killing her wouldn't make you the better person."

"I'm not looking to be the bigger person." Trunks kept his hand up. "I'm looking to stop a threat."

"She's not a threat, she's not a bad person!"

"Bullshit! She almost killed Tsukune!"

"So did Kurumu-senpai! So did Tamao-san! And you forgave them! You're even together with Kurumu-senpai. Tell me people can't change." Yukari defended Ruby vehemently, nothing would let her let Trunks kill Ruby.

Trunks let the attack disappear and lower his hand. "Don't give me an excuse to do it." He walked out of the tent.

"You didn't have to defend me, Yukari-chan." Ruby looked down at her empty tea cup.

"Of course I did." Yukari hugged the older witch. "Trunks is just mad because of what you did, he'll calm down and he'll see that you're not a bad person.

"I am a bad person, Yukari-chan." Ruby hugged her back. "I can't go back on my intentions."

"Why not? You're a witch. I'd love to have you as my friend. I might have friends, but they don't understand me like you and I would. Please come with us! Trunks-senpai might take some time, but we'd all love to have you as a friend." Yukari teared up.

"I can't. Oyakata-sama would never allow it. She would never allow me to become friends with humans."

"What if I told you that there is only one human, and he's out building sandcastles with two yokai. Tsukune-senpai is the nicest, most selfless human I have ever met. He has never put himself before others and always tried to find a peaceful way to end any problems our enemies. He's the reason I can trust humans again." Yukari cried on her shoulder. "Please, it would hurt me so much if you weren't my friend."

Ruby stayed quiet but a tear did find its way its way out of her eyes.

* * *

"You okay?" Goten asked the elder witch.

Ruby jumped in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Well it's only three in the morning. And Trunks helped me get a good night's rest during the day so now I can't sleep. Anyway, I heard that Trunks almost killed you."

"He said I'm too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"Well I disagree." Ruby looked at him like he grew a second head. "See here's my logic. Trunks's dad, Vegeta, he was a bad guy. Dad gave him a second chance and eventually Vegeta became one of us. Two of our friends, 17 and 18, they were once our enemies, now they're our friends. Yamcha was a desert bandit, he's our friend. My point is a lot of our old enemies are now family because they were given second chances. I'd like to extend that same courtesy to you. You may have nearly killed Tsukune and pushed me to an area I never hope to go, but I feel like you only did so because you're misguided. Please take this." Goten gave her a can of green tea. "This is what I hope to be the first step for friendship. I believe in second chances, so I believe in you. Yukari believes in you too. Tsukune too. Tsukune was the first. Moka told me that before he lost consciousness due to blood loss, he begged for us to show you mercy. Moka wasn't too thrilled, neither was Trunks."

Ruby couldn't take the offer even if she wanted. "I'm sorry, Goten-san. Oyakata-sama would never let me."

"Perhaps Oyakata should let you make your own decisions. You're older than all of us and we're all fifteen, 'cept for Yukari and Trunks. Maybe I should pay her a visit and show her the error of her ways?"

"You can't! She's too set on her plans of genocide."

"So they're not yours." Goten deduced. "You are just an unfortunate victim of a manipulative person. She took advantage of you when you were at your most vulnerable. Come with me." Goten took Ruby's hand and led her closer to the beach. "Please, sit. I wanna talk."

Ruby took a few seconds before deciding to sit. "What do you want to talk about?" There was anger in her voice but it was low.

"I want to get to know you. The key to understanding something or someone, is to understanding their origins. Tell me, Ruby. Tell me your story. Why do you do the things you do?"

"I remember my parents, I loved them so much. They loved me. I thought nothing could ever ruin it. But something did. Some _one_. We were taking a walk down a street. My father spoke of a time in the future when witches and humans would live together, peacefully. He sounded so certain that it would. I believed in him. But then..." Ruby teared up. "But then some bastard took them from me. It was a drunk driver. He swerved into us, my father pushed me out of the way to save my life. But theirs were forfeit. Oyakata-sama took me in and raised me as her own. She told me that humans like this person were the reasons we could never coexist. They even seemed to prove this by trying to destroy our field and build their buildings. They are using everything in their power to destroy our way of life. We are retaliating by making sure anyone who dares defile our field doesn't live long enough to regret it."

"Well, Ruby. I'm sorry if I undermine your tragic life, that isn't my intention, but Oyakata is wrong. Like any group, there are those who are good and those who are bad. This seems to be the case for a lot of evil people, they suffered a tragic event and coped with it by blaming others by grouping people together and labeling them all as vile and revolting. I feel as though you fall under this category, not because you are evil but because you were groomed to be like that. You're not a bad person Ruby, don't let anyone convince you otherwise. I can feel your ki, your life energy and I can tell from that that you aren't evil. Believe me, I wouldn't be saying this if I knew it wasn't true."

Ruby kept quiet.

"Feel free to go home... or feel free to stay with us. I know Tsukune would be happy that you have changed your mind. Yukari would be even more so considering she already sees you as a big sister. I would personally like to see you stay, we always have room for others." Goten stared up at the stars. "Ruby, think about this offer carefully. It'll always be open for you. It would be better for everyone if you joined us."

"I can't turn my back on Oyakata-sama. She raised me as her own daughter. I could never betray her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Goten stood up and held his hand to Ruby. She slowly took his hand and stood up. "You can leave whenever you choose. Here's your staff. I'll be taking a walk around the sunflower field. They may have tried to kill me, but I still think they're beautiful."

Ruby had six crow-like wings appear and flew away to her home. Goten walked off to the fields. What a day.

* * *

"Oyakata-sama I have returned." Ruby walked into her home.

"Ruby, my dear Ruby. Why have you betrayed me?" The elder witch croaked. "You have associated yourself with the humans, these scum of the earth. The fact that they still breathe means you have been too kind. Too weak."

"Oyakata-sama?"

"Humans are unfit to lick the ground we walk on Ruby. They will burn in a sea of flames. We have invested too many resources and too much time to show weakness now. And now because of your mistake I have to fix this. Fix _you._ " Oyakata read an incantation from a book on her desk. "I cannot have you turn on me. You _will_ be re-educated."

"Please, Oyakata-sama! Reconsider! I would never betray you. I made that clear to them. I told them humanity would burn. I meant it then, I mean it now. Please!"

"It's too late."

Ruby's screams echoed throughout the house before being silenced.

* * *

"She left." Kurumu told everyone. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"I talked to her last night. I tried to convince her otherwise but she didn't want to. From what I saw and heard, she feels as though she owes a debt to her master for caring for her when she was younger. She wouldn't betray her." Goten walked up to them.

"Goten-kun? Did you sleep at all last night?" Moka asked worriedly. She could see bags starting to form under his eyes.

"No. I had a good day's rest thanks to Trunks and now I'm afraid to go to sleep because all I see is the Abyss. But don't worry about me, I'm more concerned about Ruby." Goten waved her concern off. "I want Ruby safe."

"Even after she almost killed Tsukune?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"She is misguided. She's not evil." Goten insisted. "Besides, Tsukune seemed to have forgiven her." They both looked at Tsukune and he nodded. "See?"

"I have forgiven her, Trunks-san. I also think that she is not evil. She just needs friends to show her the way." Tsukune's selflessness showed itself again. "We have to find her."

"It's not that hard to find someone." Goten told him. "We can sense her life energy. Actually, I'm doing it right now. She's with someone. Probably her master."

"What are we waiting for?" Yukari asked her friends.

* * *

"Those humans are coming, Ruby. We have to kill them. They seek to ruin our home, our retaliation must be and has to be massive, to deter all forms of agression. They will not survive." Oyakata grabbed her book and commanded Ruby to follow.

* * *

"Oyakata! We know you're there! Give up! This isn't a fight you'll win!" Goten shouted to the house. They saw the door open and an older woman came out. She definitely wasn't young anymore but she still looked like she was agile. They saw Ruby in tow. "Ruby! Please come with us! We just wanna be your friends!"

"Ruby, isn't going with you." Oyakata said. She didn't have to shout, her voice carried clearly over the field. "Her place is with me."

"You don't have to do this!" Tsukune walked forward. "We don't have to fight! We can talk this out, violence and death isn't the answer."

"Wrong. Violence is the answer. Violence seems to be the only language humans understand. Every war in history is proof of this. Enough, I will not seek a peaceful resolution. It won't work. Rise my minions." Almost instantly the sunflowers began to transforms form into those grizzly monsters. A large chunk of them fused together to form and even bigger, even more dangerous creature. Oyakata stood on top of the monster.

"I saw this coming from a mile away. Everyone, transform." His friends assumed their monster forms and Tsukune released Inner Moka.

 **"Finally."**

"It looks like words won't reach her. All these plants have to go." Trunks rushed at the giant monster and powered up.

 **"Let's show them their place."** Moka went to slaughter her share of monsters. Mizore and Kurumu went to do the same. Tsukune, Goten, and Yukari ran to Ruby and tried to talk her out of it.

"Physical attacks are useless against my monster." Oyakata told Trunks. "It has regeneration unparalleled by any other. It will not be stopped."

"I've dealt with regeneration before. I will destroy it." He charged up ki and shot it at the monster. Its missing limbs quickly came back.

"It is as I said, unparalleled." Oyakata repeated. Trunks growled and unleashed a Masenko at it. All that was left was Oyakata and the head she was standing on.

"And like I've said, I've dealt with it before." Trunks returned.

"You were an unknown variable, but I had Ruby tell me everything she saw. You use ki. I've seen it before. You don't live as long as I have without planning for every single contingency. I have a spell for you." Oyakata opened her book. Trunks let her finish her spell out of curiosity. "Allow me to show you what a century of knowledge and experience gives a witch."

The monster grew even more in size and power. It picked up Oyakata and placed her in its mouth. Vines wrapped themselves around her and began to force themselves under her skin.

"Oyakata-sama! No!" Ruby reached out for her master but was held back by Goten.

"Ruby. My dear Ruby. You betrayed me. Now I have to punish you for it." Oyakata's monster shot a vine at Ruby and Goten. It wrapped tightly around them and pulled them in. Trunks tried to save them but The monster was too quick. It swallowed them and it's power skyrocketed.

"Yes! Y **es! YES! The power!"** Oyakata's voice grew distorted and deeper. Her monster's power shot to unimaginable levels, it grew even more powerful than Trunks, ascended or not. Its skin became black as night and it began to drool a black goo. It grew spikes all around making getting close to it suicidal. Several sets of eyes opened on its head and more arms came to be. Overall it looked like a very large, very disturbing spider.

"This looks like the Abyss. Everyone! Get back! She's accessing the Abyss!" Trunks picked up Yukari and flew her further away. He set her down and ascended to his first and only transformation. "I'll try and take it out. I need you guys to think of something while I keep it distracted."

 **"Any ideas?"** Moka crossed her arms.

"I might have one." Yukari looked up.

* * *

 **"To think he would have this power locked away in his body, it feels amazing!"** Oyakata brought up her arm to meet Trunks's fist. A shockwave came from their clash. **"I will use it to destroy human kind!"**

"I won't let you do it!" Trunks moved his hands rapidly. "Burning attack!" A massive yellow sphere formed and flew at Oyakata at fast speeds. She lifted her hand up and caught the attack. She threw it back at Trunks and he flew up to dodge it. He saw more vines reach up for him and blasted them into oblivion.

Oyakata opened her mouth and expelled a giant black wave of energy. Trunks was too close to dodge and and tried to catch it instead. Trunks was being pushed back and the attack detonated in his face, the explosion was extremely powerful. Oyakata saw his limp body on the ground and grinned. She picked him up and brought him close to her face.

 **"A brief fight, but he has power I can use. It's a shame, he stood no chance against my new power."** Oyakata's monster opened its mouth the swallow Trunks. The monster stopped just as Trunks was about to get swallowed. **"What is this?!"** Something stopped her from doing it, but she couldn't figure out what. She saw Moka run to her with a familiar staff in her hands. **"No!"**

Oyakata tried to crush Moka with her hands, feet, anything that she could. Moka used Oyakata's arm and jumped on top of it. She ran up the arm and up to the monster's mouth. She jumped up and aimed the staff at Oyakata's book.

 **"Go to hell! And take your friends with you!"** Moka hurled the staff at Oyakata's book and pierced it with it. The book began to glow and crack.

 **"No! I will come back!"** Oyakata screamed. **"It will never be over!"** Oyakata's monster began to crack and light came from them. Moka felt an insane amount of ki build up from within the monster. She ran to Trunks and threw him over her shoulder. She ran to a nearby crevice and hid from the overloading monster. Oyakata's monster exploded.

Moka remained in hiding until she felt comfortable leaving. She left Trunks where he was and went to examine the damage. She saw a black puddle and slowly walked to it. In the middle was Goten, his body was floating. From what she could see, there appeared to be quite a bit of damage. She pulled him out of the puddle and laid him down on the ground. He was unconscious, but not dead. Good. She couldn't help but notice that the black goo flowed over and healed his wounds.

Moka threw him over her shoulder and continued to look around. She spotted Ruby, surprisingly. Not a single scratch on her. She contemplated leaving her for dead, seeing as she is an enemy.

Moka growled and picked her up as well. She'd never hear the end of it from everyone, well everyone except Trunks. He did agree with her after all. She walked with them to her friends. **"Well? Let's go back to the beach. Nothing we can do now except wait for them to wake up."**

* * *

"What happened?" Goten groaned. He sat up and looked around. He noticed that he was in one of the tents on the beach. He also noticed that Ruby and Trunks were in the tent with him.

Goten looked at his body and nearly jumped out of his own skin. He saw the familiar black goo run through several veins near the top of his skin. He felt it with his hand and it felt cold. Not even even close to warm. "This is bad. Is it because Oyakata siphoned the Abyss from my body?" Goten rolled down the sleeves of his gi. It was essentially the one he wore as a kid, but bigger, obviously. It looked like every time he used the Abyss, it would alter his body in some way. "I guess this is an even bigger reason not to use it."

Goten walked out of the tent and saw the Club all sitting next to each other. They looked to be waiting for them to wake up. None of them had a smile on their face.

"Guys?" Goten walked up to them. "How long has it been?"

Kurumu looked up at him, she gasped. "Goten-kun? Your eyes!"

"What about them?" Goten asked.

"They're gold!" Moka told him.

"Well that's not good, huh?" Goten sat down with them. "I'm sure it'll go away in a couple of days. If not I'll have to look for help. But don't worry, I'm still Goten. Now I'll repeat my question, how long has it been?"

"A little over a day." Tsukune answered. "We were getting worried about all of you. Maybe we should cut this trip short."

"I can't let that happen, Tsukune." Goten shook his head. "Doing that would just prove that anytime we have time off there's always something to ruin it."

"But can we do? The mood is ruined." Kurumu looked at Goten. "I just want to head back."

"Moka? Tsukune? Yukari? Be honest with me, do you guys want to go home?" Goten asked. They all nodded their heads. "Okay, I don't blame you but I am a bit disappointed. Give me a sec to put everything away and we'll head back."

* * *

"How was the trip? Oh my god!" Bulma saw Trunks roughed up and Goten's clothes in disrepair.

"We're all fine now." Trunks told her. "We ran into some problems. Anyway, Mother this is our friend, Tōjō Ruby." Trunks gritted our the word friend. There was still much he had to tell her.

"Another pretty girl. If I wasn't so sure I'd say you were into polygamy. But that's not how I raised you so go to your room." Bulma pointed to his room.

"She's not a part of whatever harem you're thinking of." Trunks defended himself.

"Go to your room. You can get some much needed rest there. I imagine that sleeping in a tent is nowhere near the same as sleeping on a bed. Go." Bulma ordered her son. Trunks grumbled and left.

"Goten, honey. What happened? Why are your eyes different?" Bulma reached out to his face.

"I was forced to use the Abyss, but don't worry! I'm fine now. I'm still your godson." Goten tried to reassure her. "I'm just going to take everyone to the zoo. I feel the best way to get over our problems is to have fun and relax with the animals."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Goten. "If you say so..." she walked to Trunks's room.

"Well, come one guys. I wasn't blowing smoke, let's go." Goten led them to the zoo.

"Ruby, tell me what happened?" Tsukune asked the witch. He was the only one walking with her as she admired the friendly animals.

"I saved Oyakata-sama from herself on the inside, just as Moka-san did on the outside. When she absorbed us, I entered her subconscious and talked to her. She was the same woman who took care of me. The person on the outside was the result of the Hanabake fusing with her. They are feral creatures with no mind of their own. She also began to lose her sanity when she took Goten-san's power. It began to slowly overwhelm her. We could see it happen in her subconscious as well. Before she was consumed and consequently destroyed by Moka-san, I got her to see the light. I intended on dying with her, but she had other plans."

 _"You have a life to live Ruby. Never forget that."_ Were Oyakata's last words to her.

"She used the last of her willpower to protect me from a surely fatal explosion. Goten-san only survived because he is powerful in his own right." Ruby scratched behind the fox's ear.

"So even until the very end, she cared about you. I agree with her Ruby-chan. Live your life, otherwise her sacrifice will have been in vain. If you'd like, I'd like to help you live your life." Tsukune smiled at her. Ruby blushed at his words. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'd like that." She walked away to see some other animals. Tsukune stood there blushing until his mind replayed the words that caused her to kiss him.

"I don't think she understood what I meant." Tsukune turned and saw a displeased Moka staring at him. "Moka-chan?" She walked out of the zoo. "Moka-chan!" He ran after her to explain himself.

Goten saw this and chuckled. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and started coughing. It felt like his body was frozen. It felt so cold. He coughed uncontrollably and fell to his knees. Once he stopped he saw a mixture of blood and a black substance. He realized what it was and fell to the side.

Mizore ran to him once she heard loud coughing. She sat on the grass and gently placed Goten's head on her lap. She saw the black spittle on the grass next to him and looked back at Goten worriedly. He opened his eyes and locked them with Mizore's. Light blue orbs met dark blue ones. Goten smiled and closed his eyes. He began to laugh quietly. He brought his hand up to her face. "Roll down the sleeve." Mizore did so and saw black veins running up and down his arm. She almost teared up at seeing her friend in so much pain.

"Heh, you do like me." Goten fell into a deep sleep. Mizore said nothing. She brought Goten's head up to her chest and hugged him.

"Yes. I do, Goten-kun." Mizore admitted before taking him to Bulma's infirmary.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Akua sat in her doctor's office. She waited patiently for the blood test results. They weren't her idea, but she went with it nonetheless. It had been quite some time since her first time with Goten. She sort of missed the gullible half-Saiyan. He was by far the best partner she had in bed. Maybe she should keep that going.

She cursed herself for risking pregnancy from Goten. That was not part of the original plan. Gyokuro ordered her to get close to him and use him to get close to Bulma. She must have known that Akua was in heat. That she would inevitably end up in bed with Goten. The combination of hormones and alcohol would be too much for either of them to handle. They would have sex and Akua would get pregnant from their encounter giving her organization their very own Saiyan-Vampire hybrid. A hybrid that potential like no other, one more powerful than either of its parents and their races.

"Akua-sama?" The doctor called her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Akua looked up.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No." She answered bluntly.

"I said that the blood test results came in."

"And?" She looked at the doctor with a raised brow. He gazed unflinchingly back at her. He was her doctor and he had a job to do. That job didn't include fearing her.

"You are pregnant."

* * *

 **Well, what can I say? This was coming from a mile away. If the fight with Oyakata was too short, that's because I didn't feel like it should have been an all out slugfest. Plus Trunks is nothing before the power of the Abyss, base form or not. Oyakata siphoned the Abyss from Goten's body, forcing it to come to the surface instead of it staying deep within Goten where he was trying to keep it. Now it's lying in wait. Waiting for Goten to face an enemy where his power won't be enough. And then it will force him to use it. Once that happens, things won't go well for him. But that won't be till further down the road.**

 **Right now, Goten is going to deal with news that he will be a father. What he will do about it is still a mystery. Akua will be the mother to his child. But will it change her for better or for worse? Will we see more of her or less? How will Goten deal with the news now that Mizore admitted that she likes him? I mean keep in mind that he didn't have sex with Akua out of spite, she charmed him into it each and every time. Remember that charming isn't exclusive to the succubus race. But will Goten ignore Akua and his child for Mizore? Or will he turn his back on Mizore for Akua and his unborn baby? That's for me to know, and for you readers to find out. Like always, pm me or leave a review if you find any continuity errors or see any problems. See you all in a few weeks.**


	14. Good News

**This chapter will be a relatively short one.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Goten lied quietly on the hospital bed. He saw Bulma take a blood sample. He flinched when she stuck the needle in his arm. Those things went through skin too easily. Bulma noticed this and smiled. Like father, like son.

"You're not the only one afraid of needles and hospitals. Your father may be one of the strongest in the universe, but even he turns into a big baby when it comes to this. Looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree." She chuckled. "I'm going to examine your blood. You know you gave Mizore quite a scare when you passed out. The poor girl is outside waiting for you, she's the only one that hasn't left. Everyone else comes and goes. She just came and hasn't gone."

Goten felt happy that Mizore stayed as long as she did. No one else has done that so there must be some level of affection she has for him. It felt good. "Can I see her?"

Bulma pondered over her godson's request. It wasn't unreasonable. He just wanted to speak with the girl who captured his heart. Ah, to be young and in love. "Give me a few moments to finish up here. I'll go get her then." Bulma looked at the blood and found something disturbing. "This isn't good."

"What isn't good?"

"Your blood. It's black as night. It still functions as it should, but for some reason it's black. As you can see in your major arteries near the surface of your skin, you can clearly see black. Looks like the Abyss affects more than your powers. It looks like it eventually mutates its host to either fit its preferences, or just begins to deteriorate the body because it's so foul. I can't tell for sure right now. Only time will tell. But I suppose one possible deterrent would be to not use it. Using it would only agitate it and cause it to move around." Bulma hypothesized.

"But it was forcing me to use it. Back when I saw Ruby, she almost killed Tsukune. Instead of going Super Saiyan, I felt a different power. I didn't want to use it, but I felt a stronger pull towards that than my powers. I don't know if I can go Super Saiyan again." Goten looked to Bulma. "It's a part of me. I feel like a part of myself is lost forever."

"You'll get through it, Goten." Bulma hugged him. "Look, I know you're hurting, but the night is darkest just before dawn. Something good will happen to you, trust me."

"Something good..." Goten repeated. It's as if the words in that particular order were foreign to him. "Those two words are almost never together when it comes to us. Something good, more like nothing good." Goten said darkly. Bulma looked worriedly at him. "Nothing good is what always happens to us. Frieza, Cell, Buu, Black, and Janemba. Buu and Janemba actually killed me, you know that right?! I died! No one's supposed to die this early in life! Not fighting monsters like them!" Black tears rolled down Goten's face. "What good?!" Goten's irises turned golden once more. "Why is it always us?!"

Bulma backed away slowly from him. His power began to shake the building's foundation. If this kept up, the whole building would collapse. Mizore ran into the room.

"Goten-kun! You have to calm down!" Mizore ignored Bulma's pleas to wait for Gohan or Goku to subdue him. She ran to his side and hugged the half-Saiyan. She felt his aura envelope her slowly. It was cold, a different kind of cold, but she didn't care. "Goten-kun! Please! You have to stop this!"

"Mizore?" Goten heard her cries and attempted to reign in his power with his willpower. It took a great deal of effort to subdue the Abyss and its influence. But he wouldn't be Goten if he didn't have a strong will. His eyes remained golden, but the sclera changed back to normal. His aura calmed and slowly faded from view. He felt even more tired. "I'm sorry. It was too strong."

"But you're stronger." Mizore whispered into his ear. She locked eyes with him and stared into his golden ones. "You're strong, Goten-kun. You can fight it."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can." Goten held onto Mizore like she was his lifeline. "It wants me to use it. It wants to drown me."

"Fight." Was all Mizore could say.

* * *

"All crap aside, I think it's exciting that we're going to be 2nd years at Yokai Academy. I wonder what this year will have in store for us. I'm sure it can't be any worse than this year. You know, maybe we won't have to fight as much." Kurumu told everyone. They were all sitting around a bonfire behind the Son Residence. They all came back once Bulma deemed Goten healthy enough to be released.

 _'I wouldn't count on that.'_ Goten thought to himself.

"Hopefully, I mean, what other people could there be to cause trouble?" Tsukune asked. "By now, I hope it ends."

 _"There's always more."_ Goten thought.

"Well, we have Ruby-nee-chan with us now." Yukari smiled. "We have another friend. That's something good right?"

" _You_ have another friend." Goten realized he didn't think that and accidentally said it aloud. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry, don't know why I said that." He really didn't know why. Even his most recent thoughts didn't feel like they were his own.

"You sure you're okay, Goten? Have you been feeling like yourself lately?" Trunks asked him. "You can tell us."

"He's right, Goten-san. That's what friends do. We help each other through thick and thin." Tsukune reassured Goten.

"I've already told Mizore this. You already saw my aura isn't the white it's always been. It's pink and black. I feel it changed because of all the evil Janemba forced into my soul. I've been having really... unpleasant thoughts. A lot of which aren't happy or good-well actually that's the thing- I'd normally say they aren't happy or good, but I don't feel that way anymore. Something absolutely evil could happen in these visions, and I'd think nothing of it. Not even a second thought. Someone could be slaughtered in cold blood, and I can't find it in myself to care. I just can't. This doesn't mean I'm going to go kill, but I don't think I mind killing anymore." Goten stared deeply into the fire. "I'm sorry guys. I feel like I've been making it about me too much. I have problems now, but some of you do too. Let's just all try to ignore this. I'm sure that things will change."

"I don't think we can ignore something like this." Trunks told him.

"We can, and we will." Goten repeated firmly. "If you ignore problems in life, they will either screw you over or go away. 50/50 odds sound good to me."

"Those are terrible odds." Yukari reprimanded Goten. He looked at her with a raised brow. "You can't let this fester, Goten-senpai. I'm sure there is a solution to your problem. You just have to look for it."

"...right." Goten slowly said.

"Normal transition here." Kurumu wanted to get to a different topic. "Does anyone have marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers for s'mores?" She caught a bag with her requested items in it. She looked up and saw Goten looking at her.

"Never let it be said that I'm not prepared." Goten grabbed a nearby stick. He formed a blade of ki with his finger and sliced off the outer layers. He couldn't help but notice that his ki was yellow with a black center. It looked suspiciously close to Black's ki. Hmm.

Goten did the same for several other sticks and passed them around. He placed a marshmallow on it and held it over the fire, the others following and doing the same. After he was satisfied he removed it from the flames and sandwiched it between two carckers and chocolate. He bit into it and the gooey marshmallow sent him into bliss.

"These are so good. They're like a cure all for my problems. I should make these more often." Goten sighed. "I really should."

"They're good, but not that great." Tsukune mumbled.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Tsukune." Goten leaned back into his lawn chair. The only sources of light were the fire and the moonlight. It calmed him.

"I kind of agree with Tsukune-san." Mizore said quietly. "S'mores are good, but they're not great."

"Well, we'll just have to agree to disagree then." Goten didn't let them discourage him. "To each their own, I suppose."

"I agree with Goten-san."

Everyone turned to Ruby.

"What?"

Goten relaxed back into his chair. "Someone here can appreciate and agree with what I say." Ruby didn't say anything further.

"I got something else." Trunks tossed his Capsule right in front of him and a pack of hotdogs came out.

"What the?" Goten and everyone else were surprised that Trunks had them.

"I like hotdogs. Don't judge me." Trunks stabbed one with his stick and held it over the fire.

"Anyone else have something you can cook over an open fire? No?" Goten asked everyone. He sunk back into his seat and put another marshmallow on his stick. "Didn't think so." He mumbled.

* * *

Goten shot up drenched in sweat. He turned and saw his friends occupying his living room; he, Trunks, and Tsukune were on the floor. The girls were in his room, sleeping from what he could sense. Good. They didn't have to be disturbed from their sleep.

It was another vivid nightmare. The Abyss showed him a warrior facing four enemies in an endless void. They overwhelmed him and cut him down. The warrior never stood a chance. They used magic and numbers to whittle down his defenses and struck him down. Goten didn't feel bad for him. The four enemies turned to him as if he was there and motioned for him to join them. He fell into the void before he woke up.

"Damn, things aren't getting better." Goten stood up and opened the door to his room quietly. He tiptoed past the girls and reached into his closet and pulled out a gi. He grabbed a pair of boxers and left the room. He didn't notice Mizore crack open her eye and spot him in the darkness.

"Why me?" Goten looked in the mirror and saw his dark blue eyes. He attempted a partial transformation and his eyes shifted from dark blue to golden irises. His hair didn't shift to the usual gold, it remained pitch black. "Oh 'cause I chose to do this. Hmm, maybe this is a mutated Super Saiyan or somethin'. Either way it's still bad." He undressed and stepped into the shower. He allowed the hot water to comfort him.

After cleaning himself up, he got out and dried himself off. He dressed up and walked back into the living room. He considered going back to bed but remembered the nightmare. He shuddered and went outside. There was one person he knew wouldn't turn him away.

* * *

Akua opened the door. "So late, Goten-kun?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Akua-chan." Goten rubbed his neck.

"Well, I wasn't sleeping, so no need to apologize." Akua smiled. She gestured for him to come in and closed the door behind him. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I have some news I think you'd like to hear." She grabbed Goten's hand and led him to the bed. She snuggled into his side. "Goten-kun, you're going to be a dad." Goten shut down for about five seconds. "Goten-kun?" She looked up to him and saw his blank expression.

Goten turned to her. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Akua nodded.

"A dad?" Goten repeated.

"A dad, Goten-kun." Akua confirmed. "We're going to be parents."

"That's... that's great!" Goten pulled her in for a kiss. "I mean I'm too young to be a dad but I don't care! Holy crap! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Akua smiled, "Glad you're excited."

"Boy or girl?" Goten asked. "What do you want to name our baby?"

"Well, it's a little to early for those questions. Patience, Goten-kun." Akua kept her smile. "I'll have answers to those in a few months. Look, I know you'll be in school when our baby is born, so don't worry about responsibility. I'll take care of it."

"What? No, no, no. I want to be a part of it. I want to be there for our baby. I want to be there for its birth. What can I do for that?"

"You'd have to ditch school for one. Then, you'd have to come to my home. My real home. My family only trusts one doctor with these things, and he doesn't reside in this dimension."

"He lives in Demon World doesn't he?" Goten asked.

"Yes, and so do we, I'm here on vacation. Mainly sightseeing, but I happened to come across you, and well I can't say I regret ever meeting you. I took this vacation to spend some time away from my family. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but every girl needs her alone time." Akua sighed.

"You know, you don't seem to mind the fact that I already know about Demon World. You seemed kind of expectant of that." Goten told her.

"Well, I sensed that you aren't human, not entirely at least. While I can't identify your other half, I surmised that you must have knowledge of it. You further proved that to me when you willingly gave me your blood, without me actually saying the word."

"Well you said 'red and full of my life essence' it doesn't take a genius to know what you mean." Goten explained. "Also, I'm friends with a vampire."

"Is that so?" Akua feigned ignorance. She knew who he meant. "What's your friend's name?"

"Akashiya Moka. She's a really nice person, and even nicer friend."

"Are you... attracted to her?" Akua inquired.

"What?! No! Never. Well I won't deny that she's pretty, but she's not the one for me, and I'm not the one for her. She's already together with Tsukune." Goten informed her. "I digress. Moka and I would never be together."

"Are you... attracted to me?" Akua wanted his honest opinion, which is why she didn't charm him.

"Are you kidding? You are one of the most beautiful women on earth, in this dimension, or any other. I'd be crazy to think otherwise." Goten kissed her passionately. Akua, for some reason, needed more.

"Goten-kun, do you love me?"

Goten hit a brick wall. Did he love her? That was certainly a hard question. "I think I do." He said quietly. "I want to say yes."

"It's fine if you don't truly love me, I'm sure in time it can become true love."

Goten didn't want to bring this up. "Mizore likes me, ya know. I know I've been trying to win her over ever since I met her, but to tell you the truth, maybe it's too late for us to be together. I've met you, and we're gonna be parents. I can't turn my back on you like that. Not now. Not ever."

"Well, Goten-kun. This may seem surprising to you, but I don't mind sharing."

"W-what?!" Goten sat up and looked at Akua like she grew a second head.

"Vampires take on multiple mates in order to breed powerful children. Out of my sisters and my little brother, only three of us have the same biological mother. I have a different mother as does another of us. Polygamy isn't uncommon. And I'm positive you wouldn't mind having two mates. Would you?"

"Well, how would that work?" Goten asked. "How can I love and cherish two women? It'd be especially awkward during... y'know, sex."

"Threesome?" Akua playfully suggested. "What? You think I care about something so trivial? Goten-kun, you can have as many women as you want. Mizore-san can be a part of this. Just don't forget that I am your one _true_ love." Akua stared into Goten's eyes, her charm working its effect.

"Of course you're my true love, Akua-chan. And the mother of my child." Goten kissed his lover. "I'd never forget that."

"Good. Now why don't we have some fun?" Akua walked over to the door and turned the light off. She undressed herself and lied down with Goten. Goten did the same and both began their night of lovemaking.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi's voice reached everyone's ears. Tsukune, Trunks, and Goten were the first to hear her because they spent the night in the living room. Well, Trunks and Tsukune did anyway. The girls joined not long after. Kurumu took her place next to Trunks, Moka next to Tsukune, Ruby next to Tsukune, Yukari next to Ruby, and Mizore next to Goten. The girls and Tsukune all marveled at the breakfast buffet Chi-Chi prepared for them.

"This is so much, Chi-Chi-san." Ruby commented. "And it all looks so delicious."

"Well, years and years of cooking, they really let a woman hone her skills. I can teach you. I'm already teaching all the girls, one more is good too." Ruby nodded her head in acceptance. "Good. We're starting cooking lessons tomorrow then. I can't afford to let more time go by. School's set to start in a little over a month."

"A month and three weeks, Mom." Goten ate his pancakes. "There's plenty of time." Chi-Chi glared at him and Goten shrugged. "Just sayin'."

"These pancakes are so good! How'd you get them so fluffy?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, you'll learn that tomorrow." Chi-Chi ate some hash browns. "It's all about pacing yourself and timing your dishes. I'll go more in depth as I teach you all the more difficult dishes. I know how to cook foods from several different cultures: Japanese, Mexican, American, German, French, English, the list goes on. I could probably teach you all a little of each, or perhaps you ladies would like to stick to one?"

"I'd like to learn a little of each." Mizore answered.

"I would too." Kurumu replied.

"Me too!" Yukari nodded her head.

"Same here." Moka agreed.

"I would like to as well." Ruby told the Son matriarch.

"Okay. We can do that." Chi-Chi nodded. "We can do a different culture every week. Don't tell the boys, it'll be a surprise." The girls nodded.

Goten was done with his meal and stood up. "I'm going to the lake." He walked out and flew away.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked himself.

"I'd like to know too." Chi-Chi added.

* * *

Goten touched down on the grass and sat down. He was still excited about the news. He was going to be a father! A _father_! He could not be happier.

"Woooo!" Goten shouted to the heavens. He jumped up and flew around the lake. It's like all of his recent problems didn't even matter anymore. He had a child to look forward to. _His_ child. Hopefully, his problems wouldn't follow his son or daughter. "Guess that means I'll have to make sure there are no problems for them. I'll have to reach levels of strength that will deter beings from starting problems. There's one person that can help me. Whis-san!"

"You called?" Whis appeared behind him.

Goten turned around and faced the godly man. "Do you think you can train me?"

"Train you?"

"Yeah. You know, help me get stronger so I can protect those close to me."

"Are you speaking of your unborn child?"

"How'd you know?"

"You've become a person of interest, Goten-san. Ever since you became a host of the Abyss, I've followed your moves to make sure you don't succumb to its influence. Of course, once you return to Demon World, I won't be able to track you as well as I'd like. But that's a problem for another day. Anyway, as to your request, I will grant it."

"Really?"

"Yes, the closer I keep you to me, the more I can keep an eye on the Abyss." Whis scratched his cheek. "Besides, if I increase your personal power, the likelihood of using the Abyss will reduce. Also, you need mental conditioning. You're too easily manipulated. I'll let you figure that out for yourself. But for now, let us go."

"Wait! I don't even get to say goodbye?" Goten looked back at his home.

"I'm not taking you away for several years, Goten-san. It'll be until you have to return for your education. By the time we're done, your power will have increased. You will have no trouble joining Goku-san or Vegeta-san in battles. You may or may not be able to access the power of Super Saiyan God. But that's something we'll have see when we're done. Off we go." Goten touched Whis's back and both of them began their travel.

* * *

"Goten!" Trunks shouted out. He extended his senses to the whole planet but couldn't find his friend. He felt his anger bubble over the edge. There is one person he could connect to Goten's possible disappearance.

Trunks's aura exploded into existence and he took off as fast as he could to Akua. He sensed her dark energy where he confronted her the first time. He sped toward the hotel and ran to her room. He ran fast enough to be seen as a blur to the human eye. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Can I help you?" Akua asked once she answered the door. "Are you looking for something?"

"Goten. Where is he?" Trunks ground out.

"Goten? I haven't seen him in a while." Akua didn't flinch at his anger. "If you're looking for him, you're looking in the wrong place."

"Don't bullshit me!" Trunks held a hand to her and summoned his power. "Tell me where he is."

"Would you really kill me? I told you I have no idea where he is. But last I checked he left a very happy man. He's ecstatic that he's going to be a father."

"What?" Trunks kept his hand aimed at her.

"Oh yes. I just found out recently, but I am pregnant with Goten's child. I told him and he was so excited that we are going to be parents."

"No." Trunks lowered his hand. "You're lying."

"Blood tests don't lie. So go ahead kill me and our baby. I'm sure Goten will forgive you for murdering me and his child."

Trunks said nothing. He turned around and walked away to ponder the news. Akua observed him for a few more seconds and closed the door behind her.

"Goten-kun is missing?"

* * *

"So how do we start?" Goten asked his new teacher.

"We will begin with mental conditioning. Once you have a strong enough mind, you will be able to increase your ki control and even fight off mind control. After we're done with that, we'll move onto you gaining access to godly ki."

"When do we actually train my skills as a fighter?" Goten asked.

"After you acquire godly ki, we will work on your skills as a fighter." Whis told the young man. "Now, let us begin."

* * *

"Is there anyway we can find him?" Tsukune asked Trunks.

"I'd have to go back to the school and find Father or Goku and ask them to find him for us. Worst case scenario, he's dead." Trunks didn't want the scenario to come to that. "I'll be back in a day or so. I'm going to find the Bus Driver and ask him to take me there." Trunks packed his backpack with a change of clothes and some food. "It shouldn't take me long." Trunks left the Son Residence.

"Can I come with you, Trunks-kun?" Kurumu asked her beloved.

"Sure, come on." Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her close to himself. He let his aura appear and flew to where he sensed to Bus Driver.

"Well, anyone want to go to the lake and hang out?" Tsukune asked.

* * *

"Goten's missing?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Yes. I couldn't find him anywhere after breakfast. I tried to sense for him and couldn't get anything out of it. I can't find him. I need your help." Trunks told the older Saiyan.

"Hmm, give me ten minutes." Goku walked past him and left the building. He spotted the Bus Driver and motioned for him to leave as he got on.

 **"Where to?"** The Bus Driver asked Goku.

"Just outside the tunnel. I have to find my son." Goku told him.

 **"Can do."** The Bus Driver drive him through the tunnel and stopped once they got to the other side. Goku stepped off.

"Wait here a couple of minutes. It shouldn't take too long." Goku senses for Whis's energy and teleported there.

* * *

"Hey Whis-san!" Goku lifted his hand up and took a look around. He noticed his son sitting cross legged on the ground with Whis sitting down on a boulder.

"Hello, Goku-san." Whis greeted his student.

"Dad?" Goten opened his eyes.

"Hey son! What're you doin' here?" Goku inquired.

"I-"

"Goten-san asked me for training." Whis answered for Goten. "He wishes to grow stronger to protect someone."

"Really, who?" Goku looked to his son.

"How do I put this?" Goten scratched his head. "Dad, I'm gonna be a dad."

"What?" Goku's jaw dropped. "How? When? Who's the mom?"

"I met this really beautiful woman several weeks ago. One thing led to another, and... well now I'm gonna be a dad." Goten couldn't help but smile.

"Wow! Congratulations son!" Goku hugged his youngest. "Have you told your mom yet?"

"No. She'll freak out if she finds out I'm going to be a parent this young. I want to tell her on my own time." Goten told his father. "Please don't tell her, Dad. Let me tell her."

"If that's what you want." Goku laughed. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandpa again. What's the lucky lady's name?"

"Shuzen Akua-chan." Goten smiled. "She's the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"I'm sure she is if she managed to catch your eye." Goku chuckled. "Listen, since I know you're here safe and sound. I'll let everyone know you're okay. Just make sure you come back for school."

"I will, Dad." Goten nodded. "I'll be back a few days before we're due to come back."

"Okay, I'll see you later, son." Goku waved goodbye and teleported back to the Bus Driver.

"You think you can teach me to teleport?" Goten asked Whis.

"Perhaps I can teach you the Instantaneous Movement. It is a far more advanced version of the Instant Transmission your father uses. It'll take time to perfect. Time is something we don't have with our current goals, so the Instant Transmission will have to suffice for now. Now continue with your meditation."

"Yes, Whis-sensei." Goten closed his eyes.

* * *

"Well Goten's okay." Goku told Trunks and Kurumu. "He's with Whis-san training. He should be back before school starts. I wouldn't worry about his safety."

Trunks and Kurumu nodded and left back to the Son Residence.

"What is he doing with Whis?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"He's training. Training to protect the life of his new child." Goku gladly shared with his fellow Saiyan.

"A father?" Vegeta asked Goku. "This young? Well I can't say it's unheard of for Saiyans to father children this early, though that usually only happened with the more powerful ones."

"Well, I don't know about any of that, but all I know is I'm gonna be a grandpa again!" Goku laughed. Vegeta couldn't help but allow himself a smirk. The Saiyan race had another member now.

* * *

 **This chapter is the second to last chapter about their vacation. They'll be going back to school next chapter. Also, the Club will be trained by Goten and Trunks. There might be a villain next chapter, there might not be. That's for you guys to read and find out. Til' next time.**


End file.
